Emma Brennan: Series One
by McLaura22
Summary: What if Dr. Temperance Brennan has an eighteen year old daughter that works along side of her and the rest of the team at the Jeffersonian Institute?
1. Chapter 1

'' This is the final boarding call for flight 416 with service from Dallas to Fort Worth . Final boarding call for flight 416 with service from Dallas to Fort Worth '' The announcer said over the intercom

Angela and I were both running up to the flight arrival board. '' We're late…Ugh'' Angela said annoyed as she and I both weaves through some people to get closer to the board. The both of us notice that the screens are scrambled.

'' This board is broken, Ang'' I say

Angela turns around and she starts looking for someone who can help. '' The arrivals board is not…working. Ahh…Did anyone meet the flight from Guatemala ? Obiateki Airlines? Front Gate? Yeah'' Angela said as she looks around, seeing no one is going to answer

'' Why don't we go and ask someone, Ang''? I suggested

'' Yeah'' Angela replied and then the both of us takes off to go to the help desk. '' We're late'' Angela said as she and I both approaches the help desk and we both find a young dark haired man in a blue vest and a light blue shirt with red tie typing on his computer. '' Excuse me…Ahh…you have a computer glitch at the arrivals board.'' Angela told the man but he didn't answer to her. All he did was hold up his first to fingers in front of her to tell her to wait a minute. '' Hello? Sir? Excuse me? Yooohoo''? Angela added, but again she gets no response from the man who was still typing.

'' Do something''? I told her

'' Like what''? Angela asked

'' I don't know, distract him. Show him you're boobs''

'' I'm not going to show him my boobs''

'' Why not? He's clearly not going to answer us'' I told her

'' Forget it, I'm not going to show him my boobs''

'' Fine'' I grunted. '' Then we're just gonna have to stand here and look like idiots'' I said with a sigh, crossing my arms

Angela groans and she sighed. Then she grabs her shirt and pulls it open displaying her pink bustier. She has now got the man attention. Works every single time. I couldn't help but to giggle at the man's shocked face as he stares at my friend's chest. '' Yeah. Hi. The flight from Guatemala ?

'' Please tell me that you tried 'excuse me' first'' I heard the sound of a familiar voice.

Angela and I both turned around and I saw mom. She was carrying her suitcase with a carry on bag on her shoulder.

'' Mom!''

'' Sweetie!''

Angela and I both leave the help desk and we both walked up to my mom and I hugged her and she hugged me back. I'm so glad to have my mom back. I have missed her like crazy when she was away. Mom and I both pulled away from the hug and then she hugs Angela

'' Please tell me that you tried 'excuse me' first''

'' Yes I did. Welcome home'' Angela said as she and mom both pulled away from the hug and then all three of us turned and walked away. '' Oooh. Are you exhausted? Was Guatemala awful? Was it horribly backward''? Angela asked

'' And yet I was never reduced to flashing my boobs for information''

Angela gasps and then she says '' Flash them for any fun reasons and besides it was Emma's idea for me to flash them''?

'' It was you're idea''

'' Course it was my idea, Mom. We needed a distraction, the man didn't even look up from his computer when Angela said excuse me. All he did was put up his two fingers so I suggested Angela to flash her boobs''

Mom chuckles

'' Anyways back to the subject. How was Guatemala ''?

'' I was literally neck deep in a mass grave. Not romantic''

'' You know diving head first in a pit of cadavers is no way to handle a messy breakup''

'' Angela, nothing Pete and I ever did was messy'' Mom told Angela. Mom then suddenly drops her bag and spins around to face a man who was wearing a black suite and white shirt. '' Sir, why are you following us''?

The man reached for her arm and Mom stepped into a defensive position. He grabbed her, and Mom twisted out of his way, bringing up her hands, eyes darting towards Angela and me.

'' Attack! Security! Hello? Who runs this airport''? Angela said

Mom moved fluidly through the Tae Kwon Doe movements she had been trained into neutralize a hostile threat. Angela joined in by hitting the man with her purse.

'' Kick his ass, sweetie!'' Angela said

Then a security man who was dressed in blue draws his gun as other security officers joins him and do the same.

The security officer draws his gun and points it at Mom. '' We need you to step back now!''

Mom was still holding the guys hand so he can't get up. '' He attacked me!''

The man yells up to Mom from his position on the floor. '' I'm Homeland security!''

'' Ohh…a little misunderstanding here'' Angela stated

Mom raises her hands up. '' You can put away your guns''

The homeland security was slowly getting up off the floor.'' What is she in charge now? No! I'll tell you when you can lower your weapons''

The homeland security points to my mom's bag. '' Hand over you're bag''

''Oh? Is that what this is about''? Mom asked the man as she leans over and picks up her bag and tosses it to him. He opens it up to see a skull inside it. '' Boo'' Mom says, making the homeland security man drop the bag and Mom raises her eyebrows at him smiling

Mom and I were both sitting at a table in a questioning room with the Homeland security and a security lady who was sitting next to the homeland security man. Mom told me to go back to the Jeffersonian with Angela but I wanted to stay with her. The skull what was in my mom's bag was now on the table, sitting in front of us. I looked over at Mom and she looked at annoyed, I mean who wouldn't be annoyed. I know that I would be if that was me. '' I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I've been in Guatemala for two months identifying victims of genocide including him'' Mom says as she nods towards the skull.

'' Most people in this situation…what they do is they sweat it''

'' Guatemala ? Genocide? How are you scary after that''?

'' You know who doesn't sweat it''? The Homeland security asks

'' Sociopaths'' The security woman answered

'' My mom is not a Sociopath! She's an anthropologist at the Jeffersonian'' I told them

'' Emma'' Mom questions

'' Who works for the F.B.I. which I maybe believed if you're mom had an I.D that did more then allowed you access to the cafeteria''

The door to the questioning room suddenly opens up behind Mom and Booth walks in leaning up against the door that he just walked through listening to the homeland security

'' You were illegally transporting human remains Ma'am and you assaulted a homeland security agent''

'' That was a big mistake? A misunderstanding'' I said to him, defending my mom

'' Emma!'' Mom said annoyed as she gives me a look and then she continues to speak. '' Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends but next time you should identify yourself before attacking me'' Mom says as she whips her head around in Booths direction. '' What are you doing here?

Booth steps forward to the table pulling out his I.D. '' F.B.I, special Agent, Seeley Booth, Major Crime investigation, D.C. Bones identifies bodies for us''

'' See I told you'' I told the homeland security

'' Emma'' Mom warned me and then she turned to face Booth and she said. '' Don't call me Bones'' Mom told Booth and then she turns to face the homeland security. '' And I do more then identify''

'' She also writes books'' Booth stated as he pulls out the book from under his arm and slides it across the table to the homeland security guard.

The homeland security guard looks at the book on the table. It has a black cover with mom's name in white letters at the top and the title, Bred in the bone, is in blood red.

The homeland security guard looks up at Booth. '' Fine she's all yours''

'' Great. Let's grab your skull and let's vamoose''

Mom looks at the homeland security guard. '' What''? Mom asks the homeland security guard with an angry voice as she stands up from her seat. '' That's it? She's all yours? Why did you stop me''?

'' What does it matter, Mom''? I said, as I also stand up from my seat

'' You're free to go. Let's just grab your bags. Click, click, kling, kling'' Booth finished off the sentence as he picks up my mom's bags off the table.

Mom turns to face the homeland security guard. '' You set me up. You got a hold for questioning request from the F.B.I didn't you''?

The homeland security guard looks behind my mom and he looks at Booth. My mom turns to look at Booth and he shifts his eyes downward. The homeland security guard smiles and taps the book.'' I love this book'' The homeland security guard says as he hands the book to her

My mom takes the book from him and her skull off the table and walks out of the room. '' Come on'' Mom says as she walks behind Booth and he leans his butt in avoiding her.

Mom and I were both sitting inside of Booth's car. I was sitting at the back of the car and Mom was sitting at the front. Booth was driving the car.

'' That's the best you can do''? Mom said to Booth

'' What''? Booth asks

'' Getting homeland security to snatch me so you can stage a fake rescue'' Mom replied

'' Well at least I picked you up at the airport…huh''? Booth exclaimed and then he continues to speak. '' Alright! Come on! I mean I went through the appropriate channels but your assistant there he stonewalled me''

'' Yeah, well after the last case I told Zack never ever to put you through'' Mom said with a angry voice and then she continued to speak. '' He's a good assistant''

'' Hey, what about me''?

'' What about you''?

'' Am I not a good assistant''

'' Of course you're a good assistant, Em'' Mom said as she looks out of her window and then she said '' You can let me out anywhere along here''

'' Alright listen. A decomposed corpse was found this morning at Arlington National Cemetery ''

Mom cuts him off. '' Arlington National Cemetery is full of decomposed corpses''

'' It's a cemetery, Booth'' I finished off mom's sentence

'' Yeah but this is your type of corpse. It wasn't in a casket''

'' If you drive one more black, I'm screaming kidnap out the window'' Mom says

I chuckled

'' You know what I'm trying to mend bridges here.''

'' Alright, pull over'' Mom told Booth

Booth pulls over and he shuts off the engine. Mom unbuckles her seat belt and then she grabs her stuff and then she opens the car door and then she stepped outside of the car, followed by Booth. Both of them closes there car doors and Mom walks away from the car, followed by Booth

'' Okay'' I muttered to myself. '' I'll just wait in here'' I said with a sigh.

Mom, Booth and I arrived at the Arlington National Cemetery . All three of us were walking through rows of white headstones

'' What's the context of the find''? Mom asked Booth

'' Routine landscaping. Dropped a load over by the pond'' Booth replied and then he continues to speak. '' One of the workman thought he saw something''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mom, booth and I arrived at the crime scene. I saw Zack closing the door to the Medico –legal truck as he looks at the pond

'' Hey Zacky'' I greeted Zack as Mom, Booth and I approached the Medico – legal truck.

Zack turns around and he saw me, '' Hey Emmy'' Zack greeted back

'' Hi Zack'' Mom also greeted Zack

'' This eco –warrior look works for you,'' Zack said

'' Thanks,''

'' Yeah, it's very action –oriented,'' I added

'' Agent Booth, you remember my assistant, Zack Addy'' Mom asks agent Booth

'' Oh yeah'' Agent Booth says

'' How was Guatemala ? Dig up lots of massacre victims? Learn a thing or two about machete strikes''?

'' Zack, Emmy,'' Mom said, '' I need water samples and temperature readings from the pound,''

'' Right away, Mom'' I said and then I turned to face Zack, '' Come on, Zacky'' I said and then Zack and I both walked away from Booth and Mom.

Buy the time the bones had risen up to the surface, it was night out. Zack and I were both taking pictures of the body and the scene. It was our thing.

'' The remains are wrapped in four –mil poly construction sheeting'' Mom spoke after during a visual examination of the bones

'' PVC –coated chicken wire.'' Zack said

'' Weighted,'' Mom added. '' That's why the body didn't surface during decomposition. The skeleton is complete, but the skull is in fragments.''

'' What can you tell me''? Booth asked as he approached us

'' Not much,'' Mom told him. '' She's a young woman, probably between 18 and 22, approximately five foot three. Race unknown, delicate features.''

'' That's all''?

'' Tennis player''

'' How do you get a pretty tennis player out of that yuck''?

'' Epiphysis fusion gives age. Pelvic bone shape gives sex'' I explained

'' Bursitis in the shoulder. Somebody this young, it must be an athletic injury'' Mom informed him

'' When did she die''? Booth questioned

'' Eh''

'' Eh? What does that even mean''?

'' It means wait until our bug and slime guy takes a look,'' Zack said as I took another picture

'' No clothing,'' Mom noticed

'' You know,'' Booth said, '' in my line of work, no clothes usually means a sex crime''

'' In my line of work, it can also mean the victim favored natural fibers''

'' Your suit, for example,'' I said, '' will outlast your bones by decades''

'' Collect silt, three meters radius to a depth of ten centimetres. '' Mom stood up. '' Your F.B.I forensics lab can take the plastic and the chicken wire, we'll take the rest.''

'' Dr. Goodman, I wish you wouldn't just give me to the F.B.I.'' Mom told her boss, Dr. Daniel Goodman, while Zack and I trailed behind

'' As a federally funded institution,'' Goodman defended, '' the Jeffersonian must seize every opportunity to prove our worth to our friends in Congress, which means I loan you out as I see fit, especially to federal agencies.''

'''Loan out' implies property, Dr. Goodman. The F.B.I will never respect mere property''

'' I do not view you as property, Dr. Brennan. You are one of the Jeffersonian's most valuable assets''

'' An assets is,'' Zack said, '' by definition, property.''

'' You're really not helping, Zack'' I whispered to him

'' What's the rule Mr. Addy? You as well, Miss Brennan''? Goodman asked

'' I'm not saying anything, Dr. Goodman''

'' You only converse with PhDs'' Zack said, '' you realise I'm halfway through two doctorates? Two halves make a whole,'' Zack added. '' So, mathematically speaking –''

'' Go polish a bone, Mr. Addy and Miss Brennan,'' Goodman interrupted. He and Mom continued forward

'' Come on, Zacky, let's go'' I say to him and then the both of us started to head back to the Jeffersonian.

As Zack and I both walked back to the Jeffersonian, I couldn't help but to think about mine and Zack's friendship. We have been friends for couple of months now and since during those months I've been developing some strong feelings for Zack, even though I shouldn't be because he's one of my best friends. Nobody knows that I like Zack or got feelings for him, apart from Angela. She's the only person that I can tell about my love life too, I know what you're thinking why don't I talk too my mom about my love life. Well, it's embarrassing, really embarrassing. I don't know how people could talk too their parents about their love life, it's embarrassing. I like Zack so much, I really want to tell him how I feel about him but I can't, I really can't. I'm too scared to tell him how I feel about him but I guess everyone feels scared when they tell someone that you like them.

'' Emmy! Emmy! Emmy! Emmy!'' I heard someone call my name, bringing me out of my thoughts

'' Huh, what''? I say as I turned to face Zack

''I've been calling you're name for the last couple of minutes and you never answered me'' Zack said

'' Sorry Zack'' I apologised

'' Its okay'' Zack stated

I sighed

'' Are you okay, Emmy''?

'' What makes you think that I'm not okay''?

'' I don't know, you seem so quite. You're never quite around me'' Zack said, '' have I done something wrong''?

'' What? Zack? No! You haven't done anything wrong''?

'' So then why have you gone all quite on me''?

''I'd just got loads of things on my mind at the moment''

'' Like what''?

'' Just stuff''

'' Look Emmy,'' Zack said as he stops me and he turns to face me, '' you know you can talk to me about anything right''?

'' I know that''

'' So then talk to me! Tell me what's on you're mind''?

'' As much as I want to tell you, Zack. But I can't, I really can't''

'' Okay, you know that I'm here if you want to talk''

'' I know''

Jeffersonian Institution – Medico –Legal Lab

'' The pond is not only warm and teeming with microbes,'' announced Dr. Jack Hodgins, '' which accelerated decomposition, but it houses black carp and koi, which fed on the body.''

'' Can I,'' spoke Angela, '' as the only normal person in this room, say ew?''

'' I got three larval stages of Tricopetra, Chironimidae –'' Hodgins continued

'' As we cut to the chase,'' Brennan interrupted

'' The body was in the pond one winter and two summers.'' Hodgins concluded

'' Spring before last''

'' You really think I'm lusty''?

When Mom had a confused look on her face, Angela explained, '' The book.'' Aside from being an accomplished forensic anthropologist, Mom also writes books.

'' No, no, no,'' Mom looked at Hodgins, '' you're not in the book.''

'' Sure he is,'' Zack said. '' We all are''

'' No, none of you are in the book. Those are fictitious characters based on-''

'' Speaking of the characters in the book. Why did you put mine and Zack's character together'' I interrupted Mom, '' I mean Zack and I aren't even together in real life'' I told her

'' But…but you two slept together though. Twice'' Mom stated

Angela and Hodgins both looked at Zack and me

'' You guys slept together''?

'' Yes we both slept together and it was more than just twice actually Mom''

'' Then why did you tell me that you and Zack both slept together, twice''

I shrugged my shoulders at Mom and then I looked at Zack and then back to the others

'' I can't believe you both slept together'' Hodgins said

'' Neither can I, I'm shocked and surprise. I would never thought that you two would –''

'' Sleep together''

'' Yeah''

'' How many times did you both slept together? Just out curiosity''?

'' About 10 or 20 times''

'' It was more than that, Emmy''

'' Does this make you two a couple''? Mom asked

'' No, Mom. It doesn't'' I replied

'' Why not? You guys are perfect for each other''

'' I'm gonna have to agree, here''

'' You always agree with mom, Ang'' I told her

'' But it's true though, you and Zack would make a great couple. You're so cute together''

'' And you already slept with each other''

'' And that makes you think that Zack and I are a couple'' I asked Mom

'' Well…yeah…I mean you two's are always together. Never leave each other sides, always flirting''

'' We leave each other sides'' Zack stated

'' Yeah, and for you're information we don't always flirt with each other -''

'' I found some small bones fragments in the silt,'' interrupted Hodgins

'' We're out of the book now, we're back in real life,'' Angela said

'' I'd guess Rana temporia''

'' Frog bones''? Mom asked

'' Also, some tiny gold flakes, as from a fine chain,''

'' Point of clarification,'' Zack said, '' I'm not a virgin. Nowhere near, in fact.''

I chuckled

'' Who you captured perfectly is Booth.'' Angela said. '' Buttoned down, but buckets of sexual confidence, which oh, I, for one, would love to tap.''

'' It's not right to discuss tapping asses in front of the soaker.'' Zack said

'' I can't bounce back and forth between my book and real life.'' Mom said. '' Since we're stuck with real life, let's just forget the book.''

'' I haven't analyzed whatever it was the victim was holding in her hand, but it looks like cellulose.'' Hodgins continued

'' Paper''? Angela asked

'' Hmm, possibly.''

'' I found microscopic grit embedded in the skull fragments.'' Mom said. '' I need you to identify those too. Remove the remaining tissue. I'll debride the skull fragments myself. Reassemble it so Angela can put a face on our victim.''

'' Good,'' Angela said, '' I prefer holographs. They don't stink.''

'' Before you go, Ang, may I come with you''

Angela, Zack, Hodgins and Mom all looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders and then I said. '' What''?

'' Nothing'' Mom, Zack, Hodgins and Angela say

'' Can I come with you, Ang? I want to talk too you about something, in private''

'' Course you can come with me, Ems . You don't have to ask my permission''

'' Thanks'' I thanked her and then her and I both left the platform, followed by Hodgins, leaving mom and Zack on the platform. Angela and I both walked slowly towards her office

'' So sweetie,'' Angela started off and then she continues to speak, '' what is it that you want to talk too me about''?

'' Well, do you remember the conversation we had couple of days ago''?

'' What conversation, honey? I don't really remember, you need to refresh my memory''

'' Okay, the conversation was about me telling you how much I like Zack. I also told you about my feelings for him and I also told you how much I want to be with him'' I told her, '' ring any bells''

'' Yes it does, sweetie'' Angela stated, '' Are you thinking of telling Zack about how you feel about him''?

'' I'm not sure, Ang'' I said as the both of us walked into Angela office.

Angela turns around to face me, '' Why not''? Angela asked me

'' I'm scared, Ang, I'm scared of telling Zack how I feel about him''

'' Everybody feels that way, sweetie''

'' I know but, what happens if he doesn't feel the same way about me. I'm gonna look a complete idiot''

'' You wont look a complete idiot, Emma''

'' Yes I will, Ang''

'' No you wont. You need to tell Zack how you feel, Emma,'' Angela said and then she continues to speak, '' because if you don't tell him how you feel about him, you're going to regret it''

'' But what happens if he doesn't feel the same way about me''? I asked her

'' I'm sure he does feel the same way about you, Ems ''

'' How do you know that, Ang? How do you know that Zack feels the same way about me''? I asked her

'' I'd just know, sweetie'' Angela replied with a smile,'' just go and tell him how you feel, Ems , before it's too late.''

I sighed and then I leave Angela's office and I walked back to the platform. As I walked back to the platform I couldn't help but to think what Angela said, could it be true. Could Zack really feel the same way about me? No, no there's no way that he could feel the same way about me, I've never seen him acting strange or weird around me, unless he tries and hides it. But that would be impossible to do, wouldn't it. I stopped at the platform and I grabbed my security card and I swipe it onto the security swipe to let me onto the platform. I put my security card back onto my jacket as I went over to the slab where Zack was standing. I went around the slab table so I was standing in front of Zack.

'' Where's mom''? I asked Zack

'' Gone to her office, I think'' Zack replied as he looks up

'' Okay'' I said with a sigh

'' Are you okay''? Zack asks me

'' I'm fine'' I replied

'' Okay'' Zack stated and then he looks back down

'' Zack''

'' Yeah'' Zack said as he looks back up

'' You know what it doesn't matter.''

'' Okay'' Zack said and then he and I both got to work on removing the tissue.

It was night time and Dr. Brennan (mom) is up on the platform looking down at a table with tons of skull fragments. She studies them like a puzzle and puts them together all night. The next morning Brennan is fast asleep on the table with the skull fully glued together and tagged with markers. Zack then comes up and places a cup of coffee on the table next to where she is sleeping. She slowly wakes up and looks at the skull and coffee.

Imaging Unit – Legal Lab

'' This is interesting, Angela.'' Spoke Booth. He was looking at a painting

'' Good morning, '' Mom said as she joins us. '' Does Booth know how this works''?

'' This computer program,'' Angela said, '' which I designed – patent pending – accepts a full array of digital input, processes it, and then projects it as a three dimensional holographic image''

Booth, Mom, Hodgins, Zack and I except from Angela gathered around the ' Angelator.'

'' Okay,'' Booth said

'' You get that''? Mom asked

'' Yeah, the patent pending part.''

Angela smiled. '' Brennan reassembled the skull and applied tissue markers''

'' Her skull was badly damaged,'' Mom noted, '' but racial indicators – cheekbone dimensions, nasal arch, occipital measurements – suggest African – American.''

'' And…'' Angela plugged in the racial tone into her computer, '' we have our victim''

The victim appeared in the middle of the projecter. Booth reached out to touch the holograph. '' I have to admit, that's pretty cool''

'' Ang,'' Mom moved his hand away, '' rerun the program substituting Caucasian values.'' Angela did so. '' Does she look familiar to anyone''?

'' No,'' Booth said

'' Hey, Ang, split the difference. Mixed and race'' Mom said

'' Lenny Kravitz or Vanessa Williams''? Angela asked

'' I don't know what that means,'' Mom stated, '' Half and half''

Angela plugged in the mixed race, and now the victim looked familiar. A whole lot more. Booth seemed to notice it as well.

'' Angela,'' Mom said, ''reduce tissue depth over the cheekbones to the jawline. '' Angela did so. '' Does anyone recongnise her''?

'' Not me'' Zack said

'' Wait,'' Angela said. '' Is that who I think it is''?

'' The girl who had the affair with the Senator''? I asked

'' Her name's Cleo Louise Eller.'' Booth spoke. '' Only daughter to Ted and Sharon Eller. Last seen approximately 9pm, April 6, 2003 leaving the Carido Deluxe Jam on K street . She didn't even make it to her car''

'' Pretty good memory,'' Mom noted

'' Yeah, well, it's my job to find her.''

'' In that case,'' said Hodgins, ''congratulations on your success''

I turned to face him. '' Do you know how much I want to slap you right now''?

'' This isn't exactly the way I wanted it to end.'' Booth added

'' Cleo Eller is not just some missing girl.'' Booth said. He and Mom were just leaving the building, and Hodgins, Zack, me and Angela were sitting on the steps.

'' Yeah,'' Hodgins said,'' she's a Senate intern who was boinking Senator Allan Bethlehem.''

'' I was secondary in the investigation into the disappearance of that girl, and we couldn't confirm that.'' Booth looked at the photos of Cleo and Angela's reconstruction. '' How did you recognize her even before she had her own face''?

'' I recognized the underlying architecture of her features, the rest is just window dressing. '' Mom added

'' I'm not an expert,'' Zack said, '' but shouldn't he be happier''?

'' Oh, no,'' Booth said, '' believe me, I'm happy.''

'' You seem happy to me.'' Angela said

'' I need this kept quiet'' Booth said, pointing at us

'' Ah, cover –up!'' Hodgins exclaimed

'' Paranoid conspiracy theory'' Booth says as he walks away from us, followed by my mom

'' Is it paranoia that Monica Lewinsky was a KGB –trained sex agent mole''? Hodgins asked loudly

Booth and Mom continued across the field, and I whacked Hodgins on the back of his head. Angela chuckles.

'' There are stabs marks here,'' Mom pointed to a spot on Cleo Eller's remains. '' And odd markings on the distal phalanges. Nothing I've seen before.'' While she was speaking, Zack was taking pictures and I was looking over the remains.

'' In a nutshell,'' Hodgins spoke, walking into the bone room, '' anxious, depressed, and nauseous.''

'' Take a sick day.''

'' Not me, Cleo Eller. Pupil casings shows she was on Lorazepam, Chlordiazepoxide, and Meclinzine Hydrochloride''

'' Nausea.'' Mom said, looking over the packet Hodgins had given her. '' Show me those bone fragments.''

After mom looked over the fragments, she declared, '' These aren't frog bones. Cleo Eller was pregnant.''

'' Fetal remains''? I asked

'' Malleus, incus, stapes. These are fetal ear bones''

'' The girl was pregnant.'' Hodgins said

'' Not very far along''

'' You want Emmy and me to try and get a DNA reading, see if we can prove paternity''? Zack asked

'' You can try,'' Mom said, '' Let's hope there's enough genetic material to test''

Zack picks up the tray with the bones on and then he and I both left the room _

'' This is a rough composite,'' Angela announced, '' but you get the idea.''

They were all surrounding the Angelator once again

'' Skull trauma was not the cause of death.'' Mom determined. '' Cleo was stabbed first. She was stabbed five to eight times with a military issue K-Bar knife''

'' I just completed this rendering.'' Angela added. '' The defensive wounds of her hands suggest that it wasn't until the third or fourth penetration –''

'' That's likely the fatal stab right there,'' Mom interrupted

'' That Cleo stopped fighting back,'' Angela continued

'' I believe that the distinctive damage to her distal phalanges – the tips of her finger bones –'' Mom translated for Booth, '' was caused buy the murdered using the knife to remove her finger pads. Cranial fragmentation suggests a 20—pound hammer striking four to five times while the victim's head rested on a cement floor contacting traces of diatomaceous earth. That's the best explanation for the particulates found in her skull. This was not a crime of passion.''

'' Cleo never saw the first stab coming.'' Angela said. '' It didn't arise out of an argument. Why smash Cleo's face? Why whittle away her fingerprints and remove her clothing and her jewellery''?

'' Sink her body'' Zack added

'' The murderer put more effort into hiding the victims identity than he did into the murder himself'' Mom said

'' In case Cleo was identified, the murderer planted evidence. The little book Brennan got from the stalker matches the cellulose found in Cleo's hand.'' Hodgins said

'' Military cemetery, military knife,'' Angela listed, '' implicates her own father; more misdirection''

'' Sound like any conniving son of a bitch senators you know''? Hodgins asked

'' You expect me to declare war,'' Booth said, '' on a United States Senator based on your little holographic crystal ball''?

'' It's not magic.'' Mom said. '' It's a logical recreation of events based on evidence.''

'' It's no more valid than my gut''

'' A good hypothesis withstands testing'' I said

'' That's what makes it a good hypothesis'' added Zack

'' This is not a hypothesis,'' Booth said. '' You have a dead girl and a United Stated senator. This is exactly why squints belong in the lab. You guys don't know anything about the real world''

'' Come on,'' Mom said. '' We're done here.'' Everyone left except Booth and Angela

'' They wouldn't even arrest him''? Zack asked. They were talking about Booth's failed search warrant, which only turned up with a sledgehammer

'' Don't worry.'' Hodgins said

'' Yeah,'' I added, '' if that's the hammer used on Cleo Eller, they'll arrest him.''

'' A toast,'' Hodgins said, ''to getting the murderous bastard.''

'' You didnt put any alcohal in my water, did you Hodgins.''

'' No''

'' Are you sure''?

'' Yes i'm sure, Emmy.''

'' I swear to god, Hodgins, if you put alcohol in my water''

'' I didn't''

'' Good'' I said as I took a sip of my water

'' The hammer's not enough,'' Mom said. '' He's going to get away with it. Maybe Booth is right. Maybe outside the lab, I'm useless''

'' You're not useless Mom and don't listen to Booth. He doesn't know what he's talking about'' I told her

'' Let us take guidance from the lives of the saints.'' Hodgins said. He picked up the small book that Mom took from the stalker

'' Albertus Magnus, Patron Saint of the scientists.'' Angela read

'' I thought Magnus was the patron saint of fishmongers''

'' Two separate entities,'' Hodgins informed him. '' Albertus Magnus was a 13th century philosopher. The fishmonger saint was –''

'' Fish!'' Mom exclaimed suddenly. Zack, me, Hodgins and Angela looked at mom quizzically. '' You said that diatomaceous earth can be used as a filtering agent.''

'' Yeah,'' Hodgins said, '' for swimming pools, water filters.''

'' Or tropical fish! Oliver Laurier said that Ken Thompson kept fish!'' Mom puts her glass down and she quickly stood up

'' What's your hurry''? Angela asked

'' Thompson read the warrant! He knows we're looking for diatomaceous earth! Get in touch with Booth. Tell him where I'm going, okay''? Mom said as she leaves

'' Be careful'' I shouted to my mom as I turned around to watch her leave

'' She didn't actually say where she was going, did she''? Angela asked as I turned back round and I looked at Angela.

Cleo Eller's Funeral

Zack, , Booth, Mom, Hodgins, Angela and I were all watching the funeral of Cleo Eller. Mom left us as the preacher was just starting to begin. She went to the vase, and picked up a rose, and placed it on the coffin. Mom looked at the picture of Cleo before walking away from the casket

'' Is the FBI going to lay charges against Brennan''? Angela asked

'' She only shot him in the leg,'' Hodgins said. '' Once''

'' She didn't give him a warning.'' Booth said. '' She just shot him, with alcohol on her breath.''

'' It was her first shooting,'' defended Goodman, ''you can't expect her to be perfect right out of the gate.''

'' I think him waving a lighter in her face was warning enough.'' I said. '' I'm just saying.''

'' How much warning did you get people before you sniped them''? Zack asked

Booth looked at him before leaving to join Mom. Zack, Goodman, Hodgins, Angela and I continued to watch the rest of the funeral

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Angela and I were both sitting in the lounge at the Jeffersonian having a cup of coffee before the day starts and once again we were both talking about Zack

'' So, sweetie'' Angela began the conversation

'' Yeah'' I answered

'' When are you going to tell Zack that you like him''? Angela asked

'' I'm not sure yet, Ang'' I answered

'' Honey, you need to tell him'' Angela stated

'' I know Ang! I know''

'' So what's stopping you''?

'' Nothing stopping me, Ang. I'd just need the right place and the right time to tell him'' I told her as Angela nods in agreement and I took a couple of zips of my coffee

'' Have you told anyone else apart from me that you like Zack''? Angela asked me as she also takes a few zips of her coffee

'' No, I haven't told anyone else. I was going to tell Mom about it but I chickened out'' I told her as I took another few zips of my coffee while Angela does the same and then I continued to speak. '' You haven't told anyone else have you? About me liking Zack''? I asked her

'' No! No! I haven't told anyone else about you liking Zack'' Angela stated as she takes a few zips of her coffee

'' You've told someone haven't you''?

'' Nope''

'' Yes you have''

'' I swear to you Ems. I haven't told anyone else about you liking Zack''

'' You're lying''

'' I'm so not lying too you''

'' Oh please! You are so lying Ang'' I told her and then I continued. '' I can tell when you are lying''

'' How''? Angela asked me

'' I'd just know, Ang'' I answered and then I asked. '' Who have you told''?

'' I swear to you, Ems. I haven't told anyone else that you like Zack''

'' Ang''

'' Okay, I might have sort of told Hodgins that you like Zack'' Angela finally admit it

'' What? You've told Hodgins that I like Zack''? I asked her shockly

'' I might have sort of told him''

'' Ang'' I said annoyed and then I said. '' I thought I told you not to tell anyone about me liking Zack''

'' I know! I know and I'm sorry''

'' What did you tell him''?

'' I'd just told him the things that you've told me'' Angela said

'' Ang''' I said annoyed

'' I'm sorry, Ems'' Angela apologised

'' I can not believe that you've told Hodgins that I like Zack'' I stated and then I said. '' What if he tells Zack''?

'' He wont tell Zack, Ems'' Angela ensured me

'' How do you know that, Ang? What if he's telling Zack right now''? I asked her annoyed

'' He's not telling Zack, Ems. I promise you''

I sighed and then I took a few more zips of my coffee

'' Sorry Ems'' Angela apologised and then she continued to speak. '' I should have kept my mouth shut''

'' But you didn't'' I said again with annoyed tone

'' I'm really sorry, Ems'' Angela apologise again

I sighed and then I continued to drink my coffee and Angela does the same. After I took a couple zips of my coffee I turned to face Angela and then I began to speak. '' Just to be clear, Hodgins the only person you've told right''?

Angela stops drinking her coffee and then she turns to look me and then she says. '' Um''

'' Ang''

'' I may sort of told you're mom''

'' What? You've told my mom that I like Zack''? I asked her

'' I didn't exactly tell her, Ems. You're mom walked in while I was telling Hodgins'' Angela replied

'' Ang''

'' I'm so, so, so, sorry Ems'' Angela apologised once again

'' I'm never telling you anything ever again''

'' I believe that when I see it, Ems'' Angela stated

'' So um, what did Mom and Hodgins say about me liking Zack''? I asked Angela

'' Nothing much to be honest with you, sweetie.'' Angela said truthfully and then she continued to speak. '' To be honest with you they already knew that you like Zack''

'' How''? I asked

'' The way you are with Zack! The way you look at him! Things like that'' Angela said and then she says, '' And of course you both slept together which by the way I am still shock and surprised that you and Zack both slept together''

I was about to reply when all of the sudden my phone rings inside of my jeans pocket. I dig into my pocket and I pulled my phone out and I looked at the ID. It was Mom.

'' Who is it''? Angela asked me

'' Mom'' I answered her

'' But isn't she just downstairs''

'' Yeah'' I said and then I pressed the answered button and then I pressed the phone against my ear and then I greeted my mom down the phone. '' Hey Mom'' I greeted my mom down the phone and then I continued to listen to my mom as she speaks and then I said. '' Okay Mom! Angela and I be down in a few minutes'' I told her and then we both hang up and then I closed my phone and I turned to look at Angela

'' What''? Angela asked

'' There's been a bomb explosion at a café and mom wants us to help out at the crime scene with her'' I explained to her

Angela, Mom and I arrived at the crime scene. There were ambulances, fire trucks and press everywhere. I've never seen anything like this before. It was horrendous.

'' Bones!'' I heard Booth called. That was his nickname for Mom. '' Bones, over here!''

'' Where have you been''? Mom asked Booth. '' You said you'd meet us on the corner''

'' There's a lot going on here, in case you haven't noticed.'' Booth said

'' Oh god'' I muttered as I looked around the crime scene

Booth went up to the security officer who was standing near the tape with a clip board in his hand. '' These girls, they're with me…Dr. Temperance Brennan, Angela Montenegro and Emma Brennan from the Jeffersonian.''

'' I need ID'' the officer said

'' Check the RI-5 list, Homeland security.'' Booth instructed. '' She's their forensic anthropologist.''

'' They're clear''

'' Thanks. Come on'' Booth said and then all four of us left the officer and we all ducked under the police tape

'' God, what's that's smell''? Angela asked as Mom puts her hair up in a ponytail

'' Yeah, it's smells awful'' I stated

'' It's burnt flesh.'' Mom said

'' No wonder it smells so bad''

'' Are there a lot of injuries''? Mom asked Booth

'' Four known dead, fifteen injured,'' Booth informed

'' God'' I muttered again as we all rounded the corner and we saw a burnt up car. Mom overlooked the scene.

'' Details, anything you have''? Mom asked Booth

'' Not much. Witness said they saw a Middle - Eastern man, mid-30s, pull up to the café, and the car just blew. The vehicle's registered to Hamid Masruk, head of the Arab- American Friendship League.''

'' If you know who it is then why do you need my mom''? I asked while Mom steps closer to the burnt out S.U.V. and looks in the driver's side window

'' Because we're hoping we're wrong,'' another man said. '' Masruk is a White House consultant in Arab relations. Had lunch with the president just last week''

'' You remember Agent Gibson, Homeland Security''? Booth asked. '' Dr. Temperance Brennan, Angela Montenegro and Emma Brennan. If Masruk was involved in a terrorist attack, it means we have a huge national security problem.''

Mom makes her way to the other side of the S.U.V. looking in the passenger window

'' Not to Mention a very humiliated president.'' Gibson added. '' The press is already running with this''

'' If you think I'm going to alter my -'' Mom started

'' Not at all,'' Gibson interrupted. '' But maybe it's not Masruk. We need to be sure. Booth says you're the best.''

Mom turns to Booth and then she says, '' I need surgical gloves and masks for the retrieval team. Sterile medical bags and vegetable oil''

'' Vegetable oil''? Booth asked while he walks over to Mom

'' The oil will loosen the seared body parts stuck to the metal. Its no different then stake on a grill that sticks.''

Just then Zack runs up with a bottle of oil and hands it too Booth while he hands Mom some surgical gloves. Zack's here, when did Zack get here I thought to myself? But mind you I haven't really paid attention to anyone as my mind was focusing on the crime scene.

'' Its okay I trust you'' Booth said

'' Should I photograph the scene''? Zack asked Mom

'' Focus on a 30 meter radius from the blast'' Mom replied

Zack hands Mom a red medical bag. Angela and I were both looking queasy. Mom steps over to a body part lying on the ground.

Mom turns to Booth, '' Okay to pick up''?

Booth turns to Mom, '' You know it's okay to be upset.''

'' I wish this is the worst thing I'd seen.'' Mom says as she hands Angela and I a red bag

'' You know…uh…I don't think I can…sorry.'' Angela says as she hands the bag back to Mom and then she walks away

'' Neither can I, Mom, sorry'' I said as I too hand my bag back to my mom and then I followed Angela.

Mom, Zack, Hodgins and I were on the platform standing around what's left of Masruk's body, all four of us began to examine the body.

'' Facial epidermis and the fingertips are completely decimated. '' We're not going to be able to ID anything from the flesh. It's basically carbon.''

'' We're missing the lower left leg and the lumber spine.'' I noted

'' Here's C2,'' Mom said, '' and the right ischium.''

'' If smokey here had access to the President, why would he attack a café''? Zack asked

'' Smokey''? Mom asked

'' It's how I deal with stress.''

'' Try flicking yourself with a rubber band.'' I suggested

'' Targeting everyday places causes panic,'' Hodgins said. '' People stay home. The economy is crippled -its Terrorism 101 man.''

'' Take samples from the clothes, see whatever you can find -traces of cologne, laundry detergent-anything that we can link to Masruk's home,'' Mom instructed.

'' I'll grab any particulates that can identify the type of bomb''

'' Isn't that the FBI's job''? Zack and I both said at the same time

Laughing, Hodgins asked, '' You trust the FBI? You realise those guys are going to suppress whatever they need to cover their asses''?

'' Found a portion of the clavicle.''

'' Are you listening''?

'' No.''

'' They have a separate division, you know. That way their hands are always clean. In 1974-''

'' Jack!'' Mom interrupted. '' We're trying to work!''

'' Someone seems really defensive about the FBI lately. You realise Booth is just another government stooge.'' But, Hodgins made the mistake of saying this in front of Booth, who had just joined us on the platform

'' This has nothing to do with Booth,'' Mom insisted

'' I don't enjoy having squints on my team any more than you like me on yours.'' Booth said. '' But, you know, we're suppose to be working together. Okay''?

'' Sure,'' Hodgins said. '' So what do we do? Group hug''?

I chuckled as Hodgins went for a hug, but Booth said, '' Agent Gibson over here will be overseeing things for Homeland security.''

'' I'll try not to be in the way.'' Gibson said

'' We don't need to be overseen.'' Mom protested.

'' That's really not your call, Bones.'' Booth said. '' Okay, how soon can we get a DNA match''?

'' That'll take days. I can get a match much sooner than that. I have all we need.''

'' You're gonna be able to ID him from that''? Gibson asked

Hodgins, Zack and I sent him looks that said You underestimate us

'' Asking stuff like that is 'in the way' and besides you'll be amaze what my mom and us can do'' I said

'' Remove any flesh and particulates you can,'' Mom directed, '' and then macerate him. If that's all right with you.'' Mom says and then she leaves the platform

'' Don't touch the table.'' Hodgins said to Gibson. '' Don't touch the table''

'' Hey, what happened to you at the crime scene? You just left with Angela''? Zack asked me while we work

'' I'd just felt a little bit queasy. Seeing all those dead bodies made me feel sick so I'd just left with Angela as she felt the same'' I told Zack

'' Are you okay now''? Zack asked me

'' Still little bit queasy but I'm okay'' I replied

Gibson, Zack and I were standing inside of Zack's office. Gibson is looking at a big glass box over the parts of Masruk's body. Zack is writing down data on a clipboard and then Mom and Booth enters.

'' All the trace evidence has been stripped. '' Zack informed Mom

'' Hodgins scavenged as much as he could'' I also informed Mom

'' Okay,'' Mom said, '' lets get started''

Zack turned around and picked up two jars, and placed them on top of the glass box. I leaned back on the table behind him as he opened the slot on the top.

'' What the hell are those''? Booth asked

'' Dermestes maculatus.'' Zack said, pouring the contents of the jars onto the remains.

'' They're called flesh -eating beetles.'' I translated

'' It's how we clean the bones of burn victims.'' Mom said

The beetles started eating the flesh off the bones, and a phone rang. It was Gibson's. '' Gibson. Yes, sir. Yes, sir.'' He hung up the phone. '' The President wants to know how long the ID is going to take.''

'' Why don't you ask them''? Mom asked, looking towards the beetles

Zack, Hodgins and I were looking at a computer screen and we were looking at the breakdown of chemicals what we have found. Gibson is walking through.

'' It could be a per chlorate.'' Zack suggested

'' Wouldn't that be used in a bomb''? I asked

'' Yeah, but this is a crystalline structure-aluminium based.'' Hodgins said

Gibson leans over the back side of the computer trying to get a glimpse of what we was doing. I looked at Hodgins who was annoyed and he tries to pull the computer screen so he can't see it and then I saw Mom walking up to us.

'' Okay, I'm back.'' Mom announces. '' How are we doing''?

'' We have his detergent brand, cologne, shampoo.'' I informed her.

'' He died a well -groomed man.'' Zack said as he hands Mom the paperwork

'' Thanks,'' Mom said as she started walking away.

'' Dr. Brennan,'' Said Gibson

Mom turned back and then she asked. '' The bones done yet''?

'' I'll check the beetles.'' Zack volunteered as he rushed off to go and check leaving me with Hodgins

'' Dr. Brennan, whatever you have there-'' Gibson said as Mom went to her office.

'' It's a piece of paper, that's all, with writing on it!'' Mom interrupted.

'' So, Ems'' Hodgins began the conversation

'' Yeah'' I answered

'' A little birdie told me that you like Zack''

'' Really? I wonder who's that little birdie is…Let me guess…Angela''

'' She told you''

'' Yeah she told me. Look Hodgins let's not make a big deal out of this okay, so what if I like Zack, nothing ever going to happen between us anyways'' I said with a sigh

'' Have you told Zack about how you feel''? Hodgins asked me

I Shook my head and then I said, '' Not yet! I'm too scared to tell him''

'' What are you scared of, Ems? I know it's scary to tell someone that you like them but Emma, you need to tell Zack how you feel about him cause if you don't, you're gonna regret it'' Hodgins stated

I sighed and then I asked. '' What happens if he doesn't feel the same about me, Hodgins? I'm gonna look like a complete idiot''

'' You wont look like a complete idiot, Ems.''

'' Yes I will! I've never told a guy that I like them before''

'' Ever''?

'' Ever''?

Hodgins sighs and so did I. I really want to tell Zack how I feel about him but I can't, I'd just can't. I' m scared to tell him.

'' You need to tell him, Ems, before somebody else steels him away'' Hodgins said and then he continued to speak, '' and so what if he doesn't feel the same way about you, at least you've told him how you feel. Isn't that what counts''

'' I guess you're right'' I told him

Zack, Angela, Gibson, Mom and I were in the Bones room. Mom, Zack and I were standing around the table where the bones of Hamid Masruk and beside of us they were a computer.

'' Comparing remains to details provided of Hamid Masruk, age 37, of Afghani origin.'' Mom spoke into the recorder. '' Texture of public symphisis indicates age of bone, consistent with Masruk, as is height.''

Mom puts the recorder over to Zack's mouth as he speaks, '' Complexity of the cranial vault sutures matches a statistical probability of Eurasian descent.''

'' Good'' Mom says as she removes the recorder from Zack's mouth

'' Too bad we can't tell why he did it.'' Angela said. '' Isn't that all we really want to know''?

'' Uneven growth patterns in the vertebrate indicate malnourishment as a child.''

'' Consistent with the diet where Masruk was from.'' I said. '' Probably evident on the calvirium''?

'' Why don't you reconstruct the skull, check it out''? Mom suggested

'' Me''?

'' Yeah''

'' Don't you think that Zack should reconstruct the skull I mean he is you're assistant''

'' And so are you, Emmy''

'' I know but, I'm not really good with things like that and what happens if I get the skull wrong. Thanks for the offer Mom but I really think that Zack should reconstruct the skull''

'' Okay! Zack why don't you reconstruct the skull' and check it out'?

'' My first cranial reconstruction'' Zack said

'' Evidence of multiple fractures to the bottoms of the feet. Consistent with methods of torture used in Afghanistan, and consistent with Masruk's history.'' Mom turned to the team. '' I'm convinced. We have a statistical match.''

'' So Masruk is the bomber''? Gibson asked

'' Yes.''

'' What about the skull? You're having the kid reconstruct-'' Gibson said, cut off by my Mom

'' This is an educational institute. He wants to learn. Is that okay with you? For a forensic ID, we have all we need. Now, I'd like to get this data to Booth as soon as I can.'' Mom says as she grabs the file

'' I'll take it.'' Gibson volunteered.

'' No, I don't think so, I work with Booth. That's my deal.''

'' Dr. Brennan, I have jurisdiction.''

'' Then, why don't I destroy my notes and let you guarantee the identity of the remains''? Mom left to go give Booth her notes.

'' It's best to just ride it out,'' Angela suggested to Gibson. '' like an earthquake

'' How's it coming''? Mom asked. Zack and I were sitting at the table. Zack was reconstructing the skull while I handed him the pieces of the skull. Hodgins was at his computer.

'' The ethmoid and sphenoid fragments wont piece together.'' Zack said

'' Zack, Emmy, I'd like to return the remains to the widow before her demise.''

'' I'm doing my best Dr. Brennan'' Zack said sounded tired. '' The intergrity of the bones seem to be compromised. I'm not sure if its metal fragments from the blast-''

'' I examined the chemicals used in the explosives.'' Hodgins interrupted. '' The perchlorates I found can have a degenerative effect.''

'' Not this quickly.'' Mom said. '' Excuse me,'' She took Hodgins's seat and looked into the microscope. '' Unusually soft bone tissue. You know, this has nothing to do with the blast.'' She looked towards Zack. '' I owe you an apology, Zack. Do you have his medicals''?

Zack pushed the files her way.

'' Stiff joints, facial disfigurements. There's a disorganized tribecular pattern here that his doctors wouldnt have been able to see. It could be degenerative disease.''

'' I dont get it.'' Hodgins said. '' How does his medical condition configure into the murder''?

'' Now its a murder, before it was terrorism because we didnt have all the facts. You dont overlook anything when you're looking for the truth. Check for lupus and Paget's. Do you have enough tissue''?

'' Yeah, I can manage it.''

'' If those come back negative, he might have been exposed to a toxin which would mean his brother was too. He's exhibiting similar symptoms. I'll get the brother's medicals.'' She ran off the platform.

Hodgins sighed. '' I graduated top of my class, Rhodes scholar, the youngest member inducted into the Academy of Physical Sciences, but she still makes me feel like a cretin.''

'' She apologized to me.'' Zack said

I chuckled

'' Apparently, they live together a few days a week.'' Angela informed us. Angela was telling us about Booth's new girlfriend. '' But he was very clear she has her own place.''

'' Should you be intruding into their lives like this''? Zack asked

'' She does it to me all the time.'' I said

'' Oh yeah. Absolutely.'' Angela said.

'' We're negative for lupus and Paget's. When you're done, I'll do a scraping off for environmental containments.'' Hodgins said.

'' I found these.'' Zack handed him a small container. '' Shiney flakes that caught onto the torn edges of bone.''

'' Bottom line, I still think Brennan has a shot with Booth.'' Angela spoke

'' But my mom says she's not interested.'' I said.

'' Methinks the lady doth protest too much.''

'' Maybe she protesteth just enough.'' Zack said

'' Please! She's been sleeping alone for months. She has enough pent up sexual energy to power a small Midwestern city.''

'' This looks like gypsum.'' Hodgins said. '' It wouldn't cause any organic damage. It was probably used to insulate the explosives. Bet the FBI doesn't know that yet.''

'' I'm gonna go check out this girlfriend.'' Angela said and then she gets up from her seat and then she leaves the platform.

'' When Booth sends over the brother's medical records, I want them matched to Hamid's. '' Mom spoke once again.

'' I'm starting on a tox screen.'' Hodgins informed her.

'' Farid said that his doctor suspected a genetic condition. Maybe we're overlooking something. What is that''?

'' We used the trace elements we recovered to try and rebuild the bomb.'' I said

'' It might give you another link.'' added Zack.

'' Isn't the FBI working on that''? Mom asked.

'' Yeah, this is just for fun.'' Hodgins said.

'' To see who's better''?

'' Maybe. A little. Yeah.''

'' Good luck.''

'' Ta-da'' Zack said as he held up the tray with a finished skull on it in his hands.

'' Nice job.'' Mom took the tray. She looked at it under a large magnifying glass. '' No wonder you had trouble with the reconstruction. Look at the spread of the tribecular pattern in the bone.''

'' Microscopic fissure, like cracks.'' Zack said.

'' I knew that.'' Hodgins said.

'' I dont think so.''

'' Can we focus''? asked Mom. '' The spread is too rapid for any organic bone disease or genetic condition. It'd definitely a toxin. Is there any surviving marrow to test''?

'' I'll try and find some.'' Zack said.

'' Let's do it.'' Mom said.

Zack is sitting at a table on the platform next to a microscope that Hodgins is looking into while Mom and I both stand at the end of the table leaning on it.

'' The marrow's degraded.'' Hodgins said. '' I can give you basics but that's it.''

'' Well, according to these tests, the liver function was impaired.'' Zack said.

'' His body was trying to get rid of whatever was poisoning him.''Mom said.

'' There is trouble in paradise.'' Angela sang as she joined us

''I beg your pardon''? I asked Angela

'' Tessa does not feel secure in that relationship. I think she's threatened by you.''

'' You talked to her''? Mom asked

'' She didnt say much, but even though she has a phenomenal figure, she was chowing down on a fat -free muffin. And she was reading a book about unsolved FBI cases. She's obviously feeling insecure.''

Hodgins turns to mom and then he asked. '' She's spying for you''?

'' No, no'' Mom denied.

'' Even if you have nothing in common its difficult to sublimate intense sexual attraction.'' Zack said. '' And we hear its been a while.''

'' Okay, stop!'' Mom exclaimed

'' He is there for the taking, honey.'' Angela said.

'' Okay,'' said Booth's voice as he also joined us on the platform, '' I couldn't get his medical records.''

Mom, Angela, Hodgins, Zack and I all looked at Booth

'' What''?

'' Uh, nothing.'' Mom said quickly

'' Trying to track down the doctor.''

'' Dont need him. It's definitely a toxin, but we can't determine what kind.''

'' Too bad the liver is cooked.'' Zack said. '' That could tell us everythng.''

'' I need subtitles walking in here.'' Booth said.

'' The liver is like a filter,'' Mom explained. '' It would contain any evidence

of any toxins in his system. But we dont have the liver. Or any flesh left.''

'' But we do have the beetles though.'' I said. Hodgins grinned at me.

'' They ate Hamid's flesh and whatever organs remains.'' Hodgins informed Booth. '' And as we all know, you are what you eat.''

'' So you can ID the poison from the beetles''? Booth asked.

'' You can't kill them'' Zack said. '' They have names.''

'' We have to, Zack.'' Mom said. '' Some.''

Zack squeezed his eyes shut as Mom reached in and removed a handful of beetles and moved them to a separate jar.

Hodgins slid the lid on tightly. '' In Thailand, they're sauteed in peanut oil.'' He mumbled a cry of excitement and left, followed by Mom and Angela and it now it was just Booth, Zack and I.

Booth tried to pat Zack on the shoulder, but didn't, and he left the room.

'' How about this Zack? After this case is over, you can go to the pet store and buy all the beetles you'd like'' I suggested, and then I patted him on the shoulder and then I said, ''Lighten up Z-man they are just beetles'' I said and then I left the room too.

'' We're going to have to run a simulation.'' Mom announced. She was holding Hamid Masruk's skull in her hands. '' I need you to input the skull and give me a face.''

'' You got it.'' Angela said.

'' And no talk about Booth.'' Mom added in a lower voice so only Angela could hear her. '' You shouldn't have gotten involved.''

'' But that's what friends are for.''

'' Please, Angela...''

Angela left, and Booth came onto the platform, and he notice Zack and me working on the bomb Hodgins made. It was about the same one that killed Masruk. '' Hey, whoa. Where'd you get this''?

'' We're building it.'' Zack said

'' Well, he's building, I'm just watchng.'' I corrected.

'' Theoretical construct of the bomb based on the particulates we gathered.'' Zack finished his statement before I interrupted him.

'' This isn't you're job.'' Booth told us. '' Bureau is doing this.''

'' Got it!'' yelled Hodgins's voice. '' They were poisoned by dioxin. A very pure form. It would stay in his system for years, cause cancer, diabetes, heart attack, and the facial cysts and bone degeneration we saw.''

'' Give me the saturation levels.'' Said Mom. '' Angela can use it in the simulation to give us an approximate date of ingestion.''

'' How much would it take to poison them''? Booth asked.

'' Just a little slipped in their food. Like at that lunch they both had with Sahar's lover.''

'' Impressed.'' asked Angela as Mom left.

'' The insulation they used is gypsum based, with plaster and lead mixed with asbestos.'' Hodgins announced.

'' Pyrobar.'' Zack spoke. '' It's a fireproof tile developed in 1903 by the United States Gypsum Company. It was only used for a few years.''

'' So it probably came from the building the bomb was constructed in.''

'' We find the building, we find the bomber.'' I said and then we called Mom.

'' The bomb insulation was made from Pyrobar, which was used by an architect named William Allard.'' Zack said

I grabbed the phone away from him. '' He was known for developing the Woodley Park neighborhood around 1910.''

Zack took the phone away from me, and mom said, '' Hang on a second, Zack, Emma.'' I put my ear to the phone to hear what was happening. '' The bomb was made in Woodley Park, '' I hear Mom say told Booth

'' That's where Farid lives.'' I heard Booth say. '' Okay, hold on.'' He turned the car around. '' No wonder we couldn't get his medicals. He already knew what was poisoning him. All right, just stay in contact with your boys and you're daughter, and tell them we're going to need them. All right, listen Bones, we're heading into a very unknown situation. I think it's

best that you just stay in the car.''

Mom looked at him with a disapproving look.

'' All right! If you have to come in with me, then you stay behind me.''

Mom gave him another disapproving look.

'' Fine, just be careful, all right''?

'' Yeah''? Hodgins asked as mom called him over the phone. I was standing next to him while he was on the phone to her. I put my ear against the phone so that I can hear what was happening like I did with Zack.

'' Farid was making something here.'' she said. '' Okay, i've got melted plastic, bottles of chlorine.''

'' Dioxin. That's how you make it.''

'' Bones!'' I heard Booth called over the phone.

'' Yes''?

'' The insulation. Farid definitely made the bomb. He killed his brother.''

'' Stay with me, Hodgins.''

'' Yeah, yeah, yeah.'' Hodgins said quickly.

'' Hamid must have been killed because he found his brother making dioxin. All right, that's probably how they contaminated.'' I heard Booth say as he picked up a book. '' Come on, mechanice guide for Hamid's SUV. Page on the odometer, dog -eared...''

'' He wasn't a christian!'' I heard Mom declared. '' Deceit in the service of Allah is holy.''

'' The Koran''? I heard Booth asked

'' No, an Imam's twsisted interpretation of the Koran, so mass murderers dont have to feel guilt.''

'' He's made another bomb. It's out there, right now.''

'' I'm convinced.'' I heard mom say as she grabbed her phone. '' What's the dispersal rate for a bomb packed with, say, two liters of dioxin''?

'' A homemade device silmilar to the car bomb''? Hodgins replied. '' That could be 300 to 500 meters. If the victims weren't killed, they'd develop cancer, blindness, lesions, diabetes.''

'' Today's day is marked.'' I heard Booth spoke. '' Call homeland security, they'll secure the apartment.''

'' Another case solved.'' I said to Zack later on that evening.

Zack and I were both sitting in the lounge having a drink and resting our feet.

'' Yep, another case solved.'' Zack said and then he takes a few zips of his drink while I did the sane. After we took a few zips from our drink Zack and I both looked at each other and then Zack asked, '' Hey, are we both okay.''?

'' Of course we are'' I replied and then I asked, '' what makes you think that we're both not okay''?

'' I dont know, for the past couple of weeks you seen so I dont know, annoyed, depressed, upset. Have I done something wrong to make you feel this way''? Zack asked.

'' Of course not, Zack. You haven't done anything wrong.'' I said

'' So then why have you been feeling all those things''? Zack asked

I sighed and then I said. '' I'd just got loads of things on my mind at the moment.''

'' Like what''? Zack pushed me further.

Shall I tell him? Shall I tell Zack how I feel about him or shall I just leave it. I really want to tell Zack how I feel about him but i'm just not ready. I will tell Zack someday about how I feel for him but not just yet. I need more time.

'' Emmy!'' Zack called my name, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked at Zack and then I kissed him and surprisingly he kissed me back and we both kept on kissing until we both needed some air.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

'' Bones, where's the kid''? Booth asked mom as he puts on his sunglasses.

He, mom and I were sitting in the car waiting for Zack and I of course was sitting in the back seat listening to my music.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile inside the Jeffersonian, Zack was talking with a young blonde woman in front of the platform where Hodgins was watching him.

'' Who's that with Zack''? Angela asked Hodgins as she joins him on the platform.

'' Naomi from Paleontology.'' Hodgins responded. '' Naomi and Zack both slept together about a month ago. Since then, she hasn't returned a single call.''

Angela gasps and then she asked, '' Does Emma know''?

'' I'm not sure that she does know, but I will ask her later.'' Hodgins replied and then he says, '' You working on anything interesting.''

'' Me? Yeah, yeah, a three- dimensional model of a Etruscan burial crypt.'' Angela responded and then she asked, '' You''?

'' Yeah, oh, god, yeah. Very exciting, very exciting. Some uh, silt profiles.''

Angela and Hodgins looked towards Zack again.

'' God, Etruscan burial crypts are so boring.''

'' Oh, man, I know. I mean, silt profiles? You know what we need.''

'' A murder investigation. Brennan, Emma, and Booth are out front right now, waiting for Zack.''

'' What, there's a case? Why didn't you say no''? Hodgins asked and then he yelled, '' Zack! You gotta go.''

Naomi walks away from Zack.

'' Oh, she really bolted. It doesn't look good for Zack.'' Angela said as she and Hodgins both left the platform and they both walked over to Zack

'' Come on, Zack, shake it off. Be a man.''

'' You okay, honey''? Angela asked Zack.

'' She said, ' Take a hint.''' responded Zack. '' But when I asked, 'what hint'? Naomi said if she told me what hint, then it wouldn't be a hit anymore. It would be a statement.''

'' You know what's good''? Hodgins asked. '' Throwing yourself into your work, huh''?

'' You really do hate slime profiles. Have a little compassion.'' said Angela

'' I understood the individul words,'' explained Zack, '' but I do not comprehend her meaning.''

'' Did you tell Naomi that''? asked Angela

'' Yes. She said, 'Ask your friends, if I have any.''

Hodgins sent Angela a signal, and she seem to agee. '' You know, Hodgins is right. Let's not keep Booth waiting. Somebody is decomposing as we speak.'' Angela says as she, Hodgins and Zack make their way over to the lab doors.

'' Get out there and bring us home a case, buddy.'' Hodgins called as Zack leaves.

Zack got into Booth's car, and they were off to a crime scene.

''You took you're time coming to us.'' I said

'' Sorry about that, I was talking to Naomi'' Zack stated

'' Naomi''? I questioned

'' Yeah, from Paleontology.''

'' Oh.'' I said

'' We've got a dead body,'' Booth began, '' in a prep school out in the sticks.''

'' Good morning to you, too.'' said Mom

Zack leans inforward to speak to Booth, '' You're successful with women, right''? Zack asked Booth. '' I mean, they like you.''

Booth ignored him, and continued his statement. '' Okay, looks. it's a very prestigious prep school. There's a lot of rich kids.''

'' I thought it was good to start with ' good morning.'' said Mom

'' If a woman said to you, ' Take a hint,'' said Zack, '' what would it mean''?

'' Can we just concentrate on the job''? Booth said annyoyed. I watch Zack as he leans back into his seat and Booth continues to speak, '' Thank you.'' Said Booth. ''Now I know the Sheriff out there. She's mostly okay. But the school's got a lot of pull in the county, and she's probably just trying to scrape the whole case off on us. Look, what i'm trying to say is, it's not just a crime scene, but it's a political situation. So when we get out there, you follow my lead and you pay attention.''

'' Yes boss'' I joked as Zack leans forward real quick again to talk too Booth.

'' You call after every sexual encounter, right''? asked Zack. '' Because that's a good thing to do.''

'' Look this is a work mode. This is a work Zone. You do not talk sex at work.'' Booth said.

'' First you tell me i'm too task -oriented, then when I say ' Good morning ', you say I should concentrate on the job.''

'' Okay, look, we got about a 45 minute drive, hmm''? said Booth. '' What do you say we pass it in quiet meditation''?

'' What's with the questions anyways''? I asked Zack and then I continued to speak, '' You've never asked these sort of questions before. Why are you asking them now.''?

'' No reason.'' Zack replied

I sighed and then I continued to look out of the window and I continued to listen to my music. Booth finally pulls up to the school and turns left into the entrance. I pressed the stopped button on my IPOD and I took out my headphones and I wrapped them around my IPOD.

'' Finally, can we talk yet''? Zack asked

'' No'' Booth said

'' Why not''? asked Mom

'' Because when we're at a crime scene, I do all the talking. My crime scene, my rules.''

'' What's with all the security''? I asked

'' I told you, this is not a regular school.'' Booth responded

I looked on the wall and I saw a white text saying Hanover Preparatory Academy, Prince George's County, Maryland.

'' Very posh name.'' I commented as Booth pulls up to a security booth. Booth takes off his sunglasses as he rolled down his window to talk to the security officer. '' FBI special Agent Seeley Booth, and a forensic anthropologist.''

'' Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute.'' Mom added

'' Plus two crack assistant.'' Zack said as he poked his head out

'' Hey,'' I said

'' I'll need to see some ID, please'' said the man

Mom, Zack and I handed our ID cards to the security over Booth. The security man takes them to the booth to check them out.

'' This remind me of where I went to school.'' said Zack

'' You dont get much farther from the real world, that's for sure'' said Booth. '' Whose kids go to school here is actually classified information.''

Booth cleans his sunglasses and the security man returns to the car and hands back our ID cards.

'' Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I'll lead you to Mr. Sanders, our head of security.'' The security man say

'' Can you just aim us in the right direction? We'll find it.''

'' All outsiders are to be escorted, sir.'' The man said and then he walked away.

Booth looked towards the side. _'' Omnia Mea Mecum Porto.'' _ he read off a sign. '' What's that mean? ' Regular people stay out'?''

'' I carry with me all my things.'' Zack, Mom and I translated.

Booth looked at us strange and we just stared at him. He puts his sunglasess back on and then he starts up his car and drives to the crime scene. Minutes later we arrived at the scene, Mom, Zack, Booth and I got out of the car and woman Sheriff approachus us. She is followed by two men, the headmaster and security of Hanover.

'' Hey, Seeley, how's it going''? The woman asked Booth

'' Karen, congratulations on being elected as full Sheriff. Very impressive.'' Said Booth

'' Agent Booth,'' said another man, '' I'm Leo Sanders, head of security at Hanover Prep. This is Headmaster Peter Ronson.'' Leo Sanders continued

'' Where are the human remains.''? asked Mom

'' Dr. Temperance Brennan, '' introduced Booth. '' and her assistants, Jack, uh, something and Emma Brennan.''

'' Zack Addy.'' Zack corrected Booth

'' See? He knows my name and not yours.''

'' He only knows your name because you're Dr. Temperance's Brennan daughter.''

'' Could you show me to the remains.''? asked Mom

'' Even though the school was mostly empty,'' said Peter Ronson as he and Sanders led the four of us to the scene, '' during the two -week break, it's im possible to -''

'' I dont know if you remember me, '' said Sheriff Karen Roach to Mom, '' but we worked together on a case bunch of bones found in the culvert, about a year ago.''

'' I remember the bones in the culvert.'' said Mom

'' You know, Bones, beng nice to the locals, remembering their names and such, it wouldn't hurt.'' said Booth

'' Our two - week term ends tomorrow,'' continued Ronson, '' I'd like to get this tidied up, so the students never know what happened.''

'' But we dont know what happened yet,'' said Mom, '' that's why i'm here. Did anyone touch the body''?

'' I doubt it,'' said Roach, '' it's pretty grisly.''

'' Not big on small -talk, is she''? asked Sanders.

'' Dr. Brennan's very focused.'' Said Booth as we all reached a tree.

'' Where are the remains''? asked Mom

'' Mom,'' I pointed up towards the tree. A corpse was hanging from one of the branches. The birds were feasting on it. Zack handed me a camera. '' Thanks,'' I thanked him

'' Is that a student''? asked Booth

'' It's a secure campus.'' Said Sanders. '' Got to be staff, student, or faculty.''

'' Video first,'' instructed Mom to Zack and me. '' I dont want your flash disturbing the crows.''

'' Yeah, that'd be a shame.'' added Sanders. '' Disturb the human - flesh eating birds.''

'' You want to increase the perimeter here''? asked Booth. '' Gentlemen. Give my forensic anthropologist some room.''

'' Your forensic anthropologist''? asked Mom

'' Agent Booth,'' said Roach, '' if you decided this is a suicide, it becomes my problem, correct.''?

'' Actually,'' correct Mom, '' the person who decides if this is a suicide is me.''

'' Let's give the bone lady some room.''

'' You know,'' said Booth, '' I'm glad we had that little chat about being nice to the locals.''

'' I dont like sheriff's.'' said Mom. '' They're elected into office, which means their goal is being reelected, not finding the truth.''

'' We've got video, Dr. Brennan.'' Said Zack.

'' Go to stills.''

'' Can we just get him down from there''? asked Ronson.

'' There's a lot of work to do before we get to that.''

'' You want to step back, please, sir''? asked Booth.

'' I'm the headmaster here.''

'' And this is a crime scene.'' Booth said fiercely. '' Step back.''

Mom looks up in the tree at the body which was badly decomposed. The birds are still pecking on the face and the skull. Zack and I were snapping pictures and a bird flies off scared and the head falls off and mom caughts it.

'' Nice catach mom''

'' Im gonna need an evidenve bag.''

'' Heads up.'' said Booth

I jumped back as the rest of the body fell. I stared down at it as mom said, '' I'm gonn need a bigger bag.''

**Medico -Legal Lab Jeffersonian Institute.**

'' I make this a male.'' announced Mom. '' Approximately 5'6, 130 pounds. From the looks of the sternum and skull, i'd say mid -adolescence, say 14-17. High cheekbones, you think maybe Asian''? Her head snapped towards Angela.

'' I'm getting more a Hispanic vibe.'' Angela said.

'' There is a significant crematogaster ant colony in the tree that fed on the body, as well as tabanid maggots. I'll give you a time of death estimate when i figure out who ate what when.'' Hodgins said.

'' Check for insect pupa and larva, see what kind of medications and/or drugs might be in his system.''

'' He was wearing this.'' Zack handed a necklace to Angela.

'' Catholic boy.'' She noted.

'' One by two forceps,'' said Mom as she grabbed a pair of tweezers and dug something out of his skull, where his ear would have been.

'' Gross.'' I said.

'' What is that''? asked Angela.

'' Cochlear implant.'' said Mom. '' Looks like the birds were trying to get it.''

'' That would set a boy apart from the others. Being deaf.'' I stated

'' Get a serial number.'' Mom told me.

'' I'll get x -rays and 3-D imaging of the entire skeleton.'' Angela said.

'' I didn't talk to anybody in high school.'' said Zack. '' I didn't kill myself.''

'' That wasn't a high school.'' Hodgins said. '' It was an experimental eugenics program.''

Everyone around the table looked at him, Mom with a disapproving look.

'' What do you mean it's not a suicide''? Booth asked, walking onto the platform. A security guard stopped him. An alarm started to sound.

'' We can't just have anyone step into the forensics area and contaminate all the boring details.'' Mom said as Zack slid his card through the slot and the alarm stopped beeping.

'' I'm not even going to ask.'' I shook my head.

'' Boring details''? asked Booth and then he turns to Zack, '' Dont push me kid. ' Boring details' was my signal for you to stop talking, okay. I want my own card.''

'' Well,'' said Mom, '' I want my own gun.''

''Last time you had a gun you shot someone.''

'' He was a bad guy.'' said Zack.

'' Okay, look, who's our victim''?

'' All the boring details.''? asked Mom

'' Let it go, Bones. Move on.''

'' Don't call me Bones.''

'' We traced the Cochlear implant to Dr. Maurice Ledbetter at Cedars - Sinai who placed it in a boy named Nestor Olivos.'' I informed.

'' Nestor Olivos. Student visa. Son of a Venezuelan Ambassador.'' Booth read off a sheet of paper. '' What else''?

'' You want all the boring details''? asked Mom

'' Let it go, Bones.''

Mom snatached the x-ray away from him. '' Don't call me Bones. The boy's hyoid bone is broken.''

'' Strangulation death, the hyoid is always broken.'' Booth said.

'' In adults.'' Zack said. '' This was a boy.''

''His hyoid is flexible. Unbreakable.'' Mom said

'' Well, maybe the kid's got some kid of Venezuelan brittle bone syndrome.'' Booth said.

Mom, Zack and I stared at him. _What an idiot_

'' I'm just trying to help. So you're saying he was murdered.''

'' No, i'm saying I dont know what happened to the boy, because I dont have all the facts.''

Then, both Booth's and Mom's phones rang. They looked at each other before they left the platform.

'' What did Naomi mean when she said, 'Take a hint'?'' Zack asked suddenly

'' Ooh.'' Hodgins said.

'' Hear we go again with the questions.'' I muttered.

'' What did I do wrong''?

'' It's not what you did wrong, it's what you didn't do.''

'' Where do you learn this stuff''?

'' Some things you learn by doing: riding a bike, driving a car, pleasing a woman.''

'' I can't ride a bike or drive a car.''

'' Or apparently please a woman.''

'' I need specific instructions. A listen of techniques to implement or a sequence of moves.''

'' Hodgins, i'll give you twenty bucks if you dont answer his question.'' I said. I was looking at an x-ray of Nestor Olivo's skull.

'' I'm not really the guy to talk to about that.'' Hodgins said, completely ignoring my statement.

'' Why not''? asked Zack. '' You've slept with like 10,000 women.''

'' I'm gone!'' I exclaimed, jumping up. '' I'm going to go and see what Angela is doing.'' I said and then I left the platform and went to Angela's office. '' Hey Ang.'' I greeted Angela as I entered her office.

'' Hey Ems, what's up''?

'' Zack and Hodgins are driving me crazy! If I didn't leave in the next five seconds, I would have strangled them'' I said

Angela chuckles

'' Probably not Hodgins though but I definitely would have strangled Zack. He's getting on my nerves.'' I told Angela

'' Why is he getting on you're nerves.''? Angela asked

'' Cause he is, Ang, he keeps on asking all these weird questions.''

'' What kind of questions''?

'' Mostly sex questions'' I told her and then I continued to speak, '' And he keeps on bringing up that Naomi from Palaeontology, grrrrrrrrrgh.''

'' It sounds like you're a little jealous, Ems.''

'' I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous at all, why would I be jealous''? I asked Angela and then I sighed.

'' Did you know''?

'' About what''?

'' About Zack and Naomi? Did you know that they both slept together''?

'' Yeah, I knew. Zack told me all about it and so did she.'' I said and then I said, '' Why am I feeling like this, Ang? I shouldn't be feeling this way. I shouldn't be getting all jealously. Zack should be able to sleep with whoever he wants to sleep with. Why am I feeling this way, this isn't like me. I'm not this sort of person.''

'' Ems''

'' Why Ang? Why am I feeling this way? God, why did I have to go and fall in love with my best friend.''? I said stressfuly and then I looked at Angela who had a surprised and shocked face. I can not believe I have just said that. I can not believe I have just admit to Angela that im in love with Zack Addy. '' Oh god.''

'' Y-y-you're in love with Zack''

'' Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. I can not believe I have just said that'' I said as I went over to Angela couch and I keep on muttering. '' I can not believe I have just said that. I can not believe I have just said that.'' I muttered over and over again.

'' Ems, please tell me that you're joking.''

I stopped muttering to myself and I looked at Angela and then I said, '' I wish I was joking, Ang. But I'm not. I am completely in love with Zack.''

'' Oh my god, Ems. I can't believe this, this is so huge. I would never thought that you would be in love with Zack. I thought you just got feelings for him.'' Angela said

I sighed and then I asked, '' What am I going to do, Ang''?

'' You need to tell him, Ang.''

'' I can't Ang, I can't tell Zack that I'm in love with him. Not when he's obsessed with that Naomi.''

'' But Ems, he needs to know how you feel, If I were you I think you should go out there and tell Zack before it's too late.''

'' I can't Ang. I'd just can't.'' I told her

'' Fine, then I will do it for you.'' Angela threatened.

'' You wouldn't Ang''

'' Watch me.'' Angela said and then she walks out of her office.

'' Wait! Angela!'' I called after her as I get up from her couch and then I walked out of her office and I followed her. '' Ang! Waiit'' I called again

Angela stoped walking and she turns around

'' I will tell Zack okay. I'm just not ready to tell him yet. Please dont say anything to him, Ang.''

'' Promise me that you will tell him, Ems.''

'' I will tell him, Ang'' I told her and then I said. '' But not just yet okay. I need some time.''

'' Okay.'' Angela stated.

'' Nestor's bones are completely normal, not brittle in any way.'' Zack said.

He, Angela, Hodgins and I had just walked into a restaurant called Wong Fu's. Booth and Mom were already there.

'' You know,'' said Booth, '' this kind of my little getaway place, you know''?

'' You said, ' You know' twice.'' I said

'' The grooves the rope left on the branch where Nestor was hanging are too deep for his weight.'' Angela informed.

'' Please, everyone, come on, sit down.'' Booth said but we ignored him.

'' Eggs, larvae, waste,'' Hodgins listed, ''- all indicate that the insects which fed on the body are indigenous to the tree in which he was found. Which means he died there approximately ten to fourteen days ago. I'll have the seven -organ soup.''

'' You dont order,'' said Mom, '' the guy brings it to you.''

'' He didn't void.'' said Zack. '' Usually someone that hangs themselves, the floodgates open. Bodily fluids everywhere.''

'' There was plenty of effluent in his clothes,'' Hodgins said, '' but they're all post decomposition. As the body swells, it bursts from eternal gases. How's the guy know what you want''?

Booth had notice that I haven't said anything since I walked into the restaurant but I was merely glancing around the restaurant.

'' The guy has a knack.'' answered Mom.

'' The guy's name is Sid.'' said Booth

'' It was birds who ate his eyes, ears, and worked their way into the skull.'' said Zack

'' Birds pecking at the soft tissue at the throat - could that crack the hyoid.''? asked Hodgins.

'' No, it's a stress fracture caused by the rope against his throat. Post -mortem.'' explained Mom.

'' You put a sensitive adolescent in a high -pressure prep school,'' said Angela, '' add social alienation, cultural differences, pressure from high -achieving parents - it could be suicide.''

'' It's not a suicide.'' Booth and I both said. He motioned towards me.

'' Because Booth thinks that prep schools turn out entitled criminals.'' Mom said

'' We all went to private school.'' said Hodgins. '' None of us are criminals.''

'' I didn't go to a private school.''

'' You didn't go to a private school''? Hodgins asked

'' Nope, I went to a public high school.''

'' In fact, we fight criminals.'' Zack added. '' We're crime fighters.''

'' I'm a big believer in instinct.'' Angela said

'' Finally, a squint,'' Booth said and then he says, '' with an open mind.''

'' You have no idea how open -minded I can be.'' Angela said.

Sid came to the table with a tray of food, '' What's with these pictures''? Sid asked, '' This is a restaurant. People come here to eat. What's the matter with you people.''? He gathered up the photos, and gave them to Zack and Booth. '' Booth, what the hell did you bring in my place''?

'' I had nothing to do with it.'' Booth replied.

'' This is exactly what I wanted.'' Mom said, a tone of surprise in her voice. '' This is amazing. The guy definitely has a knack.''

'' Oooh,'' Hodgins said as he looked at his food and then he smells it, '' so you do take orders.''

'' Of course we do.'' said Sid. '' But it's always better when you leave it to me. Booth.''

'' Alright, i'll take care of it.'' Booth said as Sid left. '' You're saying the boy died ten to fourteen days ago''?

'' Hey, bugs buzz, but they do not lie.'' said Hodgins.

'' Hodgins is very good at using insects to ascertain time of death.'' Mom told Booth.

'' How do you explain an e-mail,'' Booth started, unfolding two sheets of paper, '' that was sent seven days ago from Nova Scotia? Hmm? See, look at that. It stinks. Go ahead, smell it. You know you want to smell it. It stinks.''

'' Don't...Dont smell that.'' Angela said to Hodgins.

'' No, no you got to taste it.''

'' I can smell it from here.''

'' Me too, it smells horrible'' I said as I pushed my food away

'' Are you okay, sweetheart''? Mom asked me as she notice that I pushed my food away from me.

'' Yeah, yeah i'm fine'' I replied and then I asked, '' What makes you think that I'm not okay''?

'' You're not eating you're food? Are you getting sick''? Mom said as she puts her hand onto my forehead to see if I have a temperature but I brushed her hand away.

'' I'm fine Mom'' I told her

'' Are you sure, honey''? Mom asked me

'' Yes i'm sure. I'm just not really hungry and besides having loads of things on my mind isn't helping. It's putting loads of stress on my body.''

'' You need to eat, Ems.''

'' I know and I will.''

Minutes later all of us have finished eating our meals, all of us gets up from the booth and then we all leave the restaurant, as we was leaving Booth approached me with the other sheet of paper he had unfolded. I looked down at it, and then back up at him, '' What's this''?

'' Angela told me that you're a flirt,'' Booth said

'' Angela told you that did she''

'' Yeah.''

'' What's that got to do with anything.''? I interrupted.

'' And I need you to help me interrogate his roommate.'' Booth continued.

'' Exuse me''?

'' I said that I need you to help me interrogate his roomate.''

'' Oh I heard you.'' I said and then I asked, '' Does my mom know you're asking me to do this''?

'' Yeah, she does know.'' Booth responded. '' She already signed the paper.''

'' She did what''? I asked Booth as I snatched the paper from Booth and I looked at it and I saw my mom's name on the paper.

'' Will you help me, Emma, please''? Booth asked

I sighed and then I said, '' Okay fine, I will help you.''

'' Yes'' Booth said excitedly

'' But on one condition, I get to come with you and Mom to all of the interrogations.''

'' Deal'' Booth said

I take the pen from Booth and I signed the paper

** Hoover**

**FBI building **

**Interrogation room. **

'' You and Nestor were roommates for three months, correct''? Booth asked Nestor Olivo's roommate Tucker Pattison.

'' Yes, sir.'' replied Tucker.

'' And you invited him to spend the vacation with you.''?

'' We have a summer home on Cape Breton, plenty of room.'' his mother said

Booth and I both exchanged looks

'' Then Nestor decided to go back home to Venezuela.'' Tucker said.

'' What did the other kids say about Nestor''? I asked.

Booth sent me a look that told me that I was doing good on my first interrogation.

'' Nestor was different.'' Tucker said. '' He used to be deaf, so he kind of talked like...'' he pause, '' some kids called him retard.''

'' Tucker, please dont say retard.'' His mother said again.

'' I never called him that!'' Tucker countered. '' He went to church every sunday, even though nobody made him go. People thought it was weird.''

'' Did Nestor have a girlfriend''? Booth asked.

'' He said there was a girl he liked, but he never told me who.''

'' You know, Tucker, you're lying to a federal agent.''

'' Careful, Agent Booth.'' warned the lawyer.

'' An e-mail was sent to Nestor's parents from Nova Scotia saying what a great time he was having.'' I said. '' Now, that wouldn't seem odd, but Nestor was already dead when that e-mail was sent.''

'' Was it you, Tucker''? Tucker's mother asked.

'' I'd prefer he didn't answer.'' said the lawyer.

'' No, Dawn, if it was Tucker, he has to admit it.'' Tucker's mother said.

'' You know the dodge.'' Tucker said simply.

'' You backed him up, so he could be with a girl''? I asked.

'' Tucker!'' his mother scolded.

'' I know, I'm sorry, but he begged me to.'' Tucker apologized.

'' What girl''? Booth asked

'' I told you, I dont know. I thought Nestor made her up. I sent an e-mail, that's all.''

Booth, Mom, Angela, Zack, Hodgins and I were in Angela's office looking at the DVD what my mom and Booth found. It was a DVD of Nestor Olivos and a girl, on his bed.

'' I should have known. It's a fifteen year old boy. Its just porn.'' Booth said

'' Wait.'' Mom suddenly said

'' What''? I asked

'' That's our hanging victim.'' Angela responded.

'' This is pretty kinky stuff.'' Zack said

I rolled my eyes at him and Hodgins notice me doing it and he elbows me

'' I need to know where and when it was shot.'' Mom said and then she continues to speak, '' What kind of camera and anything else that might help.''

'' I'm going to need stills and close ups of the girls face.'' Booth stated

'' Boy, you dont want much do you.''

Hodgins burps and then he says, '' Thanks a lot Booth. My seven organ soup is repeating on me.''

'' Well, you ordered it.''

'' Yeah, you should have left it to Sid.''

'' Let's see what the school has to say about this.'' Booth said and then he turns to look at me and then he says, '' I'll call you when we have the next interrogation, Emma.''

'' Okay Booth'' I told him and then he and Mom leaves Angela's office.

'' That was not wild and kinky sex. It was very, very basic beginner stuff. Just so you know.'' Hodgins said to Zack. Hodgins burps again and then he get up from the couch and then he asked, '' Angela, you got any bicarbonate''? Hodgins asked, leaving Zack and me on the couch.

'' Okay Zack, what's with the questions''? I asked him but he didn't say anything to me so I continued to talk, '' You have never asked these questions? Why are you asking them now''? I asked him but again he didn't say anything to me so again I continued to speak, '' Do you like Naomi''? I asked him and once again he didnt say anything to me. I scoffed and then I said, '' Fine, don't answer me.'' I said and then I get up from the couch and then I leave Angela's office.

I soon found myself back in the questioning room with Booth. Booth and I were both questioning a girl named Camden, her mom was with her and so was the lawyer. Mom is with us but she is watching us from the observation room.

'' Nestor Olivos? I knew him. He's kind of famous since he died.'' Camden spoke.

'' Poor kid, to take his own life.'' Her mother said

'' Were you romantically involved''? I asked.

'' No.'' Camden replied

'' Cameron is too young to date seriously'' The mother stated.

'' Too young? Hmm. Tell me when you've seen enough to start telling the truth''? Booth said and then he clicks on the TV in the questioning room and the DVD of her and Nestor plays.

'' Oh my god. I can't believe this. Oh my god.'' Camden said shockly and then she asked, '' Where did that come from''?

'' Really Mr. Booth, I must protest.'' the lawyer said

'' I'm tired of being lied to so excuse me if i'm indelicate.'' Booth said irritated.

'' Okay, Lets start over, shall we? Did you know Nestor Olivos? Were you romantically involved.''? I asked.

'' Why would he do that? Why would Nestor tape us? I loved him.'' Camden said and then she breaks down in tears.

Booth, Mom and I were getting out of the car. We were parked on the side of the road somewhere. Mom and I were leaning up against the side of the SUV.

'' So let me just get this right. I'm the tactless and insensitive one.''

'' The girl lied to a Federal Agent during the investigation in the death of a boy that she said she loves.''

'' And these kids, they all lie. That school teaches them that they're special, that they're above the rest of us. Well they're not.'' Booth says.

'' You're the least objective person I have ever met.'' Mom said

'' Thank you.'' Booth thanked her

'' It's not a compliment.''

I chuckled.

'' Aw, come on Bones, you know something is wrong here. Alright, the school, the tapes, now Sheriff Roach.''

'' All this mess you're uncovering. It smells, yes but doesn't add up to murder...not logically.'' Mom said

'' Maybe if you looked for more then the facts you would be able to see the bigger pic..''

'' Maybe if you opened your mind we could find out the actual truth.'' Mom interrupted

The Sheriff pulls up in her car and gets out with a box of tapes. She walks over to us.

'' Brought you the tapes.'' said the Sheriff.

'' How many''? Mom asked

'' All of them'' Sheriff said as she hands the box over to Mom. '' What do you think? I'm withholding evidence''?

'' You know, I'm thinking Hanover Prep gets you elected and you look the other way when you see these tapes.'' Booth said as Mom and I both got into the car. I rolled down my window so that I can hear what Booth and the Sheriff saying.

'' Kids having sex. There's no law against that.'' I heard the Sheriff say.

'' Let hope that's the worse thing that we find.'' I heard Booth say as he pulls open his door and he gets inside the car.

Booth, Mom and I were in Booth's office. We were watching the tapes that the Sheriff gave us.

'' You're right about the school...serving pudding.'' Mom said

'' You mean stirring the pudding, Mom'' I corrected her, '' It means...''

Mom points to the screen and then she said, '' Melody Destry, that's Camden's mother.''

'' Wait, is that...is that Nestor Olivos she's with''? I asked.

'' Nope, that's Nestor's roommate''

'' Tucker Pattison.''

Booth and I both exchanged looks.

Again I was back in the questioning room with Booth and again we was questioning Tucker, his mom was with him and so was his dad.

'' How long did the sexual relationship continue''? I asked.

'' A couple of months. I dont know.'' Tucker responded.

'' Tucker is the underage victim of statutory rape.'' His mother said

'' When did it end''? Booth asked.

'' That was the last time.'' Tucker replied

'' Why Nestor's bed? Why not your own? It was only ten feet away.'' I stated

'' I dont know.''

'' It was because you knew exactly where the camera was pointed.''

'' Mrs. Destry gave me money, you know to keep quiet.'' Tucker said and then he continued to talk, '' Nestor said how much you think she would pay to keep her husband from seeing a tape. Nestor set up a drop and got five thousand dollars. He said we should do it again but just before vacation I told him that I was going to tell my parents even if it meant getting kicked out of Hanover. The next thing I know he killed himself. I figure it was my fault.'' Tucker said finishing.

Booth, Mom, Hodgins and I are walking through the lab with Zack and Angela trailing behind us.

'' Tabbeted pupil casing show the boy ingested a heavy dose of Ketamine before he died. Kids call it special K.'' Hodgins said.

'' So somebody dosed him, right''? Booth asked.

'' That explains why he wasn't struggling before the hanging''? I finished the setence.

'' Or wild thought? He took it himself for fun like most kids do.'' Mom said as she scans her card in order for them all to enter the platform area. I stopped walking and I turned around and I waited for Zack and Angela.

'' Come on you, too.'' I said to them.

'' We're coming, Ems'' Angela said.

'' I had sex with Naomi in Paleontology.'' I heard Zack say to Angela.

'' You mean actually in Paleontology.'' I heard Angela say

'' No, at her place. I thought it went great but I could be wrong because apparently what I think is wild and kinky is basic and since she never called me back. I'm wondering if its because I lack imagination in the sack.'' I heard Zack say to Angela.

'' You know what Zack? I'm thinking this is more of a guy guy conversation.'' Angela said.

'' Yeah, I was wondering.'' Zack said as he scans his card in order for him and Angela to enter the platform.

'' Are you still talking about that Naomi''? I asked Zack but he didn't say anything to me. I scoffed and then I walked away from Zack and Angela.

'' What's wrong with her''? I heard Zack asked Angela.

'' I have no idea'' I heard Angela say.

Hodgins burps

'' Still burping are you Hodgins''? I asked him

'' Dude, minty burp still burp.'' Booth said

'' Yeah well who took me to Wong Salmonellais''? Hodgins said annoyed

'' Alright, you know what? Just go back to Sid. Let him bring you you're meal. Heartburn will disappear.''

'' Heartburn''? Mom suddenly said

'' What''? Booth asked

'' Hodgins has heartburn because stomach acid is rising into his esophagus. The Ketamine plus choking could have caused Nestor to regurgitate. The rope would hold the gastric juices in the upper throat weakening the hyoid. Digestive juices are basically hydrochloric acid.'' Mom said finishing as she types something into the computer.

I watched Zack as he goes over to Booth and then he said, '' Sometimes when you're not bust, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about sexual positions.''

'' If you even try I will take out my gun and shoot you between the eyes.'' Booth said

'' I'll give you 50 if you shoot him right now.'' I told Booth

'' These marks here and here that's scaring consistent with hydrochloric acid.'' Mom said

'' I dont like where you're going with this.''

'' I need to run a few scenarios through the Angelator.''

Angela, Booth, Mom and I were in Angela's office. All four of us were watching the DVD of Camden and Nestor. Angela zooms in on the necklace on Camden. It was a sea horse necklace.

'' That's a nice necklace'' I commented and then I said, '' I've got one like that but in silver as I'm allergic to cold.''

'' Really''? Angela asked

'' Yeah'' I replied

'' I didn't know you were allergic to cold.'' Angela stated

'' Well, you know now.'' I told her.

'' Come on, what kind of blackmailer does that? It's sweet. It's a clueless kid in love.''

'' That's your evidence that he didn't commit suicide, A sea horse''?

'' A kid doesn't give a gift because, you know, he's in love, he does it because he wants a little lovin.''

'' Rerun that.'' Mom said

'' That cynicim you affect Booth it's your way of hiding deeply romanti nature.''

'' There. Stop. Play again. There. She rolled her eyes for the camera.''

'' What''? Booth asked

'' I didn't see it either.'' Angela said

'' Me neither.''

'' Play it in stop motion.'' Mom told Angela and then she said, '' Zoom in. There, slow motion.''

'' How'd you see that''? Booth asked

'' Wait, that girl knew that camera was there.'' Angela said

'' Yeah, she looked right at it.'' I finished

'' Camden isn't a victim. She's in on it.'' Mom said

'' You don't roll your eyes to yourself. You do it for someone else not Nestor Olivos.'' Booth stated

'' What do we do now''?

'' Well this is where a public school education comes in handy. Divide and conquer was the playground motto.''

'' So, how was it working with Booth''? Hodgins asked me later on that day.

'' It was good. I really enjoyed it.'' I replied

'' Are you going to keep on helping Booth with the interrogations''? Hodgins asked me.

'' I'm not sure yet to be honest and besides it's really not up to me if I can keep on helping. It's really up too Booth and also it's really up to my mom.'' I told him

'' So um, what's going on between you and Zack? Whenever he mentions Naomi you just...I dont know...you seem to get all jealously.'' Hodgins said

'' You've notice that, huh''? I asked him

'' Yep'' Hodgins answered

'' Look Hodgins, I really dont want to talk about it okay. It's bad enough that I'm talking to Angela about it'' I told him and then I asked, '' Can we talk about something else.''?

'' Of course'' Hodgins responded and then he said, '' You know you can talk to me about anything, right.''

'' I know that.'' I said and then I heard the front door opening and Booth and Mom walks in.

'' Oh no, this isn't going to work. I mean this is my place.'' Booth says as Mom walks over to the booth where Zack and Angela are. Booth walks over to the bar where Sid is at. '' Sid''?

'' As long as they keep it down on the subject of rotten corpses and bodily fluids, I have no beef at all.'' Sid said

'' Okay, that is amazing'' Hodgins stated

'' What's amazing''? I asked him.

'' I had heartburn. I asked Sid to bring me something and now the heartburn is gone. I mean it's gone. Man I love this place.'' Hodgins said

I chuckled

'' Okay fine, new rules that counter is mine. That booth is yours everything else around here alright, mine, alright, mine...M-I-N-E, mine.'' Booth says as he sits down at the counter next to Hodgins and me. Hodgins and me both get up from the counter and we went over to the booth and then Mom gets up and walks over to the counter to speak to Booth.

'' So Emmy, how was it working with Booth''? Angela asked me.

'' It was good. I really enjoyed it.'' I replied

'' Are you going to keep on helping Booth with the interrogations''? Angela asked me.

'' Like I said to Hodgins, I'm not sure yet and besides it's really not up to me if I can keep on helping. It's really up too Booth and also it's really up to my mom.'' I told her. Minutes later Mom comes back over to the booth and she rejoined us, leaving Booth at the counter.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

'' So sweetie, how was it working with Booth at the FBI building''? Mom asked me as she ate her breakfast

Mom and I were both at the Royal diner having breakfast and we were talking about my three weeks work at the FBI building.

'' It was good. I really enjoyed it.'' I told her as I too eat my breakfast.

'' Yeah'' Mom stated and then she asked, '' What did Booth got you doing''?

'' He got me doing loads of things''

'' Like what''?

'' Um let's see, I've been helping him with the interrogations, sorting out paper work, sending out emails, answering the phone and taking messages. Making cups of tea. '' I said, trying to remember what I have done for the past three weeks at the FBI building. '' You know the usual stuff what assistants do. Like I did for you when I first started working at the Jeffersonian, remember.''

'' Yeah I remember.''Mom said as she took another bite of her breakfast while I do the same.

'' And for helping, Booth gave me an FBI badge.'' I said

'' Cool'' Mom stated and then she asked, '' Have you got it with you''?

'' Of course, i've got it in my bag.'' I said, putting down my knife and fork and then I went into my bag and then I pulled out my badge what Booth gave me for helping him and then I handed it to my mom so that she can look at it.

'' Wow'' Mom said

'' I know.''

'' You're own very badge.'' Mom stated and then she hands me the badge back and then I put the badge back into my bag and then I continued to eat my breakfast. '' You know, Ems. It was Angela's idea for you to go and work with Booth.''

'' Really''? I asked

'' Yeah.''

'' Why did she suggested that''?

'' She said that you and Zack haven't been getting along for the past couple of weeks and she suggested that you should go and work with Booth for couple of days.'' Mom said as she took another few bites of her breakfast. '' So um, what's been going on with you and Zack then''? Mom asked

''It's complicated.'' I told her as I grabbed my drink from the table and then I took a few zips of my orange juice.

'' Sweetie, you know you can talk to me about anything right.''

'' I know that.'' I told her

'' So then talk to me.''

I sighed and then I said, '' I love him Mom. I love Zack.''

'' I know.''

'' How do you know''? I asked her and then I said, '' Let me guess...Angela told you didnt she.''

'' Sweetheart, Angela tells me everything.'' Mom said

'' Of course she does.''

Mom chuckled and then she asked, '' Have you thought of telling him how you feel''?

'' Numberous of times but whenever I try and tell him the words just dont seem to come out.''

'' You need to tell him''?

'' I know that, Mom.''

'' So what's stopping you''?

'' Nothing stopping me, Mom.'' I told her

'' So then tell him? Tell him how you feel and get it over with before it's too late.''

'' I'd just dont think that I can, Mom.'' I told her

'' Sweetheart.'' Mom started off but I interrupted

'' Can we talk about something else''?

'' Of course, what do you want to talk about''?

'' Anything, as long it's not about Zack'' I told her

'' Okay'' Mom stated

Medico - Legal Lab, Jeffersonian Institute

Mom and I were both in a hallway looking at a picture of a hand with Booth walking right behind us.

'' Looks human to me.'' Mom says

'' I'm gonna have to agree.'' I agreed and then I said. '' It definitely looks human.''

'' Alright.'' Booth says

'' What's the deal''? Mom asked as she, Booth and I entered her office.

''It was found in Eastern Washington State.'' Booth answered

'' Where''? I asked

'' Inside a bear.'' Booth replied

'' No, I mean...inside a bear.''?

'' An autopsy revealed more bone fragments inside the bear's stomach and intestine.''

'' An autopsy on an animal is called necropsy.'' Mom said

'' Yeah, it's pretty crucialn we get that straight right off the bat meanwhile, about the dead human being.''?

'' What do you need me for the bear ate somebody''? Mom asked

'' 26 bone fragments in total. Case bumped to the Seattle field office. They bumped it to me.'' Booth says as he hands her a disk. '' Check it out.''

'' Why did they bump it to you''? Mom asked

'' Bones, I mean do you really care about the inner workings of the FBI office.''?

Mom smiles at Booth and then she says, '' They bumped it to you because you work with me.''

'' No, they hoped that you could help ID the body.''

Mom sits at her desk and loads the picture of the hand into her computer.

'' From a hand''? I asked

'' Yeah, they high expectation.''

Mom looks at the screen and then said, '' Definitely human opposable thumb probably male from the size...uh oh.''

Booth and I both walked around her desk behind her to take a look, '' What''?

'' Curf marks, marks made from a cutting tool.''

'' Maybe when they cut open the bear.''? Booth suggested

'' No, it's not a straight edge.'' I said

Mom highlights the marks and points to them on the screen.

'' Residual cross section striae.'' Mom says.

'' Hmm. Just because you say it in that definitive tone doesn't mean it means anything to me.''

'' These marks were made from a saw.'' Mom said and then she continued to talk, '' The hand was already separated from the rest of the person when the bear ate him.''

'' Somebody was dismembered and fed to a bear''? Booth asked

'' That's one possibility.''

Booth sighs and then he said, '' Okay, um thanks, Bones.''

'' Glad I could help.''

'' But, uh you're not done.'' Booth stated

'' What do you mean she's not done''? I asked

'' I'll check out the photographs and the x -rays to see if i can confirm sex and age.'' Mom said, ignoring my question to Booth.

'' Pack you're bags we're going to Washington State.'' Booth said suddenly

'' I'm not going to Washington State.'' Mom said

Booth sits down and then he said, '' Again just because you say in that definitive tone doesn't mean it means anything to me.''

Booth smiles and then he flips a pen in the air and catching it.

'' Okay well, i'm going to go and see Hodgins'' I said

'' Thanks again for helping out over at the FBI building.'' Booth thanked me

'' Your welcome.'' I told him and then I turned to face Mom and then I asked, '' Where is Hodgins anyway''?

'' Last time I checked he was at his workstation.'' Mom said

'' Okay, well I will check his workstation to see if he's there but if he aint there then I will check Angela's office.'' I told Mom

'' He's probably with Zack, knowing those too they're probably doing some experiments.'' Mom said

'' I'm gonna check his workstation first.'' I told Mom and then I leave Mom's office to go and look for Hodgins.

Few minutes later I still haven't found Hodgins, I have looked for him everywhere. But there is one place that I haven't checked yet and that is Zack's office. Oh man I thought to myself, I really dont want to go in Zack's office and the reason why I dont want to go in Zack's office, is because of Zack. I know that I will have to face him sooner or later but I'm just not ready to see him. I took a deep few breathes and I headed my way over to Zack's office to see Hodgins was there. I poked my head through the door to see if there was anyone in the office but there was no one inside. Where is everyone I thought to myself, I have looked everywhere. I sighed to myself and I walked into Zack's office and I looked around it, I really miss coming in here, coming to see Zack and helping him and Hodgins with the experiments. I really missed it. I'd just dont understand why I am feeling this way, I don't like it, this isn't me. I went over to Zack's desk and I saw my bracelet and necklace what he got me for my birthday, I told him that I didn't want them anymore and he should give them to Naomi and I also told him that I wish that I have never met him and I also told him that I dont want to speak to him anymore and I dont want to be friends with him and I also said that us sleeping together was a mistake and since that day I haven't seen or talked to Zack. I don't know why I acted like that. I picked up the bracelet and I looked at it and I traced my finger around the bracelet then I put the bracelet down and then I picked up the necklace and I traced my finger along the pendant. I couldn't help but to sigh. I put the necklace back down onto the desk and then I turned around and I came face to face with Zack causing me to jump.

'' God Zack, you made me jump.''

'' Sorry''

'' What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack or something.''

'' Again, sorry.''

'' It's okay.'' I told him

'' What are you doing in here anyways''? Zack asked

'' I was actually looking for Hodgins. I thought he would be in here with you but obviously you guys weren't in here.'' I said and then I asked, '' Where was you guys anyways? I looked everywhere''?

'' Why are you here''? Zack asked me again and I sighed. '' Last time you saw me you said that you don't want to speak to me and be my friend anymore. Not only you said that you also said that you wish that you have never met me and us sleeping together was a mistake.'' Zack finished

'' I never meant to say all those things to you Zack.'' I told him

'' So then why did you? Why did you say all those things to me when you dont mean them''?

'' I dont know! I dont know why I said all of those things.'' I said truthfuly and then I continued to speak, '' I guess I was just angry,''

I sighed and so did Zack

'' What's going on with you, Emmy? You're never like this, ever. You're always this happy go lucky kind of person. What happened''?

'' To be honest with you Zack, I don't know what is going on with me'' I said truthfuly. Which was true though I wasn't making it up, I have no idea what is going on with me right now and Zack is right I'm never like this, I'm always this happy go lucky kind of person but I haven't been that person for a couple of weeks. I'd just dont know what is wrong with me. I haven't been myself. '' I'd just haven't been myself lately.'' I said with a sigh and then I said, '' I'm sorry if I said all those things too you, I never meant any of them. Can we just forget what happened and move on? Can we just be friends again? Cause I really miss us. Can we be friends again''?

'' Sure'' Zack said

'' Okay'' I stated and then I went over to him and then I hugged him and surpringly he hugged me back. '' I'm really am sorry, Zack.'' I apologised to him again.

'' I know, Emmy.''

'' All I am saying is why cut somebody into pieces'' Hodgins said later on that day.

Hodgins, Zack and I were in the lounge having a break. Hodgins and I were both sitting on the couch while Zack was getting a coffee and he has a photograph in his hand. Hodgins was also looking at two photographs. Zack comes around and he sits next to Hodgins and me.

'' You sure you dont want anything, Emmy''? Zack asked

'' Yes I'm sure, Zacky.''

'' Pack em up tighter maybe, say in a suitcase.'' Zack said

'' How did a bear open a suitcase''? Hodgins asked

'' I saw a documentary once where a bear got into a car and drove away.''

'' That was not a documentary.'' Hodgins stated

'' It was a cartoon.'' I finished

A UPS woman comes walking up with the box that Mom sent in her hands with her electronic scanner.

'' Hello. I'm looking for a Zack Addy. I've got a package of human remains.'' The woman said

Zack and Hodgins are both shocked and obviously attracted to this woman. I couldn't help but to chuckle at the guys faces.

'' Yeah, I can sign for that.'' Hodgins said as he puts his cup down and quickly jumps up and went over to the woman

Typical Hodgins, always getting in before someone else could. The woman hands him the electronic scanner in her hand for him to sign

'' Where's Jimmy''? Hodgins asked

'' Tahiti, Fiji, who knows? He won the lottery.''

'' Is it too much of a line to say no we won the lottery.''

The woman smiles and laughs a little. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at them

'' It is, yeah you know, I take it back. It's just compared to you, Jimmy, you know.''

'' That third nostril.''

'' That whistling sound when he sneezes.''

Hodgins and the woman both share a laugh and then Hodgins hands her back the scanner.

'' Unfortunately, is it too soon to ask you to have coffee.''

'' It is''?

'' Yes, yes. Coffee is the third delivery capper.''

'' So whats the first delivery capper''? The woman asked

'' Initial contact, meet cute, light flirting.'' Hodgins replied

She grabs the box and hands it to him

'' Then I will catach you in another couple of deliveries.''

'' Okay. Bye''

The woman leaves and then Zack and I both walks up to Hodgins.

'' Unbelivable.''

'' You bogarted my package.'' Zack said

'' You panicked and froze my man. Thus the package came into play also incorrect use of verb bogarted.'' Hodgins said as he hands the package to Zack and walks away.

Zack, Angela and I were looking at the image of the bone that was cut on a

computer screen.

'' These are false star cufs which suggest a handsaw.'' I said

'' The cut marks on the breakaway spurt here'' Zack said as he points to the screen. '' Should give me the number of teeth per inch but to me it just looks broken.''

'' I could work it up into a three dimensional image, see if that helps.'' Angela suggested.

'' Dr. Brennan could do it from this.''

'' Not when she was a lowly grad student, Zack.''

'' Upload all the digital info that Brennan sent you into my main frame.'' Angela stood up, and grabbed me by the arm. '' And lighten up, Z-man.'' Angela said and then we both walked away from Zack and we both headed towards Angela's office

'' So what's up''? I asked Angela as we both entered the office.

Angela turns around and she looks at me and then she said, '' I see you and Zack have made up.''

'' Yeah we both made up.'' I told her

'' And I see you've got you're bracelet and necklace back'' Angela stated

'' Yeah.'' I said as I looked down at my bracelet and my necklace.

'' What the hell was wrong with you that day, Ems''?

'' To be honest with you Ang, I have no idea.'' I said to her truthfuly and then I carried on talking. '' I have no idea what was wrong with me that day. I still don't know what is wrong with me. I'd just haven't been myself lately and it's starting to worry me.''

'' Have you thought about going to the doctors and getting a check up''?

'' Numberous of times but everytime I go near the phone to make myself an appointment I get all chickened out.''

'' Why''?

'' I dont know...I guess I'm just scared Ang.'' I told her and then I sighed and then I looked down at the ground.

'' Something's bothering you, Emmy, I can tell.''

Looking back at Angela I said ''Nothing bothering me, Ang.'' I said, walking away from Angela and then I head my way over to the couch and I sat down on it.

'' If nothing's bothering you then why does it look like you're about to cry.'' Angela said and that's when I broke down into tears. God, what the hell is wrong with me I thought to myself why am I feeling this way. '' Emmy.'' Angela said my name softly and then she makes her way over to me and she joins me on the couch. '' Tell me what's wrong, sweetie''

'' I haven't had my period.'' I told her tearfully

'' Oh.''

'' I was supposed to start at the end of the month but I haven't started and now it's been couple of weeeks since I haven't started and lately I've been getting back pains, cramps. Being sick all of the time and sometimes I can't keep any of my food down. I've been feeling really tired and my hormones are all over the place. And i've notice that my breasts have gotten little bit bigger and they're really sore. I pee all the time and I've been eating like crazy'' I said to Angela tearfully.

'' Do you think you could be pregnant''?

'' I dont know, Ang''

'' Well...have you took a pregnancy test to find out''?

'' No.'' I said as I wipe the fallen tears from my cheeks

'' Sweetie, you need to take a pregnancy test to find out''?

'' Dont you think I dont know that, Ang, of course I need to take a pregnancy test but I am too damn scared to take one.'' I told her

'' Everyone feels that way, Emmy.'' Angela said

'' I know but...''

'' You're worried about the results aren't you''?

'' Yeah.'' I said as I again wipe my tears away from my cheeks and then I continued to talk. '' I'm not ready Ang. I'm not ready to have a baby. I'm

only eighteen years old.''

Angela nods in agreement and then she said, '' Have you spoken to Zack about all of this''?

'' No.'' I said with a sigh

'' Don't you think you should though? If he's going to be the father to you're baby you need to speak to him about all of this.''

'' I'm scared Ang.''

'' I know but you wont be alone in this, Emmy.''

'' Promise''? I asked her

'' I promise.''

I sighed and then I asked her, '' What should I do''?

'' Go and tell Zack.'' Angela replied

'' Okay'' I said with a sigh and then I get up from the couch and then I leave Angela's office to go and see Zack. Mins later I reached at the workstation where Zack was.

'' Hey Zack'' I greeted him

'' Hey Emmy'' Zack greeted back and he noticed the red patches under my eyes, '' Have you been crying''?

'' No'' I lied to him and then I asked, '' What makes you think that''?

'' You've got red patches under you're eyes.'' Zack responded

'' Oh.'' I said with a sigh

'' Is everything okay''? Zack asked me

'' Can we go and talk in you're office? I dont want people listening to our conversation.''

'' Um, sure'' Zack said and then he gets up from the chair and then the both of us headed towards Zack's office. '' What's going on, Emmy? You're scaring me''? Zack asked as we both entered the office. I sighed and then I turned to face Zack. '' Talk to me, Ems. What's going on''?

'' I -I think I might be pregnant, Zack.''

'' What? What do you mean you think you might be pregnant''?

''I haven't had my peroid, I was supposed to start at the beginging of the month but I haven't started and now it's been couple of weeks since I haven't started and lately I've been getting back pains, cramps. Being sick all of the time and I sometimes can't keep any of my food down. I've been feeling really tired and my hormones are all over the place. I've notice that my breasts have gotten little bit bigger and they're really sore. I pee all the time and I've been eating like crazy'' I said finishing

'' Well, have you took a test to see if you are pregnant''?

I shook my head and then I said, '' No, I haven't.''

'' Dont you think you should though, Emmy? We need to find out to see if you're pregnant or not.''

'' Dont you think I dont know that, Zack, of course we need to find out but I am scared. I'm scared of finding out the results will be. I'm not ready. I'm not ready to have a baby, Zack, I'm only eighteen years old. I'm scared Zack, I'm scared, i'm scared, i'm scared, i'm scared, i'm scared.''

'' Hey, hey.'' Zack said as he pulls me into a hug. '' It's okay.''

'' I'm scared, Zack.''

'' I know, Emmy, I know.'' Zack said smoothly

Zack and I both pulled away from the hug

'' You need to take one, Emmy.''

''I'd just dont think that I can, Zack.'' I told him

'' I know it's scary, Ems, but you wont be alone in this.''

I sighed. Zack and I both looked at each other but we didn't say anything to each other, we just stood there.

Zack and I were both in the lab looking at the bones on the computer. Zack was also on the phone to my mom.

'' The person who belonged to the arm died approximately a week ago and the bear ate it between one and three days after that.''

_''Anything from the saw''? _

'' Angela is entering the data into the holographic display.'' I said

'' I found something else I can't categorize. Can I beam it to you''? Zack finished the sentence

_'' Okay. Hold on.'' _ Mom said as she puts her cell on speaker phone and then she takes her laptop out of her bag and places it on the counter. _'' Do you mind if I set this up here''? _ Mom asked someone

_'' Yeah no problem.''_ I heard someone say

_'' Give me a second, i'm connecting with the satellite.'' _Mom says as she hooks up a box with wires to the laptop.

'' Alright.'' Zack said

'' Hey Mom, if it's okay with you would it be okay if I stay over at Zack's tonight.''?

_'' If it's okay with Zack, you can.'' _Mom said

'' I already said that she could stay over, Dr. Brennan.''

_'' Then you can stay over Ems, you don't need my permission to stay over at Zack's. Just make sure you tell Angela where you are staying cause she is looking after you.'' _Mom said

'' I will do, Mom.''

_'' I'm glad that you and Zack have made up, Ems.''_

'' Me too Mom, me too.''

_'' Okay Zack, I'm linked.''_

'' I've been focusing on Dr. Brennan, a series of indentations on the bone.''

_'' Who's that''? _Someone asked

_'' My assistant Zack.'' _Mom said

'' Dont forget me, I'm you're assistant too.''

_'' That's my daughter Emma, she also my assistant.'' _

_'' Hey Zack, Hey Emma.''_

'' Who's that''? Zack asked

_'' The overnight guy, Charlie.''_ Mom says as she looks at the computer and then she continues to talk, _'' Okay, i'm set up you can send me the picture.'' _

_'' Hey Zack, Emma, does your boss have a boyfriend''? _

'' Not currently.'' I said

'' Are you extremely good looking''? Zack asked

_'' Yes I am Zack.'' _

I rolled my eyes at the phone.

_'' Zack, Ems, these are bite marks.'' _ Mom said

'' You mean from the bear''? I asked

_'' No, black bears have pre-molars that are small and peg like. These marks show a doubles cusp pattern.'' _

'' Pigs are doubled cusped''?

_'' Hey Zack, Emma, are you two extremely smart''?_

'' Yes we are, Charlie.''

_'' No, pigs have six incisors. These marks were made with four incisors like a chimp except these teeth form a continuous arch.'' _Mom said

_'' So, what's got a continuous arch''? _

'' Humans.'' I said

_'' We dont just have a killer on our hands, we have a cannibal.''_ Mom said

Zack and I both exchanged looks

Angela, Zack, Hodgins and I were in the bone room. Angela, Zack and I were standing at a table and we were running some tests. There were pictures of the various bones displayed on a computer screen beside us. Hodgins is pacing back and forth near the table.

'' Can you stop pacing up and down, Hodgins? You're making me dizzy by just watching you.'' I said. Hodgins sticks his tounge out to me. '' Now that's just rude.''

Angela picks up a photograph. '' Teeth marks''? Angela asks

Zack points to the marks on the bones in the photograph and then he says, '' Yes and these drag marks are where the flesh was ripped right off the bone.''

'' Gross.''

'' Ugh, it's like a zombie movie.''

'' Where is my bear poop''? Hodgins asked

I chuckled and then I said, '' I'm not even going to ask.''

'' Is it the excrement you're anxious to look at or the currier''? Zack asked

'' What do you think''?

'' Somebody gnawed on this arm like some kind of man corn.''

'' According to that Peruvian soccer team that crashed in the Andes, human flesh tastes like frog legs.'' Hodgins said as he walks over to the table and picks up a photo that Angela has just laid down

'' Like I need another reason why not to eat frogs.''

'' I'm going to make a cast of these markings. We wont get a full dental impression but at least we will get something.'' Zack said as a lab worker walks into the area.

'' Zack, you're needed upstairs.'' the lab worker said

Zack gets up from the chair and he removes his gloves and then he leaves the bone room to go upstairs.

'' Hey Angela, Emma, if we were a Peruvian soccer team and crashed in the Andes who would you rather eat me or Zack.''?

Angela sighs

'' What''? Hodgins asked and then he turns to face me and then he asked, '' What about you Emmy? Who would you rather eat, me or Zack''?

'' I think it's obvious who I would choose''

'' Zack''

'' Yep, Zack all the way.''

'' I'm glad that you and Zack have made up, Ems.''

'' Me too.''

'' What the hell was wrong with you that day, uh''? Hodgins asked

'' Can we not talk about what happened on that day, please? Everything is cool between Zack and I now, infact i'm staying over at his place tonight.''

'' Really''? Angela asked with a surprise tone

'' Yeah, is that okay with you Ang? I've already asked Mom and she's fine with me staying over.''

'' Course you can stay over at Zack's'' Angela replied

'' Thanks'' I thanked her

Hodgins, Zack and I were in the lab. Hodgins is taking a high pressure shower head and washing the bear scat through a strainer.

'' You knew I was waiting to see her again.'' Hodgins stated

'' You said you were waiting for your bear poop. I said ' are you excited about the excrement or the currier?' and you said 'what do you think''?

'' You actually thought I was excited about excrement.''? Hodgins asked

'' You have to be clear.'' Zack said

Hodgins just shakes his head while looking down. He sees a piece of bone in the strainer and picks it up with some long tweezers.

'' What's that''? I asked

'' It's a piece of undigested bone.'' Hodgins replied

Zack grabs the lower end of the tweezers to look at the bone piece

'' Metacarpal. I think that goes with my hand.''

Hodgins notices more fragments in the strainer and starts to tweeze those out to

'' Part of a tin can lots of tin fibers and some kind of sporocarp...here's something.'' Hodgins said as he takes the piece to a magnifier glass with a light. ''...Hair follicles, sebaceous glands? Its a layer of dermis.''

'' Pigmentation marks in the microphage.''

'' A flap of skin with a tattoo. Huh. We need a tattoo expert.''

Zack, Hodgins and I were in Angela's office. Angela and I were both at a computer. She has the pieces of skin scanned into the computer looking at it while Zack and Hodgins look on.

'' It's fairly simple. Uh, two colours, red and black, some kind of Native design.'' Angela says

'' Do you have any tattoos, Ang''? I asked

'' I've got one tattoo'' Angela said and then she asked, '' How about you''?

'' She's got three tattoos'' Zack said before I could answer

'' You've got three tattoos''? Angela asked me surprisingly

'' Yep, I've got one on my shoulder, one on my back and one on my hip.''

'' Can you show us you're tattoos''? Hodgins asked

'' You've already seen them, Hodgins.'' I answered

'' But I want to see them again.'' Hodgins stated

'' Maybe afterwards I will show you them.''

Hodgins turns to Zack and then he says, '' She likes me more then she likes you.''

'' She said I was sweet.'' Zack stated

'' I made her laugh at Jimmy's third nostril.''

While Hodgins and Zack talk, Angela is dumplication parts of the tattoo on the screen to make a pattern

Angela laughs. '' That's pretty good, making a woman laugh at a third nostril.''

'' We have a tentative coffee date.''

'' She said she wanted to eat me up.''

'' Zack's definitely ahead on points.'' I said

Angela draws something on her digital pad and a circular sun kind of pattern is formed.

'' Hmm, well there it is.'' Angela said

'' My tattoos are way better.''

'' You've got that right.'' Zack stated

'' Come on then, show us you're tattoos.''

'' Fine.''

'' Well you did say that you would show them.'' Angela said as I get up from the chair.

'' I should really learn how to say no to people.'' I told Angela.

Angela chuckles. I showed Hodgins and Zack my dolphin tattoo on my shoulder with mom's name under neath, then I showed them my butterfly tattoo on my back and then I showed them my stars tattoo on my hip.

'' Wow, they are really nice'' Hodgins stated

'' Thank you.'' I thanked him

Hodgins is leaning on his head and appears to be napping. Zack and I both walked up and Zack drops the box in the desk next to him waking him up.

'' Hey sleepy head'' I greeted Hodgins

'' Were you here all night''? Zack asked Hodgins

'' Yes'' Hodgins said tiredly and then he notices the box. '' Did I miss Toni''? Hodgins said

'' Yep, you did'' I stated

'' She asked about you'' Zack finished

'' Oh, you torpedoed me didn't you.''

Zack walks over and leans on the back of the computer and then he says, '' No, I told her the truth that you were shifting through excrement.''

Hodgins stands up to face him, '' You want a war? Fine, because I am the warrior.''

Angela comes walking up to us with papers in her hands.

'' Hey Ang.'' I greeted her

'' Hey sweetie'' Angela greeted back and then she continues to talk, '' Zack, I got the measurements for your saw from the Angelator.'' Angela said as she hands him the papers, '' Now all you have to do is find a match. Say thank you with gifts.'' Angela finished and then she turns to Hodgins. '' Did you work all night''? Angela asked

'' Yes.'' Hodgins said defeated and then he says, '' I shaved the truffle.''

'' Is that anything like spanking the monkey''? I asked

'' I found boaring dust.''

'' Is there any other kind.''

'' Boaring dust is produced by beetles which mean the tree the truffle grew on was infested.''

'' That's not going to impress Toni.'' Zack told him

'' That's not why I did it. I did it to serve justice and capture a murderous cannibal.''

'' That'll impress the hot currier.''

'' I am back in the game.'' Hodgins said

Dr. Goodman, Angela and I were in Angela's office. All three of us were looking at the screen and on the screen there was a medicine wheel. Mom sent us the picture and we was looking at it.

'' It's a perversion of Salish medicine wheel. This is the spirit chief, chi che hume met chu. The southern most stone should represent strenght. The center of the wheel should represent life force.'' Dr. Goodman said with a sigh and then he continues to speak, ''But this is upside down and inside out.''

'' We're dealing with a cannibal.'' I stated

'' I suppose you could interpret this as a way of taking energy from someone by eating their flesh. Zoom in.'' Dr. Goodman said as he points to a stone at the center. Angela zooms in. ''There, this is the symbal for strength the arm.'' Dr. Goodman said as he points to another stone at the top of the computer and then he says, '' This one is for spirit, the heart. This one for knowledge and this is for courage.''

'' So we're looking for maybe a scarecrow, tin man, or a lion''?

'' You say two bodies were found.''?

Angela zooms out and points to another area of the picture. '' Over here, they were dug up by a bear. One showing signs that his arms was eaten by the cannibal the other missing her heart.''

'' There should be two more bodies to complete the ritual''

'' They checked the site. There were only these two.'' I stated

'' If I've analyzed this correctly it means there will be two more victims.''

'' Great.''

'' Why do we have to face her together''? I heard Zack asked Hodgins

'' You want this settled or what''? I heard Hodgins answered his question

'' I would definitely like this settled.'' I heard Zack say

'' Are you guys seriously going to do this''? I asked them both

Hodgins and Zack both turned around and saw Angela and me, '' What are you two doing here''?

'' Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world.''

'' And it's like watching the clash of the horny titans.'' Angela said as the woman comes up to us.

'' Who'd like to sign for this''? The woman asked

'' Who wouldn't want to sign for it''?

'' So the idea is whoever signs for this...''

'' Yes, the act of signing is an analog for choos...''

'' She gets it.'' Hodgins interrupted

The woman goes up to Hodgins and looks him over then to Zack and she does the same. She then looks at Angela and then she looks at me and then she looks back at Angela who looks a little surprised.

'' Oh'' Angela said surprised

The woman hands her the electronic to sign.

'' Oh? Oh'' Angela said as she laughs and then she signs. '' That is really sweet. Thank you.''

Angela hands the electronic gadget back over to the woman and then the woman leaves and Angela fans herself with the large envelope.

'' That is so hot.'' Hodgins commented

'' You're telling me.''

'' Why? Why is that hot? It would be hotter if she chosen me.'' Zack said

'' No, this is definitely hotter. Phew.''

'' Well boys, you just got rejected.''

The End


	5. Chapter 5

Booth and I were both sitting in the audience watching Mom as she gives a lecture to a group of students in an auditorium. She has slides on a big projector screen behind her.

'' As far back as 1938 the director of the FBI .J. Edgar Hoover, wrote to the curator of the Jeffersonian Institution.'' Mom says into the microphone and then she changes the slide and then she continued to talk. '' Professor Daniel Payne to aid in the evaluation of specimens who were thought to be irrefutably human. This was the result.'' Mom says as she again changes the slide and it shows a drawing of a monkey, the students, Booth and I laugh at the drawing and then mom starts to talk again. '' Despite this early disagreement, the FBI and the Jeffersonian have forged a mutually beneficial if somewhat tense relationship which survives to this day. Thank you.'' Mom said finishing

The students, Booth and I clapped and then the projector behind her went blank. Dr. Goodman goes up to the podium and leans over the microphone.

'' Thank you, Dr. Brennan. Are there any questions''? Dr. Goodman asked. A female student raises her hand and stands up. '' Yes''?

'' How much money have you made from your book''? The female student asked

Like that's any of you're business I thought to myself. Mom walks quickly to the microphone and then she says, '' I dont really know.'' Mom said as the microphone squeaks as she talks into it. '' I have an accountant and an agent.''

'' That's not really the kind of question we are looking for from an Anthropology student.'' Dr. Goodman said into the microphone. Yeah, you tell her Dr. Goodman I thought to myself. A male student raises his hand and stands up. '' Yes''?

'' Did you get your agent before or after you wrote the book''? The male student asked

'' People. Dr. Brennan is an accomplished forensic anthropologist who writes books on the side.'' Dr. Goodman told them

Yeah you tell them, Dr. Goodman I thought to myself again. Booth stands up from the audience and then I asked, '' What are you doing''? I asked him

'' I have a question''

'' Oh god.''

'' Regarding the role of the FBI in your book. Who do you based brilliant and insightful Special Agent Andy Lister on''? Booth asked

'' Oh for god sake.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' What are you doing here Booth? And you Emma''?

Booth, Mom and I were walking outside from the lecture hall. It was night outside.

'' Local police got an anonymous call saying there were human remains in a field behind a mall out in the suburbs.'' Booth said

'' I did an Anthropological profile of the suburbs as a grad student, the wole notion of a created community, a modern Utopia with its own morees and rules. Its fascinating.'' Mom said

'' Fascination to who''? Booth asked

'' To whom.'' Mom corrected

'' To whom''?

Booth, Mom and I approached Mom's new car. It was an expensive sporty silver car. Mom lowers the top by a remote in her hand

'' Whoa'' I said shockly and then I said, '' Nice car, Mom.''

Booth laughs and then he said, '' You've got to be kidding me.''

'' What? My publishers gave it to me.'' Mom stated

'' Gave it to you''? I asked Mom shockly

'' Book sales are pretty good. It's supposed to be a nice car.'

'' Gave it to you''? Booth asked

'' Yeah.''

'' Well, why'd you park crooked''?

'' Well the guy said to always park it like that.''

Booth shakes his head and then he said, '' He's wrong. It makes you look like an idiot.''

'' How about I drive for once''?

'' No, I cannot show up at a crime scene in that.'' Booth says

'' Why not''? I asked him before my mom could.

'' Because it would detract from the gravity of my FBI presence, especially if you parked crooked.''

'' Does it even matter''?

'' Why is the FBI involved in the search for human remains behind a suburban mall''? Mom asked

Booth pulls out a paper and hands it to Mom and then he says, '' Because this boy is missing.''

'' Oh, a child.''

'' Yeah.'' Booth stated

Booth, Mom and I arrived at the scene. There were several cop cars and there are lights set up. The medico - legal truck was also there. Mom, Booth and I are walking with Capt. Kyle Henning to the search area. Zack comes up to us and joins us.

'' Hey Zack.'' I greeted him

'' Hey Emmy.'' Zack greeted back

'' Here, give me one of the cases.''

Zack hands me one of the cases

'' Anonymous call came in a couple of hours ago, no sign of him yet'' The Captain said

'' How do you know it wasn't a prank''? Booth asked

The captain clicks a tap recorder with the 911 call on it. The 911 call is from a teenage girl

_'' You have to come right away. There's a dead kid here all rotted away. He's in a field behind Clayton Hills Mall. You better come.'' _The 911 call said.

The captain clicks the tape off and stops to face the four of us

'' That rings true.''

'' Why anonymous''? Mom asked

'' Kids come here to party, misbehave.''

'' Adolescentes and pre -adolescence tend to seek out their own space, to

establish their own society, to counter parental influence.''

The captain turns to Mom and then he says, '' You mind if I make an observation''?

'' No, of course not.''

'' In your book the cops come off as very one dimensional. Why is that''?

'' You mean two dimensional.''

'' One dimensionality exists only in theory as a mathematical value.'' Zack said

'' Okay, really looking forward to your next book.'' The captain said and then he walks away and then Mom turns to face Zack.

'' You're writing another book''? I asked

'' Did you bring the thermal imager''? Mom asked Zack, ignoring my question

'' I dont think we need it.'' Zack replied to Mom and Mom glares at him. '' It makes me look like the great gazoo.''

'' Okay, I dont know what that means but we definitely need it Zack.'' Mom said

Zack puts his case down irritated and then he leaves.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Booth, Mom and I were looking at Zack who was now in the thermal imager. He kinda looks like Darth Vader from the Star Wars films.

'' How's it going there Darth''? Booth laughs and then he turns to look at Mom and me and then he asked, '' Seen anything on Saturn''? Mom comes into the view next to Booth and me. '' Ah, please tell me you've seen at least one star was movie.''

'' When I was seven'' Mom said

'' And leave Zack alone'' I finished

'' Can we please hurry up? It's stuffy in here.'' Zack said and then he continued to speak, '' I should be able to see any heat residue released from decomposing bodies.'' Zack said and then he walks forward through the search area looking around. Booth, Mom and I walked together searching the area too. We all spotted garbage and broken bottles on the ground.

'' Party central.''

'' Because suburbsb are so homogeneous, Adolescents tend to rebel in predictable and uniformed ways. Fire, illicit substances, wayward behavior.''

'' Do you think that wayward behavior would include abducting a six year old child''?

'' That's pretty extreme. Adolescences are more likely to drink alcohol and listen to culturally inappropriate music at high volume.''

'' I'm picking something up.'' Zack said as he see the green, orange, and red colours in a bush in the shape of a small body. '' Oh my god.'' Zack said as he stops walking.

'' What''? I asked

'' Why'd you stop''? Mom asked

Zack takes off his helmet and approaches the bush. '' You can turn on your flashlight.'' Zack said and then he spreads the bush apart. '' Aim it over here.''

Mom aims it under the bush and there is a corpse with maggots on it's face.

'' Oh my god! Oh my god! Is that-''

'' A child, yeah.''

'' Oh god''

Zack, Hodgins, Mom, Angela and I were all on the platform. The boys partially decomposed body lies on a table. Zack and I were both standing with Mom looking at it. Hodgins was on the left side of the table running some tests on his things. Angela was on the right side of the table but she was away from the body like Hodgins was, she was standing near the screen where the boys face is displayed.

'' Before preceding with maceration any general observations? Zack''?

'' Epithelial fusion puts the age at approximately six to ten years, though the stature suggests younger.''

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angela turning away from the boy, clearly she's upset and exhales loudly

'' Good, I concure. Cause of death''?

'' Blunt trauma to the chest.''

Mom walks over to Angela and I heard her asked, '' Are you alright''?

'' He's so small, that's all.'' I heard Angela say to my mom and then she starts to draw on her clipboard. '' Go on with your work. I'm okay.''

'' The remains were significantly degraded by insect and animal activity, mostly dog and rodent. Despite the condition of the body he's been dead only between 36 and 48 hours.''

'' These were found a few yards from the body.'' Mom said as she show us a pile of clothes on the table, '' notice that they are in perfect condition. What does that tell you''?

'' The victim wasn't wearing them when he was killed.''

'' Which suggests he was sexually assaulted.'' Mom said

'' Oh god''

'' Are you okay, Emmy''? Mom asked

'' No, no i'm not okay, Mom. What kind of sick bastard would do that to a small child? It's wrong! It's not right. Why weren't anybody with him? I swear whoever did this they are going to pay.''

Angela comes up to us and hands Mom a drawing. '' I'm done.''

Mom goes up to the screen and she compares it to the missing webpage of a child. '' I think we have a match. The clothing matches. It's Charles Gregory Sanders.'' Mom said

Hodgins, Angela. Zack, Mom, Dr. Goodman and I were all in Mom's office. Dr. Goodman was handing out invitations to us.

'' These'' Dr. Goodman started off as he hands a invitation to Mom. '' are invitations to a banquet.''

'' You called a special meeting to invite us to a party.''? Mom said

'' Don't think of it as an invitation'' Dr. Goodman said as he passes out the rest of the invitations to us, '' consider it a summons, it's for donors.''

'' Meet and greet, press the flesh, butt kiss.''

'' I dont like it anymore then you do but these people fund our research and all they want in return is to rub elbows with a scientist once and awhile.''

'' Can't make it.''

'' Yeah me neither.''

'' Me too, I can't make it either and besides I'm really not in the mood to go too a party.''

'' I have a date that night.'' Angela stated

'' You don't even know when it is.''

Zack raises his hand

'' Yes, Mr. Addy''?

'' What kind of food will there be''? Zack asked

I rolled my eyes at him

'' When I said you should think of thid invitation as a summons I understated it. It's a subpoena, a grand jury subpoena. Ignore it at your own peril.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' You're not going to fire us if we dont go.''?

'' No, not fire you but I can move your parking spots to Lot M.'' Dr. Goodman stated and then he says, '' Enjoy the shuttle ride.''

'' The shuttle smells like feet.'' Zack said

'' I know when I'm beat'' Mom said with a sigh and then she says, '' I'm in''

'' What the hell, it's a party.''

'' Do you mind if I don't go, Dr. Goodman? It's just that I haven't been myself for couple of days and I'm not really in a party mood.''

'' It's true, Dr. Goodman. Emma hasn't been herself lately, I do keep on telling her to go too the doctors but she won't listen to me. Do you mind if she doesn't go to this party''?

'' I don't mind at all. She can stay here.''

'' Thanks, Dr. Goodman.'' I thanked him

'' Do I have to wear a tie''? Zack asked

'' Formal wear. I have arranged for a limo to pick us up from here.''

'' Not me. I'm not afraid of parking or feet.'' Hodgins stated

'' Wait, you drive me to work. You can't just think of yourself.'' Zack said

'' Repercussions and consequences Dr. Hodgins. I'm your boss and you will go to this banquet.'' Dr. Goodman said and then he leaves Mom's office and then Hodgins grabs a rubber band on his wrist and snaps it hard several times.

Zack and I were both standing inside Zack's office. The both of us were standing in front of a big metal barrel looking container. Mom enters Zack's office and she walks up too us.

'' Hey Mom.'' I greeted her

'' Hey sweetheart'' Mom greeted back and then she turned to Zack and then she asked, '' You about to clean the bones''?

'' Yes, I'm warming up the boiler now.'' Zack replied

'' Something wrong''? Mom asked

'' These are the smallest remains I've ever worked on.''

'' That's a valid observation Zack but it's not helpful to the investigation.'' Mom stated

'' Sorry, Dr. Brennan.'' Zack apologized

'' I was at Waco...Branch Davidian compound. I helped identify children who had been killed in the fire, seventeen of them.''

'' Oh god, poor children.''

'' So you're saying, I will get used to it.''

'' I dont think that I will get used to this.''

'' No, i'm saying you will never get used to it.'' Mom said and then she continued to speak, '' We're primates, social creatures; it's coded into our DNA to protect our young even from each other.''

'' So, I'm always going to feel terrible''?

'' We will always feel terrible, Zack.''

'' What helps me is to pull back emotionally just...put your heart in a box'' Mom said

'' I am not good with metaphor, Dr. Brennan.''

'' Focus on the details.''

'' Details, yeah I can do that.''

Zack and I both walked up to the table with the boys remains on it

'' No trauma to the skull.'' Zack said

'' No compound fractures.''

'' Charlie was not beaten to death or dismembered.''

'' It help not to refer to the victim by name.'' Mom stated

'' Green stick fractures on ribs'' Zack said as he points to the body's ribs and then he continues to talk, '' four, five, six and seven and the sternum is snapped transversally from the tip to the Zyphoid.''

'' Okay, what does that indicate''? Mom asked

'' The victim's chest was struck by a heavy blunt object.'' I answered before Zack could

'' Are you completely certain we've learned everything that we can from the body at this stage of decomposition.'' Mom asked

'' Zack and I have been over everything at least three times.'' I responded

'' Smell the mouth''

Zack leans over and smells the mouth

'' Anything behind the typical smells of decomposition''? Mom asked

'' Some kind of chemical, chloroform? Something used to render the boy unconscious.''

'' Take samples from the mouth, jaw, sinuses, and what's left of the escophaguse.'' Mom stated and then she said, '' Kids make it harder, Zack, Emmy.'' Mom said and then she leaves and I couldn't help but to sigh.

'' Are you okay, Emmy''?

'' Yeah, yeah I'm fine.''

'' Are you sure''?

'' I'd just want this sick murdering bastard caught''

'' Me too, Emmy, me too.'' Zack said

'' I'd just dont understand. Why would anyone want to hurt a small child? It's sick. It's wrong.''

'' I know, Emmy, I know'' Zack said

'' It's disguesting. I really hope that Booth catches whoever did this.''

'' I'm sure he will, Emmy.''

I sighed again

'' Look Emmy, I've been wanting to ask you this for the past week but um I haven't been able to ask you.''

'' Ask me what''? I asked

'' Have you thought anymore about taking a pregnancy test''?

'' Zack''

'' We need to find out, Emmy''?

'' Dont you think I dont know that, Zack, of course we need to find out if I'm pregnant or not but I am scared, Zack, I'm scared of finding out what the results will be.''

'' Most women feel that way, Emmy.''

'' I know but...''

'' But what? Are you worried about what other people might think? Is that why you wont take a pregnancy test''?

'' Well, yeah. I mean wouldn't you be the same if you was me. Look Zack, we're not even together and I might be carrying you're baby.''

'' So what if we're not together? Most friends have babies with one another.''

I sighed

'' Look Emmy, I know you're scared but you wont be alone in this okay. You've got me, Angela, Hodgins, Brennan, Booth. You've got all of us. Please take a pregnancy test''

'' I will Zack, but when I'm ready. I'm just not ready yet.''

Mom, Booth, Angela and I were in Angela's office. All four of us were looking at the security footage on Angela's computer.

'' There are twenty surveillance cameras taking stills every two seconds throughout the mall including access corridors and parking lots. I concentrated on the ones aimed at the public concourse.'' Angela said

'' Okay ten thousand people a day go through that mall. How are we going to find one small kid''? Booth asked

'' Angela designed a mass recognition program to apply body types to skeletal remains.'' Mom replied

'' Endomorph, Ectomorph, Mesomorph...that sort of thing.'' Angela explains and then she continues to speak, '' I modified it to scan two dimensional images. In this case we're looking for body masses roughly congruent with Charlie, Sean, and David. '' Angela said finishing and then she points to a kid on the computer screen in the security camera surveillance. '' There's David''?

'' You're actually one of them, aren't you''?

'' One of who''?

'' A squint. I mean you look normal and you act normal but you're actually one of them.''

'' This whole mass recognition program was Brennan's idea. I'm completely normal, really.''

'' Yeah, maybe before you got this job but now.''

Mom pointed to the screen and then she said, '' I see Charlie.''

The computer highlights Charlie on the tape in green square pattern. We were tracking his movement throughtout the mall through the stills.

'' Whoa, that's him alright''?

'' Oh god.'' Angela and I both said at the same time.

'' Ang, Emmy, are you both okay''? Mom asked

'' Yeah, yeah I'm fine, Mom.'' I answered her

'' These are probably the last pictures of this little...guy alive.'' Angela responded

'' Why is he alone? Why isn't anyone with him''? I asked

Angela and I both sigh and then Angela says, '' We're sorry. The max resolution is 640 by 480 pixels per square inch.''

'' Ah wait, he's not alone someone's calling him over. Can't you just zoom in''? Booth asked

'' The fewer pixels that make up an image the more the picture degraded once we zoom in on it. Did that sound too squinty''?

'' Any way to enhance it''?

'' I wouldn't bet a date with Colin Farrell on it.''

'' I know him, he's funny.''

'' Funny is Will Ferrell, sweetie. Hot is Colin Farrell.''

'' Alright, look the kid is definitely moving towards someone. Alright, He wasn't struggling. He wasn't trying to get away. You know, I want to add uh the neighborhood kid, Skyler Nelson, as a suspect.''

'' I have one other angle but our bad guy is still obstructed in it.'' Angela stated

The bad guy is covered by one of the mall flags that hang down from the ceiling

'' Who the hell are you''? Booth and I both said at the same time

Zack and I were both in the Bone room. The both of us were seated in front of a lit table with the boys bones laid out flat in the correct shape of the body.

'' She's more sensitive'' Mom said as she and Booth entered the bone room. Mom was holding a clipboard in her hands.

'' Who's more sensitive''? Zack asked

'' Angela.''

'' She likes puppies and kitties and ducklings, and you know Jell-O shots, and you know, dancing on bars.'' Booth said as he makes noise like music and dances a little.

I chuckled.

'' I know that, she's my best friend. Angela is not the only person in the world who like baby animals.''

'' I love baby animals. They are so cute.''

'' I never got the big attraction.''

'' I rest my case, she's more sensitive.''

'' We cross referenced the length and density of Charlie's leg bone with other children his age.'' Zack said and then mom glares at him and then he corrects himself, '' The victim, I mean. The thing to do is concentrate on the details.''

Mom sideway glances at Booth and Booth clears his throat and then he says, '' Let's do that.''

'' We found some abnormalities, they're bowed and abnormally short.''

'' Also the victims bones show freezing of the joints at the hip and knee.'' I said

'' Are you saying that Charlie was crippled''? Booth asked

'' The victim was disabled, yes.''

'' His mother never mentioned that.''

Zack picks up the rib bone and then he said, '' The ribs are broken in two places which is not typical of blunt force trauma.''

'' How do you explain that''? Mom asked

'' We attributed it to his medical condition and the corresponding brittleness of his bones.'' I answered

'' I agree. What is that condition''?

'' It looks like scoliosis, a bend in the spine.''

'' I think it's more then that, Zack.'' Mom says as she walks over to where the x-rays are hanging on lighted boxes and looks at them and then she continues to speak, '' There are multiple calcified lesions on the posterior thorasic vertebrae that plus Charlie's short stature and the asymmetric length of his legs. Margaret Sanders may not be Charlie's biological mother.''

'' What''? Booth asked

'' Test the bones for x-link type of Phosphatemia and Coffin Larry syndrome.''

'' Right on it, Mom.''

'' Whoa. Whoa. Okay, hold on. Simmer down just back up to the part where she's not his mother.'' Booth said

'' Dr. Brennan wants Emmy and me to check for hereditary genetic defects which are always passed from mother to child.''

'' If Charlie had one then Margaret Sanders is not his mother.''

Zack, Angela and I were in Angela's office. All three of us were sitting in front of the computer working on the stills.

'' Try re-digitizing and resizing.'' Zack said

'' I did the extrapolation protocol got confused by the spread.'' Angela said and then she continues to talk, '' You know Hodgins better then anybody else so why is he so bent out of shape about this banquet''?

'' What makes you say that''?

'' Because every time someone mentions it, he starts snapping that rubber band around his wrist.'' Angela said

'' I've notice that too.'' I stated

'' I mean what makes you think I know Hodgins bettter then anyone else''?

'' You're roommates''

'' Not techinally, Ang.''

'' I live above his garage.''

'' But you see a lot of each other.''

'' Not really.''

'' What about you Emmy''?

'' What about me''?

'' Do you see Hodgins when you go and see Zack''?

'' Not really, Ang.''

'' He drives you to work.''

'' I've never been up to the main house.''

'' Neither have I.''

'' The main house''? Angela asked

'' It's at the opposite end of the driveway on the other side of the tennis court across from the pound.'' Zack said

'' Okay, anything on the identity of Charlie's abductor''? Booth asked as he walks in from behind us

'' I can't clear up this image anymore then it is. Tell Booth what you told me about living in Hodgins garage.''

'' There's a bedroom, living room, kitchen, another bedroom, a den, two bathrooms...''

'' Ah, Great. Quite a garage'' Booth interrupted Zack and then he said, '' Can we focus on the case''?

'' How many cars does he have in that garage''?

'' Including the antuque ones about twelve'' Zack said

'' And he has a boat.'' I finished

'' Uh, Zack and Emmy has never seen the main house because the tennis courts and the pond block the view.''

'' Whoa. He must be one of those Hodgins''?

'' Who are those Hodgins's''? Zack asked

'' I mean the Cantilever group Hodgins.''

'' Oh my god.'' Angela said

'' The same Cantilever group that generates more G&P then Europe.'' I stated

'' Get this. They're the single biggest donors to the Jeffersonian Institution.''

'' Ha! That makes Hodgins your boss'' Booth said as he laughs

'' You've got to be kidding me.''

'' What do you guys even talk about when he drives you to work''? Angela asked

'' I mostly sleep. Hodgins mostly yells at the radio.''

We continue looking at the security footage. We see Charlie and a man behind him going out some glass doors.

'' Okay, if you can't see the guys face maybe you can grab a reflection.''

'' That's a workable idea.''

'' Well, I'd say thanks, you know, if you didn't say it like it was some kind of a miracle.''

'' Hey Mom.'' I greeted Mom as I entered her office

'' Hey sweetheart'' Mom greeted back as she looks up from her computer, '' Are you okay''? Mom asked me

'' Yeah, yeah I'm fine.''

'' Are you sure? You dont look fine, Ems.''

I sighed

'' What's wrong, Ems.''? Mom asked me

'' Nothing, nothing is wrong. I am completely fine.'' I said as I went over to the couch. I heard Mom sigh and then I heard her get up from her chair and then she walks around her desk and then she comes over to me and she joins me on the couch.

'' What's wrong, Ems''? Mom asked me

'' Nothing wrong, Mom.'' I told her

'' Come on, sweetie, don't lie to me.''

'' I'm not lying too you, Mom, seriously there's nothing wrong.''

'' Okay, so then what's bothering you''? Mom asked me

I sighed again and then I said, '' I haven't had my period, Mom. I was suppose to start the beginging of the month and I haven't come on and it's been couple of weeks since I haven't start my peroid and lately, I've been getting back pains, cramps. I'm being sick all the time and sometimes I can't keep my food down. I'm feeling tired all the time and my hormones are all over the place. I've notice that my breast have gotten a little big bigger and they're really sore, I pee all the time and I eat like crazy.''

'' Do you think you could be pregnant''? Mom asked me,just like Angela did couple of weeks ago

'' I dont know.''

'' Well, have you took a pregnancy test''? Mom asked

''No''

'' Sweetie, you need to take a pregnancy test I mean dont you want to find out.''

'' Of course I want to find out, Mom.''

'' So then what's stopping you? Why wont you take a pregnancy test''?

'' Cause I'm scared, Mom. I'm scared of taking one''

'' Oh sweetie, every women feels that way. I know that I was.''

I sighed

'' Are you worried what other people might think? Is that why you wont take a pregnancy test''?

'' Well, yeah, I mean wouldn't you be the same if you was me. Look Mom, Zack and I aren't even together and I might be carrying his baby.''

'' So what if you and Zack aren't even together? Most friends have babies with one another.''

'' That's what excatly what Zack said to me.''

Mom sighs and then she asked, '' What are you going to do''?

'' I dont know, I dont know what I'm going to do''?

'' Well, are you going to keep the baby if that of course if you are pregnant.''

'' Course I will keep the baby, Mom. I could never kill a baby.''

'' You need to take one, Emmy. I know it's scary but once you take it, you would feel better. Look, how about this, once this case is over how about you and me go to the chemist and get a pregnancy test. You need to find out, Emma, you can't leave it.''

I looked at Mom and then I putted my head back against the couch and I sighed and then I said, '' What did I get myself into''?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'' Chemlab mass spectrometer idetifies the particulates in Charlie Sander's mouth as Fluoride.'' Hodgins said as he enters Mom's office and he notices me sitting on the couch, '' Hey Emmy.'' Hodgins greeted me

'' Hey Hodgins.'' I greeted back and then Hodgins turns back to Mom who was starring at her computer screen.

'' I recongnize that look.''

'' What look is that, Hodgins''? I asked him

'' You're writing another book. When you're mom writes she gets this stunned look on her face like she stuck a fork in the toaster.'' Hodgins said as he goes up to a board and then he asked, '' Am I in this one too''?

'' You weren't in the last one. Fluoride, at what concentration''?

'' Its too hight for toothpaste.''

'' Put together a list of...'' Mom said as she pushes the board to get his attention and then she continues to talk, '' Put together a list of anything that could conceivably contain Fluoride at those levels.''

'' Alright'' Hodgins said and then he gestures to the board and then he asked, '' Do you have time for this''?

'' They gave mom a car'' I answered before Mom could

'' Nice! Who''?

'' Her publisher.'' I answered, again before Mom could

'' Now I feel like I have to earn it by writing another book.''

'' Wish I could write a book. I've always been into writing.''

'' Fight cohersion in all it's forms. You dont write the book. I dont go to the banquet.'' Hodgins said and then he leaves and then Booth enters.

'' Angela has a face for the abductor.'' Booth said and then Mom and I both jump up and runs out of the office. Booth notices the board and leans over to look at it and then walk out

Mom, Angela, Booth and I are looking at the surveillance footage of Charlie and the man behind him walking out the glass doors.

'' I looked on both cameras. This one offered up more reflective surfaces.'' Angela spoke

'' Right at the door.'' Booth said

'' Check this out.'' Angela said as she enhances the image

'' The abductor's face.'' Booth stated

The image is slowly coming into focus

'' By polarizing the image the computer can interpret the spaces between the white and the dark gaps and fill in the missing pieces.''

Image gets a little clearer

'' Wait, that doesn't look like an adult.'' I stated

'' When I repolarize the image.'' Angela said

The image becomes clear and it is of Sean

'' Sean Cook.'' Booth said

'' The victim's foster brother.'' Mom said

All four of us looked at each other shocked.

Booth, Mom, Angela and I were in the Holographic lab. There is a hologram of Charlie on the podium. Booth, Mom and I were looking at it while Angela inputs values.

'' Charlie was three feet four inches tall and weighed fifty-eight pounds.''

'' And Sean''? I asked

'' Sean Cook is one point four meters tall and weighs thirty-one kilograms.''

'' His brother David was uh, five eight, one hundred and fifty pounds.''

'' 1.75 meters 68 kilograms.''

'' At fist I thought the break to Charlie's sternum was caused by blunt trauma because it only ran along one fault line but when Booth broke my pencil I realized there's another way to cause the same type of injury...compression.'' Mom said

The holograph displays the skeleton of Charlie laying on his back and a knee pushing down on his chest

'' Well, Hodgins found no particulates that suggested crushing.''

'' Body weight, there has to be enough weight on the victim to stop the abdomen from moving so no air can get into the lungs.'' I said

'' Prolonged pressure caused the sternum to snap in haf and the ribs to break.'' Mom finished the sentence

The holograph shows the knee coming down and breaking the sternum and ribs.

'' God'' I muttered

'' Ooh.'' Angela said as she turns away for a moment and then she faces back, '' Sorry, sorry. I entered real world variables taking into account, Charlie's size and the amount of pressure that was required to break Charlie's sternum in the way that it was broken.''

'' What did you end up with''?

'' Eighty -six point two kilpgrams.''

'' What's that in American''? Booth asked

'' A hundred and ninety pounds.'' I said

'' Yeah.''

'' Way too much for either of the Cook kids or Margaret Sanders.''

'' Shoot, I'd put the neighbors kid Sklyer at a hundred and sixty pounds.''

'' It can't be him either.''

'' We should be looking for a full grown man.''

'' Booth, you have to get Sean to tell you where he took Charlie after they left the mall.'' I told him

'' He wont talk to me.''

'' Let me do it'' Mom said

'' Uh, no. You know, people are not your strong point Bones and besides he's not going to care about how many facts you put in front of him.''

'' Booth, we're trying to catch a killer.''

'' Yeah, I gathered that.''

'' Can't you just go with Mom on this one, Booth''?

'' When was the last time you even talk to a child''? Booth asked Mom

'' I know what to say.'' Mom stated

Angela, Hodgins, Zack and I were all standing at the bottom of the platform. Angela and Zack were both dressed up except from Hodgins and I. Dr. Goodman walks up in a formal tuxedo.

'' That is not a tuxedo, Dr. Hodgins.''

'' I am not going, Dr. Goodman.''

'' You are going.''

Dr. Goodman stuffs a name tag into Hodgins pocket

'' When we arrive the donors will all be wearing name tags'' Dr. Goodman said as he hands one to Zack

'' What do we talk about''? Zack asked

'' Your work of course'' Dr. Goodman replied

'' Zack's work consists of removing flesh from corpses. Emma just an assistant. Hodgins dissects bugs that have been eating people's eye balls.''

'' Leave me out of it. I am not going.''

'' And how do you see your job, Ang''? I asked her before Dr. Goodman could

Angela sighs and then she said, '' I draw death masks.''

'' Is that really how you see it''? Dr. Goodman asked

'' Don't you.''

'' You are the best of us Miss. Montenegro. You discern humanity in the wreck of a ruined human body. You give victims back their faces, their identities, you remind us all of why we're here in the first place...because we treasure human life.''

Angela breathes a sigh of relief and hugs Dr. Goodman with tears in her eyes. '' Oh for God sake.'' Dr. Goodman said

Mom walks up to us all dressed up for the party. She has a strapless formal dress on

'' What happened''? Mom asked

'' That's a pretty dress, Mom'' I commented as Angela pulls away from the hug.

'' Thanks sweetie'' Mom thanked me

'' Apparently all Angela needed was to hear her job description in a deep African -American tone.'' Zack said

I chuckled

'' Mr. Addy''

Booth comes walking into the lab carring something wrapped in plastic.

'' Dr. Goodman, we need Hodgins in the lab tonight. FBI needs this analyzed by morning.'' Booth said as he hands it to Hodgins

'' Uh, I'm going to get right on it.''

'' Wha...wha...wait a minute. What case file is this''?

'' Am I supposed to know about it''? Mom asked

'' Booth mentioned it to me earlier today.''

'' That's good enough for me.''

'' Fine, you're off the hook Dr. Hodgins.'' Dr. Goodman said and then he says, '' Let's not keep the limo waiting.

Zack, Angela, and Dr. Goodman leaves the lab

'' Have fun you guys''

Hodgins turns to Booth and then he said, '' Thanks.'' Hodgins said and then he walks away.

'' You look nice.'' Booth commented on Mom and then he said, '' Better then nice you look uh, very...''

'' Thanks.'' Mom thanked him

Booth laughs and then he said, '' Bones, how did you know I was going to keep your promise''?

'' What promise''? Mom asked

'' To get Sean and David back with Margaret Sanders.''

'' Maybe I was lying to catach the bad guy. I learned that trick from you. The end justifies the means.''

'' Hmm'' Booth said and then he walks away

'' Booth, I knew you would back me up. I knew you wouldn't make me a liar.'' Mom said

'' Hmm. How'd you know''?

'' Because you want to go to Heaven.''

'' But you don't believe in Heaven.''

'' But you do.''

Booth smirks and leaves

'' Are you going to be okay, here, sweetie''? Mom asked me

'' Yeah, I'll be fine.''

'' Are you sure? I can stay you know. I dont have to go to the party.''

'' I'll be fine, Mom and besides it's not like I'm going to be here on my own. Hodgins is here.''

'' Okay, you can use the computer if you want.''

'' Thanks Mom.'' I thanked her and then I said, '' You better go out to the limo, you dont want to keep Angela, Zack and Dr. Goodman waiting''

'' Yeah, I'll see you later.'' Mom said and then she kisses me on the cheek and then she leaves

The End


	6. Chapter 6

Angela walks into my mom's office with her coat in her hand and Mom was at her computer.

'' Come on Honey. If we don't leave now, we won't get into the club.'' Angela told her best friend.

'' Alright, I'm just finishing up a few emails.'' Mom told her

'' Oh what''? Angela says as she walks around to the front of Mom's desj and places her purse on it.

'' My publisher wants to schedule a book tour. I'm just confirming dates.'' Mom stated

'' Okay, that can wait, sweetie.''

Mom goes over to her coffee table and then she says, '' There's a student that needs help identifying the cause of a fracture on a lateral epicondial.''

'' TGIF? You heard of that''? Angela asked

'' Yeah it's some kind of acronym but my inbox in full.'' Mom answered

'' We know that's not true.'' Angela stated

'' And there's a TV show that needs research. Not that they listen.''

Angela takes the papers out of mom's hand and then she's says, '' We're going.''

Mom points to the coffee table and then she says, '' I really should catalog that skull it's in the museums exhibit on the French Revolution.''

Angeka starts removing Mom's work shirt and then she says, '' Yeah, Pepe Le Pu is more important then booze, anyways.'' Angela says and then she hands Mom's coat.

'' I dont think that is his name.'' Mom told Angela and then she continues to talk, '' Oh before we go, I need to tell Emma where we're going.''

'' Okay! Where is Emma anyways''?

'' Knowning Emma, she's probably with Zack.''

'' She's always with Zack'' Angela stated and then she says, '' There's no chance of separting them is there''

'' Nope.''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile in Zack's office. Zack and I were both sitting at the computers at his desk, he was on his own computer and I was on my laptop. I was sitting on Zack's lap and Zack had his arm wrapped around me.

'' I am so beating you, Zack.''

'' I don't think so.''

Zack and I were both playing a game on our computers and I was winning, normally I would be playing on Zack's computer with him but I had my own computer with me, so here we both were on the computers playing a game, a racing game in fact. Zack's car bumps into mine.

'' Oh no you didn't''

'' Oh yes I did.''

'' Take this'' I said, I was about to bump into Zack's car but he quickly drives off

Zack chuckles

'' You can chuckle all you want, Zack. I'm still beating you.''

'' I don't think so.''

'' Emma'' I heard my name being callen by my mom.

'' I can't look up from my computer, Mom. I'm trying to beat Zack in a racing game over here'' I told her

'' Again! Sweetie, you know you can't beat Zack in a racing game. He always wins.''

'' Not this time he won't, Ang, cause I'm going to beat his sexy ass.''

'' Anyways Ems, Ang and I are going out so if you need anything-''

'' I will go to either Hodgins and Zack, I know Mom.''

'' Okay.'' Mom said and then she and Angela both leave the office and Zack and I both carried on playing our game.

'' How many laps have we done''? Zack asked

'' Um four, this is our last lap.'' I replied

'' Okay, just for the record it doesn't really matter who wins this game does it.''

'' Na.''

'' Good.'' Zack stated

Mins later Zack's car went over the finish line first and I came second. I can't believe that Zack has beaten me again but oh well it's only a game.

'' I can not believe you beaten me again.'' I said to Zack

'' I did say too you that I am good.'' Zack stated as I leaned my back against him and then he wraps his other arm around me.

'' I know!'' I said

'' So listen, I know you dont like me or anyone else asking you this but um, have you thought anymore about taking a pregnancy test''?

'' Zack!''

'' We need to find out, Emmy'' Zack stated

'' Dont you think I don't know that, Zack. Of course we need to find out.''

'' So what's stopping you''? Zack asked me

'' Nothing stopping me, Zack'' I told him

'' So then take one, Emmy.''

'' I will take one, Zack''?

'' When''? Zack asked me

'' When I'm ready'' I told him and then I continued to talk, '' Look Zack, I will take a pregnancy, okay, I will. I'd just need some time.''

'' How much time, Ems''?

'' Just, just give me a few days okay.''

'' Okay.''

'' I promise you, Zack, I will take a pregnancy test.''

'' Good! Because we need to know, Ems.''

'' I know and I will take one.''

'' Promise!''

'' I promise, Zack. You have my word.'' I said and then I kissed him and surpringly he kissed me back and we both kept on kissing until we both

needed some air.

Meanwhile at the club; Mom and Angela were both at the bar having a drink and they were both talking too.

'' Do you think Emma's going to be okay at the lab'' Mom asked her best friend

'' Honey, she's going to be fine and besides it's not like she's alone is she. She's got Zack and Hodgins'' Angela told her

'' Maybe I should have ask her if she wanted to come with us.''

'' Sweetie, you did ask her.'' Angela told her and then she continues to talk, '' Feels good doesn't it? Being with people who are alive.''

'' It's very stimulating. I have to admit.''

'' We are so going to tear it up tonight'' Angela stated

'' Wait, that's slang, right''? Mom asked

'' Riiight.''

'' Is my costume alright''? Mom asked Angela

'' Sweetie, it's not a costume, it's a cut outfit and yes it looks perfect.'' Angela told Mom

'' I know it's very...it's very warm in here.''

'' No because it looks great. You are so getting checked out.'' Angela says as she and Mom both make their way over to the dance floor

'' I love this music.'' Mom stated

'' DJ Rulz, he is so hot.'' Angela says as she and Mom both reached the dance floor and then the both of them danced to the music

'' It's so tribal.''

'' Don't say tribal, sweetie.''

'' Why? Oh, because of all the black people''?

'' Sweetie, just for tonight have fun. Stop dissecting and take apart.''

'' African Americans aren't the only ones with tribal heritage.'' Mom continued

One girl in the crowd turns around and said, '' You're saying we're natives in some tribe''?

'' Well, Anthropologically speaking we're all members of tribes.''

Another girl in the crowd turns around and she says, '' You better shut you're mouth.'' The girl two said

'' No, I just meant Hip -hop mirrors the direct visceral connection you see in tribal communication.'' Mom continued.

This time a male dancer turns around and he asked, '' What''?

'' After the Cartesians split late in the 17th century, we separated our minds from our bodies, the numinous from the animalistic...''

'' Are you calling me an animal, boo''? The girl one asked

'' No Fool, she's using Descartes'philosophy to say she's down with the music.'' The number three female dancer said

'' Who you calling a fool, fool''? The female dancer one asked

The female one dancer pushes the female two dancer and then the female one dancer goes to hit Mom but Mom avoids her slap and hits her in the chest backwards. Angela tries to leave with Mom.

'' We're going. We're going''

The male dancer goes to Mom and grabs her by the arm and then he says, '' You shouldn't have done that bitch.''

Mom turns around and kicks him backwards in the chest. He falls into a wall crashing through it. A cloud of white dust comes billowing out across the dance floor showering down on the dancers, Mom, and Angela. Angela brings her hand up to her mouth and tastes her finger.

'' Uh oh'' Angela said as she and Mom both see a dried out man in the wall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Agent Furst is leading the way down the stairs with Booth and Tessa trailing behind

'' Are you sure she can handle this''? Asked Furst

'' Look, no one in our lab knows the first thing about dealing with a mummy. I would have to call her in anyway.'' Booth replied

'' She assaulted two agents who were trying to tape off the body.'' Furst told Booth.

Mom goes up to them once they reach the bottom floor and then she says, '' They were trying to compromise the remains.''

'' A cloud of Meth covered the dane floor.'' Furst said as he leans over to Booth and then he says, '' I think they've inhaled quite a lot.''

Booth laughs and then he asked, '' Are you two high''?

'' Only by accident so it doesn't count.'' Angela stated

Mom sees Tessa behind Booth and then she says, '' Why'd you bring Tessa? This doesn't seem like such a great date.''

Tessa crosses her arms and then she said, '' We were out to dinner when we got your call. Your pupils are the size of saucers.''

A cop goes near the remains and Mom runs up to him. '' Wait, get away from the remains.''

'' Bones, simmer down.'' Booth told Mom and then he takes his notepad out.

'' How long is this going to take''? A body guard asked

'' Who the hell wants to know''?

'' I'm sorry he works for me. I'm Randall Hall, I run this place.''

'' You run this place Mr. Hall which is interesting to know cause you know we found some drungs on this dead...''

'' We found them. We found them.'' Mom interrupted Booth

Booth looked at Mom and then he carries on talking, '' Alright, we found some drugs on the dead guy. We're going to want to know where they came from? Why he had them''?

'' Why''?

'' Why he had them''?

'' Why he had them''?

'' Any idea of who he is? Any idea''? Booth asked Mr Hall as Mom walks back to the body.

'' The guy barely looks human. What makes you think I would recognize him''?

'' Bones''? Booth called Mom as he walks over to her and then he said, '' Bones, how does something like this happen''? Booth asked and then Booth reaches his hand towards the mummy and Mom grabs it twisting a little and walking him back and then he says, '' Ohh. What happened''?

'' The Egyptians would give the body a cedar oil enema and then rinse it with wine and cover it with salt, but I dont think that's what happened here.'' Mom told Booth.

Zack and I both arrived on the scene and the both of us were carring cases and Mom comes running over to us

'' Hey Mom'' I greeted Mom

'' Zack, Emmy, come here, come here.'' Mom said and then she drags Zack and I over to the wall where the remains were and then she says, '' Isn't this a beautiful specimen of mummification''?

'' What's going on''? Zack and I both aked Booth at the same time.

'' Let's just say your boss inhaled.''

Mom points to the mummy and then she says, '' See how perfectly dried and preserved the skin is. You dont find something like this everyday.'' Mom said and then she turns and looks at Tessa, Booth's girlfriend. '' Hey, Tessa. Have you seen it''?

Tessa looks disturbed by her suggestion. Booth grabs Mom and directs her back towards the mummy.

'' It's so hard to believe that you two would be a couple, you know cop and lawyer, it's very touching.''

'' I'm going to grab a cab.'' Tessa said and then she begins to walk away

'' Oh, no. Okay, hold on.'' Booth said as he walks up to her and then he says, '' Sorry, I apologize. Here.'' Booth said and then he hands her some money and then he continues, '' I'm going to make it up to you, I promise okay? Ice cream later''?

Tessa looks disappointed and then they both quickly kiss.

'' Take care.''

'' I'll talk to you later.''

'' Yeah.''

Tessa quickly kiss Booth again and then she leaves

'' Awe.'' Mom and Angela both said

'' Can we just stick to the business here? Thank you'' Booth said and then he walks up to Hall and then he continues to speak, '' I'm going to need a list of your employees, alright? We'll find out...run it through the system, see if anyone of them have a drug conviction.'' Booth said and then he goes over to Mom and then he asked, '' How long before you can ID him''?

'' Well, I'm not at all tired so I'm sure I can stay up all night and work.'' Mom said to Booth and then she turned to face Zack and me and then she said, '' We have to be careful. We're moving him, he's very dry and brittle.'' Mom said and then she brushes the cobwebs out of the mummy's face and then says, '' My first modern mummy.''

Medico - Legal Lab

Mom and the rest of us were standing around the mummy which is now on a table.

'' Crystal meth is made from cold medicine, lye, and the strike pads from matchbooks. The body was not designed to deal with that kind of assault.''

'' So I'm finding out.''

'' Chamomile tea? It's very soothing.''

'' And very nice.''

'' You tried Chamomile tea''?

'' Oh yeah.

'' Can we focus here guys.''? Mom asked us and then she says, '' I just need you're results, Hodgins.''

'' How about a stick to pry the monkey off your back''?

'' Are you sure you need me here''

'' It's payback for showing me the good life.'' Mom stated

Booth walks up to the plateform and then he says, '' Okay, so how is my man the tut''?

'' In better shape then I am.''

'' The meth found in his lungs and nasal passages matches the meth that juiced Angela and the good doctor here.''

'' Can you please keep it clinical''

'' So, uh, died of uh, an overdose''?

'' Asphyxiation, Meth coated the alveoli in his lungs making breathing impossible.''

'' So ah, he uh, he overdosed with his meth behind the wall.''

'' Well the space was too narrow for him to squeeze through, he got stuck, the bag broke and when he gasped for air, he inhaled and died instantaneously.'' I said before Hodgins could answer

'' The dry air convection behind the wall removed most of the moisture from his body.'' Mom stated

'' How long was he uh, in there.''? Booth asked

'' Judging from the acrid mites in his ears. I would say six weeks.'' I said before Hodgins could answer

'' Hey didn't he have hands''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mom, Booth and I entered Zack's office. There is a jar with one of the mummy's hands in it.

'' They are easier to work with dismembered. I've re-hydrated them so we can get some fingerprints.'' I said and then I remove the lid off the glass jar. Booth looks at the hand clearly sick to his stomach and then I said , '' Yeah, I know it looks disguesting.''

'' Off that''

'' Sure.''

'' You've ever been to Costa Rica''?

'' I was flown down once. They found a human skull 1200 years old. Why''? Mom asked

'' Oh I got some vacation time, I was going to get off on um, Thursday.'' Booth said as he swallows hard while he watches Mom and I peel the skin in one piece off the hand. '' I heard Costa Rica was beautiful.''

'' I've been there.''

'' You've been to Costa Rica.''

'' Yeah, I went twice. Remember, mom, I went with Zack and his family and then I went with Angela .''

'' Right, I remember.''

'' How's things between you and Zack anyways''?

'' Things are good between us, thanks for asking.''

'' Hmm, fascinating wild life, lots of parrots.''

'' Ooh, I dont like parrots, no. People should really, really do all the talking. You know myabe I should...''

I put my hand into the mummy's removed skin

'' Oh, god. What are you doing''?

'' The Aztecs would filet people and then wear their skin as a body suit.'' Mom explained to Booth before I could

'' Ah, I guess you wont be needing mittens for christmas, huh.''?

I place my hand with the mummy glove on a fingerprinting machine and gets prints.

Booth is sitting in a chair in the lab in front of a computer with fingerprints on the screen. Mom, Angela and I walked over to him.

'' Did the FBI find a match''? Mom asked

'' Yep, his name is Roy Taylor.'' Booth replied

'' Roy Taylor''? Angela questioned

'' You're kidding. It's DJ Mount.''

'' I dont know who that is.'' Mom stated

'' Mount is one of the best DJ's in DC.'' Angela started off

'' He used to play at the club.'' I finished

'' Everyone was wondering what happened to him.''

'' His album is really going to take off after this.''

Meanwhile inside of Mom's office; Mom and I were both sitting on the couch. The both of us were listening to some hip=hop music while Mom writes. Booth walks into Mom's office and then he says, '' Never knew this side of you, Bones.''

'' It's DJ Mount.'' I told Booth before my mom could

'' Oh, hey Ems. I didn't see you there. Well this is new, ain't you normally with Zack.''

'' Normally I am with Zack but I needed some mom and daughter time.''

'' Doesn't this make you're head explode''? Booth asked

'' Not mine.''

'' Nore mine. I grabbed a couple hours of sleep on my couch and showered in the lab's decontamination shower.'' Mom stated

'' Ooh, you really know how to live.''

'' Angela said rap artists sometimes kill each other over the music: Jam Master Jay, Tupac, Biggie.''

'' Do you even know who you're talking about''

'' Yeah, I've done my googling.''

'' Yeah.''

'' Listen, you can hear the Alpha male asserting himself.'' Mom said

Booth makes some rap noises and then he said, '' Yeah, fill your ass up...'' Booth said and then he makes more noises and then he said, ''...with lead, always a nice theory.''

'' I'm heading back to the club to meet the FBI forensics team'' Mom said as she puts down her file onto the coffee table.

'' I'm coming with you.'' I told mom

Mom and I both get up from the couch and Mom grabs her purse and then she says, '' I'm getting facts.''

Mom and I were both at the club. Zack was also there with us, Zack is using a camera to look behind the wall further that the dancer fell through. Mom and I were both watching the small monitor. Booth was in the background.

'' Was it fun coming to the club''? Zack asked Mom

'' Yeah. before the drugs and the dead body.'' Mom replied and then she said, '' Tilt, Tilt down.''

'' Seems so primitive, being in a crowd of strangers gyrating to music.''

Mom laughs and then she asked, '' You've never danced.''?

'' I've been told I look like a marinate in a wild storm'' Zack said

'' You would have fit right in last night.'' Mom said

'' Really''?

'' So what did you and Emmy do when Angela and I both left you guys''?

'' Nothing much, we just mainly talked''

'' About what''?

'' Stuff''

'' What kind of stuff''?

'' Just stuff, Mom.''

Mom looks at the camera and then she said, '' Footprints in the dirt in the termite shavings.''

'' Looks like someone was on the other side of him.'' I stated

'' Light.'' Zack said as he turns to look at Mom and then he said, '' This leads to the outside.''

'' We need to get inside that wall.'' Mom said as she turns to an agent.

'' Or take it down''

'' One last look''?

'' Take them in and show them around.'' The FBI angent said.

Mom, Zack and I and an agent are behind the wall with flashlights.

'' Can we conform to as much forensic protocol as possible.''? The agent asked

'' We're not as bad as you think'' Zack answered

'' You know what those are''?

'' Rats.'' Mom responded

'' You're trying to scare us with rats''? Zack asked

'' Dude, we've been in places where the rats eat the laces right out of our boots.'' I finished

'' Take it easy there Willard.''

Zack aims the flashlight on the floor and then he says, '' There are the footprints.'' Zack said

'' There are marks on the wall, it's scraped.'' I finished the setence

'' Blood smear, dried. I see something.'' Mom said

'' What''?

Mom turns around to the agent and then she asked, '' Can I retrieve''?

'' Yes'' The agent said and then he hands her a evidence bag to her

Mom picks up something small with her tweezers and puts it in the bag

Booth and I were both standing near Mom. Mom was sitting down at the table and she has the image of the object she retrieved and it was on the computer screen and it was blown up.

'' Apparently there's a rivalry between Mount and this guy uh, Rulz.'' Booth said

'' We saw him perform at the club last night. Did you talk to him''?

'' Oh, no I dont have enough yet. If I go too soon, he could run.''

Angela walks up to us to join us on the platform

'' Hey Ang'' I greeted Angela

'' Hey sweetie'' Angela greeted back and then she sees the object and then she said, '' Wow, that's a beautiful piece, Zirconium or Diamond''?

'' I'm more focused on the dried blood and flesh at the moment.'' Mom stated

Angela turns to Booth and then she asked, '' Do you buy Tessa Jewelry''?

'' You know I really dont want to talk about that right now.''

'' Zack buys me jewelry.''

'' Zack buys you jewelry.''?

'' Oh yeah, he buys me jewelry.''

'' She's got a box full of jewelry. You should see it, it's filled with necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings.'' Mom said

'' I dont have much earrings though, it's mostly just necklaces, rings bracelets.'' I told them

'' Too much of a commitment. I just thought because you two were going away.''

Booth turns to Mom and then he asked, '' Do you have anything yet''?

'' Given the right of aire convection and the degree of dehydration of the flesh...I'd say they were there at the same time.''

'' I'm gonna have to agree with that.'' I said

'' Must of hurt like hell to get that thing ripped out of your belly button.''

'' I thought it was an earring.''

'' Look at the size of the stud, Mom.''

'' I had one of these before they became totally Miami divorcee.'' Angela finished

Hodgins enters the platform holding a glass jar. He comes over to us and join us and then he said, '' Good news. I was able to pull some particulates.''

Hodgins puts the jar on the table in front of Mom next to the computer. There were two eyeballs floating in it.''

'' Are those''?

'' Eye balls? Yeah, two types of foreign materiel in the eyes. Low density polyethylene residue and Meth Amphetamine crystals.'' Hodgins said

'' Polyethylene''? I asked before Angela could

'' It came from the plastic bag holding the Meth.'' Hodgins said

Mom points to the belly ring and then she said, '' This can be cleaned now.''

Mom pushes her chair back and then she gets up from the chair and then she and Hodgins walk over to the table with the mummy on it and Angela, Booth and I continued to talk at the table behind them

'' Yeah that's a real diamond.'' Angela stated and then she turns to Booth and then she says, '' Hey, why don't you get her a belly button ring? That's not too much commitment.''

'' That's if she's got her belly button pierced, Ang.''

Booth laughs and then he said, '' Yeah that's not...''

Mom is looking in the mummy's mouth and the said, '' The inside of the lips was damaged by the teeth. This was not an accidentally inhalation.'' Mom said and then Booth walks over to Mom and Hodgins and then Mom continues to talk, '' The Meth was pushed against his face with force. Someone was trying to smother him.''

'' Which would explain how the particulates got into the eye.'' Hodgins stated

'' So he didn't OD.'' Angela said

'' He was murdered.'' I finished the setence

'' So we just have to find out who owns this belly button ring.'' Booth said

Close up of the belly button ring. It's a silver heart with a diamond in the center on one side and on the other is an inscription.

Angela is cleaning off the ring with a q-tip and then she said, '' Look at this, Luv Rulz.''

'' Well at least we know who to ask'' Mom said

Zack and I were both in the bone room. Zack is laying out the bones of the mummy on a table and Mom enters.

'' Roy Taylor''? Mom asked

'' Yes.'' Zack replied

'' Anything pop out at you now that the bones are clean''

'' Some damage to the facet joint on four and then on C4 on the right side of the neck.''

'' That suggests his head was forced that way.''

'' One other thing, I was looking at the skull through the microscope.'' I said and then I went over to the computer screen and then I said, '' I came across a slight depression, barely discernable.''

'' Slight indentation.''

'' Could it be congenital or a bone anomaly''? Zack asked before I could

'' Yeah probably.'' Mom said and then she picks up the skull and then she asked, '' Did you ever go on vacation''?

'' I take my vacation when you take your vacation'' Zack stated

'' What do you do''?

'' Go back home to Michigan, see the family. I have three brothers and four sisters.''

'' I'm so glad that I'm the only child.'' I said

'' Do you enjoy that''?

'' God no. I made the mistake of telling them I work with corpses and skeletons. They think I'm a freak.''

'' Your not a freak, Zacky.''

'' Then why do you go''? Mom asked

'' It's my family, they love me.''

Mom hands him the skull and then she says, '' Alright, take a closer look at the anomaly under the scanning microscope see what made that mark.''

Mom and I were both sitting inside of Angela's office with Angela. Angela is sitting at a computer screen running a simulation, Mom and I were both watching her.

'' The damage to his C4 vertebrae was a result of his head being twisted so far to the right.'' Mom said

Angela points to the simulation and then she said, '' He was moving this way towards Eve.''

Booth walks in and then he said, '' My bet was he was chasing her.''

'' And that's based on''?

'' Money and Meth, she left that corridor carrying money saturated with the same Meth that killed Mount. She was moving fast.'' Booth said

'' She didn't even stop when her belly ring got ripped out.'' I said

'' I mean money is a pretty good reason to get chased, hmm? The only question is why wasn't he facing her''?

'' It got tight back there, fifteen centimeters.'' Angela said

'' Eve ripped out her belly button ring here and then left a smear of blood until the corridor widened here.'' I said finishing off the setence

'' Oh, god'' Mom exhales and she looks like she's going to be sick

'' What''? Angela asked

'' That just uh, makes me a little sick.''

'' Mom, you pick dead bodies out of mass graves and yanking out a belly button ring makes you sick''

'' Okay, okay, okay. I've shot a lot of people in my time and I've got to admit that whole belly button thing makes me nauseas too.'' Booth stated

'' Thank you.'' Mom thanked Booth

'' At this point Mount must have looked behind hin but kept going.'' Angela said

'' Then the passage way narrowed so he couldn't turn his head back towards Eve.'' I said finishing the setence.

'' Then there is no way she could have shoved the Meth into his face. Eve didn't kill him.'' Mom said

'' The third person surprised him that's why he turned his head to look.'' Booth stated

'' Mounts body prevented this third person from getting to Eve so she escaped.'' Mom said

'' But he got to Mount, shoved the Meth in his face and he killed him. Ah, but the real question is who the hell is this third person''?

Hodgins, Zack, Mom, Angela and I were all on the platform. Hodgins was putting a bullet proof vest over Zack's head. Angela, Mom and I were watching.

Angela turns to Mom and then she says, '' Get this, I called Tessa to tell her a couple of places she should check out in Jamaica, she's not going.''

'' What happened''? Mom asked

'' Well, she said that something came up at work but I know the truth.'' Angela said

'' How many times do you want me to poke Zack''? Hodgins asked.

Hodgins is holding the cane by the bottom and Zack is holding a clay canister in front of him. Hodgins is going to poke the clay with the top of the cane to see the impression it makes.

'' Just once, but as hard as you can.''

'' As hard as he can? Why don't I hit him as hard as I can''?

'' Because you have arms like noodles while I'm vigorous and burly.''

'' For god sakes Hodgins, just be carful with Zack.'' I told Hodgins

Mom turns to Angela and then she asked, '' What truth''?

Hodgins hits Zack with the cane and then Zack said, '' That all you got burly boy''?

I chuckled.

Hodgins takes the canister from Zack and brings it over to a computer and then I asked, '' Are you okay, Zack''

'' Yeah, yeah I'm fine.''

'' They got freaked out by stage six.'' I heard Angela say to Mom

'' What's stage six''? I heard Mom asked

'' One, spend the night''

'' Done that with Zack.''

'' Two, spend the weekend.''

'' Also done that with Zack.''

'' Three, exchange keys.''

'' We haven't done that, yet.''

'' Four, sexy weekend get away.''

'' Haven't done that.''

'' Five, extended vacation.''

'' Don't think we've done that, yet.''

Angela, Mom and Hodgins looked at Zack and I and then I asked, '' What''?

'' You've done all those stages.''?

'' Not all of them, we only did one and two.'' I told Hodgins who asked the question

'' Follwed by six, move in together.''

'' I bet you haven't done that one yet then, Ems, have you''?

I stuck my tongue out to Hodgins

'' Okay, I'm an Anthropologist; I know the stages of everything. You made those up.'' Mom said

Angela laughs and then she said, '' I did not.''

'' Yes you did.''

'' They got to stage five and they baulked.''

'' Not Booth. Booth did not baulk.''

'' Sweetie, it's always the guy.'' Angela says

'' No, Booth is not a baulker.'' Mom said defending Booth

Hodgins turns to Mom and then he said, '' Hey! The mark on Mount and the mark on Eve are the same.''

Mom and Angela both walked over to have a look.

'' He can't resist hitting them with that stupid cane. The end of the cane...'' Mom said as she points to the marks on the screen and then she said, .''...it's a fit for both marks. Hall is the killer. Send the cane, the photos, and the medium to the FBI, let them confirm the match.''

'' What? Wait, let them have all the glory''?

'' My chest hurts.''

'' I thought I told you to go easy on him.''

Hodgins stick his tongue out to me and then Mom says, '' Yeah, all the glory''

'' What a long day it has been today''? I told Zack later on that night as I climbed onto his bed

'' You're telling me'' Zack said as he joins me onto the bed.

'' How's you're chest''? I asked him

'' It's okay.''

'' I told Hodgins to go easy on you but did he listen, no he did not.''

Zack chuckles and I couldn't help but to sigh and groan and then Zack asked, '' Are you okay, Emmy''?

'' No.'' I groanded

'' What's wrong''?

'' My back is hurting. It's been hurting most of the day.''

'' Oh, do you want me to rub it for you to make it better''? Zack asked me

'' Rubbing doesn't work, Zacky.''

'' What do you want me to do''? Zack asked me

'' Do you have any ice or a water bottle''?

'' I dont have any ice but I do have a water bottle.'' Zack said and then he climbs off the bed and then he looks back at me and then he asked, '' Do you want hot or cold.''?

'' I want hot, please.''

'' Okay'' Zack said and then he leaves the bed to go and find the water bottle and then Zack says, '' While im in the kitchen looking for the water bottle, do you want me to make you something to eat''?

'' Um, I'm not really that hungry Zack. I had three bowls of pasta back at the lab.''

'' Three bowls of pasta, jesus Emmy.''

'' Scratch that, it was four bowls of pasta.''

'' Four''?

'' I know it seems a lot but lately I've been eating a lot of food.''

'' So I've noticed.'' Zack said

Minutes later Zack comes out from the kitchen and then he comes over to the bed with the hot water bottle. He climbes onto the bed and then he puts the water bottle onto my back and I couldn't help but to flinch as the hot water bottle touches me, '' Ow that's hot.''

'' You did say that you wanted it hot, Emmy.''

'' I know.''

'' How's the back now''? Zack asked me

'' It's okay, the pain is going.''

'' That's good.''

'' Night Zack.''

'' Night Emmy.''

The End


	7. Chapter 7

'' Hey Ang'' I greeted Angela as I entered her office

Angela looks away from her computer and then she looks at me and then she greets me back, '' Hey sweetie.'' Angela greeted me back and then she gets up from her chair and then she walks around her desk and then she walks over to me and then she gives me a hug and then she says, '' So what's up''? Angela asked me as we both pulled away.

'' Nothing much! Just walking around the lab until a body comes in.'' I told her and then Angela nods her heads and then I asked, '' what about you''?

'' Same as you sweetie, just waiting until a body shows up.'' Angela said and then she asked, '' where's you're mom''?

'' She's gone over to the FBI building to see, Booth. She asked me if I wanted to come but I said no.''

'' Okay.'' Angela stated

'' It's so boring.''

'' What's boring''? Angela asked me

'' Just sitting here and waiting for a body to show up. It's so boring.''

'' Tell me about it.''

'' I dont know how you guys do it.'' I stated.

'' It gets easyier.'' Angela said

'' I guess.'' I said with a sigh

'' So um, I know you dont like it when I ask you this or Zack but um. Have you thought anymore about taking a pregnancy test.''

'' Ang'' I said annoyed.

I'm really getting fed up when people ask me that question I thought to myself, why can't they just leave me alone. Oh wait, they can't.

'' We need to find out, Ems,'' Angela stated

'' Yeah, I think I know that.''

'' Clearly you don't know that, Ems. I've been asking you, asking you, asking you and so has Zack. You need to take one. You can't just leave it. We need to find out to see if you're pregnant or not, in fact I'm going to take you too the chemist and we're going to get a pregnancy test.'' Angela said and then she goes over to her couch to get her coat and purse.

'' But Ang-'' I started off

'' No butts, Ems.'' Angela interrupted me and then she says, '' We are going to do this, we need to find out.''

I sighed.

She was right though. I do need to find out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'' Mom and I were suppose to go too the chemist to get a pregnancy test after when the last case was over but since then Mom and I both completly forgot about it.'' I said to Angela as the both of us walked towards a Chemist shop.

'' Have you told anyone else that you might be pregnant besides me, your mom and Zack''? Angela asked me

'' No, I haven't told anyone else and I would like to keep it that way until I know for sure.'' I answered

I can't believe that I am doing this I thought to myself. I can't believe that Angela has dragged me out of the Jeffersonian to go too the chemist to get a pregnancy test. I know that I have waited a long time to do this but I was scared. I was scared of taking one and I'm still scared of taking one but like Angela, Mom and Zack said ' we need to find out' and that is excatly what I am doing, finding out.

'' If you are pregnant, Ems...''

'' If I'm pregnant, Ang, I'm pregnant. There's nothing that I can do if I'm pregnant.''

'' What does your mom and Zack think about this? Have they both said anything too you''? Angela asked me.

'' Not really, Ang. I think they're both scared for me but they both did say that they are going to be there for me, no matter what happens.''

'' It's going to be hard work you know, Ems. Having a baby and Looking after it,''

'' I know that and besides it's not like I'm going to be alone is it, I mean I will have mom and Zack to help me out.''

'' That's true and you will also have me, Hodgins and Booth to help you out'' Angela said as she and I both reached the chemist doors. Angela opens the door and then the both of us enters the chemist and then the both of us went straight to the pregnancy test isle and then Angela and I both looked at the pregnancy tests.

'' It's going to be weird you know, seeing you and Zack with a baby.''

'' It's going to be really weird.''

'' So listen um, again, I know you don't like me asking you this but have you thought anymore about telling Zack how you feel about him? I know you dont like us, meaning Hodgins and me or you're mom asking you this but...sweetie, he needs to know.''

'' I know he needs to know, Ang and I will tell him. I'd just need time.''

'' How much time, Ems. I know you're scared of telling him but all girls feel that way.'' Angela stated

I sighed

'' You need to tell him, Ems and do it soon. Before it's too late.''

I sighed again

'' So what pregnancy tests are we getting''? Angela asked

'' I'm not sure, Ang. I mean there's so many.''

'' Why dont we just get the clear blue digital pregnancy test''

'' Why clear blue digital''? I asked Angela

'' Cause it tells you how many weeks you are and pluse it's cheap.''

I chuckled and then I said, '' Okay, we get the clear blue digital.''

'' How many are we getting''?

'' I'm not sure''

'' Why dont we just get three''? Angela suggested

'' Why three''? I asked

'' We need to be sure, Emmy'' Angela stated

'' Okay, we get three'' I told her and then she gets three clear blue digital pregnancy test and then the both of us headed our way to the till and then Angela puts the pregnancy tests down onto the counter and then the woman scans them, as we wait for my things to be paid Angela and I were both talking about Mom. Mom was over at the FBI building with Booth, she is trying to get a gun, which I dont really understand why.

'' Have you heard from Mom yet, Ang''? I asked Angela

'' Not yet I haven't, sweetie. What about you''?

'' Not yet.''

''She's probably still with Booth.''

'' What is with Mom and guns anyways''? I asked

'' I have no idea.''

'' I know they're cool and dangerous and everything but does she really need a gun.''

'' You know what you're mom is like.''

'' She doesn't need a gun, if anybody needs shooting Booth will do it. I'd just dont understand why she needs one.''

'' That's 8.97 please'' The till lady said

I reached into my bag but Angela stopped me and then she said, ''Put you're money away, Ems. I'm buying these.''

'' You are.''

'' Yes.'' Angela said and then she goes into her bag and then she pulls out her purse, then she opens up her purse and then she pulls out the money and then she hands it to the till lady and then we both waited for the till lady to give Angela her change, once the lady got the right change she handed it to Angela and then she puts the change into her purse and then she zips her purse up and then I grabbed the bag from the counter.

'' Thank you.'' Angela and I both said at the same time.

'' Good luck'' The till lady said

Angela and I both leave the counter and then the both of us headed our way towards the door and as we both headed towards the door, Angela puts her purse back into her bag and then I pulled open the chemist door and then Angela and I both leave the chemist and then we both started walking back up to Angela's car.

Meanwhile over at the FBI building, Mom was sitting in a conference room with Booth at a table, they were both sitting across from each other. Booth has a pen and a file in front of him.

'' Name''? Asked Booth

'' You know my name.'' Mom stated

'' Bones, you are making an official request to the FBI to be allowed to carry a concealed weapon. I have to follow protocol.'' Booth told her

'' It's ridiculous.'' Mom said

'' Fine.'' Booth says as he slides the application to her and then he said, '' Then we're done here. Do you want to get some coffee''?

Mom slides it back to him and then she said, '' My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan.''

'' Reaspn for wanting a gun''

'' Too shoot people.''

'' Not a good response.'' Booth told her

'' It's the truth'' Mom told him

'' You know, I'm writing self defense in the performance of my duties pursuing suspected felons as contracted out to the FBI.'' Booth said

'' So I can shoot them.''

'' Have you ever been charged with a felony''? Asked Booth

'' Charged or convicted''?

'' Charged.''

'' You know I have.''

'' I have to ask the questions.''

'' Bureaucratic nonsense.'' Mom said

'' Never the less, name of the arresting officer''?

'' You.'' Mom said and then Booth gives her a look and then she says, '' Special Agent Seeley Booth. Do you need me to spell that for you''

Booth hushed her and then he said, '' I can sound that out.''

'' So when do I get the gun''?

Booth inhales and stamps the paper and then he holds it up on a clipboard and then he faces it to Mom and she sees big red letters that say denied.

'' You can't have a gun'' Booth told Mom

'' Why not''? Mom asked

'' Because you were charged with a felony.'' Booth replied

'' Write down that you were wrong to charge me.'' Mom said

'' Oh, there's no space for that.'' Booth stated

'' Why did we go through all this if you were never going to give me a gun''? Mom asked.

'' You have a constitutional right to apply for a weapon. I would never deny your constitutional right.''

'' Well uh, I need a gun.'' Mom said again

'' Rules are rules.'' Booth said to Mom

'' Tell them that I shot a murderer who was going to light me on fire.''

'' Which is why you weren't convicted but you did shoot an unarmed man. I...I can't ignore that. I swore on oath to protect society from people who shoot people.''

'' It was only his leg and he's in jail for the rest of his life. How much is he going to use it anyway''?

'' You have a right to an appeal'' Booth stated

'' To whom''? Mom asked and then Booth shakes his head and then Mom says, '' Cullen? I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me.''

'' Yeah, i'm pretty sure you're right.'' Booth said and then they both walk out of the room and through the lobby and then Booth says, '' Bones you dont need a gun. If anyone needs shooting, I'll do it.''

'' But what if you're injured or dead and someone still needs shooting? I'm not hoping it will happen. I'm just stating a possibility.'' Mom said

'' Ah, come on. You know what Bones? You're a professor; you're not an FBI agent. Okay? Use your mutant powers, just talk people to death.'' Booth said as he and Mom both enters Booth's office and inside the office was a woman waiting for him.

'' Am I interrupting''? The woman asked

'' I told them not to let you in this building. I gave them a picture.'' Booth stated

'' Which is why I wore the tiny skirt.''

'' Very cute.''

The woman and Mom both shakes hands and the woman introduce herself to mom, '' Amy Morton.''

'' Temperance Brennan.'' Mom introduces herself to the woman who known is Amy.

'' You work with Booth''? Amy asked Mom

'' Yes, I'm a Forensic Anthropologist.'' Mom replied

'' I'm a defense lawyer. I tend to work against Booth.'' Amy stated

'' If it's all the same I prefer you two didn't bond in any way.'' Booth told them

'' Hey. I want to get back to the lab. You said I could fill out some gun reapplication form''?

Booth hands her an application form and then he said, '' Here you go. Send it back by currier, no hurry.''

Mom turns to Amy and then she said, '' Nice to meet you.'' Mom said and then she leaves.

Meanwhile back at the Jeffersonian; Angela and I were both sitting in Mom's office waiting for my mom to come back from the FBI. And while we wait for mom to come back, Angela and I were both talking. Well, Angela was doing the most of the talking and I was just starring at the bag on the coffee table, which had the pregnancy tests in.

'' Emmy.'' I heard Angela call my name but I didn't responsed to her so she called my name again, '' Emmy.'' Angela call my name but I still didn't responsed to her so she kept on calling my name until I answer her.

'' Huh'' I finally said as I turned to face Angela

'' Finally Ems! I've been calling you're name for the last few minutes.''

'' Did you''? I asked Angela

'' Yeah sweetie.''

'' Oh, sorry Ang.'' I apologised to her.

'' It's okay.'' Angela said and then she asked, '' Are you okay''?

'' Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just nervous that's all.'' I told Angela

'' Nervous about what''? Angela asked me

'' I'm just nervous about taking the pregnancy test.'' I answered

'' Oh sweetie, you've got nothing to be nervous about okay. Once you've taken the tests you would feel so much better, I know that I would be.'' Angela said and then she continues to speak, '' So when do you want to take the pregnancy tests.''?

'' Um, if it's okay with you I want to wait until Mom gets back. I want her there with me when we take them. Do you mind if we wait''?

'' Course not, Ems. I don't mind waiting.''

'' Thanks.'' I thanked her

'' I know you're scared, Ems. But whatever happens we're all going to be there for you. Me, you're mom, Zack, Hodgins and Booth. We're all going to be there for you, through this whole thing.'' Angela says and then I hugged her and she hugs me back.

'' Thanks, Ang.'' I thanked her and then I saw my mom walking past by the window and then she enters her office and I greeted her. '' Hey Mom.'' I greeted Mom as Angela and I both pulled away from the hug.

'' Hey sweetie.'' Mom greeted back as she went over her desk and she puts down a form.

'' What's that you got there''? Angela asked Mom

'' Oh, it's an reapplication form'' Mom said

'' I take it you didn't get the gun then''

'' Nope, but I'm going to appeal for it.''

'' What is with you and guns anyways, Mom? I know they're cool and dangerous and everything, but why do you need a gun''?

'' I'd just need a gun''

'' But why though? If anybody needs shooting Booth will do it, you dont need a gun'' I told her

'' Course I need a gun, Ems.'' Mom said and then she walks over to us and then she says, '' What happens if Booth's injured or dead and someone still needs shooting. He wont be able to do it''?

'' That's a good point.''

'' That's why I need a gun'' Mom said and then she sits down on the coffee table.

'' Last time you had a gun you shot someone.'' I stated

'' Only in the leg and I had to do it. He was going to light me on fire.'' Mom said and then she notices a bag on the coffee table and then she asked, '' What's in the bag''?

'' Pregnancy tests.'' I stated and then I said, '' While you was over at the FBI building, Angela and I went to the chemist to get some pregnancy tests.''

'' Have you took them, yet''? Mom asked me

'' No! I wanted to wait for you.'' I replied

'' Well I'm back now so why don't we go too the ladies room and take the pregnancy tests.''

'' I'm not sure if I want too.''

'' Sweetie listen to me, I know you're scared but you need to take these pregnancy tests. You need to find out if you're pregnant.''

'' What happens if I am pregnant''? I asked

'' If you're pregnant! You're pregnant.'' Mom stated

'' I'd just dont think that I'll be very good at it this.''

'' You will sweetie, in time.'' Angela said

I sighed and then I said, '' I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready to have a baby''

'' You're not alone in this, honey. I'm going to be there for you, through this whole thing okay.''

'' We all will.'' Angela said

'' So come on, sweetie. Let's go and take these pregnancy tests.'' Mom said

'' Okay.'' I stated

Angela, Mom and I got up from our seats and I grabbed the bag from the coffee table and then all three of us headed out of the office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mom, Angela and I were in the girls toliets. I have just taken the pregnancy tests and all three of us were waiting for the results. I really hope that the test results comes back negative. I really do, I know that sounds awful but I'm just not ready, I'm not ready to have a baby and neither is Zack. I'm only eighteen years old.

'' How long have we got left, Ang''? I asked breaking the silence.

'' Not long now, sweetie. Just a few more minutes.'' Angela replied

'' Okay.'' I said with a sigh

Mom looks over to me and then she walks over and then she asked, '' Are you okay''?

'' Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just nervous that's all, Mom.''

'' It's okay to be nervous, Ems.'' Mom said and then she says, '' Look Ems, I promise you okay. I promise you that I'm going to be there for you, through this whole thing. Doctors appointments, baby classes, the birth. I'm going to be there for you, no matter what happens.''

'' I love you, Mom.'' I told her

'' I love you too, honey.'' Mom said and then I hugged her and she hugs me back, next thing I know I heard Angela's phone beep, which means results time.

'' It's time.'' Angela said. Mom and I both pulled away from the hug and then Mom and I both looked at each other and then we both looked at Angela and then she said, '' Why don't you have a look, Ems''?

I took a deep breathe and I went over to Angela who was standing near the counter with the pregnancy tests. I picked up one of the pregnancy tests but I quickly put it back down and I went back over to Mom

'' What are you doing.''? Angela asked me

'' I can't look, Ang. I can't. I'm too scared to look. Can you please tell me what the results are''

'' Okay.'' Angela said and then she picks up all three of the pregnancy tests and she looks at them.

'' What do they say, Ang.''? Mom asked

Angela looks up from the pregnancy tests and then she said, '' They're positive.''

'' What''?

'' They're positive, Ems, all three of them. You're pregnant.''

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say

'' A-are you sure, Ang''?

'' Yeah sweetie I'm sure. All three of them say that you're pregnant.'' Angela stated and then she said, '' Why dont you look for yourself''?

I shook my head at her and then I asked, '' H-h-how many weeks am I''?

'' 17 weeks.''

'' 17 weeks''? I asked shockly

'' Yeah.''

Mom looks at me and then she asked, '' Are you okay''?

'' I-I-I-I-I need to sit down.'' I said and then I sat down on the floor and then I put my head in between my legs and I took a few deep breathes, and while I took a few deep breathes I felt someone rub my back to calm me down. I move my head from between my legs and I looked up and I turned and I saw mom, nearly down beside me.

'' I know this is a shock too you, Ems. It's a shock to me and Angela as well but what are you going to do? Are you going to keep the baby''?

'' Course I'm going to keep the baby, Mom, you know that. I could never ever kill a baby.''

'' You know what you're going have to do now Ems, don't you.'' Angela said

'' Tell Zack'' I said and then I sighed and then I get up get from the floor with a little help from mom and then I wipe the back of my jeans.

'' Do you want any of us to come with you to tell him''

'' No, it's best that if I do this on my own.''

'' Okay.''

'' Before you go, Ems, do you want to have a look at the pregnancy tests to see for yourself''?

I nodded at Angela and then I walked over to Angela and she holds down the pregnancy tests so that I can have a look and they were right. All three of them says that I am pregnant.

'' Ems.''

I looked away from the pregnancy tests and I looked over at mom and I answered her '' Yeah''

'' While you're telling Zack about the pregnancy I will make an appointment for you to see the doctor.'' Mom said

'' Okay'' I stated and then I said, '' I'm gonna go and tell, Zack.''

'' Okay sweetie'' Angela said and then I leave the girls toilet to go and find Zack, even though I know where he would be. In his office, but I need some alone time to think things through.

'' So here's where you're hiding''?

I looked over and I saw Zack and then I greeted him. '' Hey Zack.''

'' You're mom is looking for you.'' Zack said as he makes his way over to me

'' Is she''? I asked

'' Yeah'' Zack said

'' Oh! What does she want''? I asked him as he joins me on the couch.

'' Nothing! She just wants to let you know that she's made an doctors appointment for you tomorrow night.'' Zack said

'' So you know then''

'' Yeah, I know. You're mom told me''

'' Look Zack, I was going to tell you okay I was. But I'd just needed some alone time to, to think things through and take it all in you know.'' I told Zack.

'' I know, you dont have to explain to me.'' Zack stated and then he said, '' So you're pregnant then''

'' Yeah, yeah I'm pregnant. 17 weeks pregnant in fact.'' I said and then I carried on talking, '' I'd just dont understand, Zack. How can I be pregnant? We always use a condom whenever we have sex.''

'' I know!'' Zack said and then I sighed and then he says, '' Are you gonna be okay with this? With you being pregnant''

I looked at Zack and then I said, '' You know I'm okay with this, Zack. I'm shocked obviously that I'm having you're baby but I'm okay with it.''

'' Good, then so am I.''

'' Even though it's gonna take some time of getting use to but I'm okay with it, and like I said so many times to mom and Angela. I could never kill a baby. I'd just couldn't. I'm not that sort of person.''

Zack nods his head and then he said, '' I know you only just found out but when do you want to start telling people that you're pregnant.''

'' Not yet! I want to wait couple of days, hope that's okay.''

'' Course.'' Zack stated and then he says, '' It's going to be weird you know.''

'' It's going to be really weird.'' I agreed

'' Just so you know, Emmy. I'm going to be there for you, through this whole thing okay. Doctors appointments, classes, birth, everything. I promise you I will never leave you're side.''

'' Promise''? I asked him

'' I promise, Ems. I will be there for you.'' Zack said and then I kissed him and surprisingly he kissed me back.

Zack and I both pulled away from the kiss and then I thanked him, '' Thank you.''

Zack and I both put our heads together and then we both pulled away and then Zack says, '' Listen Ems, just dont worry about what other people might think okay. It's none of their business and so what if we're not together, you're gonna be a amazing mom to that baby.''

'' Really''?

'' Absolutely.'' Zack said and then I kissed him but I kissed him on the cheek and then I leaned my back against the couch and I sighed.

Hodgins, Zack and I were in the lab. Hodgins and Zack were both playing with the beetles, I was watching them as they do so. The beetles were in a glass jar. Hodgins and Zack were both placing bets on their bettles. Mom was also in the lab with us, she was looking at some bones.

Hodgins picks up the glass and the beetles are under it and then he says, '' What if they get mixed up''?

'' I can tell them apart'' Zack told Hodgins

'' How can you tell them apart? They're beetles'' I stated

Zack points to one beetle and then he says, '' That's Jeff'' Zack said and then he points to the other beetle and then he said, '' That's Oliie.'' Zack said.

'' They both look the same to me.''

'' I win.'' Zack said

'' What? Wha? That one was mine''

'' You had Jeff. I had Ollie, Ollie won and you owe me a buck.''

Hodgins gets his money out and then he hands it to Zack. I rolled my eyes at them

'' Hey Ang'' I greeted Angela as I saw her walking over to us

'' Hey Emmy.'' Angela greeted back

'' You want in on the action, Angela''? Hodgins asked Angela as she stands by us.

Angela sighs and then she said, '' No, thank you. I'm going to go have sex.''

'' Like I really need to know that, Ang.'' I told her

'' Have a good time.'' Hodgins said as Angela walks over to Mom

'' You sure you don't wanna come? Troy can call a friend.'' Angela said

Mom is looking at the bones and then she said, '' I've been waiting months for these. It's a partial skeleton from southern France. It's...''

'' You know the whole point of the week is the weekend.'' Angela interrupted Mom and then she said, '' This is not the Cabaret my friend, life is the Cabaret. Come to the Cabaret. It's like describing the moon to a mole.''

'' What? I demand another beetle alright; Jeff's got a groin pull.''

'' Like I really need to know that.''

'' Arthropods do not posses groins. Pay up.'' Zack said

'' Why am I friends with you too''?

Hodgins slaps some money into Zack's hand and Angela walks away to leave and Booth walks in

'' Have fun, Ang'' I called out

'' Mm. Angela, looking good.'' Booth said as he looks at Angela

'' And don't I know it.'' Angela said

Booth whistles and then he notices the beetles and then he said, '' Okay, our tax dollars hard at work.''

'' Yeah, what's it break time at the FBI book burning.'' Hodgins said. Zack's beetle wins again. '' Nooo!''

Booth walks over towards Mom and then he says, '' Hey Bones, what are you doing this weekend''?

'' I have plans.'' Mom told him

'' Come on, I'm serious.''

'' Between your girlfriend the corporate lawyer and the defense lawyer on the side your weekend must be completely booked. What is your thing with lawyers''? Mom said and then she walks away with Booth following behind her.

Hodgins, Booth, Zack and I were all on the platform. Mom is walking around giving us orders. There was a clock on the screen that shows 29 hours, the time Epps has left.

'' Let's start, Zack pull up the first x-ray.'' Mom said. Zack pulls up the first x -ray on the computer screen and then Mom says. '' There are stress fractures on both tibias.''

'' What does that mean''? Booth asked

'' Pre -existing assault probably and old injury from dance or running.'' Zack said

'' She was a cheerleader.'' Booth stated

'' The chinese use to execure people by cutting small pieces of flesh off their bodies.'' Hodgins said as he cuts open a box

'' Ew gross.''

'' You think everything is gross.'' Hodgins said. I stick my tongue out to him and then he said, '' They called it the death of a thousand cuts.''

Mom points at the x -rays and then she said, '' Compound fractures of the trapezium, scaphoid, and the base of the radius.''

'' What's that mean''?

'' When she was being beaten to death with a blunt instrument, she threw her arm up to defend herself.'' I said before Zack could.

'' Well, that's consistent with the defensive wounds in the autopsy report.''

'' In medieval Scotland, they'd tie a convicts arms and legs to two bent saplings. When they'd release the saplings, the trees sprang apart and the convicted felon was torn in half.'' Hodgins said as he rips the top of the box off and grabs an evidence bag out and then he said, '' Should I grab particulates from this''?

'' That's clean; it's a phone number we found on the girl. It belonged to an old woman in a nursing home with no connection to anyone involved.''

'' Maybe it's not a phone number. Maybe it's something else'' I said

'' Extensive damage to the skull, smashed six to eight times with a narrow cylindrical object.'' Mom said

'' The tire iron was missing from April Wright's car.'' Booth said

'' Autopsy showed she had sex shortly before her death.'' I stated

'' Consensual, no assault''

'' The hair they found was never matched to anyone'' Zack said

'' No, the prosecution got it excluded from evidence both in trial and on appeal.'' Booth said

'' That's the basis of your lawyers last ditch attempt to stop the execution.''

'' Yeah and uh, whatever else you guys can find.''

Mom points to the x -ray of hands and then she says, '' There are particles lodged between the left triquetral and the capitate.''

'' The ME concluded that they were bone fragments dislodged by the tire iron.'' Zack said

'' No, these radiographic shadows are too opaque for bone.''

'' What's that mean''?

'' The prosecutions theory of the crime does not include foreign matter in the bone.'' I stated

'' Let's see if these shadows are bone fragments or something else.''

'' Like what''?

'' Let's pretend we're objective scientist and not indulge in conjecture. Zack, get a driver to take you over to Greenbelt Park. I want you to take pictures of the area where the body was found, ground covering, paved areas.''

'' Why does he need a driver''?

I looked at Zack and he looked embarrassed and upset and then Zack said, '' I can't drive.''

'' You're a genius who can't drive? Why don't Emma take you''?

'' I didn't bring my car. I got a lift in with Mom.'' I told Booh

'' If you know what I know about constructual design you wouldn't drive either.''

Booth's phone rings and he answers it walking away from us so he can hear.

'' Take the file; get photos of the surround areas so we can contextualize the materials we found.''

Booth was on the phone, '' Booth...Yeah...Yes...I'll be right there.'' Booth says down the phone and then he closes his phone and then he says, '' That was April Wright's father.''

'' Our murder victim's dad called you''?

'' The wife's a wreck. They heard that Amy's angling for a last minute reprieve.''

'' Well, why did he call you''?

'' Because Booth was the agent that arrested Howard Epps in the first place.'' Mom said

'' H-Howard Epps? Howard Epps? Are you freaking kidding me''?

'' Sweetie-''

'' You never told me that we was helping, Epps?

'' Sweetie I-''

'' Have you forgotten what that bastard did to me, Mom? He tortured me, he tortured me and my friend Bonnie to death. I've still have scars to prove what he did to me''

'' I've always wanted to know where you've got those scars from and now I know'' Booth stated

'' Why didn't you tell me that we was helping, Epps''

'' Calm down, Ems.'' Zack said into my ear

'' Dont tell me to calm down, Zack. I can't believe you, Mom. I can't believe you didn't tell me that we was helping Epps, the one who murdered my best friend, the one who tortured me, the one who murdered those other girls and you except me to help him, no I dont think so. I'm not helping, that bastard deserves to die and you can go and tell that Amy person she's in the wrong. Howard's not innocent and he never will be, he murdered those girls and I believe that he murdered that April girl, he's not innocent, he's guilty and always will be guilty. He's a murderer and always will be a murderer'' I said and then I walked off the platfrom with Booth calling name

'' Emma.''

'' Just leave her.''

'' Shall I go after her.'' Booth suggested

'' No, let her be.''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Few minutes later I found myself walking back towards the platform. I took off my badge and I swipe it on the security swipe to let me onto the platform, I then put the badge back onto my lab jacket. Hodgins and Mom both looked at me as I entered on the platform. '' What''? I asked them.

'' Nothing.'' Hodgins and Mom both said and then they both looked away.

'' Mom, could I talk to you''

'' Sure'' Mom said and then she walks over to me and then she said, '' What's up''?

I sighed and then I said, '' I'm sorry, Mom; For what happened earlier.''

'' Sweetie it's okay, you don't have to apologise.'' Mom said

'' I will still stand by what I said about Epps. I wont change it.'' I told Mom and then I said, '' Can I help''?

'' I thought you said that you didn't want to help.''

'' I know I said that but I'm not doing this for him.'' I told her and then I said, '' Can I help''?

'' Course.''

Time lapses; Mom, Hodgins and I were still on the platform and all three of us were looking over the case. Angela walks in with her date and then she said, '' You guys are pathetic. It's Friday night.''

'' There's nothing pathetic about pro bono work on a death penalty case.'' Hodgins said

'' Who's that with you, Ang''?

'' Glad you ask, Emmy. Everyone, this is Troy.''

Troy waves at us and then he said, '' Hey, how ya doing''?

'' Could you just wait here one second''? Angela asked Troy

'' Yeah.''

'' Yeah.'' Angela says and then she walks over to Mom and then she asked, '' Why did you call me in? Look at this guy he's cuter then a monkey with a puppy.''

Mom was looking at something in her hand and then she said, '' Uh huh.''

Angela sighs and turns mom head to look at him and then Mom said, '' I really, really need you to do texture analysis on seven year old x-rays.''

'' But I am on a date...with Troy. He's a man. Wave. What's the big steaming gigantic rush.''?

'' A man is schedule to die in twenty -six hours. I think he'd like the results of our findings before then.'' Mom told Angela

'' Good one'' Angela said and then she goes over to the edge of the platform and then she said, '' Troy? Sweetie, I've got a few things to do around here. Do you mind just hanging out for a little while''?

'' Um, sure, no problem. Um, let me just call the restaurant and tell them we'll be late. What do you think, a half hour''?

'' Hm, you better make it an hour...minimum.''

'' Okay.''

The phone starts ringing in the lab. I was about to pick it up but Hodgins beat me to it and then I said, '' Hey, I was going to get that.''

Hodgins sticks his tongue out to me and then he said, '' Hodgins.''

Zack was on the other end of the phone, '' _Most trecondi codes have a complex numerical cypher_.''

'' That's a fun factoid Zack, thank you.''

_'' 12402510221 that's the number they found on the victim.'' _Zack said on the other end of the line.

'' Well, you're the one with the photographic memory. I'm the one that's good with the ladies.'' Hodgins said into the phone

I rolled my eyes at him

_'' It's not a phone number.'' _Zack said and then he hangs up.

Hodgins just looks at the phone and he shakes his head and hangs up. Troy comes over near the platform and then Troy says, '' Hey? So uh, what exactly do they do here? Ah, I thought Angela was an artist.''

'' She is'' I stated and then I continued to talk, '' We do mostly forensic identification and reconstruction of discorporated remains.''

'' My specialty is entomology and particulates. Have you ever seen maggots''? Hodgins asked Troy and then he holds up a jar of them and then he said. '' I just got these in.''

Angela walks behind Hodgins and me and then she said, '' Do not talk to them.'' Angela said and then she sighs and then she said, '' Wait in the lounge baby. It's up those stairs right over there. Don't talk to anybody.''

'' Okay'' Troy says and then he goes to the lounge.

Mom is looking through a magnifier glass at fabric. She sees something on it and picks it up with her tweezers. Hodgins and I both notices and we both went over to her.

'' What'd you find''? Asked Hodgins

'' A shard of bone. How'd they miss that'' Mom replied

'' They're not as good as we are.'' I said

Hodgins goes over to a computer with Mom and me following him and then he says, '' Forty times magnification.'' Hodgins said. The image is very large and he points to a black piece on it and then he continues to speak. '' Well that's not bone. It's organic, mineral, possibly quartz.''

Zack comes running in the lab and he was talking really quickly. '' I was out taking the pictures that you needed and there was a sign and numbers on the ground and I thought why quasi semi..''

'' Zack, when you talk that fast, humans cannot hear you.'' Hodgins said

'' Yeah, just slowed down.'' I told Zack

Zack hooks the camera up to a computer and then he says, '' The number they found on the girl 12402510221. Everyone assumed it was a phone number but what if instead of spacing numbers like a phone number, you space them like this.'' Zack said and then the numbers change on readout and then Zack continues to talk, ''1240 25 10 221. I was in the park taking pictures and I saw the parking space was numbered.'' Zack said and then he clicks on the parking space numbered 221 and puts it under the 221 on the screen and then he said, '' To get to picnic area ten you go through gate 25.''

'' Told you it wasn't a phone number.''

'' Seems more then a coincidence.'' Mom said

'' 1240 what do those represent''? Hodgins asked

'' The time, twelve forty, it's when she was going to meet whoever she was meeting.'' Zack replied

'' Hm, it fits with the timeline. He's weird but he's smart.'' Hodgins said and then he pats him on the shoulder and then he leaves

'' April wright was setting up a date.''

'' Yeah but who with though.''

'' Probably with the guy who left the pubic hair on her.''

'' Good job, Zack.'' Mom stated and then she walks away so it was just Zack and me.

'' Are you okay''? Zack asked me

'' Yeah, yeah i'm fine. Listen Zack about earlier on, I didn't mean to snap at you or mom. It's just...hearing that name again it just makes me angry and plus with my being pregnant, my hormones are all over the place.'' I said with a sigh and then I apologised to Zack. '' Sorry Zack.''

'' It's okay.'' Zack stated and then the both of us walks over to where Hodgins is and then the both of us leaned against the slab table.

Hodgins is looking at the computer and then he said, '' I got something, it's not quite so idiot savant but it's aggregate gravel.''

Mom comes over to where Zack and I were both sitting and she nudges Zack out of the way and then sits down and then Mom says, '' What if the rest of the shadows on the x -rays where also gravel''?

Mom pulls up the x-rays on the computer screen

'' There was no gravel where her body was found, it was all grass.'' Zack stated

'' Then she was killed someplace else.'' I said

'' We have to exhume our victim's body.'' Mom finished

The team and Amy were inside of Mom's office and we were watching a news cast of Howard Epps talking about how he is innocent.

'' I honestly think he's innocent. Don't you''?

'' I don't like to form any conclusion before all the evidence is in.''

I scoffed. Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Mom and Amy looks at me and then I said, '' Howard Epps is not innocent. I don't understand why we are helping that jerk. He's a murderer and don't say that he's not a murderer because he is and how I know cause he killed my best friend, he killed her right in front of me when we was kidnapped by him. He tortured me, beaten me until I turned black and blue. He did the same to Bonnie. I still have the scars to prove what he did to me. Do you think he's still innocent now''?

Neither Mom, Hodgins, Angela, Zack or Amy said anything to me. Zack wraps his arms around my waist and he pulls me into him. Angela looks out the doorway and sees two workers carrying a body bag.

'' April wright's body just arrived.'' Angela said and then she and everyone else leaves the office.

Mom turns to Amy and then she said. '' You might be more comfortable staying here.''

Mom leaves her office but Amy followed us to the platform anyway. She sees the decomposed remains of April on a table.

'' I...I can't'' Amy said

Angela's date comes walking out of the lounge up above and too a balcony area and he sees the body and then he says. '' Oh God!''

'' Don't look sweetie.'' Angela told him

'' You're not an artist. You're a freak. You people are all freaks.'' Troy said and then he leaves

Angela turns to us and then she said, '' This job is so hard to describe online.''

'' The left triquetral.'' Zack said

Mom takes the piece and puts it in her hand and then she said, '' That's a match. For the record, do you concur''?

'' I concur.''

'' I got several pieces of foreign material lodged in the bone.''

'' It's the same stuff we found in the shard.''

'' Which is consistent with the arm being dragged through gravel after the attack.'' Angela said

'' That must of hurt.'' I stated

Booth enters and then he says, '' I got a warrant to search the house of the guy that April wright had sex with the night she was murdered.''

'' What'd you find''? Mom asked

'' Probably nothing.'' I said and then Booth holds up a bag and then I say, '' Oh! My bad! What's in the bag''?

'' Underwear, can you run a comparison on the hair''?

Booth hands the bag to mom and mom goes to hand the bag to either Hodgins or Zack and then they both play rock paper scissors and Zack is the one who gets the bag.

Booth looks at the body and then he asked, '' Is that April Wright''?

'' Looks like she wasn't killed where she was found.'' I told Booth

'' Then where was she murdered''? Booth asked

I looked at the skull on the screen and then I said, '' We've got microscopic particles beaten into the skull.''

'' Were these ever ID''? Mom asked

'' According to the autopsy report, no.'' Hodgins stated

Hodgins swabs some of the material off the skull while Zack is looking at the under ware under a microscope and then Zack said. '' It's a visual match.''

Mom turns to Angela and I and then she said, '' Will you too back Zack up on that''?

'' Where's Amy''?

Amy was in the background watching us and then she said, '' Uh, here. I can't...''

'' It's okay. Things can get pretty, you know disgusting around here.''

'' Emmy and I concur with Zack. They're a visual match on the pubic hair.''

'' Is a visual match enough to stop the execution''?

'' Uh, we need DNA to be sure.''

'' Amy's right. This evidence isn't enough to stop the execution.''

'' Jee, What a shame''?

Booth sighed and hangs his head down

'' And you've got nothing else, nothing at all''?

'' I dont know what else we can do.''

Amy turns to Booth and then she said. '' If you tell the judge, you've changed your mind that Howard Epps is not guilty...''

'' Have you changed you're mind''? Mom asked Booth

'' Come on, Booth. You know what that bastard did to me, he deserves to be executed.''

'' No, I haven't changed my mind. I have doubts that the guy should be executed but...''

'' But what''? I asked him

Booth turns to Amy and then he says. '' Let's go see the judge.'' Booth said and then he and Amy leaves

'' Booth.''

Mom and I were both at the doctors; The both of us were sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor.

'' You know, Zack could have come with us if he wanted too. I wouldn't mind, I mean after all he is the father to you're baby'' Mom said

'' I know that'' I told her and then I said, '' But I wanted you too come with me, Mom, since you know it is my first baby and my first doctors appointment and besides Zack totally understands''

'' He does''?

'' Yeah! He even said that he doesn't mind if it was just us too.''

'' You're gonna make a wonderful mom to that baby, Ems. And you're not alone in this you know that right.''

'' I know.'' I stated and then I said. '' You know Mom I've gotta say you're taking this pretty well, I mean there are some mom's out there wouldn't be like this you know, all supportive and I admire for you that. You are an amazing mom and I love you.''

'' I love you too.''

'' I know Zack and I haven't discuss about godparents to our baby but when we do talk about it, I want you to be the godmother.''

'' Really? Mom asked me and then she said, '' You want me to be the godmother to your baby.''

'' Yeah.''

'' Thank you, Ems. That means the world to me.'' Mom said and then she hugs me and I hugged her back.

'' I love you, Mom.''

'' I love you too.''

Mom and I both pulled away from the hug and then an office door opens and a doctor comes out of the room and then she calls a name out. '' Emma Brennan.''

'' That's me.'' I told her

Mom and I both get up from the chairs and then we both headed our way towards the doctor and then she introduces herself to us, '' Hello I'm Doctor Riley, you must be Emma''

'' Yes I am and this is my mom Dr. Temperance Brennan.'' I said, introducing my mom.

'' Please too meet you both.'' Dr. Riley said and then she monitored us to come inside to her office, '' why don't we go inside to my office and we can talk''?

'' Okay'' Mom and I both said and then we both followed Dr. Riley into her office

'' So, what can I help you with Miss Brennan.''? Dr. Riley asked me as she walked over to her desk, with us following behind her.

'' Well, for the past couple of weeks I haven't been myself.'' I told Dr. Riley and then I continued to speak, '' And I assumed it was a bug because I kept on throwing up but then I realise that I've been getting back pains, cramps, I'm tired all the time, I get emotional and upset. I noticed that my breasts are getting bigger and they're really sore and I also noticed that I pee a lot more and I've been eating a lot more.''

'' Did you take a pregnancy test.''? Dr. Riley asked me

'' Not at the begginging I didn't, because I was too scared to take one. But my friend Angela dragged me to the chemist to get some pregnancy tests and I took three of them and they all come back positive and all three of them say that I am 17 weeks pregnant.'' I said to her

'' You should have took a pregnancy test earlier.'' Dr. Riley said

'' I know and I should have but I was scared and I didn't know what to do''

'' Which is completely understandable, miss Brennan.''

'' I'd just want to know if I am pregnant for sure. I know the pregnancy tests says that I am but they can lie, I'd just need to know from a doctor.''

'' Okay'' Dr. Riley stated and then she says, '' Why don't we go over to the bed and then I will take a scan.''

'' Okay.'' I said

Mom, Dr. Riley and I both got up from our seats and we both went over to the bed and then I climbed onto it and then Dr. Riley says, '' Before we begin, I would like to ask a few questions.''

'' Fire away.''

'' Do you drink or smoke.''? Dr. Riley asked

'' No, I don't drink or smoke.''

'' Do you have any medical conditions that I need to know.''?

'' No, I dont have any medical conditions.''

'' Okay, do you have any metals inside of your body like braces, plates anything like that.''?

'' No.''

'' Do you take any medication''?

'' No.''

'' When was the last time you had surgery''?

'' Mom''?

'' Last time she had surgery was when she was thirteen.''

'' When was the last time you had sexual intercourse.''?

'' Oh wow, um, couple of weeks ago''

'' Okay, do you have a boyfriend''?

'' No but I do know who's the father is.''

'' Okay, I think that's it for now but when you do come again there will be more questions to ask, mainly about the pregnancy'' Dr. Riley said and then she turns on the scan computer

'' Okay.'' I stated

'' Can you lean back please''? Dr. Riley asked me and then I leaned back against the bed and then Dr. Riley asked me. '' Can you lift you're top up''?

'' Sure'' I said and then I lift my top up and then Dr. Riley get's the jelly bottle.

'' I must warn you that the jelly is a little cold so you might feel some coldness when it goes onto you're stomach.'' Dr. Riley said and then she puts some of the jelly onto my stomach and boy it was cold.

'' Ooh, that's a little cold.''

'' Told you.'' Dr. Riley said and then she puts back the jelly bottle and then she gets the monitor and then Dr. Riley said. '' Are you ready''?

I looked over at Mom and then I called her over. '' Mom.''

Mom comes over to me and she stands by next to me and then she holds my hand and then she says. '' I'm right here, Ems. I'm right here. Just take a few deeps breathes.''

And so I did; once I took a few deep breathes I turned to face Dr. Riley and then I said. '' I'm ready.''

'' Are you sure''?

'' Yeah, yeah I'm sure.''

'' Okay.'' Dr. Riley said and then she puts the monitor onto my stomach and then she moves it around onto my stomach. Mom and I both looked at the screen and on the screen was a baby. I was indeed pregnant.

The End


	8. Chapter 8

'' So how was the doctor's appointment.''? Asked Angela

'' It was...It was emotional.'' I replied

'' Really''

'' Yeah, soon as I saw the baby on the screen I litually just burst into tears.''

'' Oh sweetie! Where they happy tears or sad tears''? Angela asked me

'' They were bit of both, Ang. I'd just still can't believe that I am having a baby I mean Zack and I always use condoms whenever we have sex.'' I stated

'' Like Dr. Riley said Ems, condoms do attend to split when you're having sex'' Mom said

'' Yeah and condoms aren't awalys that affected.'' Angela stated and then she said, '' How's Zack taking all of this''?

'' He's actually really happy.''

'' Seriously''?

'' Seriously Ang, he is very happy that I'm having his baby and how do I know this because when I gave him a picture of the baby he burst into tears.''

'' Really''

'' Yep''

'' So when are you going to start telling people that you're pregnant'' Mom asked me.

'' Not yet, I told Zack that I want to wait couple of weeks so until Zack and I both decided to start telling people I want you and mom to keep this pregnancy to yourselfs.'' I told them.

'' You got it.'' Mom said

I looked at Angela and then she says. '' Yeah, you got it.'' Angela says and then she said. '' Do you know what you're going to have yet''? Angela asked me

'' Not yet, but Dr. Riley said that we be able to find out in couple of weeks.''

'' Do you want to find out''? Mom asked me

'' To be honest with you Mom, no I don't. I know that Zack wants to find out what we're having but I don't. I rather wait until she or he arrives.'' I answered

'' So, this Dr. Riley person that you're seeing is it a she or a he''? Angela asked

'' She's a she, Ang. Her full name is Dr. Adrienne Riley.''

'' Is she really nice''?

'' She is really nice'' I told Angela

'' That's good, at least you've got a nice doctor. That's the main thing.''

'' Yeah.'' I responded

'' What would you and Zack would like to have? Boy or girl'' Mom asked me

'' I'm not sure what Zack would like to have but I would like to have a girl.'' I answered Mom question

'' Really''

'' Yeah.'' I stated

'' If the baby is a girl what would you call her''?

'' Ummmmmm...I've always liked the name Maisy.'' I stated

'' Maisy.''? Questioned Angela

'' Yeah, it's simple and it's a beautiful name.''

'' I agree, Ems. Maisy is a beautiful name.'' Mom agreed.

'' What if the baby's a boy? What would you call him''? Angela asked

'' Matthew.''

'' Seriously.''?

'' What is wrong with Matthew.''? I asked her and Mom

'' Nothing is wrong with the name, Ems. Matthew is a beautiful name and so is Maisy.'' Mom said.

'' Thank you.'' I thanked Mom and then she gives Angela a look

'' Yeah, I agree with you're Mom, Ems. Matthew and Maisy are both beautiful names.'' Angela said

'' Hmm hmm.''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Angela, Mom and I were still in the bone room and all three of us were still standing on opposite sides of the lit up table. The skeleton was still out on the table and Mom still has the same skull in her hand and she's still gluing the pieces to it.

'' So I spent the night at Todd's.'' Angela said changing the subject and then she says. '' You remember Todd right? The bass player with the big hands, big nimble hands?''

'' Angela I'm trying to piece together a skull'' Mom told her

'' You're doing a great job.'' Angela said and then she carries on talking. '' So I wake up this morning and he's sitting there right? No clothes on just his bass. Singing to me in this low, low voice, it was creepy.''

'' I bet it was.''

'' Angela, is this conversation really appropriate here''?

'' Sorry but I'm into live people. Anyway Todd has a friend.'' Angela said

'' I thought you said he was creepy.'' I stated

'' Todd, not the friend.'' Angela said

Zack enters the bone room and then he says, '' Good news.''

'' I hope this is work related.'' Mom stated

'' The Anthropology Journal is publishing our piece on the evolution of the Coronals suture.''

'' That's awesome.''

'' For the interruption.''

Mom places the skull on the table and then Zack holds his fist up to her and then he says, '' You're supposed to bump my fist with yours''

'' Why''? Mom asked

'' I'm told it's a widely acknowledge gesture of mutual success.'' Zack said

'' I love it when you two impersonate earthlings.'' Angela stated

Zack leaves mom side and then he comes over to mine and then he says. '' So, how's the baby doing''? Zack asked me and then he puts his hand onto my stomach.

'' The baby's fine, Zack.'' I told him

'' I know I'm just checking.'' Zack stated

'' Awe, you guys are so cute.'' Angela said

'' I agree'' Mom agreed and then she says. '' You guys would make a great couple. It's a shame that you guys aren't together.''

Zack moves his hand away from my stomach and then Hodgins enters the bone room. He was carrying a red box with a blue bow on it.

'' What's that you got there, Hodgins''?

Hodgins turns to Mom and then he says, '' Okay now, this is weird. There's some guy in the lounge who asked me to give you this.''

Hodgins hands Mom the box and then I said. '' That is very weird.'' I stated

'' Is he alive because this is an excellent start to a relationship.'' Angela said

Mom opens up the box and pulls out a shoe and looks at it and then Hodgins says. '' I didn't put a mirror underneath his nose or anything. He said that you'd know who he was when you opened it.''

Mom hands the box to Zack and walks off

'' Okay. A guy who gets her to stop working? This I have to see.'' Angela stated

'' Me too.''

Angela, Hodgins, Zack and I went to follow Mom. Mom enters the main lab area and there is a guy up in the balcony looking down at her who is known Michael

'' You left it at my place.'' Michael said

Mom looks up to speak to him and then she said. '' Three years ago.''

'' First time I've been to Washington thought that I should return it in person.''

'' Why didn't you tell me that you were coming.''

'' What if you didn't take my call? You're a big important author now.''

'' You could come down here you know.''

'' You could come up.''

'' Half-way.''

'' As always.'' Michael said and then he comes all the way down and meet her. Hodgins, Zack, Angela and I were standing a little distance behind her.

'' Who's that''? I wondered

'' This is like watching cars mate.''

'' It's got to be Michael Stire, her forensic Anthropology professor from North Western. They were...''

'' Very, very close''? Hodgins said

'' Dr Brennan is my forensic Anthropology professor. Does that mean.''?

'' No.'' Hodgins, Angela and I both said

And with that point Booth walks into the lab with some guys hauling a beat up refrigerater on a dolly and then Booth calls my mom '' Hey Bones'' Booth called my mom and then he turns to the guys and then he said. '' Okay, put it here, easy. Bones! I got a present for ya straight out of an illegal ravine found in a dump in Fairfax.'' Booth said and then he continues to talk. '' You see our forensic people confirmed it was human matter so rather then open it myself and risk being trashed by you for contaminating the evidence; I decided to bring the whole refrigerator to you.''

'' All we need is a toaster oven.'' Hodgins stated

Booth clears his throat and then he calls my mom again. '' Bones.'' Booth called my mom again and then he nods towards the fridge.

Mom comes over with the guy and then she looks at the outside of the fridge and sniffs and then Mom says. '' Bodies going to be mostly decomposed.''

'' Which is my cue to leave.''

'' Me too.'' I said and then Angela and I both leave and we both walked towards her office .

'' I still can't believe it you know.''

'' Believe what''? I asked

'' That you're pregnant, Ems. I still can't believe that you are pregnant.'' Angela stated

'' I know I can't believe it either and you know what else that I can't believe...''

'' What''?

'' That I'm already half way through the Trimester. Dr. Riley says that I am four months pregnant.''

'' What? Seriously''

'' Yeah, I mean I don't even look like i'm four months pregnant though and it feels like that I'm not even pregnant.''

'' What makes you think that''? Angela asked me

'' Because of my stomach, Ang. It's so tiny.''

'' Some girls are different though, sweetie.'' Angela said as she and I both entered her office.

'' So listen, Ang. You know how we was talking about baby names before in the bone room.''

'' Yeah.'' Angela answered

'' Well, I really like those names Maisy and Matthew. I've always liked them and I was wondering if you could help me to think some middle names for them.'' I said and then I continued to speak, '' Well I only need you're help for Matthew middle names as I've already got Maisy middle names already.''

'' Sure, I can help you with that. What are you thinking for Maisy''?

'' Well, I was sort of thinking having May and Temperance for Maisy's middle names''

'' Maisy May Temperance Brennan Addy. I like it, it's got a ring to it.'' Angela stated and then she asked. '' What about Matthew''?

'' That's the thing though, Ang, I don't know what to have for Matthew's middle name. That's why I am asking you.''

'' Okay, how about I write down a list of middle names and then once I am done we can both decided to choose which ones that are right for Matthew.''

'' Okay.'' I stated and then I leave Angela's office.

I was sitting in my mom's office with my mom but my mom was sitting at her desk and she was looking at a file. Angela enters carrying her sketch pad and she notices me sitting on the couch. '' Hey Emmy.'' Angela greeted me.

'' Hey.'' I greeted back

Angela hands her pad and then she says. '' Here's the sketch of the victim. Her skull was intact so it made it easy to work with.''

Mom takes it and then she said. '' I just got her dental records.'' Mom says and then she holds the dental records up and then she said. '' Name...Maggie schilling...nineteen.''

'' Then I guess you don't need this.'' Angela said disappointed

'' She was a dancer, found markers in her metatarsals.'' Mom told her

'' God, they go from the freedom of dance to being crammed into a refrigerator.'' Angela said

'' Man, I hope she was already dead when they shut the door.'' I finished

Angela sits down and then she says. '' He's hotter then you said.''

'' Who''? I asked as I got up from the couch and I make my way over to them

'' Michael''? Mom replied

'' Oh.'' I said

'' Any other ex -lovers come knocking on your door today''? Angela asked

'' The ex in ex -lover is not a variable it's a constant like...the speed of light.'' Mom said

'' Save your dirty talk for the hunky professor.''

'' Eww gross, like I want to hear that.''

Mom chuckles and then she says. '' I can assure you, our relationship is purely plutonic. What we share is a love of science. Neither of us has the time or inclination for emotional complications.''

Angela smiles and then she said. '' Sounds very reasonable.''

'' Yes, now I have to get this data together for Booth.'' Mom stated

'' Sure.'' Angela said and then she stands up and then she said. '' Have a good dinner tonight.''

'' I'm sure she will, Ang.''

'' Oh Emmy, I've done that list for you if you want to come and look at it.''

'' Sure, it's not like I am doing anything so I might as well come and look at the list.''

'' What are you too talking about''? Mom asked

'' I've made a list for Emmy.''

'' I gathered that but what sort of a list.''

'' It's a list of middle names for Emmy. She's already chosen Maisy's middle names and she wanted me to help her to choose a middle name for Matthew.''

'' Oh! What middle names have you chosen for Maisy''? Mom asked me as she turned to look at me.

'' I really dont want to say.'' I told her

'' Why not? It's not like I'm going to cry or anything.'' Mom stated

'' Okay fine, for my middle names for Maisy I have chosen May and Temperance.'' I told Mom and then I said. '' So in full name it's going to be Maisy May Temperance Brennan Addy.''

'' That's beautiful.''

'' It's got a ring to it doesn't it''

'' It sure has.'' Mom agreed

'' Before I go to Angela's office I need to ask you something.''

'' Okay.''

'' That michael guy...He's not my dad is he''? I asked her

'' No sweetie, he's not you're dad.''

'' Good, cause I rather have Hodgins to be my dad.'' I said and then I get looks from Angela and Mom and then I said. '' What? Was it something I said''?

'' No, no.'' Angela and Mom said at the same time

'' Okay'' I said with a confused tone.

'' Shall we go take a look at this list then, Emmy'' Angela suggested

'' Yeah'' I said and then I turned around to look at mom and then I said. '' Have fun tonight, Mom.''

'' I will'' Mom said and then I leave with Angela to go too her office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'' I know it's not much but I hope that you like the middle names that I gave you.'' Angela said as we both entered her office.

Angela goes over to her desk and she puts down her clipboard and then she grabs the list from her desk and then she hands it to me. I opened the piece of paper and I saw a couple of middle names and I looked at them and then I said. '' Wow Ang, these middle names are really good.''

'' Really''? Angela asked

'' Yeah.'' I replied

'' Thank god.'' Angela said in relief

'' Seriously Ang, these middle names are really beautiful.'' I told her and then I began to read the list out. '' Joshua, Adam, TJ, Liam, Noah, Avery, Payton, Joseph, Connor, James, Austin, Hayden and Jaden.''

'' So what do you think? Out of all those middle names which ones are you going to chose for your baby.'' Angela said

'' Ummmmm...I really like the name Joshua and I also like TJ and I also like Avery too.'' I told Angela

'' Matthew TJ Joshua Avery Brennan Addy.'' Angela said

'' It doesn't sound right does it.''

'' No.''

'' Well, how about Matthew Joshua Avery Brennan Addy'' I suggested

'' That sounds better.'' Angela said

'' Okay, so my chosen middle names for Matthew are Joshua and Avery.'' I said and then I thanked Angela. '' Thanks, Ang.''

'' No problem.'' Angela said

'' Right, I'm going to go and find Zack and tell him what names I have chosen for our baby.'' I said and then I asked Angela. '' Do you think he will like them''?

'' Of course he will, Ems, Matthew and Maisy are both beautiful names'' Angela stated and then she says. '' He will like them.''

'' Okay.'' I said

'' Go and tell Zack you're baby names.'' Angela said

'' Okay'' I said and then I leave Angela's office but before I turned the corner I turned to look at Angela and then I thanked her. '' Thanks Ang.''

'' Your welcome'' Angela said and then I leave

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I entered Zack's office and I greeted Zack as I entered it '' Hey Zack''

'' Hey Emmy'' Zack greeted back as I make my way over to him.

'' What you doing''? I asked him

'' Just surfing on the internet'' Zack replied

'' Are you allowed to do that''? I asked him

'' Not really no, but this is important.'' Zack stated

I nodded at Zack and then I said. '' Have you got a minute? I need to talk too you about something. This wont take long.''

'' Okay'' Zack said and then he moves his head away from his computer and then he says. '' So what's up? What do you need to talk about''?

'' Baby names.''

'' That's funny because I wanted to talk too you about that as well''

'' Really''? I asked

'' Yeah''

'' Have you chosen you're baby names for the baby''? Zack asked

'' As a matter of fact I have.'' I said as I move around the desk and then I sat down on Zack's lap and then he wraps his arms around me.

'' Really''? Zack asked

'' Yep''

'' Can I hear them''?

'' Only if I get to hear yours.''

'' Alright.'' Zack stated

'' Okay, so my chosen names for our baby are; if it's a girl I would like to call her Maisy May Temperance Brennan Addy and if it's a boy I would like to call him Matthew Joshua Avery Brennan Addy.'' I said to Zack and then I say. '' What do you think''?

'' I think that Maisy and Matthew are both beautiful names.''

'' Really''?

'' Yeah.'' Zack said

'' Okay, let me hear yours.''

'' Okay, my chosen names for our baby are; if it's a girl I would like to call her Sophie Louise Brennan Addy and if it's a boy I would like to call him Jack Michael Brennan Addy.''

'' Sophie and Jack'' I questioned Zack

'' Yeah.''

'' Huh'' I said

'' What''? Zack asked me

'' Nothing, I'm just bit surprised that you would name our baby after Hodgins.''

'' Well, he is my best friend, Ems.'' Zack said and then he says. '' So, what do you think to my baby names.''?

'' Like what you said to my baby names, I think they're beautiful.''

'' So, out of both girls name and boy names, which ones are we going to choose''? Zack asked

'' Ooh, that's going to be tough, I mean Maisy and Sophie are both great names, so are Jack and Matthew it's going to be hard to choose which one for our baby.'' I told Zack and then I said. '' And besides we don't have to choose one yet anyway I mean one; we dont know the sex of the baby is and two; we still got couple of months.''

'' You're right.'' Zack said and then I leaned against Zack's shoulder and then I looked at him.

'' Could I stay at you're place tonight? I asked him

'' Of course.'' Zack said

'' Thanks'' I thanked him and then Zack puts his hand onto my stomach and he rubs it.

Angela, Zack, Hodgins and I were all on the platform and all four of us were standing over the bones.

'' Using a refrigerator to hide a body...Pfft...kinda perfect isn't it.'' Hodgins said

I rolled my eyes at him

'' A good way to remove the victim without being detected.'' Zack stated

'' The rubber gasket sealed in the odor.'' I said finishing.

'' Maybe the company should use that in their ads.'' Angela said.

'' Where the hell is, Mom''?

'' She's late, she's never late.'' Angela said

'' You worried about her''? Hodgins asked

'' I'm happy for her.'' Angela said

'' Why''? Zack asked

'' Remember that time you were late''

'' Oh...yeah.''

'' Hey, is it true what you said to you're mom.''

'' True about what''? I asked Hodgins

'' Did you really say that you rather have me as a dad than that Michael guy''

'' I did yeah and it's true though I rather have you and only you to be my dad.'' I told him and then I said. '' And anyway I'm glad that Michael guy isn't my dad.'' I said to them and then I saw Mom entering the lab and walks up the stairs with Michael following.

'' Good morning all.'' Mom greeted us

'' You know you can take the day off. You deserve one day.'' Angela told Mom

'' Well Michael wanted to look at our equipment.'' Mom stated

'' I'm gonna let that one go. The guys wanted to meet him anyway.''

'' Not me.'' I said and then Angela elbowed me in the arm.

'' You didn't come home last night.''

'' That's because I stayed over at Zack's place, I gave you a text. Did you not get my text.''

'' No.''

'' I defently sent you a text, Mom, to say that I am staying over at Zack's.'' I told her and then I asked. '' Have you checked you're phone''?

'' No''

'' Maybe that's why'' I said and then Zack, Hodgins and Michael joins us at the table with the bones on it.

'' What have you found''? Mom asked

'' X -rays reveal how bone density and the parathyroid hormone levels are also low.'' Zack said

'' There's a medical condition called hyperparathyroidism.'' I said finishing

'' Symptoms include, muscle weakness, brittle bones.''

'' You maybe premature with your struggle theory.''

'' I doubt that.''

'' You mean you don't want to be doubted.''

'' I can take it.''

'' The wrists fractures could have resulted from her medical condition.''

'' Unlikely, however...''

'' Or been an unrelated cause of non - traumatic fissures.''

'' Non-traumatic''? Mom said and then she hands x-rays to him and then she says. '' Look at these.''

'' Well, it's something to consider. The last thing you want to do is jump to conclusions without evidence. I mean I know how much you want to find who did this.''

'' This seems like an appropriate moment to discuss human goop.'' Hodgins said and then he says. '' Chemical analysis of the liver and kidney tissue reveal significance evidence of the narcotic hydromorphone.''

'' Hydromorphone''? Questioned Mom

'' Also known as hospital heroine.'' Michael said

'' In what kind of concentration''? Mom asked

'' Given her probable size and weight, it's fatal.'' Hodgins repliied

'' Where'd you go to dinner last night''? Angela asked Mom

'' We wound up staying in.'' Mom answered Angela's question and then she says. '' We need to know if that amount was accrued over time or was delivered in one large dose.''

'' You didn't come back to the lab did you''? I asked Mom

'' I made a frittata.'' Michael said

'' Oh wow. He cooks too. Can we share him'' Angela said

I rolled my eyes at Angela.

'' We also need to know if the hydromorphone was administered intravenously or orally.''

'' I should get going. I'm meeting with the board at the University, call you after my appointment. It was nice meeting you all.'' Michael said and then he leaves and then all of us stared at Mom

'' What? Is it so odd for everyone to see me with a man''? Mom asked

'' Yeah'' I said

Mom turns to Hodgins and then she said. '' Print out the levels of hydromorphone you found in her system'' Mom said to Hodgins and then she turns to Zack and then she said. '' I want you to find the overload point that would cause the fractures in her wrist.'' Mom said to Zack and then she turns to me and then she says, '' And I want you to examine the left ilium, there seems to be some kind of degeneration on the edge.'' Mom said and then she walks away.

The bones were now clean and sitting on the table in the platform. Mom is ordering us around to show Michael her proof. Michael is standing next to Booth who is looking on.

'' Pull up frontal and lateral view of the victim's lower fibulas.'' Mom said

Booth turns to Michael and then he says. '' You trained her well, Doc.''

'' She's brilliant, a little cocky though.'' Michael said

'' Ha. Yeah, tell me about it.'' Booth said

Zack turns to Mom and then he says. '' Here's the leg.'' Zack said as we all looked at the computer screen

Booth turns to Michael and then he said. '' She's been a good partner though. What you see is what you get, it's a rare quality. That's just between us.''

'' Michael.'' Mom called his name and then he looks up to listen to what we have to say.

'' Dr. Brennan found marks on the medial malleoli, both left and right.''

'' Her legs were bound.'' Mom told him

'' There are erosion patterns from the bones rubbing together over time.'' I stated

'' If this were a result of sex games then the legs they wouldn't be bound together.'' Booth said and then all of us looked at him and then he says. '' Ah, come on, ya know. Looking for a little nooky the last thing you tie together are the legs.''

'' I'm not convinced. Brittle bones from her thyroid condition, the damage could of happened in a very short time.''

'' We also found evidence of inflammation on her right humerus and ilium.'' Mom said

'' The bone abnormalities indicate pathosis from lying in one position for a long time.'' Zack said

'' The only reasonable explanation is long term bondage.''

'' Decreased bone density could have caused the inflammation. This isn't definitive. I hear there's a nice little French place near here i'd like to try.''

'' I still have five minutes.''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mom, Booth, Michael, Angela and I were in the holographic lab. There is a hologram of Maggie laying on her side with her hands and feet bound.

'' My department is still working with Polaroid's.''

'' So, what do you think''?

'' Very impressive, especially to the non - professional.''

'' You want science''? I asked

'' Give me the estimated time of captivity.'' Angela finished

'' Approximately three weeks.''

'' Okay, here are your affected areas, now doing an advanced time simulation.''

Booth whispers to Mom, '' You're winning, right.''?

Mom nods at him

'' Can I see your findings''? Michael asks and then Mom hands over her file to him and then he says. '' This appears to be indisputable.''

'' The narcotic found in her system was not the result of recreational drug abuse.''

'' The inflammation would have been very painful and the pain would have increased over time.'' Angela says

'' They kept upping the dose of hydromorphone until they gave her too much and she died.'' I said

'' Those people bound and killed that girl.'' Mom finished

'' I yield. French restaurant''

'' I'm more in the mood for Italian. I need to put together the evidence package for Booth to deliver to the U.S. attorney.''

'' I'll meet you at your place.'' Michael said and then he hands her folder back to Mom

'' Good work.'' Booth stated and then he puts up his fist to bump it againsts Mom and she just looks at it and then he puts it down.

Angela, Mom and I were in the lounge and all three of us are seated opposite each other talking and while we talking I was sitting my lunch as I was hungry.

'' Do you really think he can handle your success''? Angela asked Mom

'' What because of today? We've always been competitive.'' Mom replied

'' I know but he's a man and his student, a woman, has surpassed him.''

'' Michael is extremely secure, Ang.''

'' Honey, when you stuck it to him today, he was upset.''

'' It was a healthy debate between scientists. You don't know Michael.''

'' I know men'' Angela stated and then she says. '' And I know what happens when two people start sleeping together.'' Angela said and then she looks at me.

'' What are you looking at me for''? I asked Angela

Mom chuckles and then she says. '' It's not like that. We're friends, colleagues, that's all.''

'' Colleagues with benefits.'' I stated

'' I dont know what that means but Michael and I are not involved.'' Mom told me and then she continues. '' I'm sorry if that's difficult for both of you to understand but what we have isn't traditional.''

'' Don't talk to me about traditional, okay, I've dated circus people.'' Angela said

'' You and Michael you have something and that's okay, that's good even.'' I told her

'' Just be honest about it.'' Angela finished

Booth comes walking up and then he says. '' Bones. The judge is um, holding them without bail. The US attorney is thinking about sending you flowers.''

'' Facts are facts.'' Mom told Booth

'' Ah, Bones I have to ask how much have you been sharing with uh, the professor''

'' None of your business.''

'' He means the case, Mom.'' I said

'' Oh, I bounce everything off of him. Why''?

'' You got to keep him out of it from now on.''

'' Out of it. Why''

'' Well, you know that appointment that he had today''? Booth asked Mom

'' Yeah.'' Mom answered

'' He met with the Costello's lawyer. Michael is their expert witness. It's his job to tear apart the case that you've built.''

Angela and I both looked at Mom and Booth in shock.

Angela, Zack, Hodgins, Mom, Michael, Dr. Goodman, Booth and I were all on the platform, we were standing a meter away from Mom and Michael. I was standing next to Zack who had a camera in his hands and Hodgins and Angela was standing next to Dr. Goodman and Booth. Michael is examining all the bones and the files that Mom has gathered and Mom does not look very happy.

'' Mom doesn't look very happy does she''? I asked Zack and Hodgins

'' Not at all.'' Hodgins said

Booth hushed to Angela and Dr. Goodman and then he asked. '' He's still at it''?

'' Yep and it is fascinating.'' Angela replied

'' Why don't you keep an eye on him''? Booth asked

'' That's not going to be a problem.'' Dr. Goodman answered

Dr. Goodman gestures with his eyes towards Zack, Hodgins and me. Zack is holding a camera taping everything Michael does while Hodgins and I supervising him. Booth slowly gives us a thumbs up and all three of us gave him the thumbs up back nodding our heads.

Angela turnes to Booth and then she asked. '' Did you just give Zack, Emmy and Hodgins a sign of encouragement''? Angela asked

'' Well, you know, that's the first time I have been able to look at them without imagining Moe knocking their heads together.''

'' Agent Booth you're accessing your inner squint.''

'' Tempe you listed an avulsion fracture on the right femur, looks minor. Do you consider this evidence.''?

Booth clears his throat and steps forward and then he said. '' Dr. Brennan's conclusions belong to the prosecution.''

'' I have no interest in destroying your case, Agent Booth. I'm just trying to get a sense.''

'' Of her interpretations of data to which you are not privy, Dr. Stires.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' I understand the game the doctor is trying to play and I'm perfectly capable of dealing with him myself.'' Mom said and then she says. '' I'm sure he's just thrown by findings he would have missed.''

'' This is not about you and Dr. Stires. This is about the Jeffersonian's reputation as a source of expert witnesses.'' Dr. Goodman stated

Michael raises his hands and then he says. '' Okay, I'm...I'm on my own.'' Michael says and then he continues to talk. '' Oh, in the interest of fairness, I am willing to share my thoughts with you. I red penciled a few things.''

'' You corrected my findings.''? Mom asked

'' Consider it an opposing opinion.'' Michael said

'' My findings are based on facts Michael not opinion.'' Mom said angrily

'' You seem to have finished your allotted time with the remains, Dr. Stires. I'd like my people to get back to work.''

'' Thank you'' Michael thanked mom and then he smiles at her.

'' What are we doing in Angela's office''? Zack asked me later on that evening.

'' You'll see'' I told him as I grabbed his hand and we both went over to the new Angela's specially designed computer and in front of it was a chair and beside the chair was a stand and on the stand was a monitor, just like the one at the doctors.

'' What's all this for''? Zack asked

'' Okay look, I feel bad about you not coming to the first doctor's appointment with me and Mom. I know you said that you was fine with just being Mom and me...''

'' Which I was.'' Zack interrupted

'' But I wasn't though, Zack. I wanted you there with me, by myside, seeing the baby.'' I said and then I say. '' So, I've asked Angela if I could borrow her new toy, which is this.'' I said pointing to the big glass computer.

'' Whoa, I never seen this before.'' Zack stated

'' That's because it's new, Zack. It arrived today and I'm the second person to use the new computer.''

'' Who used it first''? Zack asked

'' Angela did'' I said and then I continued to speak. '' The reason why I brought you in here is to show you our baby.''

'' How''? Zack asked me

'' Why don't you go and sit on this chair'' I suggested to Zack

'' Okay'' Zack said and then he goes and sits in the chair and then I joined Zack on the chair and then Zack wraps his arms around me.

'' I'm not too heavy for you am I''? I asked Zack

'' No, you're not heavy, Emmy.'' Zack said

'' Okay, are you ready to see our baby.''

'' Yeah.'' Zack stated

'' Okay'' I said and then I lift my top up and then I get the monitor from the stand and then I put the monitor onto my stomach and then I move the monitor around my stomach and then Zack and I both turned to the big glass computer and there on the screen was mine and Zack's baby.

'' Oh my god.'' Zack said and then he says. '' Is...Is that our baby''?

'' It sure is Zackie'' I told him.

'' Oh my god.''

'' I know''

'' I can't believe that is our baby up there.'' Zack stated

'' I can't believe it either.'' I said to him and then I paused it so that he and I both can look at the baby together. '' Are you okay, Zackie''? I asked him.

'' Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'd just...I'd just can't believe that's our baby.'' Zack said

'' You're gonna make a wonderful dad to that baby Zack, I know it's going to be hard but it will get better.'' I told him and then Zack kisses me and I couldn't help but to kiss him back and then we both pulled away from each other and then we both looked back at the screen.

The End


	9. Chapter 9

'' Sweetie'' Angela says as she chases after her best friend through the lab.

'' Angela, I dont want to.'' Mom told Angela as she steps up into the platform

'' Sweetie, could you stop galloping for like two seconds''? Angela said

'' Better able to withstand peer pressure when you can't catch me.'' Mom said

'' Call it a favor, okay''?

'' How does me going to a company Christmas party doing you a favor''? Mom asked her best friend

'' Remember what happened last year''?

'' I didn't go last year.'' Mom said and then she grabs some rubber gloves and puts them on and then she starts to examine a skull sitting on a table.

'' Yeah exactly and it took me weeks to collect all the photo copies. I need you. Friends don't let friends photocopy their butts at company Christmas parties'' Angela says and then she said. '' Hey, there's secret Santa.''

'' I don't like secret Santa.'' Mom told Angela and then she says. '' The idea that we are forced by convention to exchange meaningless gifts is...''

'' Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. If you rearrange secret Santa though, you get secret Satan.''

'' What possible meaning could that have''?

'' I've already had an eggnog if you can't tell'' Angela stated and then she continues to talk. '' Now how am I going to enjoy this party knowing that my best friend in the whole world is in the lab, eyeball to eyeball, with skeletor''?

'' Who''? Mom asked Angela

'' He's a cartoon villain who looks like...you know his name is self-explanatory.'' Angela said and then she asked. '' Would you please just come to this party''?

Mom exhales and then she says. '' Twenty minutes.'' Mom said finally giving in

'' Where's Emmy''?

'' She's with Zack and Hodgins''

''Okay! Has she decided yet, Bren''? Angela asked Mom

'' Decided what''

'' To tell people that she's pregnant, I mean it has been a couple of weeks since she founded out''

'' I'm not sure, Ang. But I'm sure she will start telling people when she is ready.'' Mom said and then Booth enters the lab carrying a suitcase of some sort

'' Bones, alright''

'' Merry Christmas Seeley.''

'' Ooh wow.'' Booth said as he sets down the suitcase on a table with a file on top of it and then he notices Angela dressed up as an elf. '' Whoa. What are you an elf''?

'' Yes. What's wrong with a little Christmas spirit''?

Mom picks up the file and then she asks. '' What's the context''?

'' Ah, Federal property on Dupont Circle where congress put up a visiting agricultural specialist or something like that.'' Booth said and then he continues. '' They're digging to put in a solarium and they find a fall out shelter with a skeleton inside. Huh.''

'' How long was it in there''? Angela asked

'' The shelter was built in the fifties, part of that whole a bomb panic.''

'' It's not a suicide.'' Mom said

'' Why not''? Booth asked Mom and then he says. '' A bullet in the head, you see the gun, it's a suicide.''

'' He shoots himself in the head and somehow his arm ends up across his chest. Bring the skeleton in and I will prove it wasn't a suicide.''

'' Merry Christmas, Bones.'' Booth said and then he turns and whistles and then he says. '' C'mon boys, bring it in.''

'' Oh no. We're going to the company Christmas party'' Angela stated

Booth takes the suitcase off the table and then he helps the guys put a bag on the table.

'' You go ahead. I'll do a cursory examination and I'll meet you in a few minutes.''

'' All right. There ya go. Wow.''

'' Booth, will you escort Angela to the Christmas party and make sure she doesn't photocopy her butt''?

'' Oh, no, no, I can't do that. You see I got some really last minute important Christmas shopping that I gotta do.''

'' It's not last minute until tomorrow.''

'' C'mon Bones. Bones, just-'' Booth said as Angela drags him away by the arm and then he says. '' I gotta...geesh.''

Meanwhile inside Zack's office; Hodgins and I were both inside Zack's office with Zack. Zack is playing with a minin robot that he made while Hodgins and I watched him and while Zack was playing with his robot I was finishing off my project.

'' Stop!'' Zack said to the robot but the robot does a roll and then Zack said again. '' Stop!'' Zack said again but the robot keeps on rolling and then he says. '' Turn!'' Zack said but the robot didn't turn, it just stops.

'' Is it still not working probably, Zackie'' ? I asked Zack

'' No, but it will.'' Zack replied

Hodgins laughs and then he says. '' Your robot reminds me of you.''

'' How does Zack's robot reminds you of him''? I asked Hodgins

'' You tell it to turn it stops. You tell it to stop it turns. You ask it to take out the garbage it watches reruns of firefly.'' Hodgins said ignoring my question

I rolled my eyes at him

'' After I fix the voice recognition protocols, this is going to blow those gomers at MIT away.'' Zack said

'' How's you're project coming along, Ems.''? Hodgins asked me as he turned to me

'' It's coming along nicely, I'm actually nearly finished. I'd just need to put in a few more pictures and then I need to finish of decorating the front.''

'' Have you seen the dolphins that she drew? They're amazing''? Zack said to Hodgins

'' No'' Hodgins said

'' They're not that amazing, Zack'' I told him

'' Emmy, show Hodgins those pictures of those dolphins that you drew'' Zack said over his shoulder

'' Okay'' I said and then I flipped the front cover over to show Hodgins my dolphins what I drew.

'' Wow Ems, these are really good.'' Hodgins stated

'' They're not that good.''

'' Don't put yourself down like that, Ems. These dolphins are really good.'' Hodgins said

'' Thanks'' I thanked him

'' So what else have you got for you're mom for Christmas''? Zack asked me over his shoulder while Hodgins went over to the home made brewery system that he and Zack built and then he picks up a beaker of clear liquid.

'' Well, I've got her this album, I've got her a dolphin necklace, a dolphin ring, a dolphin bracelet and I also got her some new clothes.''

'' I thought you're mom said that she doesn't want anything for christmas.'' Zack stated

'' Well tough monkeys cause she is getting some things for christmas.'' I told Zack

'' We've got about half a liter of pure alcohol here.'' Hodgins said

'' Yeah, so.''

'' So, we can dump it in the eggnog and we've got the best Christmas party in history'' Hodgins said

I rolled my eyes at him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zack is plucking some green matter off a leg bone and I was watching him. Hodgins walks over to us carrying a glass cup and he has antlers on his head.

'' I brought an eggnog.'' Hodgins said

'' How can you drink that stuff''? I asked Hodgins

'' It's yummy.'' Hodgins stated

'' It's disgusting! I tried it once and I didn't like it''

'' Do you want some Zack''? Hodgins asked

'' I can't drink while I work'' Zack said

'' Good thing I didn't bring it for you.'' Hodgins said

I rolled my eyes at him

'' Crystal in accounting is after you, isn't she''?

'' Every girl is after you Hodgins.'' I said to Zack

'' Not every girl is after me, Ems'' Hodgins said and then he says. '' Oh, like the Alien after Predator.'' Hodgins said and then he yells at the robot. '' Sit!''

The robot takes off running across the counter and crashes to the floor, and again I rolled my eyes at him. What a jerk I thought to myself.

Meanwhile on the platfrom area; Mom is looking through the pockets of an old coat from the body and Booth walks in.

'' What have you got there''? Booth asked Mom

'' Two open tickets to Paris, one way, Pan Transit airlines. They're blank.'' Mom replied

'' Pan Transit went out of business in the sixties.'' Booth stated

'' I thought that you were at the party''? Mom asked Booth

'' Oh, that wasn't a party that was a Star Wars convention.''

Mom leans over and picks up a flattened bullet with her tweezers and then she holds it up for Booth to look at it and then she says. '' This was still in the skull.''

Booth whistles and then he said. '' Twenty-two caliber matches the gun he was holding. Did you open up the suitcase''?

'' Nope.'' Mom said

'' Why not''?

'' It could hold information that would compromise my objectivity.''

'' Oh yeah like a name and address''?

'' I prefer to make unbiased initial observations.'' Mom said and then she looks up and she notices that Hodgins, Zack and I were up on the balcony. Hodgins is carrying the beaker. '' Is that pure alcohol''?

'' Yes, Dr. Brennan.'' Zack says

Hodgins gives Zack a look and I couldn't help but to chuckle

'' You really think Goodman is going to let you spike the eggnog after the Fourth of July fiasco''?

'' Uh, we may have to rethink.'' Hodgins said to Zack

'' You think''

'' Zack, I need you to clean these bones.'' Mom said to Zack

'' Now''?

Hodgins laughs and then he says. '' Burn.''

Mom turns to Hodgins and then she says. '' And I need you to search the clothing for insect evidence.''

'' What can I do''? I asked Mom

'' Help the guys.'' Mom replied

'' Jeeze Bones, Merry Christmas.'' Booth said

Angela enters the lab and then she says. '' Okay you people listen to me. There is a party going on upstairs okay? A Christmas party. We're going up there. We're going to talk to some people. We're going to sing some carols. We're going to drink some eggnog.'' Angela said and then she turns to Booth and she continues. '' You are going to kiss me under the mistletoe on the lips'' Angela said and then she turns to Zack, Hodgins and me. '' I might kiss you guys under the mistletoe too, and I might even kiss you as well Emmy.'' Angela said and then she turns to mom and then she says. '' Maybe even you in a festive non-lesbian manner but we are going to that party.''

Back inside of Zack's office; Zack has a handheld circular saw. He's going to cut the leg bone off the skeleton. Hodgins and I were both with him and Hodgins were holding his eggnog. Zack and I were both wearing masks but Hodgins wasn't.

'' Put on a mask'' Zack told Hodgins and then he says. '' I'm going to take a couple of core samples.''

'' Okay'' Hodgins said

Zack starts to cut on the leg bone and Hodgins secretly removes his mask to take a sip of his eggnog and then all of a sudden the alarm goes off. Zack, Hodgins and I both take off our masks and we all took off running to the decontamination shower, trying to get inside together. The others in the lab look around and hear the alarm.

'' What's that''? Booth asked

'' Biological contamination.'' Dr. Goodman replied

'' Whoa, Whoa'' Booth said as Booth runs for the door but they shut too soon and he can't pry them open

'' The doors seal automatically. Don't worry about it.'' Angela told Booth

'' What do you mean don't worry about it''? Booth asked

'' There's no use panicking until we know what it is.''

'' What, what is''?

Hodgins, Zack and I walk up to the others wet and all three of us had towels wrapped around us

'' Uh, we might.''

'' I cut into the fallout shelter bones and the biohazard alarm went off.''

'' Were you conforming to autopsy protocol.''? Dr. Goodman asked

'' Two of us was.'' Zack said

'' The other was drinking and eggnog.''

'' And you didn't have your mask on? Oooh.''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hodgins, Zack, Mom, Booth, Angela, Dr. Goodman and I were sitting inside of Mom's office. Hodgins, Zack and I were sitting on the couch and behind us were a big screen and on the screen is a head guy of the Jeffesonian in a Santa suit talking to them.

'' Can I please get dressed''? I asked Mom

'' After this you can, sweetie.'' Mom told me

Zack wraps his arm around me

'' The pathogen is coccidiomyosis.'' The guy on the screen said

'' Valley Fever''? Questioned Dr. Goodman

'' It was picked up in the scanner in the discharge vent at Mr. Addy's station.'' The guy said on the screen

'' What's Valley fever''? Booth and I both said at the same time

'' It's a fungus that can lead to pneumonia, meningitis, spontaneous abortion, death.'' Zack said

'' The alarm sounded shortly after Mr. Addy cut into a human bone. That must have been the source.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' Was he following autopsy protocol''? The guy asked

'' Of course! However-''

'' I was drinking an eggnog.'' Hodgins interrupted Mom

The guy on the screen pulls his beard down to talk. '' And now he's there with you breathing the same air.''

'' I was there too'' I told the man

'' Hey, I got into the decontamination shower with Zack and Emma haven't I been through enough hell''

'' How do you think I feel''?

'' Is he contagious''? Booth asked

'' Dr. Hodgins may have inhaled the spores, yes.''

'' Okay, it must suck to be Hodgins right now but the rest of us; we didn't inhale so it's okay that I go, right''?

'' Dr. Hodgins may have exhaled the spores all over us.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' We have no choice but to impose quarantine. Valley fever can be fatal and we can't risk impendent.'' The guy said on the screen and then he says. '' Just calm down and let us handle things from this side.''

'' Anyone besides me worried that a guy dressed like Santa is in charge''?

'' Merry Christmas.'' The guy said and then he shuts off his connection

'' This is just great.'' I muttered

'' Ok, you know what; if this is fatal I will shoot all three of you.''

'' Maybe you guys could go get dressed.'' Angela said

'' Finally'' I said

Zack, Hodgins and I all got up from the couch and all three of us leave mom's office to go and get dressed.

Zack, Mom and I were on the lab platform and all three of us were standing over a body in a encased glass tube.

'' I zapped the bones with ultraviolet light and arranged them on the isolation table so we don't have to worry about spores.'' Zack told Mom

'' In addition I found this sewn into the lining of his clothing.'' I said and then I hand Mom a clear baggie with a band in it

'' A woman's wedding band.''

'' Two tickets to Paris, a woman's wedding band, a picture begins to form.'' Zack stated

'' We don't form pictures, we accumulate evidence. Dental Work''? Mom said

'' Acrylic resins in the interior fillings from the 1940s.'' Zack said

'' Childhood tibia break, bad enough that he walked with a limp. Also he wore a toupp.'' I said finishing

'' It doesn't seem to have degraded.''

'' It's made of a synthetic called dinel.'' I said

'' It couldn't have looked good.'' Zack said

'' Ow'' I suddenly said

'' Are you okay, Ems''? Mom asked me quickly

'' Yeah, yeah I'm fine.'' I replied as I put my hand onto my left side of my stomach

'' Are you sure, Ems''? Mom asked me

'' Yeah I'm sure! Ow'' I said

'' You're obviously not fine, Ems.'' Zack stated

'' But I am though, I am fine'' I told Zack and then I say. ''Ow''

'' Well clearly you're not fine cause you keep saying 'ow' and your holding your left side of you're stomach.'' Zack said

'' The reason why I am holding my left side of my stomach and saying ow is because the baby is kicking.'' I told them

'' What''? Mom and Zack both said at the same time

'' The baby's kicking'' I told them again

'' Oh my god.'' Mom said and then she says. '' Can I feel''?

'' Of course'' I said and then I move my hand from my left side and then Mom places her hand onto my stomach where I have just had mine and then the baby kicked again and then Mom says. '' The baby just kicked again.''

'' Is this the first time the baby has kicked''? Zack asked me

I looked at Zack and then I said. '' No, it's not the first time Zack''

'' It's not''? Mom asked me

'' No, in fact the baby has been kicking for a while.''

'' Why didn't you say anything''?

'' Cause I didn't want people to fuss over me, that's why I didn't say anything'' I told Zack

'' Can I have a feel''? Zack asked

'' Of course'' I said

Zack comes over to me and mom; Mom moves her hand away from my stomach and Zack replaces his hand onto it and then the baby kicked again

'' Oh my god.'' Zack said

'' I know'' I said

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hodgins, Zack, Booth, Dr. Goodman, Angela, Mom and I were all lined up in the lab room, with our pants down. A guy in a Hazmat suit is showing us shots that we got to have. Mom explained to them that I am having a baby and they said it's fine and that neither of the shots will harm the baby, which is good.

'' This is a cocktail of four anti fungal drugs including amphotericin B. Orally you will be taking Ketoconazone, fluconazone and hydroclonazone.'' The guy said to us

'' That's great then we can leave.''? Booth asked

'' We won't know for a couple of days if the fungus took hold in your system.'' The guy said

'' Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're saying that we're stuck here over Christmas.'' Booth said and then he says. '' Look, you know I have places-'' Booth started off as the hazmat guy gives Booth a shot in the butt and then he says. '' -to go. You know I have obligations.''

'' We all have obligations.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' I'm supposed to go to Quebec.'' Hodgins stated

'' Hey, whose fault is this''? Angela asked

'' Who forced me to go to the party where I drank too much and had to hide from Crystal''? Hodgins said

I rolled my eyes at them

'' Who never should have cut into a bone with a drunken fool in the room''? Angela says

'' Who brought us human remains just to ditch a little paper work''?

'' Oh, wait, you're saying this is my fault.''

'' You knew Dr. Brennan could not resist.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' Well I would have been able to resist if I was in Niger where I wanted to be.'' Mom said

'' You're blaming me.''? Dr. Goodman asked

'' Ladies and gentleman we'll have sleeping bags delivered. Please have your loved ones call me and we'll set up some kind of safe quarantine visit on Christmas Day'' The guy said and then he says. '' Oh and be prepared for side effects.''

'' Nausea, fever, insomnia...''

'' In very rare cases...euphoria, dream state, mild hallucinations.''

'' I'll take that please.'' Angela said

'' Early symptoms mimic a common cold.'' The guy told us

'' What if it manifests''? Dr. Goodman asked

'' First treatment protocol involves extremely painful injections into the base of the brain.'' Zack said

I rolled my eyes at Zack and then I looked over at Booth who was looking at the decorations.

'' You know what? I never realized how pretty all this shiny stuff is.'' Booth said

I chuckled

'' That is so not fair.'' Hodgins said

'' I know it's against your nature but I need your help'' Angela said later on that night

Angela, Mom and I were sleeping inside of Mom's office. Angela and Mom were both sleeping on the floor and I was sleeping on the couch.

'' For what''? Mom asked

'' To make Christmas.'' Angela said

'' Why because we're the girls''? I asked

'' Yes, we have to decorate and we have to make our own secret Santa.'' Angela stated

'' Mom doesn't like secret Santa.'' I told Angela

'' And you called it secret Satan before.'' Mom pointed out

'' Hey Mom! Angela!''

'' Yeah'' Angela and Mom both answered

'' Do you think I should tell Zack''? I asked them

'' Tell Zack about what''?

'' That I love him? Do you think I should tell him''?

'' I think you should, Ems.'' Angela said

'' What do you think, Mom''? I asked Mom

'' I think you should tell him.'' Mom answered and then she said. '' You need to tell Zack how you feel about him, I know it's a scary thing to do but he needs to know how you feel''?

'' But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me''

'' If he doesn't feel the same way about you swetie then he's stupid.'' Angela said

'' I'm sure he will feel the same way about you, Ems. But if he doesn't feel the same way about you at least you've told him how you feel about him.'' Mom said

'' Yeah'' I said with a sigh and then I get out of my sleeping bag and then I get up from the couch.

'' Where you going''? Angela asked me

'' Going to tell Zack how I feel'' I told her

'' Now? You're going to tell Zack, now.''

'' Yeah'' I told her and then I leave Mom's office to go and find Zack.

'' Good luck''

XxXxXxXxX

'' Tomorrow I was supposed to leave for Quebec.'' I heard Hodgins say as I walked towards the lounge and then he continues to talk. '' You want to know the true meaning of Christmas? It's being inside a three hundred year old inn with a French Canadian masseuse when there's ten feet of snow outside.''

'' Seriously Hodgins, that's you're meaning of Christmas.'' I asked him as I reached the lounge.

'' What are you doing here''?

'' I've come to see Zack'' I told Hodgins and then Zack sits up in his sleeping bag.

'' Are you okay''? Zack asked me quickly

'' I'm fine, Zack'' I told him and then I asked. '' What's you're meaning of Christmas, Zack''?

'' Christmas is going home to Michigan and heading into the woods with your brothers to cut a twelve foot Christmas tree and you all decorate it together...brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews. Forty people who all love you and are happy to see you.'' Zack said

'' That my friend is the true meaning of Christmas.'' I said to Hodgins

'' Nah, I'm going to have to go with the masseuse on this one.'' Hodgins said and then he rolls over on his side to sleep.

I rolled my eyes at him and then I say. '' Zack, could I talk to you in private''?

'' Sure'' Zack said and then he unzips his sleeping bag and then he climbs out of it and then he steps over Hodgins and then he walks over to me and then he and I both leave the lounge.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

'' What's going on, Ems? You're scaring me''? Zack said as we both finally found a quiet place so that we can be alone together.

'' Okay um, I'v been wanting to tell you something for a long tiime now Zack but I haven't been able to tell you because we've just been so busy working on different cases.'' I started of the conversation and then I continued to talk. '' Before I tell you what i'm going to tell you is that you've got to promise me that you wont be mad or angry at me.''

'' Emmy, you know I can never get mad at you or angry at you.''

'' Just promise me.''

'' I promise''

'' Okay, here goes nothing.'' I said with a sigh and then I said. '' I'm in love with you Zack.''

'' What''?

'' I'm in love with you''

'' Y-y-you're in love with me''

'' Yeah, I'm in love with you. I've always have been in love with you.''

Zack gets up from the seat and then he walks away

'' I know this is a shock to you Zack but it's the truth, the whole truth. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you and only you. When you told me that you slept with Naomi I was hurt, I wasn't just hurt I was heartbroken. I hate it when I see you talking to Naomi, I hate it, when I see you with her I get jealous even when you talk about her I hate it. I love you Zack, I love you. I love you so much and it just hurts. I want to be with you and only you.'' I said finishing and then I say. '' Please say something, Zack, I know this is a shock to you but please say something.''

'' H-How long have you been in love with me''? Zack asked me

'' Does it really matter how long I've been in love with you.''?

Zack turns around to me and then he said. '' How come you never said anything to me about any of this''?

'' Because I was scared Zack, I was scared to tell you how I feel about you because I didn't know how you would react. It's the truth Zack, the whole truth. I love you, I've always have done'' I said

Zack sighs

'' D-do you feel the same about me''? I asked him

Zack looks at me but he doesn't say anything

'' You dont feel the same way about me, do you''

Again, Zack doesn't say anything to me

'' Thought not'' I said with a sigh and then I get up from the bench and then I said. '' I'm gonna go! This was a mistake? I shouldn't have told you how I feel about you''? I said and then I began to walk away from Zack but Zack grabs my arm and then he pushes me up against the wall and then he kisses me and I couldn't help but to kiss him back and then we both pulled away from each other and we both looked at each other.

'' I do feel the same way about you, Emmy.''

'' You do''?

'' Yeah I do.''

'' I love you Zack.''

'' I love you too, Emmy.'' Zack said and then he kisses me again and I couldn't help but to kiss back and then we both pulled away again.

'' So what happeneds now? You know, between us''? I asked him

'' I want you to be my girfriend.''

'' Seriously? Y-you want me to be you're girlfriend'' I asked him

'' Yeah, that's of course if you want to be my girlfriend? Do you want to be my girlfriend''? Zack asked me

'' Of course, of course I'll be you're girlfriend.'' I said to Zack and then the both of us kiss again and we both kept on kissing until we both needed some air. Zack and I both pulled away from each other to get some air and then I said. '' I love you Zack'' I said breathlessly

'' I love you too, Emmy'' Zack said and then the both of us kiss again

I was standing near the stairs that leads up to the lounge, I was waiting for Zack to come down and while I was waiting for Zack I was watching Booth as he does pull ups on a bar.

'' Do you do that every morning''? I asked Booth

'' Do what''? Booth questioned me

'' Excersing'' I answered

'' Not every morning I don't'' Booth said as he stops doing pull ups and then he walks over to the platform

I looked up and I saw Zack and Hodgins coming down the stairs

'' In some cases of Valley fever skin lesions appear.'' Zack said as he walks down the stairs

'' Will someone in a position of responsibility please order Zack to shut up'' Hodgins said as he and Zack both reached the bottom of the stairs, Zack stops walking and Hodgins continues to walk

'' Is Zack being annoying to you''? I asked Hodgins as he makes his way over to Dr. Goodman who is getting coffee off a push cart

'' Yes'' Hodgins said over his shoulder

'' Good'' I said

Zack chuckles

'' Morning.'' I said to him

'' Morning'' Zack said back and then the both of us kiss each other

'' So listen um, I've been thinking about couple of things''

'' What things''? Zack asked

'' About us and the baby, do you think we should tell them''?

'' About me and you or about the baby''

'' Both? Do you think we should tell them''?

'' It's really up to you what you want to do, Emmy. I can't really tell you what to do? If you want to tell them about us and the baby then tell them and if you dont want to tell them then that's fine but if you want to tell them then tell them, I'm not stopping you.'' Zack said

I sighed and then I looked over at Hodgins, Dr. Goodman and Booth and then I looked back at Zack and then I said. '' I want to tell them.''

'' Are you sure''?

'' Yeah, i'm sure.''

'' Okay, we wait for Angela and then we will tell them''

'' Okay'' I said and then the both of us headed our way towards where Dr. Goodman, Hodgins and Booth were standing.

'' What was you two talking about''? Hodgins asked Zack and I

'' I was just telling Zack about my mom's scrap book.'' I lied and then I looked at the push cart and on the cart has bagels, orange juice, and various breakfast items on it.

'' Have you had anything to eat, Emmy''? Zack asked me

'' Yeah, I had two bagels.'' I told him

'' Coffe, Coffee'' Angela said as she walks over to us

'' Good morning Miss. Montenegro.'' Dr. Goodman greeted Angela cheerfuly

'' Where did this come from''? Angela asked as she reached the push cart.

'' Uh, Hazmat team brought it over this morning, very appetizing.'' Dr. Goodman said and then he turns to Booth and then he asked. '' Are you back with us''?

'' Yeah, I think so.''

'' Okay guys, before we talk about Christmas and whatnot Zack and I have two announcements to make.''

'' What announcements''? Booth asked

'' Okay first announcement, Zack and I are both together.''

Booth, Angela and Hodgins all cheered

'' About bloody time.'' Hodgins stated

'' And don't worry Dr. Goodman we will keep our hands to ourselfs.'' I told Dr. Goodman

Dr. Goodman nodded

'' Okay, for the Second announcement, Zack and I are both having a baby.''

'' Seriously, you too are having a baby.''? Hodgins asked

'' Yeah, we're having a baby.''

'' How far along are you''? Hodgins asked

'' I'm already half way through the trimester.'' I said and then I say. '' Look I know this is a shock to all of you probably not a shock to Angela or mom because they both already knew but it was a shock to me and Zack as well.''

'' How does you're mom feel about all of this, with you being pregnant.''? Booth asked

'' She's fine with it, she's already brought a few baby stuff for the baby.''

'' Same here, I brought a few baby stuff as well'' Angela said

'' Do you know what you're having yet''? Dr. Goodman asked

'' No, Zack and I both decided that we're going to wait.'' I replied and then I say. '' I actually got a scan photo of the baby if you guys are interest seeing it.''

'' I would love to see it.'' Booth stated

I get the scan photo out of my back pocket of my jeans and then I handed it to Booth so he could see it.

'' Hey, tell them about the baby names that you both guys chosen for the baby.''

'' Okay, my baby names are Maisy May Temperance Brennan Addy and Matthew Joshua Avery Brennan Addy.'' I stated and then I say. '' Those are my baby names.''

'' And I have chosen Sophie Louise Brennan Addy and Jack Michael Brennan Addy.''

'' You're gonna name you're baby after my name.''

'' Yeah, I mean you're my best friend.'' Zack told Hodgins

'' Thanks dude.''

'' Okay, can we talk about Christmas now.'' Angela said

'' Of course we can.'' I told her as Hodgins passes me the scan photo back to me.

'' Since we are going to be stuck together for Christmas we should make the most of it.'' Angela said

'' Oh.''

'' We'll decorate this place and exchange handmade gifts.''

'' An excellent idea Miss. Montenegro.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' I can get behind that.'' Zack said

'' I'm in.''

'' As am I.''

'' I'm in too and besides i've already started making something.''

'' How about Bones''? Booth suggested

All of us grunts and then I said. '' I dont think that's a good idea.''

'' Okay come on. What's the deal with Bones and Christmas''?

'' Last night I spun a little story about two young lovers running off to Paris but the man never shows up and the woman is left wondering what has happened to him and I say imagine what that must have been like and Brennan says I dont have to.''

'' Yeah, I...I still dont get it.''

'' Oh my god.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' What''? Booth asked

'' Mom's parents disappear just before Christmas when she was fifteen.'' I told Booth

'' And she never knew what happened to them.''

'' Oh god that explains a lot.''

'' Yep.''

'' Alright we need a way to choose our secret Santa's.''

'' Do I need to choose? Its just that i'm already making something for mom and I dont have enough time to make someone else a gift.''

'' No, you dont have to choose.''

'' I could build a random generator.''

'' Wouldn't it be vbetter to match complimentary people in a premeditated manner.'' Dr. Goodman said

Booth looks at Angela and she smiles

'' I've got five numbers in my head and five letters. You tell me the number and i'll tell you the mataching letter.'' Hodgins said

Booth grabs a canister from Angela then pulls out a paper and pencil. He starts writing down their name onto the paper while Dr. Goodman, Hodgins and Zack debating the best way to pick Santa's.

'' Are the letter sequential or are the numbers sequential''

'' Sequential will go in order oldest to youngest.''

Booth is placing the papers in the canister

'' Six.'' Zack said

'' There's no six.''

'' A through E and 1 through 5''

Booth grunts and then he holds the canister out in front of them and then he says. '' Just pick a name and if you get your own put it back in.''

'' Oh. That could work.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' Yeah that's good.''

'' Good idea.'' I said

Angela, Hodgins, Dr. Goodman, Zack and I were all inside of Zack's office. There were assorted beakers and test tubes on a table with chemicals. Angela, Hodgins, Dr. Goodman and Zack were looking through them while I stand and watch.

'' We have to be extremely creative.'' Angela said

'' Maybe string a bunch of test tubes together and fill them with luminescent liquids.''

'' Nice very festive.'' I stated

'' They'll probably give us cancer.'' Zack said

'' That would be fitting this Christmas.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' Tidings of joy, gentleman. Tidings of joy.'' Angela said

'' Decorations do not a Christmas make, family and friends.''

'' We're friends.'' Hodgins said. I looked over at Dr. Goodman who gave Hodgins a look and then Hodgins says. '' We're not friends''?

'' We are colleagues, friends, co-workers, yes but for a father like myself, like Agent Booth, a few glowing test tubes dont make up for missing Christmas morning with the children.''

'' Excuse me''?

'' Be kind, rewind.''

'' Booth has a kid''

'' I bet Mom doesn't know that.''

'' Ah, well um, not common knowledge I gather.''

The group and myself were sitting at a table in the bone room having chinese, we were also talking.

'' So if Lionel was a coin collector that might explain the levels of lead and nickel in his bone.'' Hodgins said

'' When do they insert the needle into your brain''? Zack asked

'' I sneezed because the air is dry. It's not Valley Fever.'' Mom told everyone

'' Any other symptoms, headache''? Dr. Goodman asked

'' Any foul smelling pustules on your shins''?

'' Look, Mom sneezed twice that's it.'' I stated

'' Did you find anything else about the letters''? Booth asked

'' Quite a lot, yes. They are very very passionate love letters.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' Careful Lionel had a girlfriend.''

'' The girlfriend was in trouble.''

'' Pregnant in trouble''

'' Ooh apparently Careful Lionel wasn't so careful.'' Hodgins said

'' Marry a pregnant girl in Okalahoma in the late fifties.''

'' Do you suppose Lionel came up here to procure an abortion''

'' You know what? This isn't a very Christmas Eve type story.'' Angela told them

'' Yeah, I agree.''

'' Of course it is the whole Christ myth has been built upon the derails of an unwed mother.''

'' Okay could we just stop bringing up the whole Christ myth thing? Alright, some people believe it is more then just a myth.''

'' Well who besides you''? Mom asked

'' That would be me Dr. Brennan. I'm a deacon at my church.''

'' I do, Christmas and Easter anyway.''

'' Although I believe organized religion is just another political movement designed to control the masses. It doesn't mean God doesn't love me.''

'' Hey I'm a rationalist and purists all the way. Unless you talk to my mother then I'm Lutheran.''

Mom clears her throat and then she says. '' I can understand why you would be sensitive, Booth. You have a child out of wedlock.''

'' Mom''

'' Sweetie.''

'' What''? Mom asked

I looked over at Booth and he doesn't look happy

'' Um, the letters displayed a combination of both block and cursive.''

'' A combination of printing and writing''?

'' It would indicate she may have left school sometime in the second grade. Most white children in those days would have obtained at least an eighth grade education.''

'' She was an African American''? I asked

'' I believe so, yes.''

'' Is there anyway Lionel was African American''? Hodgins asked

'' No, no he's definitely Caucasian.''

'' A white man and a pregnant black girl in 1958 Oklahoma.''

'' That was bad.''

'' It was illegal.''

'' In Oklahoma''?

'' Not just Oklahoma, here in DC.''

'' Then why come here''? I asked

'' They were running away. Lionel had two tickets to Paris. I mean where else in 1958 could a white man and a black woman get married and live together.'' Booth said

A man in dressed a Hazmat suit walks up to them and then he says. '' Visiting hour's folk. Who's first''?

'' Well as director of this institution, I claim that right.''

'' Okay, brief announcement. You guys might recognize my dad but I dont really want to talk about it so thanks. Okay that's all.'' Angela says

Mom was in Angela's office looking at the hologram of the Christmas Tree that Angela made. Angela and I both entered.

'' Mom''?

Mom turns around and she looks at me and Angela and then she says. '' How did it go with Zack's family''?

'' It went okay, surpringsly.'' I told her

'' That's good.'' Mom stated and then she turns around and she looks back at the tree.

'' You like it''? Angela asked Mom

'' It's very beautiful''

'' It's not done yet.'' Angela said to Mom and then she says. '' We can put our presents under there and we can...you think it's stupid.''

'' No Ang.'' Mom says and then she said. '' What were you're Christmas plans''?

Mom, Angela and I both went over to the couch and we all sat down on it and then Angela says. '' My dad and I get together.'' Angela said with a sigh and then she said. '' Somewere quiet and exchange gifts just the two of us. Since I was a kid, getting some time with my dad was always difficult.'' Angela said to mom and then she says. '' So what is it with you and gifts anyway''?. Mom shrugs her shoulders and then Angela says. '' I know your parents disappeared just before Christmas.''

'' My brother Russ was nineteen and we were still in the house.''

'' That must have been strange.'' I told Mom

'' Russ found our presents in my parents room.'' Mom said as Booth steps in the doorway unnoticed and then mom said, '' and Christmas Eve when I was asleep he snuck down and made Christmas trying to do the right thing for me.''

'' Christmas for his little sister'' Angela said

Mom wipes her tears away and I put my hand onto her hand and then she says. '' But when I came down and saw the lights and the presents...''

'' You thought your parents were back.'' I said

'' I just expected to see them sitting there drinking their coffee watching Russ and me open our parents.''

'' Oh my god.'' Angela said

Booth looks sympathetic

'' I kinda lost it. I refused to open the presents until they came back. It was like I told Russ he wasn't enought family for me. Before New Years he went out west to work and I was in the foster system'' Mom said as she wipes her fallen tears from her eyes.

'' Excusee me''? Booth said and then he says. ''We have uh, Lionel's missing persons file.''

'' The tree is really, really beautiful Ang. Really'' Mom says

The group and myself were inside Angela's office and all of us were standing inside the holograph lab and on the table of the holograph were our presents what we have made. It was also dark in here.

'' Okay everybody. Stand over here'' Angela says and then all of us stands over near the table and then she said. '' Close your eyes.'' Angela says and then all of us close our eyes and then the holographic of the tree appears. It looks real with light and decorations. '' Open your eyes.'' Angela says and then all of us opens our eyes to see the Christmas tree fully finished and then Angela says. '' Merry Christmas.''

'' Oh my god, Ang.'' I stated and then I say. '' This is fantasic.''

'' Thanks'' Angela thanked me and then she hugs me and then all of us started to hug each other and saying merry Christmas to each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The team and myself were sitting around exchanging the gifts they made for each other expect for me because I've already Mom something but im going to give it to her when I have finished here as I wanted to see what they have made.

'' We should be drinking eggnog while doing this.'' Booth stated

Hodgins hands Angela a photograph he printed out. It's a magnified picture of some spore or fungues. It's really nice looking.

'' Oh my god. It's beautiful.'' Angela stated

'' Very beautiful.'' I commented

'' What is it''? Angela asked Hodgins

'' It's prettier if you dont know the details.''

Dr. Goodman looks at the box on his lap and then he says. '' It is beautiful! I wonder what it is.'' Dr. Goodman said and then he opens the box

'' What did you get''? Angela asked

Dr. Goodman pulls out a bird made out of handkerchiefs by Booth. It was really well done and it was pretty big too and then Dr. Goodman said. '' Very impressive. You made this''?

'' Yeah.''

'' Wow''

'' That's really good.''

'' Thank you.'' Dr. Goodman thanked Booth

'' I'm next.'' Zack said

'' Its from me.'' Angela says

Zack unrolls a large paper tied with red ribbon. It's a chalk sketch of his family and him

'' Wow'' Hodgins said

'' It's my family. Thank you.''

'' You're welcome.''

Hodgins goes to open his present from Dr. Goodman. It's all covered with shredded paper. He pulls the paper out quickly and picks up a stone with a frog on it that is colorfully painted. It's like a stone box that you could put a couple of things in.

'' Scarabaeus Sacer.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' A sacred scarab. That's excellently rendered, Thank you sir.''

'' You're very welcome.''

Booth is next. He has a yellow plastic box on his lap with a bow on top. He opens it to find the robot Zach built inside.

'' Wow. Zack that's uh-''

'' Self propelled non autonomic unit.'' Zack said to Booth

'' Well''

Hodgins turns to Booth and then he says. '' It's a robot.''

'' I thought if we get out of here in time today you could give it to your son.'' Zack said

Booth shakes hands with Zack and then he says. '' Merry Christmas.''

'' Awe Zack.''

'' Thanks a lot.''

'' You're welcome.''

'' This was fun you guys but I'm going to go and see Mom and give her Christmas present.'' I said as I get up from my chair

'' Before you go, Emmy, there's something that I need to give you to you.'' Zack said putting his picture down onto the floor and then he gets up and he walks over to me. Then he went into his pocket and pulls out a little box which had a pink ribbon bow on it and then he hands it to me. '' It's not handmade but I hope you like it.'' I looked over at the others and then I looked back at Zack and then I looked back at the box and then Zack says. '' Open it.''

'' Okay'' I told him and then I took the ribbon bow of the box and as I do I took a few deep breathes, once I took the ribbow bow off I then open the box and inside the box was a pink diamond ring

'' Oh my god, Zack.'' I said

'' What is it, Emmy''? Angela asked

I pulled the ring out of the box and I looked at it and then I looked at Zack

'' It's not an engagement ring if that's what you're thinking, Ems. It's a promise ring.'' Zack said

'' H- How could you aford something like this Zack? I mean, promise rings cost a lot of money.'' I told him

'' Does it really matter how much the ring cost, Emmy? I brought that ring because I wanted to. I dont care how much it costs, all I care about is you. I want you to be happy'' Zack said

'' Zack'' I said

'' I love you, Emmy. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.'' Zack said

'' I love you, too.'' I told him and then I kissed him and he kissed me back

'' Like I really want to see that.'' Hodgins said

Angela chuckles and then Zack and I both pulled away from each other and then I put the ring onto my enagement finger as that's where most promise rings goes and then I kissed Zack again and then I looked at the ring again.

'' It's beautiful Zack, I love it.''

'' Let us see the ring then'' Angela said

I went over to Angela and I show her the ring what Zack got me

'' Wow, what a beautiful ring.'' Angela stated

'' Let us have a look'' Booth said

I then showed Booth the ring and then I showed it to Hodgins and Dr. Goodman

'' Well, what do you know, it's pink'' Hodgins said

'' There's nothing wrong about liking pink.'' I told him and then I went back to stand next to Zack and then I turned to him and then I say. '' I love you.''

'' Love you too, Ems.'' Zack said back and then we both kissed once again and then we both pulled away from each other

'' Right, i'm going to go and see Mom.'' I told the others and then I leave

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I knocked on mom's office door and then I say. '' Mom.''

Mom looked away from what she was doing and she sees me standing outside of her office. '' Hey sweetheart.''

'' You're not busy are you''? I asked Mom

'' No, I'm not busy'' Mom answered

I stepped into her office and I closed her office door and Mom notices that I was holding a bag. '' What's in the bag''?

I looked down at the bag and then I looked at Mom and then I say. '' I know you said that you didn't want me or anyone else to buy you anything for Christmas but your my mom and you should be getting some Christmas presents, especially from me.'' I said to mom

'' Sweetie''

'' Come over with me to the couch.'' I told her and then Mom gets up from her chair and then she and I both went over to the couch and we both sat down on it and mom notices my ring.

'' Oh my god, Emmy, what a beautiful ring you got there'' Mom said

I looked down at my ring and then I said. '' Zack got it for me.''

'' Is it-''

'' It's not an engagement ring, Mom. It's a promise ring, so don't worry.'' I told her

'' It's gorgeous.'' Mom said and then she says. '' And it's pink.''

'' Again, there's nothing wrong about liking pink.'' I said and then I say. '' Okay'' I said and then I went into the bag and I pulled out the first present, which was her necklace, bracelet and ring and then I say. '' Here's you're first present.'' I told her as I handed them to her and then I watch her as she unwraps the first present. Mom pulls out the necklace, the bracelet and the ring so that she can look at them

'' Thanks sweetie, they're beautiful.'' Mom stated and then she puts them back down and then she wraps them back up and then she puts them onto the coffe table and then I pulled out her second present from the bag and I handed it to her and then she unwraps the paper and inside the paper where a few work tops.

'' Angela helped me to pick out the tops.'' I told Mom

'' Thanks sweetie'' Mom thanked me and then she wraps them back up and then she puts them onto the coffee table next to her jewellery. Then I went into the bag and then I pulled out the last present.

'' Okay, this is the last present from me and I hope that you will like it.'' I told her and then I handed it too her and then she unwraps the paper and inside the paper was the photo album.

'' Oh my god.'' Mom said as she looks at the front cover and then she looks at me. '' D-did you do all of this''? Mom asked me

'' Pretty much.'' I told her and then I say. '' Why don't you take a look inside''?

'' Okay'' Mom said and then she flipped the front cover over of the album so that she can have a look inside the album and inside the album was the pictures. It goes from my baby years all way up to my adult years. '' Sweetie'' Mom says

'' I left a couple of sheets blank, just in case if you want to add some more pictures to the album.'' I told Mom as she kept on looking at the album and then she closes it and then she looks at the front again and then she looks at me

'' This album is beautiful, sweetie. Thank you.'' Mom said and then she hugs me and I hugged her back. '' I love you so much, Ems.''

'' I love you too, Mom.''

The team and I were sitting on the stairs of the platform, expect from Booth, Mom and Dr. Goodman who were both standing up Two guys in blue Hazmat suits are in front of a machine scanning the test results. They scan something and a light shows up green

'' Green, green as that green as in go or green as stick a needle in your brain''? Booth asked

The guys pull off their helmets and the guy said. '' Merry Christmas.''

'' Oh ''

'' Yes. Ha, ha, ha'' Hodgins said excitedly as he, Angela, Zack and I gets up from the stairs. '' We are out of here.'' Hodgins said as he and us took off towards the door. '' Merry Christmas everyone.'' Hodgins said as he, Angela and Dr. Goodman leave.

Zack and I both stop near the doors and then he pulls me closer to him and then he says. '' I love you, Emmy.''

'' I love you too, Zack'' I said and then we both kiss and then we both pulled away and then I watch Zack as he puts his hand onto my stomach and then I said. '' You should get going, I dont want to keep you from seeing you're family'' I told him

'' Okay'' Zack said rubbing my stomach and then he kisses me again and then we both pulled away from each other. ''Merry Christmas.''

'' You too'' I said

'' Love you''

'' Love you too'' I said and then I watch Zack leave and then I headed my way back to the platform where Booth and Mom was

'' I'm at Wong Fu's if you decided you want company.'' I heard Booth say to Mom

'' Food! I could do with something to eat, I am starving.'' I stated

'' You're always hungry.''

'' I can't help that, I got a baby growing inside of me and the baby needs food.'' I said to Mom and then I turned to Booth. '' Do you mind if I join you, Booth.''

'' I dont mind, as long it's okay with you're mom here.''

'' Yeah, it's fine. I don't mind.''

'' Okay, just let me go and get my jacket and my bag from Mom's office and then we can go'' I told Booth and then I leave to go too Mom's office to get my jacket and my purse, once I got my purse and my jacket from Mom's office I went back outside to join Booth and Mom.

'' Merry Christmas, Bones.'' Booth said

'' Come and join us if you get bored, Mom. Don't spend all you're Christmas in here.'' I said to Mom and then Booth and I both leave

Booth and I were both sitting at the bar and the both of us were talking.

'' So, did you're mom like the photo album that you gave her''

'' She did, she loved it.''

'' That's good'' Booth said and then he says. '' So, what are you going to do when you finished here.''

'' I'm not sure to be honest, Zack said that I could go and see him and he's family but I refused.''

'' Why''?

'' Cause I rather spend my Christmas with my mom, isn't that what Christmas is about, spending time with you're families. Look, I dont want to leave Mom on her own, she's been through a lot and I want to be there for her, like she has done for me.''

'' You're an amazing daughter, you know that right.''

'' I know'' I said

Hearing the sound of the door opening, I turned around and I saw Mom entering Wong Fu's. She comes over to us and joins us at the bar

'' Hey'' I greeted Mom as Sid hands her a drink

'' Drinks''? Questioned Mom

'' Ah yes. Christmas spirits, well they come in many a guise.'' Sid said

Booth, Mom and I hold our drinks up and then Booth said. '' Cheers'' Booth said and then all of us clank our mugs together

'' Ahh'' Sid said and then he walks away

'' Ivy Gillespie came to the lab after you left with her granddaughter.'' Mom said

'' Mm''

'' Wow! Really''

'' Dont you want to know what happened''?

'' I think we both know what happened.'' I said

'' You told her about careful Lionel. You showed her the letters, the tickets, she cried but you made her happy.'' Booth said finishing

'' Not to mention I gave her a penny worth over a hundred thousand dollars.''

'' That is a lot of money but you know what she wont care about that today.''

'' You just gave somebody the best Christmas gift they could ever get.'' Booth said finishing and then he says. '' Who's the secret Santa now''?

'' Stop'' Mom said

Her voice activates the robot laying on the counter next to Booth. It starts doing push ups. Booth looks at it and I couldn't help but to chuckle

Booth laughs and then he says. '' Ooh. That weirdo assistant-''

'' Please dont call Zack a weirdo, I hate it when you say those things about him.''

'' Sorry'' Booth apologise to me and then he turns to mom and then he says,

'' that assistant of yours just made me the coolest dad in the world.''

A little boy comes running in and he says. '' Daddy! Daddy!''

Booth picks him up and kisses him with the robot in his hand and then he says. '' Hey look. Look at this thing.''

'' Can it flip''? The boy asked his dad

'' How cool. It can flip, trip, swim, whatever you want.'' Booth said to the little boy

'' Is that you're son, Booth''? I asked him

'' It sure is, Ems.'' Booth said and then he whispers to him and then he says. '' Can you say Merry Christmas'' ?

'' Merry Christmas.'' The little boy said to Mom and me

Mom smiles at him and waves to him and he waves back and then Booth walks out and then it was just me and Mom.

The End


	10. Chapter 10

Zack, Dr. Goodman, Mom and I were standing in the bone room and all four of us were standing around a table with a skeleton and artifacts on, and all of us were looking at them.

'' These remains dating from the Iron Age were found at the bottom of shaft three at the site. There were five sets of human remains found. This is the only one found whole.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' He's in good shape.'' Zack stated

'' Very good shape.'' I said

'' Fifteen hundred years old, he shouldn't look this good.'' Mom said

'' Which is why we're here. We're going to either authenticate the find as a set of human remains from the Iron Age of unfound or dash the hopes of a thousand scholars. Let me know how it turns out.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' Dr. Goodman, this is extremely prestigious aren't you going to be part of the team''? Mom asked

'' No, I have an institution to run.''

'' I can run it for you.'' I suggested

Mom, Zack and Dr. Goodman looked at me and then I said. '' What''?

'' Didn't you use to be an Archeologist''? Zack asked Dr. Goodman

'' Yes, Mr. Addy. Thanks for reminding me.'' Dr. Goodman said and then he leaves.

Mom turns to Zack and then she says. '' X- rays, pictures, we're going to do this without touching the actual skeletion as much as possible.''

'' Kid gloves''? Zack asked

'' Latex should be alright, Zack'' Mom paused and then she says. '' Zack, were you being metaphoric''?

'' I decided to give it a shot which is also metaphoric.''

Mom and I both walked into her office and she and I both see Booth. He was sitting at her desk with a big smile on his face.

Mom sighs and then she says. '' I need a receptionist. I can't just have anybody waltzing in here.''

'' What are you doing here, Booth''? I asked Booth

'' Take a look at this'' Booth said as he hands me some papers

I took the papers from him and I looked at them and all I see is some red circles. '' A bunch of red circles''?

'' Each circle shows were a body part was found.''

'' Lovely.''

'' What is this an airport''? Mom asked as she looks at the papers

'' Los Angeles International. Local pathologist says the remains are in pretty bad shape.''

'' So he punted it to the FBI''? I questioned

'' Airports, the fall under Federal jurisdiction. Excellent use of the word punt.''

'' I can't go to Los Angeles. I have an Iron Age warrior to authenticate.'' Mom told Booth

'' I'm sure Zack and I can do that.''

'' But that's not you're job, Ems. It's mine.''

'' Iron Age warrior, when was the Iron age''? Booth asked

'' Fifteen hundred years ago.'' I told Booth

'' How do you know that''? Mom asked

'' I'd just know, I did went to a science college Mom.''

'' Fresh body bits just a little more urgent.'' Booth stated

'' You do realize there are a lot more fresh bodies then there are perfect specimens from the Iron Age''

'' You know when you say things like that it's just to bug me, right''?

Mom and Booth were both in Dr. Goodman's office. Dr. Goodman was sitting down in his chair across from them.

'' Do we have to go through this every time''? Dr. Goodman asked

'' Exactly.'' Booth said

'' Booth can't just walk in and say'' Mom started off and then she snaps her fingers and then she says, '' pack your bags we're going to LA.''

'' Oh, yeah yeah, the whole Ice Age warrior thing.'' Booth said

'' Homeland Security has asked Dr. Brennan to identify three bodies found dead in...''

'' I'm not allowed to say.'' Mom said

'' The point is Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan is in great demand on several pressing cases and she's needed here at the museum. Why should I send her to California''? Dr. Goodman asked

'' Sexy case in Hollywood. How much more good press could the Jeffersonian get''?

Dr. Goodman leans forward at his desk with his hands folded like he's interested

'' But Dr. Goodman you said the Iron Age warrior was of the highest priority.'' Mom said

'' I can step in on that case. You pack your bags.''

Booth smiles and looks at Mom

'' You're going to LA''? I asked Mom

Mom has returned back from seeing Dr. Goodman and mom has just told me that she's got to go too LA with Booth.

'' I'm afraid so honey'' Mom says and then she said. '' Are you going to be okay here while I'm in LA for couple of days''

'' Course I'm going to be okay, Mom, it's not like I'm going to be here alone is it'' I told her

'' That's true'' Mom said

'' I can't believe that you're going to LA'' I stated

Mom chuckles

'' I am so jealous, wish I was going''

'' Well you can't come sweetie because you're pregnant'' Mom said

'' I know'' I said

'' And you hate traveling'' Mom said

'' I don't hate traveling''

'' Sweetie''

'' Okay, maybe I do hate traveling but I am fine once we are there''

'' If it makes you feel any better how about I will bring you something back from LA'' Mom said

'' That would be nice'' I said to mom and then I say. '' Wait, if you're going to LA who's going to do this Iron Age thing.''

'' Dr. Goodman is taking the case'' Mom said

'' Okay''

'' Now, are you absolutely sure you're going to be okay while I am gone''

'' For the second time Mom, yes''

'' Okay, I will call you every single night to make sure''

'' You worry too much, Mom'' I told her and then I say. '' If it makes you feel any better I will stay with Zack so that I'm not alone, okay''

'' Okay'' Mom said

'' Now go and pack'' I told Mom

'' Okay'' Mom said and then she walks over to me and she kisses me on the cheek and then she walks away

'' Love you''

'' Love you too''

The Skeleton of the Iron Age guy is on a different table. Dr. Goodman is pacing back and fourth looking at it. Hodgins is standing on the other side of the table with his arms crossed and Zack and I are both at the end of the table.

'' Do you want us to do something or just stand here and watch''? Hodgins asked

'' I'm getting a feel for the fellow'' Dr. Goodman said

'' A feel''? Questioned Zack

'' Look, there's no bugs on him, haven't been for over a thousand years.'' Hodgins stated

'' There may be spores and pollens, correct''

'' Probably not''

'' Dozen of species of pollens have been discovered from the crustaceous era. How long ago was that''? Dr. Goodman asked

'' Sixy-five million years'' I said

'' That was a pretty good come back'' Zack said finishing

'' When authenticating a find like this we have to be at the top of our game'' Dr. Goodman said

'' We all know that you're going to say I'm unable to authenticate with confidence.''

'' Why would he do that''? Zack asked

'' When you declare something authentic you run the risk of being proven wrong.'' Hodgins says and then he continues. '' That doesn't happen if you equivocate. As head of the Jeffersonian, Dr. Goodman will place the reputation of the institution over everything else.''

'' I'm an archeologist. My findings will be congruent with the facts.'' Dr. Goodman told Hodgins

'' Will all due respect, you used to be an Archeologist.'' Hodgins said

Hodgins and Dr. Goodman glare at each other

'' I have no idea what's going on between you two right now.'' Zack said

'' Me neither'' I said

_'' Are you getting the feed Zack''_? I heard my mom say as I walked into Angela's office. Zack walks over to desk and he stands in front of the computer.

'' Is that Mom''? I asked Zack as I went over to Angela's desk and I saw mom on the computer screen and I greeted her. '' Hey Mom''

_'' Hey sweetheart'' _Mom greeted back over the computer screen

'' Yes, Dr. Brennan. I'm looking at the x-rays you beamed to me.'' Zack said to Mom

_'' I'm going to have the bones cleaned but there are still vestiges of flesh.'' _Mom stated

'' Lovely'' I said grossly

'' Hodgins got the clothing remnants and silt this morning'' Zack told mom

_'' Are you there Ang''? _Mom asked Angela

Angela pulls Zack out of the way and sits down at her desk and then she says. '' Hi. Is it sunny sweetie? Tell me it's sunny''

_'' It's sunny'' _Mom said to Angela and then she says. _'' I sent you the entire skull.'' _

'' You want a reconstruction''? Angela asked

_'' If you can'' _Mom said

'' What do you mean if she can''? I asked Mom

'' Yeah? Have I ever failed you''?

_'' This one's different. You'll see what I mean when you get it'' _Mom told Angela and then she said. _'' Zack''_

Zack peeks in the camera and then he says. '' Here, Dr. Brennan.''

_'' I make this a young woman.'' _Mom said to him

'' Early twenties from the look at the x-rays.'' Zack told Mom

_'' Cause of death''_? Mom asked

'' I see evidence of stabbing. One hit to the sternum, two to the pistole cartilages.'' I said to Mom before Zack could

_'' Estimated time of death''_? Mom asked

Angela scoots over in her chair so that Mom can see her in the corner of the screen behind Zack's head

'' Degradation of the remains suggests the body was left out in the open between a week and ten days.'' I told Mom

'' And the marks on the bones suggests carnivorous feeding beyond, insects, birds, and rodents.'' Zack said finishing

_'' Coyotes'' _Mom said

'' They have coyotes''?

_'' Yes'' _

'' That explains the dispersal of remains.'' Zack said

'' A pack of Coyotes finds the body, pulls it apart, and spreads out to eat in solitude.'' I said finishing

_'' The teeth are veneered.'' _

'' The jaw has been broken and reset same with the right leg.'' Zack said and then he says. '' Have you seen any movie stars yet''?

_'' No, why''_?

'' Apparently it's a contest when you go to LA in which the winner is the person who sees the most celebrities.''

Zack goes out of the screen and Angela is once again fullu visible and then she says. '' You have a whole skull, right''? Angela asked

_'' Yes'' _

'' So why is this going to be so difficult''? Angela asked

_'' You'll see. Ang, on the Iron Age project Goodman does this thing; Hodgins isn't going to like it.'' _

'' What''? Angela asked

_'' He theorizes in a way. It sounds like he's making stuff up. It's hard to explain but it's going to irritate Hodgins.'' _

'' Honey, you're in California, forget the Iron Age.'' Angela told Mom and then she says. '' Say these words, Sky bar go there tonight, tell me everything.''

Zack swings the camera to him and puts his face up to it and then he says. '' Dr. Brennan, one of these x-rays shows two dark clumps near the pelvis.''

_'' Behind what's left of the spleen.'' _

_'' I got a list of missing persons, women in their early twenties'' _Booth said and then he sees Mom rip something out of the body and then he says, _'' Oh boy, do I really have to be here for this part''_?

'' Do you think she swallowed that''? Zack asked

_'' Could be because she was a drug mule.'' _Booth said

Mom was holding something round and yucky in her hand and then she says. _'' It's an implant, breast implant.'' _

_'' Those come with serial numbers.'' _Booth stated

_'' We should be able to identify our victim in a couple of hours.'' _

Hodgins, Zack, Dr. Goodman and I were on the platform and all three of us were standing over the skeleton again.

'' Unlike other burials of the time in which the remains were found in a semi fetal position, this fellow was found on his back, arms at his sides, with a piece of decorated antler on his chest.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' Do you actually need me here''? Hodgins asked annoyly

'' Hodgins''

'' The antler honors him as a hunter although his weapons tell us he was a warrior.''

'' He was in his mid-thirties when he died'' I stated

'' He was 1.88 meters tall'' Zack said finishing

'' You know there's all the detritus from Brennan's Hollywood crime to sift through.'' Hodgins said

'' Six foot one, a big man for his time, feared by his foes, respected by his neighbors.''

'' Encourage that much conjecture in Archeology huh''

'' His bones bear the marks of battle. His weapons are of good quality, well used. He's old for a warrior yet how did he die Mr. Addy''?

'' Looks like Tuberculosis.'' Zack said

'' A proud man. This is not the ending he would of wanted yet he was surrounded by family and friends, good death.''

Hodgins looks up at the ceiling and rolls his eyes annoyed and then he says. '' Oh please. Now you're describing a scene from Lord of the rings.''

'' I liked that movie.''

'' He was buried with respect, weapons, jewelry. His family did not stint or pilfer. Have you found any spores or fungi, Dr. Hodgins''?

'' Yes, they correspond both with the time he lived and the geography in which he was found.'' Hodgins said

'' Hm.''

'' What''? Hodgins asked

'' I'd like details.''

'' You mean like a written report''?

'' Yes, our findings will have to bare scholarly scrutiny from our peers.'' Dr. Goodman said. Hodgins look at him annoyed and walks away and then Dr. Goodman turns to Zack and I and then he says. '' What's his problem''?

'' Hey Ang'' I greeted Angela as I entered her office

'' Hey sweetie'' Angela greeted back as I went over to her desk and I sat down on the chair.

'' What you doing''? I asked Angela and then I notices some pictures of the skull what was laided out on her desk

'' I'm looking at some pictures of the skull what you're mom sent from LA.'' Angela said and then Zack walks in.

'' I have something for you'' Zack said

Angela sighs and then she says. '' Is it chocolate''?

'' Ooh Chocolate! I could do with some chocolate round about now''

Angela chuckles

'' No, it's not chocolate'' Zack told Angela

'' I find my interest has flagged'' Angela said

Zack pulls out the cleaned skull behind his back

'' Nice'' Angela said and then she takes it from him and then she asked. '' Who is it''?

'' It's the Hollywood murder victim.'' Zack stated

'' Oh my god'' Angela says

'' What''? I asked Angela

'' I see what you're mom means. This woman has had a lot of surgery.''

'' Why would anyone want to do that to themselves''?

'' What's with Goodman and Hodgins''? Zack asked Angela

'' Oh, they're guys. They should just lay them out on the table and measure.'' Angela said

'' Lay what out on the table and measure''?

'' Okay, awkward moment.'' Angela said and then she says. '' Let's just say they have different approaches and they're guys, okay''?

'' I'm a guy''

'' You're more highly evolved'' Angela said and then she puts a few markers on the skull and then she says. '' This girl didn't change her face, she changed her skull.''

'' What''?

'' This is going to make you're mom nuts''?

'' I say''

'' You know one thing.''

'' What's that''?

'' She's going to be beautiful. Why would anyone go through all this pain and not end up beautiful''?

'' I'm gonna have to agree''

'' Does the names Michael Jackson or Joan Rivers mean anything to you''?

'' One of them. The other i'll look up'' Zack said and then he leaves

'' So how's things going between you and Zack''? Angela asked

'' Things are good between us, we are sort of thinking of moving in together.''

'' Really''? Angela asked me

'' Yeah, I know it's too soon for us to be thinking about that. But we both love each other so much and Zack's wants to be around as much as possible.''

'' Have you talked to you're mom about this''? Angela asked me

'' No, but when she comes back from sunny LA I will talk to her.'' I told Angela and then I say. '' Do you think she will let me move out? I mean I am eighteen and coming up nineteen and i'm practically an adult. I know how to take care of myself and besides it's not like i'm living on my own is it. I mean I've got Zack.''

'' True'' Angela said

'' And plus Zack's across a way from Hodgins so if I need anything I could always ask him.''

'' Again True''

'' Do you think she will let me move out''? I asked Angela

'' I dont know sweetie, I really can't say. But I'm sure she will let you move out. Just talk to her and see what she's says.''

Angela, Dr. Goodman, Zack, Hodgins and I were in the Holograph lab and all five of us were standing around the table where the holograph appears. The holograph is the Iron age skull.

'' The skull is in extremely good shape.'' Angela says

'' Cranial measurements are congruent with age and sex as Kelts and Pre-Aryans.''

'' Which matches the location of the find'' Dr. Goodman said

'' I used Zack's new tissue depth for the markers.'' Angela says

'' However, every skull requires it's own unique demands.'' I said finishing

'' Are you certain of your calculations Miss. Montenegro and Miss Brennan''

'' A lot more certain then I am on Brennan's Hollywood hooker case.''

'' I'm a lot more certain too''

'' This is a Pict. Pictu actually mean painted ones in Latin. The Romans feared them. Very little is written about them or by them. Fierce warrior's falsely reported to be small in stature.''

'' He's a Pict, so what''?

'' The Pict's are from the far far north of the British Isles, far above Adrian's wall. The remains were found in an archeological site in southern England, A far ways.''

'' A Pict can't go for a walk''? Hodgins said

'' These remains represent an archeological anomaly. This is unique in that no Pict has ever been found this far south before.''

'' If we could remove the clothing and take a closer at the bones.'' Zack said

'' It's a face. Maybe Angela and Emma got it wrong''

'' Hey'' Angela and I both said at the same time

'' Zack screwed up the measurements''

'' Hey!''

'' This whole Pict business sounds like one of your stories''

Dr. Goodman sighs and then he says. '' Enough'' Dr. Goodman said and then he leaves the room

'' What the hell Hodgins? What the hell was that all about''?

'' Yeah, are you trying to get fired''?

'' Science is no country for story teller's baby'' Hodgins told Angela

'' Zack Addy''

'' And Emma Brennan.''

Zack and I both were both talking to Mom and Booth

_'' Zack, Emmy this facial surgery...the edges of the bone are almost scalped as if the blade simultaneously cut and applied torsion.'' _

'' You need to know if this procedure is recognized and sanctioned by the American Medical Association.'' Zack said

_'' You think Kostov is performing illegal surgical procedures''? _Booth asked

_'' It won't help us discover the identity of our victim'' _Mom says and then Hodgins appears and throws Zack out of the way

'' Hodgins''

_'' But it might help us catch her killer'' _Mom stated

_'' That's the point Bones'' _Booth told Mom

_'' What''?_

_'' To catch the murderer.''_

'' I'm sending you a catalog of all the stuff they sent me. Soil samples, pollen, particulates, etcetera that were on the body parts. Nothing too surprising except for E glass fibers.''

_'' Well she didn't pick that up in a field.'' _

'' No, it's marine fiber glass. The victim was on a boat shortly before she died.'' Hodgins said and then he continues to talk. '' Also look at this'' Hodgins said and then a blown up fingernail pops up on the right screen and then Hodgins says, '' a fingernail probably her own. I sent it to the FBI crime lab so they can run DNA tests. That's Zirconium by the way not a diamond. So I'm guessing she wasn't your top drawer high class prostitute.''

'' All the osteological preservations are consistent with recent elective surgeries except the compound fractures in the right tibia and fibula which indicate traumatic compression and (int...)'' I said

Booth picks up mom's cell phone and bounces it off the table

_'' The victim had her leg crushed probably in a car accident around age thirteen.'' _Mom said and then she sees Booth with her cell phone and then she said. _'' Excuse me! That's my cell phone.'' _

'' I analyzed the molars. Oxygen and stranti mycotoxin in enamel indicate early childhood in New England while the dentin suggests six to ten years in southern California.''

_'' Hey, Miss. Bardu'' _Booth said into Mom's phone and then he says. _'' Hi Special Agent Booth. I've reconsidered your offer. I was wondering if I could have one of your ladies visit me today''?_

Mom turns to Booth and then she says. _'' You're ordering a prostitute from my cell phone''?_

_'' I was wondering if Rachel ever took part in any of those two on one specials'' _Booth said into mom's phone

'' Hey the old two on one special, classic.'' Hodgins said

'' What's a classic''?

_'' That's great. Just send me whoever she worked with the most.'' _Booth said into the phone and then he hangs up

_'' You're ordering a hooker to my hotel''? _Mom asked

'' Did I hear you say hooker''? Zack asked

'' Yeah you did, Zack. I heard it too''

'' How come I never get to go on these out of town trips''? Hodgins asked

'' I know right'' I said and then Mom turns the screen off and now we was just looking at the blank screen. Thanks Mom.

Angela, Hodgins, Zack and I were standing in the lounge facing Dr. Goodman.

'' I have an announcement.''

'' You're unable to positively authenticate the skeleton''

'' That is correct.''

'' Told you'' Hodgins said

'' Given the inconsistencies between the specimen's geographic location and physio argumentum artifacts I cannot in good faith authenticate the find.''

'' Is this because of how I and Emmy made him look cause there's a certain amount of subjectivity involved in recreating a face.'' Angela said

'' Certain amount, yes but the fact is he displays Pictish features. For all we know this skull doesn't belong to this body.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' Even though on x-rays it looks as though the head is properly attached to the spinal cord. We could actually go in and look, confirm the authenticity.''

'' I declined to continue the authentication at this time. We will store the remains in the intern.'' Dr. Goodman stated

'' I knew this was going to happen'' Hodgins yells

I looked at Dr. Goodman who looks very angry and he walks up to him. They are both nose to nose

'' Hodgins'' I said

'' Because we have been colleagues on this more then superior and subordinate, I have allowed you to be insubordinate but I warn you Dr. Hodgins that is over.''

'' Do you want my letter of resignation''? Hodgins asked

'' What? Hodgins?''

'' You know what would be better put them on the table and measure, Alight''

'' Zack''

'' Okay look, everybody just turn and walk away.''

'' If you want me to resign, just say so.''

'' Hodgins''

'' Miss Montenegro is right'' Dr. Goodman said and then he walks away

'' You think you just won something'' I said to Hodgins

'' I'm telling you Goodman was the bigger man'' Angela said finishing

Zack, Hodgins and I were inside of Zack's office. Zack and I were standing next to his computer and we were both looking at some close up pictures of weird took marks on the skull. Hodgins was behind us at a desk looking at something else.

'' So what are you doing? Still working on the murder weapon''? Hodgins asked

'' Maybe it's not a knife, maybe it's some kind of sharpened screwdriver'' I said to Zack

'' Why are you being so mean to Dr. Goodman''? Zack asked Hodgins

'' That's what I would like to know too'' I said over my shoulder

'' I'm not being mean.''

'' Yes you are''

'' I'm not. I'm being critical of his process.''

'' Why are you being so critical of his process''? Zack asked

'' Goodman should be looking at the facts. Is the skeleton authentic or not? That's all'' Hodgins said and then he says. '' Instead it's all a mish mash of conjecture. What I think is that he's forgotten how to do the science and he doesn't want to admit that. Why a screwdriver''?

'' Because it's more torsion in the cut then a flat bladed knife could bear without snapping'' I said

'' It twists without breaking'' Zack said

'' The killer would have to be incredibly strong and even then the blade would snap'' I said finishing

'' That's what Brennan said about the jaw surgery thing'' Hodgins said

'' What''? Zack asked

'' Look, I...I don't know I do bugs and silt but she said the words torsion and twist and cut.'' Hodgins said

Zack looks at the wound and then at the jaw surgery and then he says. '' This is the type of situation where people say oh my god.''

'' Then pretend you're a person and say it'' I said

'' Oh my god'' Zack said

Seconds later Zack was on the phone to Mom and I was standing next to him.

_'' Brennan'' _Mom said into the phone

'' The murder weapon is a larger version of the surgical implement used on the victim's jaw.'' Zack said

_'' You compared the bones to the marks left on her jaw? That's brilliant Zack'' _Mom said into the phone

'' It was Hodgins. Well Hodgins quoting you so it was us. Go team. Now get this, according to the National Plastic Surgery Association, there's only one surgeon who does this procedure.'' Zack said

_'' Tell me he's in LA'' _

'' He's in LA'' Zack said

'' Oh, the baby is kicking'' I started off the conversation later on that night. I put Zack's hand onto my stomach so that he can feel the baby kicking

'' This is amazing'' Zack said

'' I know'' I stated and then I said. '' I can't believe how much the baby is kicking.''

'' I know, I can't believe it either'' Zack said

'' I can't wait to meet our baby'' I told him

'' Neither can I'' Zack said

'' We really need to settle a name for this baby'' I told Zack

'' I agree but didn't you say that it was going to be hard to settle a name''

'' I know I said that, but we really need to choose a name '' I said

'' But we don't know what we're having yet though'' Zack pointed out

'' I know, but Angela and Mom wants us to pick a name for the baby so that they can buy something with the baby's name on it''

'' I see'' Zack said

'' Yeah'' I said and then I say. '' If it makes things easier how about you pick out one of the boy names and I pick out one of the girls names. How does that sound''?

'' That seems fair'' Zack said and then he says. '' So, who are going to pick, Maisy or Sophie''

'' Out of Sophie and Maisy. I'm going to choose Maisy''

'' Ok'' Zack stated

'' What about you, babe? Which name are you going to choose''?

'' I'm not''

'' What do you mean''? I asked him and then I say. '' You've got to choose one cause otherwise the baby will have no name, if it's a boy''

'' Well, you know how you've choosen Matthew and I choosen Jack''

''Yeah'' I said

'' Well, I was thinking why not have Matthew and Jack together''

'' You mean like Matthew-Jack''

'' Yeah'' Zack said and then he says. '' You hate it, don't you''

'' No Zack, I don't hate it. I think it's a great idea''

'' Really''? Zack asked

'' Really? Matthew-Jack Joshua Avery Brennan Addy, I love it'' I told him

'' I love you Ems'' Zack said

'' I love you too, Zack'' I said and then we both kiss and we both kept on kissing until we both needed some air and while we was kissing I pulled Zack ontop of me. Zack and I both pulled away from each other so that we can get some air

'' So listen Zack, you know how we talked about moving in together'' I started of the conversation again

'' Yeah? What about it''?

'' Well, do you think it's too soon for us to be moving in together'' I said and then I say. '' I mean, we only just got together, do you think it's soon for us to be moving in together''?

'' No, no I don't think it's too soon for us'' Zack said and then he says. '' Are you having second thoughts about this''?

'' No, I'm not having second thoughts about this Zack.'' I lied and then I say. '' I do want to move in with you''

'' Good'' Zack said and then he kisses me and I kissed him and we both kept on kissing until we both needed some air. But the truth was, I was having second thoughts about moving in together. It was too soon for us, I mean we're only just got together. I know that we're having a baby together and I know it's the right thing to do about moving in so Zack could help out with the baby but it's too soon for us, way too soon. God, how am I going to tell Zack that I've changed my mind.

The End


	11. Chapter 11

'' You've changed you're mind about moving in with Zack''? Angela asked me

'' Yep'' I said and then I took a few zips of my tea

'' Does Zack know that you've changed you're mind''? Angela asked me

'' Nope'' I replied

'' Are you going tell him''? Angela asked me

'' Nope'' I answered

'' Emmy, he needs to know that you've changed you're mind about moving in'' Angela stated

'' I will tell him but not just yet'' I said

Angela and I were both sitting in the lounge having a cup of tea and the two of us were talking.

'' Why have you changed you're mind? I thought you want to live with Zack''

'' I do want to live with Zack'' I told Angela

'' But you said that you've changed you're mind about moving in with him, why did you changed you're mind.''

'' Cause I'm scared Ang, that's why I've changed my mind because I'm scared.''

'' Sweetie, everybody feels that way when they are moving in with somebody''

'' I know! But I'd just think it's too soon for Zack and I to be moving in together, I mean, we're only just got together for god sakes and I know that I'm having Zack's baby and I know that Zack's wants me to be around as much as possible but I'd just think it's too soon, way too soon.''

'' What does Zack say? Does he think it's too soon''

'' Unfortunately no, he doesn't think it's too soon for us.'' I said with a sigh and then I said. '' Maybe if Zack and I both got together sooner then yeah I would consider of moving in because we would have been together a couple of months'' I told Angela and then I said. '' It's just too soon for us, Ang.''

'' I understand, Ems'' Angela said

'' I don't think Zack will understand''

'' I'm sure he will, Ems.''

I sighed and then I say. '' Zack's going to be so crushed when I tell him.''

'' He'll get over it'' Angela said

'' But I wont though'' I told her

'' Look Ems, I know you're going have to tell Zack about this but just don't tell him yet okay. At least think about it some more before you tell him okay.''

'' Okay''

Zack, Mom and I were on the platform and all three of us were standing around a table and on the table was a burnt backpack and sneakers and on the second table next to us was a burnt body. Zack and I were both looking at the burnt backpack and the sneakers.

Zack picks up the burnt sneaker and then he says. '' Shoe size four.''

'' It's a school bag but the contents were burned beyond recognition.'' I said finishing

Zack, Mom and I walked over to the body and then Zack says. '' The victim was female.''

'' Her skull shows combined cocazoid and mongoloid features.'' I said finishing

'' Also preauricular sulcus to the pelvis shows the victim gave birth five to eight years ago.'' Zack said

'' The kidnapping victim could be a child.''

'' Oh god'' I said

'' Maxillary molars have been pulled and replaced with removable dentures, lots of gold.'' Zack stated

'' In parts of the Caucuses when girls from wealthy families turn sixteen they're given gold teeth as a display of affluence.''

'' I'll dissolve a bicuspid in nitric acid and do a chemical work up.''

Mom shines a flashlight into the mouth while holding the jaw open and then Mom says. '' There is something lodged in the larynx.''

'' Part of her tongue'' I suggested

Zack pulls out the piece with long tweezers

'' Not fleshy enough for tongue this is cartilage.'' Mom said

Dr. Goodman comes over to the bottom of the platform with a blonde woman and then Dr. Goodman said. '' Dr. Brennan, Emma Brennan, Dr. Addy this is Miss. Pickering. She's performing a security review for the state department.''

Hodgins walks up to Dr. Goodman and Pickering and then Hodgins says. '' Well one mans security review is another mans witch hunt.''

I rolled my eyes at him

'' That would be Dr. Jack Hodgins.''? Miss. Pickering asked

'' Who else would it be''?

'' It would be, yes.''

'' You know us all don't you Miss Pickering or is it Agent Pickering from the National Security Agency''?

'' I dont yet know you as well as I will, Dr. Hodgins'' Miss. Pickering said and then she says. '' Is something burning''?

'' Not anymore'' I said

'' She's pretty much extinguished by now'' Zack said finishing

'' Uh, Miss Pickering will require a few minutes of everyone's time to perform a routine security review. I expect everyone to be cooperative.''

'' Including me''

'' Yes, miss Brennan, including you''

'' How come you're last name is the same as Dr. Brennan's last name''

'' Because she's my daughter Miss. Pickering, that's why we both got the same last name because she's my daughter.'' Mom told Miss. Pickering

'' I'm not swearing any damn loyalty oath.'' Hodgins said

'' And civil.''

Mom turns to Zack and then she said. '' Send this to Dr. Chen in pathology'' Mom said to Zack as she hands him the piece of cartilage in a metal bowl and then she says, '' ask him to identify it as soon as possible.''

'' Dr. Brennan''

Mom turns to Hodgins and then she says. '' Yes, security check, civil'' Mom told Dr. Goodman and then she says. '' Zack willl grind a segment of the femur so you can perform trace element analysis.''

'' What can I do, Mom''? I asked Mom

'' Just help anyone if they need any help with anything''

'' Okay''

'' Didn't I see you on television this morning, Dr. Brennan''? Miss. Pickering asked

'' How could I possibly know what you watched on television''? Mom said and then she sees Booth and starts to walk over to him and then she said. '' Booth, I have to talk to you.''

Angela and I were both in the holograph lab with Booth and Mom. Angela is entering the data and the holograph displays a skull. Booth and Mom are both looking at the holograph.

'' Okay, the victim's skull was in good shape, no real shrinkage from the fire'' Angela said and then she taps on her pad and then she says. '' Okay, I'm running a comparison between the facial reconstruction and the photos in the immigration database. I hear we are all gonna get grilled by some mysterious government chick.''

'' I've been through this before. It's so we can work on classified cases, CIA...military.'' Mom said

'' Why you have something to hide''? Booth asked

'' Better believe it Bucko''

'' What kind of something''? I asked

'' The best kind''

Mom walks over to the computer where there a faces flashing across the screen. The computer is trying to make a match to the skull and then mom says. '' There'' Mom said as she points to a picture of a woman and then she says. '' That one.''

'' Are you sure, Mom''? I asked Mom

'' Yes I'm sure'' Mom said

'' Okay'' Angela said

'' It's a good match.'' Mom stated

'' Polina Rosalina Semov, born 1970, kurgen perm district of the Urals.'' I said

'' She immigrated to the US in 94 with her sister Maria, married Carl Decker.'' Angela said finishing

'' They live in Cleveland Park'' I stated

'' Children''? Booth asked

'' Donovan Demetri Decker, born 1997'' Angela said

'' He's eight years old'' I told Booth and Mom

Mom and I were both walking with Zack down a lab hallway. Zack hands Mom a piece of paper

'' That piece of cartilage we found in Polina's mouth, amphipoea lyctus media remnants.'' Zack said

'' It's an ear.''? Mom said

'' Chen says it was bitten off.'' Zack stated

'' What? Seriously? Bitten off''

'' Yeah''

'' The victim bit off one of her attackers ears.''

'' But how though? How could she bit one of her attackers ears off''?

'' I heard someone found a fingertip in their chili once.'' Zack said

'' Eww gross, thanks Zack''

'' Dr. Chen also found vestiges of ear wax'' Zack said to Mom

'' Okay get that wax to Hodgins and see what he can find.'' Mom told Zack

Zack and I were both showing an x-ray of the teeth on a computer screen as well as other findings on the other bones to Mom

'' I found cracks in the victim's upper incisors.'' Zack said to Mom

'' There are also bilateral fractures in the femoral necks.'' I said finishing

'' There are similar fractures in the proximal humeral heads.'' Mom said

'' The result of the body going into spasms as it burned'' Zack told mom

'' Well if she was burned alive. I'll have Angela run some scenarios.'' Mom said

'' Angela is in a security review.'' I told Mom

Zack and I were both looking at the bones of the body what was found in the car on the table. The skeleton has been cleaned. Mom was also with us.

'' According to the FBI pathologist, there was no smoke in the victim's lungs'' Zack said to mom

''Meaning''? Mom asked

'' The victim was already dead when she was burned.'' Zack told Mom

'' There was clotting in the lungs as well'' I said finishing

'' That's troublesome.'' Mom said

'' If the fire was hot enough'' Zack stated

'' No, for clotting to occur superheated air would have had to be drawn into the lungs.'' Mom told us

'' Which wouldn't have happened if she was already dead'' I stated

'' Something else caused the clotting''

'' Yeah but what''

Booth walks up and Hodgins stands next to him

'' Angela is ready with the tapes'' Booth said

'' The broken teeth could have resulted from particularly violent seizures.''

'' Epilepsy''? Questioned Booth

'' There are several alternate causes of cutonic muscular contractions...poisoning uh, precipitous drop in blood sugar...''

Miss. Pickering walks up and then she says. '' Would this be a good time to speak with Mr. Addy''?

'' Considering you had to interrupt him to ask, probably not. Take Hodgins''

'' I demand a lawyer'' Hodgins said

'' I don't need Dr. Hodgins, I need Mr. Addy''

'' If I demand a lawyer, will I get out of it too''? Zack asked

'' In that case we all demand lawyers.''

'' I'll wait for Mr. Addy''

'' Why aren't you interviewing me''? Hodgins asked Miss. Pickering

'' It wont be necessary.'' Miss. Pickering said and then she walks away

'' Oh I knew it. They think my dossier is complete. They think they know everything about me. Well they're wrong!''

'' Be happy they're leaving you alone.'' Zack told Hodgins

'' Yeah, I'm happy. Don't worry I'm happy.''

'' You know the ear...you found there's no way it's her own ear? Right''? Booth asked

'' How could it be her own ear''

'' Yeah''

'' That's what I'm saying''

'' What''? Mom asked

'' Yeah, I'm a little confused myself''

'' It's definitely not her ear'' Booth stated

'' How could she bite off her own ear''

'' It would be impossible to do that''

'' Chromosome tests make it a male ear.'' Hodgins said

'' Seizures''

'' Seizures could be due to low blood sugar, electrocution, infection...head injury, uh brain tumor, a sudden lack of oxygen in the brain.'' Zack said

'' Electrocution''?

'' What''? Booth asked

'' Broken teeth...the fractures, the clots in her lungs. She was electrocuted.''

'' That much damage to the teeth could only result from multiple violent spasms.'' Zack stated

'' Dozens, she was tortured'' Mom said as she turns to Booth and then she said. '' For what''?

'' To find out where her husband was.''

Hodgins and I were both walking down the lab with Miss. Pickering

'' You should at least pretend to interview me'' Hodgins said to Miss. Pickering

'' Dr. Hodgins, your file is complete.''

'' How is that possible? No one from the state department has interviewed me in two years'' Hodgins told Miss. Pickering

'' No one from the state department has ever interviewed you.'' Miss. Pickering told Hodgins

'' Right, yeah let's play it your way.''

'' Six months ago your cousin was appointed to a very high posting in the Government.''

'' My cousin with a bad rug''?

'' And it doesn't affect his security clearance.''

'' It should. It demonstrates a complete denial of reality. Appointed to what very high posting''?

'' That's classified'' Miss. Pickering told Hodgins

'' What part of the government or is that classified as well''?

'' As a potential embarrassment, you were thoroughly checked out''

'' What kind of embarrassment''? Hodgins asked

'' You're a conspiracy buff, Dr. Hodgins. You're paranoid.''

'' Okay, okay so you're telling me that my toe chewing moron cousin was appointed to a secret post in a secret part of the government you can't tell me about so you compiled a secret dossier on me but I'm the one who's paranoid.'' Hodgins said

'' We don't use the word dossier.''

'' What was the finding? I...I still work here so...''

'' Harmless.''

'' Harmless? I'm harmless''?

'' Yes, you do not pose a viable threat.'' Miss. Pickering said

'' Well that's just insulting.'' Hodgins said

'' If you want me to interview you, I will but I will only discover what we already know. You are benign.''

'' I am not benign lady. I'm not harmless. I'm malignant. I'm a loaded cannon...''

'' Thank you Dr. Hodgins'' Miss. Pickering said and then she walks away

'' I know things that would curdle your blood including a formula that literally curdles blood.''

'' Excuse me'' a lab person said as the lab person walks by us

'' She's wrong. I'm dangerous.'' Hodgins said

'' You are not dangerous, Hodgins, ignore what that bitch says.'' I said to Hodgins and then Hodgins turns to look at me with a surprise look. '' What''?

'' Nothing, have you had you're interview''?

'' I did yes, I had mine after Angela's.''

'' What sort of questions did she ask you''?

'' Mostly about my love life and my work. She ask me if I was engaged''

'' What? She ask you if you were engaged''? Hodgins asked me

'' Yeah'' I answered

'' Why would she ask you that''? Hodgins asked. I showed Hodgins my right hand and I showed him my engagement ring where my promise ring is. '' Ah, I see''

'' I'd just don't get it, why do people think that I am engaged? It's a promise ring not an engagement ring.''

'' People are just stupid'' Hodgins stated and then he says. '' So, I heard that you and Zack are moving in together''

'' I've changed my mind.''

'' What? You've changed you're mind, why the hell would you do that? Have you told Zack''?

'' No, so you better keep your big mouth shut'' I told him and then I walked away from him

'' Wait, hold on'' Hodgins said as he follows me and then he says. '' You've changed you're mind about moving in with Zack'' Hodgins said

'' Yeah''

'' Why''? Hodgins asked

Hodgins and I both stopped near Mom's office and then I said. '' I'd just don't think that I am ready, Hodgins. It's too soon for us I mean Zack and I only just got together.''

'' You're just scared, Ems.'' Hodgins

'' Of course I'm scared, I never lived with a guy before, I never really had a boyfriend before. This is all new to me''

Hodgins looked shocked and then he says '' Seriously, you never had a boyfriend''

'' Ever, I was more focus on my studies then anything else'' I told him

'' Does Zack-''

'' Zack know's everything, Hodgins''

'' Of course he does''

I sighed and then I say. '' I'd just don't think that I'm ready to move in with him, it's too soon for us, maybe not for Zack but it is for me.''

'' What are you going to do, Ems''? Hodgins asked me

'' I don't know, I don't know what I'm going to do.''

'' You need to tell Zack how you feel about this moving in thing''

'' I tried telling him, Hodgins.'' I told him

'' Then try harder, he needs to know how you feel about it''

I looked at Hodgins but I didn't say anything to him. I leave Hodgins side and I went into my offices.

Mom, Booth and I were inside of Angela's office with Angela. Angela is running her mass recognition program against the tapes from the motel security camera. Mom, Booth and I were looking at the tape with her.

'' Carl Decker is one point seven meters tall and weighs fifty eight point two kilograms.'' Angela said

'' Boston marathoner.'' Booth said

'' Be glad he's so lean it should make him easier to find'' Angela stated

We see the outside of the motel including the parking lot. There's a guy leaning up against the way, the computer zooms in on.

'' Not him'' Booth said

'' I talked to Pickering'' Angela said

'' Me too and let me tell you I didn't like it one bit'' I said

'' Was it awful''? Mom asked Angela

'' Actually I found it cathartic'' Angela said

'' Why didn't you like it, Ems''? Booth asked me

'' I'd just didn't, I didn't mind when she asked me about my work but when she asked me about my love life I was like ' it's really none of you're business''

'' You didn't actually say that did you''? Mom asked me

'' No mom, I did not. But I wanted too''

Booth sees a guy leaving the motel with a briefcase and then he says. '' Whoa, his heads down. What do you think''? Booth asked

'' No he doesn't move like a runner'' Mom said

'' I agree'' I agreeded

'' She knows a lot about us. It's creepy'' Angela stated

'' Very creepy''

'' Well, it's confidential.''

'' Couldn't you get the file''? I asked Booth

'' Probably''

'' Then it's not confidential.'' Mom said

Booth sees Decker on the tape and then he says. '' That's him. That's Carl Decker.'' Booth said and then he says. '' Fast forward see if he shows up with anyone else.'' Booth said to Angela and then Angela fast fordward the video and then Booth says. '' Back up'' Booth said and then Angela backs it up and then Booth said. '' Freeze on that guy.'' Booth said and then Angela freezes him and then Booth says. '' Can you zoom in''?

Angela zooms in on the paused picture from the security camera. Decker is standing in the doorway of the motel and reaching back to grab the arm of the guy behind him like he's escorting him into the room

'' Hmm, a secret life can cause marital strife.'' I said

'' He was having an affair with a man'' Mom said

'' Alright simmer down. For all we know he's meeting a hit man.'' Booth stated

'' He doesn't look like a hit man'' Angela said

'' Just print the picture up. I'll put the word out, see if he's in any of the bureacus data bases.''

'' And when we find him''?

'' Haul him in, check to see if he's got both ears. Let you know what happens''

Zack and I were both in the bone room with Miss. Pickering. Zack and I were both looking at the readouts and x -rays on the lighted table. Miss. Pickering is standing by the table talking to Zack.

'' Could we start please''? Miss. Pickering asked Zack

'' Any time I can do two things at once'' Zack said

I looked over at Miss. Pickering and she looks upset and then she says. '' Mr. Addy, I require your full attention.''

'' No you don't'' Zack told her and then he says. '' But I'll give it to you.''

'' What I need to do here is to establish that you are not a threat to the security of this country.''

'' Oh please''

'' I'm getting a degree in Forensic Anthropology. I'm half way through another in Engineering.'' Zack told her and then he says. '' What are you afraid I will do? Build a race of criminal robots that will destroy the earth''?

'' Do you have that kind of fantasy often''? Miss. Pickering asked Zack

'' Very often'' Zack said

'' Does it concern you that such adolescent thoughts are a sign of emotional retardation''?

'' I've been told. I'm working on it

'' Can you understand why that concerns us''?

I rolled my eyes at her

'' Not really'' Zack said

'' Hypothetically, you have a piece of information...''

'' Secret and meaningful information'' Zack said

'' Yes and the security of the countries at stake, can I bribe you to give it to me''?

'' No.''

'' Threaten you''?

'' No''

'' What if I made a reasonable rational argument, very persuasive''

'' Merely persuasive''?

'' Irrefutable. I made an irrefutable argument as to why you should give me this piece of information. Would you do so''?

'' Not without checking with Dr. Brennan or Angela first, see what they said, maybe Agent Booth if he would talk to me. He probably wouldn't. I check with Dr. Hodgins but he'd say it was all part of some conspiracy so I must only take his advice on woman'' Zack said and then he paused and then he says. '' Not now I don't because I've got a beautiful girlfriend who's carrying my baby'' Zack said and then he paused again and then he says. '' Four hundred and eighty volts...three hundred and fifty amps.''

'' What''

'' I beg your pardon''?

'' It's sorta secret information. I probably shouldn't tell you. Any other questions''? Zack asked Miss. Pickering

Miss. Pickering shakes her head no

'' Good! Come on!'' Zack said and then he and I both leave the bone room

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mom is walking towards her office and Booth was following her.

'' If Decker is as smart as they say, how will they catch him''? Mom asked Booth

'' No, forget Decker. Our job is to find his son.'' Booth said

'' If Decker doesn't show up to testify...''

'' You know we can't assume that they are going to let the boy live.''

'' Surely KBC isn't going to...''

'' Bones'' Booth interrupted Mom and then he says, '' we don't know who hired these guys, KBC, military, disgruntled share holders or it could be someone we haven't even thought of yet'' Booth said. Mom turns to look at Booth and stares at him and then Booth said. '' What''?

'' You just told me not to jump to a conclusion'' Mom said

'' No offense intended.''

'' No, you were right! It's just I usually get to tell you.''

'' Well out relationship has taken a whole new turn.'' Booth said as he and Mom both reached her office and Zack and I walks in behind them

'' Four hundred and eighty volts, three hundred and fifty amps.'' Zack said

'' Polina Decker''?

'' That's the voltage it would take to cause muscle spasms so strong they would fracture bone.'' Zack said

'' That's not household current''

'' They used a generator'' Booth said

'' Zack, you are smart''

'' He sure is'' I told Mom

Zack and I was about to leave when Booth calls Zack back. '' Alright Zack! Zack'' Booth calls Zack and then Zack and I both turned round and then Booth says. '' This guy Decker he's like you. He's in the whole stratosphere IQ wise.''

'' What's his IQ''? I asked

'' It's 163.'' Booth said

'' Oh, he's not where Zack is.''

'' If he's in the stratosphere, I'm in the ionosphere.'' Zack said

'' Alright look, the point is that Decker escapes the US Marshals, tries to contact his wife and he finds out she's been killed. What does he do next''?

'' His IQ is not a variable''

'' Intelligence doesn't determine what you do so much as how effectively you'll do it.''

'' And what he'll do depends on what kind of person he is.'' Zack said

'' Well you know, he's a loving father. Okay, estranged from the mother of his child.'' Booth said

Zack steps close to Booth and then he says. '' Sounds like anyone you know''?

Booth puts his hand up and then he says. '' Back out of my personal space there buddy.''

'' Zack's right. If you were in Decker's position, what would you do''? I asked Booth

Booth is walking through the lab and he was on his cell phone talking to his little boy, Parker. '' Did you kick the ball? How far did it go? Backwards'' Booth said and then he laughs and then he continues to speak down the phone to Parker. '' Yeah I can kick a ball. I...Daddy's going to show you on Saturday. Yeah I'm going to see you on Saturday. Okay, Parker'' Booth said as Zack and I both walked up to him and Zack signals that he has something and then Booth talks back down into the phone to Parker. '' Okay, I gotta go bub. I love you. I'll see you Saturday'' Booth said and then he hangs up and then he said. '' What have you got''?

Booth follows Zack and I over to an area where Hodgins is

'' The finger was severed using a hatchet on a wooden surface'' Zack said

'' Cutting board''? Booth asked

'' No older unsealed pine'' I said

'' I'm thinking like a work bench in a mechanics shop'' Hodgins stated

'' Why''? Booth questioned

'' Well there are traces of lead and methyl butyl ether on the bone'' Hodgins said and then he says. '' The nail was bitten to the quick by the way.''

'' The kid was nervous, you would be too.'' Booth told Hodgins

'' MTBE's haven't been added to the gas since the seventies.'' Zack said

'' But there's lead here as well''

'' Leaded gasoline was phased out between 1975 and 1986.'' I said

'' Asbestos from break pasds, leaded gasoline, a mechanic bench, you know, plus the mother was electrocuted by current from a generator. We're looking for an abandoned gas station or a mechanic shop off the grid. You know, you guys are geniuses'' Booth grunts

'' How do we find that''? Zack asked

'' I work with the FBI you idiot'' Booth said

I chuckled. Booth opens his phone and he walks away

'' Way to go Zack. We went from geniuses to idiots in three seconds'' Hodgins said

'' My feet are killing me'' I said to Zack later on that evening

Zack and I were both sitting in the lounge having a cup of tea and resting our feet

'' Would you like me to rub them for you''? Zack asked me

'' Wait until we get home, I don't want to be getting my stinky feet out in the Jeffersonian'' I told Zack

Zack chuckles

'' Oh by the way you're staying over at my house tonight''

'' Is that so''

'' Yep and don't worry I've already asked Mom and she's fine with it'' I told Zack

'' Okay then'' Zack said

'' I'm so glad that Booth found that little boy'' I stated

'' Me too''

'' So listen Zack, I really need to talk too you about this moving in thing'' I said changing the subject

'' Okay'' Zack said

I took a deep breathe and then I said. '' I love you Zack, I love you so much. But I'd just don't think that I can do it. It's too soon for us, Zack. You might not see it but I do and I know that you want me to be around as much as possible so that you can be there for the baby but I'm just not ready, I'm just not ready.'' I finished saying to Zack and then I said. '' Maybe if we both got together sooner then yeah I would consider of moving in with you because we would have been together a couple of months, but we've only been going out for two months, Zack, two months.'' I told him and then I say. '' It's just too soon for us, Zack, way too soon. I'm just not ready''

'' Neither am I, I'm not ready either '' Zack said and then he says. '' I was just thinking of the baby you know''

'' I know and I understand that'' I stated and then I say. '' You're not going to be pushed out Zack, I won't let that happen. I promise''

'' I love you Emmy''

'' I love you too, Zack'' I said and then we both kiss and then Zack puts his hand onto my stomach

The End


	12. Chapter 12

'' Thanks for coming with me, Ang'' I thanked Angela

'' No problem, sweetie'' Angela said

Angela and I were both sitting in the waiting room at the doctors, we were both waiting for my doctor to come out of her office and while we wait for Dr. Riley, Angela and I both talked.

'' So sweetie'' Angela started off

'' Yeah'' I answered

'' Have you and Zack both decided''? Angela asked me

I turned to look at Angela and then I say. '' Decided about what''?

'' About finding out the sex of the baby'' Angela said and then she says. '' Have you guys both decided to know or are you going to leave it'' Angela said

'' Why are you asking me this, Ang? You already know what the answer is and yes, Zack and I have both decided'' I said

'' Which is''

'' You already know, Ang'' I told her

'' I know but sometimes I forget'' Angela said

I chuckled and then I said. '' We're finding out the sex of the baby''

Angela nods her head and then she says. '' Okay! What are you hoping to have''?

'' To be honest, Ang. I'm really hoping it's a girl''

'' Me too, I'm hoping it's a girl as well'' Angela said and then she says. '' I'm so glad that you and Zack aren't moving in together''

'' Me too, I'm glad that we aren't moving in together either'' I said

'' I can't believe that Zack thought that he was going to be pushed out'' Angela said and then she says. '' What gave him that idea''?

'' I have no idea, Ang'' I told her

'' Is that why he suggested you to move in with him? Because he thinks that he's going to be pushed out''? Angela asked me

'' Yeah'' I said and then I said. '' But I've told him so many times that he's not going to be pushed out of the baby life''

Angela was about to reply to me when I heard my name being callen by my doctor

'' Emma Brennan''

I turned around and I saw my doctor who was out of her office and then I turned back to face Angela and then she and I both get up from our seats and then the both of us headed our way towards Dr. Riley

'' Hi, Dr. Riley'' I greeted Dr. Riley as Angela and I approached her

'' Hello Emma'' Dr. Riley greeted back

'' Dr. Riley this is my friend Angela Montenegro, Angela this is my doctor Dr. Adrienne Riley'' I said introduceding them.

'' Hi, it's nice to meet you'' Angela said to Dr. Riley

'' It's nice to meet you too'' Dr. Riley said back and then she monitored us to go into her office with her following us. Dr. Riley closes the door behind us and she monitored us to go and sit at her desk. '' So how you been, Emma''? Dr. Riley asked as she sits down on her chair.

'' I've been fine thank you,'' I told her as Angela and I both sat down on the chairs.

'' Tell her about you're back'' Angela said

'' What about you're back''? Dr. Riley asked me

I was about to reply to her when Angela spoke for me. '' She's suffering really horrible back pains. Sometimes she can't even sleep at night because of them and sometimes she can't even walk or get comfortable because they are too painful. Is there anything that could be helped with these back pains''

'' Not really but have you tried anything like Ice or using a hot water bottle or taking any pain killers for the back pains''

'' Yeah, I have been using the hot water bottle and I have been using ice but I haven't taken any pain killers''

'' And does it help? Using the hot water bottle and the ice''? Dr. Riley asked me

'' Sometimes it does and sometimes it doesn't'' I told her and then I say. '' Am I allowed to take pain killers when I am pregnant''

'' You are allowed to take pain killers when you are pregnant but i'd suggest using paracetamol'' Dr. Riley said

'' Okay'' I stated.

'' And keep on using ice and the hot water bottle'' Dr. Riley said

'' Okay'' I told her

'' So, why don't we go over the bed and let's check you're baby'' Dr. Riley said and then she gets up from her chair and then she leaves her desk and then she goes over to the bed and she puts on the scan computer.

'' Okay'' I said and then Angela and I both get up from our chairs and we both went over to the bed. I handed my bag to Angela and then I took off

my jacket and I handed it too Angela, and then I sat down onto the bed and then I lay down on it and then I pull my shirt up and I pulled down a little bit of my jogging bottoms, then I watch Angela as she moves over to me and she stands by next to me.

'' I'm going to apply some of the jelly onto you're stomach now, Emma'' Dr. Riley told me

'' Okay'' I said and then Dr. Riley applies some of the jelly onto my stomach and I couldn't help but to flinch at the coldness.

'' Sorry'' Dr. Riley apologised

'' It's okay'' I told her and then I watch her as she puts the jelly back onto the stand and then Dr. Riley gets the monitor and then she puts the monitor onto my stomach and then she moves it around and there on the screen was the baby.

'' Oh my god'' Angela said

'' I know''

'' I can't believe that's you're baby'' Angela stated

'' Okay'' Dr. Riley said as she looks at the screen and then she says. '' Everything looks really good, the baby is looking really healthy'' Dr. Riley said as she looks at me and then she turns back to look at the screen and then she says. '' Would you like to know the sex of the baby''?

'' Oh, absolutely'' Angela and I both said at the same time

'' Okay'' Dr. Riley said and then she says. '' Just give me a minute''

'' Okay'' I said and then I watched her look at the scan computer and then I asked. '' What am I having''?

Dr. Riley turns to me and Angela and then she says. '' You're having a girl''

'' What''? I asked shockly

'' You're having a girl'' Dr. Riley repeated again

I looked over at Angela and we both scream and then we both looked back at the scan computer and then I said. '' I'm having a girl''

'' You're having a girl'' Dr. Riley said

'' Are you sure''? I asked

'' I'm absolutely sure, Emma. You're having a girl'' Dr. Riley said

'' Wow, I can't believe that I am having a girl'' I stated

'' At least now you can finally name the baby'' Angela added

'' I can't believe that I am having a girl'' I said

Angela and I both entered the Jeffersonian Institute later on that morning. I can't believe that I am having a girl, I am so happy. I can't wait to tell the others. Angela and I both have not stopped talking about the baby news since we left the doctors, we were still talking about it as we both headed towards mom's office.

'' Hey Mom'' I greeted Mom as Angela and I both entered mom's office

'' Hey sweetheart'' Mom greeted back and then she said. '' How was the doctor's appointment''?

'' The doctor's appointment went okay, the baby is fine and completely healthy'' I told Mom

'' That's good'' Mom stated and then she said. '' Did you tell you're doctor about you're back pains''?

'' I did yes and she said that I should still keep on using ice and the hot water bottle and she also said that I could take some painkillers but I'm only allowed to take paracetamol'' I told Mom

'' Okay, oh hey did you find out the sex of the baby''? Mom asked me

'' I did yes'' I answered Mom

'' What are you having''? Mom asked

'' I'm having a girl'' I told Mom

'' That's awesome sweetie, at least now you can finally name the baby''

'' That's what I said'' Angela said

'' How do you feel about it? Knowning the sex of the baby''

'' It feels amazing, Mom. Angela and I both screamed when Dr. Riley told me that I'm having a girl. I can't wait to tell the others'' I stated

'' Here's an idea, I go and find Hodgins and Zack for you and Brennan will phone Booth and Dr. Goodman and in that way, you can tell the baby news with everybody in the room'' Angela suggested

'' That's not actually a bad idea'' I told Angela

'' Okay'' Angela said and then she says. '' I'm gonna go and find Hodgins and Zack'' Angela said and then she leaves

'' And I will phone Booth and Dr. Goodman'' Mom said

Few minutes later Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Booth and Dr, Goodman enters Mom's office. Zack comes over to me and he kisses me and he puts his hands onto my stomach and rubs it and then he wraps his arms around my waist.

'' What's going on''? Hodgins asked

'' Emmy has got some news to tell you all'' Angela stated

'' What kind of news''? Booth asked

'' Angela and I both went to the doctors today and I'm glad to tell you that everything is fine and the baby is totally completely healthy and I also find out the sex of the baby'' I told them

'' You found out the sex of the baby'' Zack asked me

'' I did yes'' I answered

'' I thought you said that you and Zack wanted to wait until the baby arrives to know the sex''

'' I know I said that but Zack and I both decided that we both wanted to know instead of waiting until the baby arrives'' I told Hodgins

'' So what are you having''? Booth finally asked

'' We're having a girl'' I told them

'' No way'' Hodgins said

'' You're having a girl, that's great news'' Dr. Goodman said

'' That's fantasic'' Booth said and then everyone congratulated us except from Angela and Mom as they already knew

'' At least you can finally name the baby now huh Emma'' Hodgins said

'' Speaking of the baby name I have changed my mind about calling her Maisy''

'' What? You've changed you're mind about the baby name''

'' Yeah''

'' But you love the name Maisy though Ems'' Mom stated

'' I know'' I told her

'' So what are you going to call her''? Zack asked me

'' I'm going to call her Angela'' I said

'' What''? Angela said and then she says. '' You're going to name you're baby after my name''

'' Yeah'' I said

'' Sweetie, I don't know what to say'' Angela said

'' You don't have to say anything, Ang'' I told her and then I say. '' Angela May Temperance Brennan Addy'' I said

Zack, Mom and I were on the platform and all three of us were examining the body which was lying down on one of the slab tables.

'' Epiphyseal union with the diaphysis on the wrist, knees and ankles suggests the victim was between 14 and 18 years old'' Zack told Mom

'' 1.6 meters tall, a very slight build suggesting he was at the younger end of the scale.'' I also told Mom

Hodgins arrives on the platform and then he says. '' That tracks with the bag. The degraded cellulose we found is a graphic novel.''

'' A what''? Mom asked

'' It's a comic book'' Hodgins replied

'' I never read comic books'' Zack stated

'' Really''? I asked Zack

'' I had you pegged for a graphic novel nut'' Hodgins said

'' The face and cranial vault are badly fractured.'' Zack said

'' Blows to the parietal have sent radiating fracture lines between the mid, frontal and anterior temporal buttresses. Why''? I said finishing

'' Star wars, star trek, stargate, Battlestar Galactica.'' Hodgins said

'' Focusing, guys.''

'' Conclusion, brutal assault killed him'' Zack said

'' He was dropped...after he was already dead'' Mom stated

'' His killer wanted it to look like a suicide'' Hodgins said and then there was silence

'' Let's get his dentals into the N.C.I.C., see if we can find a match'' Mom said and then she says. '' Zack, call Stockholm and Beijing. Our research data on the other thing is going to be delayed.''

Mom, Booth, Gr. Goodman and I were inside of Angela's office with Angela. Angela was sitting at her computer and images of the comic book found with Warren's body are displayed on the computer screen.

'' Hodgins dried out and separted the pages. I digitized them an ajusted for ink seepage'' Angela told us.

Mom looks at the computer screen and then she says. '' Was this printed commercially''?

'' No. It's a prototype. It's handmade'' Angela said

'' Handmade? Seriously''? I asked

'' That's what he was writing at his desk'' Mom said

'' A comic book starring himself'' Booth stated

'' A shy adolescent young man renders himself as a superhero'' I said

'' Alone in that room all the time. Maybe Warren got consummed by his own fantasy'' Booth said

'' Do you think he was actually out fighting crime''? Mom asked

'' Well, the boy got beaten to a pulp by wearing his superhero outfit in the heaviest crime area of D.C., Bones'' Booth told Mom

'' As you know, being a writer yourself, Dr. Brennan, Warren Granger's comic book could be infused with his real-life fears and conflicts'' Dr. Goodman said

'' Especially in the case of an adolescent writer'' Mom said

'' Can you retrieve any more of this''? Booth asked Angela

'' Yeah, sure'' Angela replied

'' Fine! What's out next step''? Mom asked Booth

'' Oh, we'll go see if Warren had any friends his mother didn't know about'' Booth answered

Dr. Goodman and I were both still in Angela's office with Angela. Angela was still at the computer and she is looking at the computer screen where Warren's comic book is still displayed.

'' Oh, I managed to get some of the text back from his panel.'' Angela said and then she says. '' Cheerful little tyke''

'' Writer was in pain. And I don't think it was purely the adolescent angst of the outsider. In fact, I'd go so far as to say it wasn't mere psychological pain. He's afraid of actual physical death'' Dr. Goodman said

'' I gotta sit down'' I said as I sit down on the chair next to Angela

'' Are you okay''? Angela asked me

'' Yeah I'm fine, it's just that my back is aching that's all. I'd just need to sit down for a few minutes'' I told Angela

'' Okay'' Angela stated

'' I'm telling you something now, once Zack and I have little Angela. I am not having any more babies'' I told Angela and Angela chuckles and then I heard some footsteps coming into Angela's office. I turned around and I saw Mom and Booth.

'' Can you really pull all that information from a comic book''? Angela asked Dr. Goodman

'' Absolutely. All writers reveal more of themselves than they intend on every page.'' Dr. Goodman said.

'' You know I gotta tell you, I never bought all that English 101 stuff. Sometimes a river is just a river.'' Booth said

'' All due respect, but my writing, for example, is pure fiction.'' Mom said

'' Dr. Brennan, I fear you reveal much more of your worldview in your writing than you realize.''

'' Such as''?

'' Such as 'Archaeologists make good administrators because they enjoy tedium''' Dr. Goodman said

'' Such as ' Artists are doomed to a life of loneliness because they aren't able to think beyond instant gratification''' Angela said

'' Such as, you know, F.B.I. guys are hot, and Angela here wants to have sex with me'' Booth said

'' Yeah''

I looked over at Mom and she was looking uncomfortable and then she says. '' Well, all I'm suggesting is that while Dr. Goodman goes through Warren's writing we should concentrate on the hypothese that are congruent with forensic evidence. I'm going to take another look at Warren Granger's remains'' Mom said

'' I'll come with you, Mom'' I told her and then I get up from the chair and then she and I both leave the room

Mom, Zack and I were on the platform and all three of us were looking at Warren's body which was still on the table.

'' In the last 24 hours, I've read several dozen comic books and graphic novels'' Zack stated

'' Seriously?'' I asked Zack

'' Yep'' Zack replied

'' Did Hodgins find any sign of drug use''? Mom asked

'' No'' Zack answered and then he said. '' They're quite interesting. The graphic novels esppecially''

'' After you clean the bones, look for scoring on the occipital condyle and the inferior nuchal line'' Mom said

'' They're bascically a retelling of the Greek myths with all the superheroes standing in for Hercules. Half god, half human'' Zack said

Mom and I both examin the remains closely and then Mom said. '' Okay. Be very careful here. X-ray shows fragmentation of the...cervical vertebrae consistent with sharp force trauma''

'' Invulnerability, superstrenght, heightened senses, telekinesis...I would love to have some of those powers'' Zack stated

'' Why''? I asked Zack

'' I-I don't really know'' Zack said and then he says. '' Is it an odd desire''?

'' Zack''

'' Yeah''

'' When our daughter is born, I don't want you to be reading any comic books to her'' I told him

'' But''

'' No''

Mom chuckles and then she said. '' Why fantasize, Zack? You're smart''

'' In some ways my intelligence is a handicap. Well, for one thing, I'm weird'' Zack said

'' You're not weird Zack'' I told him and then I said. '' Not to me anyway''

'' For another, I tend to make people feel stupid, and they resent me for it'' Zack added

'' I suspect it's the same for superpowers'' Mom said and then she pauses and looks at Zack and then she says. '' The victim was stabbed here at the base of the spine.''

'' The spinal cord was severed. That's what killed him'' I said finishing

'' I'll clean the bones and try to match a weapon to the damage done'' Zack said

'' Which will make you a real hero in a real world'' Mom said and then she leaves

I entered Angela's office and Angela and Dr. Goodman were both still in the same spot. The comic book pages were still up on the computer screen, there was a comic book page showing a blond woman surrounded by a radiant blue light

'' You know I must say these pictures are really good'' I commented as I stand next to Dr. Goodman.

'' You should do something like this sweetie, you're good at drawning'' Angela said

'' I'm not that good, Ang'' I told her

'' Please, those dolphins that you drew for you're mom's scrap book were amazing''

'' You drew those dolphins''? Dr. Goodman asked

'' I did'' I answered

'' In this restored panel from the second and finale volume of citizen 14, we begin to see a female presence-beautiful, etheral-which he call the Opalescence.'' Dr. Goodman said as he changes the subject.

'' A girl he literally can't approach.'' Angela said

'' What of Warren was only...you know, supplying his own masturbatory materials''? I said finishing

'' Yes. Lonely adolescent boy. But the story moves beyond that dimension'' Dr. Goodman said

'' Here, look'' I said and then the camera shows a page of the comic featuring the woman surrounded by blue and a dark character and then I added, '' we see the idolized female Opalescence cowering before a dark male figure referred to only as the Twisted.''

'' So citizen 14 wants to rescue the Opalescence from the Twisted'' Angela said and then she says. '' Could this be Warren's mother and stepfather''?

'' Hmm. There are elements of romantic love. This girl, surrounded by Blue'' Dr. Goodman said

'' You know, they did mention that one of these comic book geeks was a blue girl'' I said

'' Who's they''

'' Mom and Booth''

'' I'd say she's definitely worth questionning'' Dr. Goodman stated

'' Yep, I agree''

Booth, Mom, Angela and I were gathered around the 'Angelator'

'' Warren Granger on the night he died, wearing his costume.'' I said

'' Okay. Start the sequence'' Mom said and then the images of Warren and the Twisted appears. The latter stabs Warren at the base of his neck.

'' Ouch, that's gotta hurt'' I said

'' Cause of death was a severed spinal cord. '' Mom added and then she said. '' We can rule out Abigail Zealy as the killer''

'' How do you figure''? Booth asked

'' Abigail doesn't have enough strenght to sever Warren's spinal cord with one blow.'' I answered before Mom could

'' What about his stepdad? Or the, uh, other kids at the comic shop''?

'' Well, the physicality of the murderer is between 5'10' and 6.1'...I'd say yes to them all, depending on the weapon'' Mom said and then there were silence

'' What could he have done to make somebody so angry at him''? Angela asked, breaking the silence

'' Zack's cleaning the bones now. Maybe we'll find something that we've missed.'' Mom said

Hodgins and I both entered Zack's office and Zack was inside, he was sitting at his desk with his feet up and he was reading a comic book.

'' Seriously Zack, you're still reading comic books'' I stated

'' Yep, I'm still reading comics books'' Zack said and then he says. '' I'm doing research''

'' By reading a comic book''? Questioned Hodgins

'' Yeah''

'' Okay, remember what I said Zack, when our daughter is born I don't want you reading her any comic books'' I said and then I turned to Hodgins and then I say. '' That goes for you as well Mr, I don't want you to be teaching her anything''

'' What if she needs help with her science? Can I help her with that''? Hodgins asked me

'' No'' I told him

'' Don't worry, Hodgins, it's not just us that she has told. She's also told Brennan, Booth and Angela'' Zack said

'' Seriously''? Hodgins asked me

'' Yeah, I don't want anyone to be teaching my daughter about this stuff, I want her to have a normal life with a normal job'' I told them

Alarm beeps and Zack gets up to go get the clean bones out and then Zack said. '' Intensely allegorical modern myths.''

'' You're reading Bugs Bunny, man'' Hodgins told Zack

'' On the surface, yes, but if you dig deeper the subtext becomes apparent.'' Zack said and then he puts on gloves and opens the incubator and then he says. '' The conflict is representative of the Darwinian struggle between avians and mammals for dominance.''

'' Based on Bugs giving Daffy Duck a cigar made out of dynamite''? Hodgins said

'' Yeah'' Zack said and then he takes out a bone and he puts it on a tray and brings it back to the table near Hodgins and I. He points at the comic book that Hodgins was holding and then he says. '' And then here he explodes. But not really.''

Hodgins and I both look at the bone and then he says. '' You have a problem, my man.''

'' What''? Zack asked

'' Looks like you degraded the bones'' I said

Zack takes out more bones and then he says. '' Impossible. It's only a 4% peroxide solution.''

'' Then what's that bubbling and pitting on the periosteum''? I asked

'' A 4% solution wouldn't cause that'' Zack said

'' So, what? It's some kind of systemic deterioration''? Hodgins asked

Zack examins the bones more closely under a light and then he says. '' The intertrochanteric crest is almost totally eaten away.''

'' What do you think it is''? Hodgins asked

'' This kid was sick'' Zack replied

I was standing with Mom and Booth next to the platform as they both talked about Warren.

'' You told her that her son didn't tell her about being sick to make her feel better'' Mom said

'' Mm-hmm'' Booth said

'' You don't really believe that'' I told him

'' People don't actually do that'' Booth stated

'' So you told her to make her feel better''? Mom asked him

'' Right'' Booth replied

'' So you just did what you said people don't do. I wonder why he didn't tell his mother'' I said

'' Well, maybe he was all caught up in the romance of being a dying superhero. You know, adolescent angst, all that.'' Booth said

'' What do you really think''? Mom asked him

Booth sighs and then he said. '' The truth is I think the boy was looking to be a man. All on his own without any help. He was doing the best that he could.''

'' Heroes don't whine about being sick'' I said

'' Something like that.'' Booth stated

'' Poor kid'' I said

Hodgins, Angela and Goodman walks up to us

'' Do they know about the leukemia''? Hodgins asked

'' No. He kept it a secret'' Mom answered

'' Tough guy, huh''? Hodgins said

'' You were right on before about the kid knowing he was facing imminent death. This changes motivation.''

'' The killer's motivation''? Questioned Hodgins

'' No. Warren Granger's.'' Booth said

'' You think he was emboldened by the knowledge he was going to die'' Dr. Goodman stated

'' He went looking for a fight'' Hodgins said

'' He went looking for the Twisted.'' Angela stated

'' Wait. No. Wait. We are allowing the comic book story to generate too many hypotheses.'' Mom said

'' I agree with Mom'' I agreed

'' I only heard the ''go get the bad guy'' hypothesis.'' Hodgins said

'' It's too general.''

'' Yes. Perhaps the Opalescence represented Warren's better nature and the Twister was a reflection of his darker sexual impulses. A theme I assume is common in teenage fiction. And the drawing-'' Mom paused

'' Hello? Mom''

'' The drawings''

'' What about the drawings''? I asked

'' Warren wrote the comics but there was no evidence in his room that he knew how to draw.'' Mom answered

Zack comes up to us and then he says. '' Dr. Brennan, I found an extra piece of bone I can't account for.''

'' Someone else drew the comic'' Mom said and then she leaves with Zack

Angela flips through the comic book and then she says. '' Stew Ellis.''

'' What about him''? Booth asked as I went over to Angela and I looked at the comic book.

'' Look, Warren Granger wrote this comic book'' Angela said

'' But it was drawn by Stew Ellis'' I said finishing

I was standing with Mom and Zack in the bone room and a close up of the bones were on the computer screen. Zack, Mom and I were standing around the table where the bones are.

'' I found the extra piece of bone lodged here in the odontoid process of C2. I-I went through all the chipping and damage again but I can't find where it comes from.'' Zack explained to Mom

Mom sits down and she looks at the fragment of the bone under a microscope and then she says. '' Well, it's not from the cervical vertebrae.''

'' Oh, it's not''? Zack asked

'' It's from a long bone. Probably the deltoid process of a humerus.'' Mom said

'' Arm bone''? I questioned Mom

'' I need you to set up the microtome'' Mom said to Zack and then she says. '' And get me paraffin and on embedding mold.''

'' Are you going to prep your own bone slide''? Zack asked Mom

'' Yes'' Mom replied

'' Usually I do that for you'' Zack said

'' This is a tough one, Zack. The piece is small, and I need to make sure there's enough left for a DNA sample.'' Mom told him

'' Wait. Warren Granger's are bones are complete'' I told Mom

'' This extra bone fragment didn't come from Warren Granger.'' Zack said finishing

'' Warren Granger was the victim of a violent attack. He fought back. It's possible that during that struggle he struck his attacker with the same weapon that was later used to kill him.'' Mom told us

'' Which means that piece of bone could've come from his murderer.'' I said

Zack and I both walk forward to Mom and Booth as they both entered the Jeffersonian Institute

'' Dr. Brennan, based on your histology and the DNA, the bone chip found in Warren Granger's neck came from a Caucasian male, mid -30s'' Zack told Mom and Booth

'' McGruder. What? Can you get any more specific''?

'' We need the weapon.''

'' I can get a warrant, search the McGruder house for whatever you want.'' Booth said

'' That's the trouble'' Mom said

'' We don't know exactly what we're looking for'' I said finishing

'' We hit a dead end trying to reverse engineer it from the mark on the neck.'' Zack said

'' There's too much damage and fragmentation'' I said finishing

'' Wait. You said that in books you could find the real-world version.'' Mom said to Booth

'' Yeah. Well, I mean, if you know you, it's pretty obvious.'' Booth said

'' Well, give me an example.''

'' Okay. Well, in your book, your partner's a former olympic boxer who graduated from Harvard and spoke six different languages. In real life, you got me.'' Booth said

'' So what you're saying is that reality falls far, far short of the fictional.'' Mom says

'' Yeah. Thanks a lot, Bones'' Booth said and then he leaves

'' I can't believe that you're having a girl'' Mom stated to me later on that evening as she rubs my stomach

I was sitting in my mom's office with my mom and the both of us were talking about the baby news once again

'' I know! I can't believe that we're having a girl either'' I said and then I say. '' I'm so glad that Zack and I both decided to find out the sex of the baby''

'' Me too'' Mom said and then she said. '' I really thought it was going to be a boy''

'' Really''? I asked Mom

'' Yep'' Mom said

'' Well, you thought wrong because I'm having a girl'' I told her

'' At least now I can buy something with her name on'' Mom said

'' You don't have to buy anything with her name on, Mom. You and Angela already have brought loads of stuff for the baby'' I told her and then I said. '' It's mine and Zack turn to buy some stuff for the baby, probably not Zack because he might end up buying the wrong things.''

Mom chuckles and then she says. '' How many babies would you like to have''?

'' I want at least two babies'' I told Mom

Mom nods her head and then she said. '' How does Zack feel about all of this? Is he excited that you're having a girl''

'' To be honest with you mom, I think he's a bit disappointed''

'' Why''? Mom asked me

'' I think he wanted a boy but like I said to him, us girl can't choose on what we have.'' I said and then I say. '' It would be great if we could but we can't''

'' Maybe the next baby will be a boy'' Mom said

'' That's what I told him''

'' So listen sweetie, I've been thinking''

'' About what''? I asked Mom

'' About you, Zack and the baby and I was thinking that why don't Zack move in with us''

'' Seriously''? I asked Mom and then I said. '' You want Zack to move in with us''?

'' Why not? I mean he is the father to you're baby and you was going to move in together but you both backed out''

'' Who told you about that''? I asked Mom

'' Zack told me'' Mom replied

'' Of course he did, who else''

'' I'm just thinking of the baby, Ems, the baby needs their father around.''

'' And Zack will be around'' I told Mom

'' You don't think it's a good idea, do you''? Mom asked me

'' No! Mom! It's a great idea, it's just that we don't have room for Zack to stay with us''

'' But that's where you're wrong''

'' Huh'' I said confuse

'' Because I have brought you and Zack a flat in the same building and it's on the second floor and I made sure that you're above me.''

'' Are you joking, Mom? You seriously brought Zack and me a flat in the same building''

'' I am not joking, Ems. I have seriously brought you and Zack a flat'' Mom said and I couldn't help but to scream with excitement which caused Zack, Angela and Hodgins to enter mom's office with worried looks on their faces.

'' What's going on? Anybody hurt? Are you in labour, Emmy''? Hodgins asked worriedly

'' Emmy are you okay''? Zack asked worriedly

'' Are you kidding? I more then okay''

Hodgins and Zack both looked at each other with a confused look on their faces and they both shrugged their shoulders and they both turned back on to me.

Angela looked at Mom and then she says. '' I take it you've told her the news''

'' I did yes''

'' So nobody is hurt then? Or not in labour''? Hodgins asked

'' What makes you think that someone was hurt or going into labour''? I asked back

'' Because we heard you scream, Emmy'' Zack stated

'' Oh, my bad'' I said

'' What's going on''? Zack asked me

'' Yeah, why did you scream''? Hodgins asked me

'' Um''

'' You might as well tell them, Ems'' Mom said

'' Tell us what'' Hodgins said

Before I could tell them Angela beat me to it. '' Brennan here has brought Emmy and Zack a flat in the same building.''

'' Seriously? You brought us a flat''? Zack asked Mom

'' Yeah, well techinally it's you're flat''

'' Hey''

'' Okay, it's yours and Emmy's flat'' Mom said

'' Don't I have the coolest mom or what'' I said

'' You sure do, Ems.'' Angela

'' Thanks Mom'' I thanked her and then I hugged her and she hugged me back

'' You're welcome'' Mom said

The End


	13. Chapter 13

'' What the hell is wrong with you, Bones'' Booth asked Mom angrily

Mom and I were both inside Booth's car, Mom was sitting in the front with an angry Booth and I was sitting at the back of the car. We were on our way to the crime scene, even though I shouldn't be going to a crime scene because I am pregnant but Mom was showing me the apartment what she got for Zack and me when Booth called Mom and there wasn't enough time to drop me off at the Jeffersonian, so here I was in Booth's car and we were on our way to the crime scene and Booth was not happy that I came along.

'' What did I do''? Mom demanded

'' You're bringing Emma to a crime scene'' Booth stated

'' That's bad because...''

'' Because she's pregnant, Bones. What happens if she gets shot''? Booth asked angrily

'' She's not going to get shot, Booth'' Mom ensured Booth

'' How do you know that Bones? How do you know that she's not going to get shot? Anything could happen to Emma and the baby, gees Bone what the hell were you thinking? Bringing Emma along with us'' Booth said angrily and then he added. '' What's Zack going to say when he here's about this''?

'' He'll be call with it'' Mom told Booth

'' Really''? Booth asked sarcastically

'' No'' Mom said

'' That's what I thought''

'' Okay enough'' I ordered and then I added. '' And FYI Booth I was with Mom when she got you're phone call, Mom was showing me around the apartment what she brought for Zack and me''

'' That doesn't matter, Emmy. You're pregnant'' Booth stated angrily as he hits his wheel

'' Wow, you're pretty angry about this'' I said

'' I am angry about this, Ems. You shouldn't be coming to any of the crime investigations, not when you're pregnant.'' Booth said

'' It was my idea to come along and besides how am I meant to get back to the Jeffersonian''

'' Don't you have a car''? Booth asked me

'' I do have a car but it's not working at the moment and besides Zack doesn't want me driving'' I answered and then I say. '' Okay look, would it make you feel any better if I stayed in the car and not come with you and Mom.''

'' What will you do when we are investigating the crime scene''? Mom asked me

'' I got my IPOD and my pregnancy books'' I told Mom

'' That does make me feel a little bit better'' Booth stated

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

We have arrived at the crime scene and Booth pulls over and then he and Mom get's out of the car leaving me inside to go and investigate the crime scene.

'' Is she going to be okay in there by herself''? Mom asked Booth as she looks back at the car where she left her daughter.

'' She'll be fine, Bones'' Booth told Mom and then he said. '' She's eighteen. She's an adult, she can look after herself.''

'' Why'd they call in the FBI to Little Salvador''? Mom asked Booth

'' Well you know, the car's got Virginia plates, across the state line and then there's a suspected gang member. Then there's Rico to deal with'' Booth answered and then he said. '' Look Bones, do you really want to know''?

Booth and Mom both step under the yellow tape and Mom says. '' No, I was just using it as an excuse to make conversation and reestablish our connection'' Mom told him

Booth looks at Mom and then he said. '' What''?

'' I read a book about improving work relationships. It's not fair to expect you to tell me everything.'' Mom said

'' I appreciate the effort Bones.'' Booth told Mom

'' It's like they recreated their country here, right down to being terrified of the police'' Mom stated as she looks around

'' You know a lot of these people are undocumented. They get nervous around law enforcement.'' Booth said as he and Mom both step up to the police on the scene by the car and then Booth asked. '' What do we got''?

'' He ran the stop sign, I pulled him over, he tried to run'' The police said

Booth goes over to the guy and pats him down and then he says. '' Whoa look at this Mara Muerte tattoo. It's one of the most feared gangs in the territory. No wonder he was chauffeuring a dead body around. Huh? Couldn't you just join the boys club, pal''?

Mom steps up next to Booth and then she asked. '' And I'm here because...''?

Police man leads them to the trunk and the police man says. '' Routine inspection of the vehicle, I found this.''

Inside the vehicle truck there was a body, Mom leans over with gloves on and starts to examine it

'' Oooh'' Booth said

'' Vertical brow ridge suggests female recently dug up looks like'' Mom said and then she stands back up and then she says. '' Could you hold his hands up please''?

Booth walks over and grabs the guy's hands to show Mom

'' We should analyze the dirt on his hands and compare it to the dirt on the shovel and on the remains.'' Mom told Booth

Booth turns to the gang member and then he says. '' Where was she buried''?

Mom transulates to the gang member but the gang member doesn't answer back so she asks him another question in spanish and again he doesn't answer.

'' Great, now he's ignoring us in two languages.'' Booth stated

Mom turns to the police and then she asked. '' Where is the nearest cemetery''?

'' The closest one I know about is Holyrude but that's a good ten miles from here'' The police man said

Mom turns to the crowd and she asks for their help but in spanish but the crowd looks at her and says nothing so she asks again but the crowd starts to leave

'' Maybe your Spanish is a little rusty''? Booth told Mom

'' They come from a place where getting involved gets you killed.'' Mom told Booth

A car drives by and someone shoots in the direction of Booth and Mom. Booth and Mom both duck and run around the back of the car to get shelter

'' Get down! Get down!'' The police man ordered

Booth lands on the ground behind the car with Mom and has his gun pulled. The guy in handcuffs slips his feet through them so they are in front of now and gets up and runs. The car speeds off

'' Shots fired! Shots fired'' The police man ordered

Booth gets up off the ground and chases the guy in cuffs

'' Hey'' Booth said as he runs after the guy. The guy runs down an alley with Booth following him. '' Hey'' Booth shouted after the guy. The guy turns down another alley and goes to jump a fence. '' Don't make me shoot you'' Booth told him. The guy gets up on the fence and Booth grabs his ankle. He knocks his foot and Booth looses his grip because the sneaker comes off in his hand. The guy lands on the other side of the fence on the hood of a car. He rolls off and continues running. Booth hits the fence from the other side with his gun then turns and kicks a chair sitting in the alley. He kicks some more stuff and sees Mom looking at him

'' You did what''? Zack asked me

I was inside of Zack's office with Zack and Hodgins. I have just told them where I have been and boy they were not happy.

'' I went with Mom and Booth to the crime scene'' I told them

'' Seriously Emmy, you know you're not supposed to be going to any crime scenes'' Hodgins stated

'' Don't you think that I don't know that, Hodgins'' I told him angrily

'' Well, clearly you don't know that'' Zack said

'' Why did you go anyways''? Hodgins asked me, giving Zack a look

'' I went with them cause I didn't have a ride back to the Jeffersonian'' I explained to Hodgins and then I said. '' Seriously though, what is the big deal? So what if I went to the crime scene with Mom and Booth, all I did was just sit in the car''

'' The big deal is Emmy is that you're pregnant, you're having my baby. You shouldn't be going to any crime scenes'' Zack said

'' I know and I'm sorry! What was I supposed to do''? I asked Zack

'' Don't you have a car''? Hodgins asked me

'' I do have a car but it's not working at the moment and besides Zack doesn't want me to drive'' I said

'' Because you're pregnant, Emmy'' Zack stated

'' I know that Zack but Zack, there's loads of pregnant woman out there who can drive.'' I told him

'' That's there choice'' Zack said and then he says. '' Look Emmy, I love you okay. I'd just don't want anything happening to you or the baby''

'' Nothing going to happen to me or the baby'' I told him and then I said. '' And I'm sorry if I went to the crime scene with Mom and Booth, I'd just didn't have a ride.''

'' Well, you should have phoned me. I would have come and picked you up.'' Hodgins said

'' Huh, I didn't think about that'' I said

'' Well, now you know for next time'' Hodgins stated

'' No, there won't be a next time. I wont be going to anymore crime scenes'' I told Hodgins

'' Glad to hear that'' Zack said and then I kissed him and he kisses me back

'' Really guys, like I want to see that'' Hodgins said diguestingly

Zack and I both pulled away from each other and we both looked at Hodgins

'' Do I need to throw cold water on you both''? Hodgins asked me

'' Do you want me to go and get Booth''? I asked back

'' No'' Hodgins said and then he shuts up and then he talks again. '' So before you went to the crime scene with Brennan and Booth what was you doing''?

'' Mom was showing me around the apartment that she brought for Zack and me'' I told him

'' Have you seen the apartment yet, Zack''? Hodgins asked Zack

'' I have yes, Brennan showed me it the other day'' Zack said

'' You should see it Hodgins, it's huge. The living room is big and so is the kitchen and the bedrooms, wow, did you see the size of those wardrobes''? I said

'' I did yes, they are big.'' Zack said

'' Speaking about the apartment, what colours are we going to have''? I asked Zack

'' I'm not sure'' Zack answered

'' I need to know Zack cause when I get my days off I'll be starting on the apartment and I need to know what colours to get.'' I stated

'' Didn't you say to me few days ago that you wanted to paint the flat in browns and creams''? Zack asked me

'' I did, didn't I'' I said

'' You did Emmy'' Zack said

'' Seriously, browns and creams. Those are boring colours.''

Zack and I gave Hodgins a look and then I said. '' Hey, it's our apartment, not yours, so we can do whatever we want with it.''

'' Yeah but'' Hodgins said

'' Do you want me to go and get Booth''? I asked Hodgins

'' Zack''

'' BOOTH'' I yelled out

'' Okay, okay, I'll shut up'' Hodgins said quickly and then he leaves

Zack and I both chuckle and then Zack says. '' Booth's not here is he''?

'' No'' I told Zack

Angela, Zack, Mom and I were standing over the body which was on the table and all three of us were examining it. Hodgins is on a higher platform near us and he was examining the shovel and other contents of the trunk.

'' Decomp, insect activity, volatile fatty acid levels in the soil due to putrefaction suggests she was buried for approximately six months.'' Zack stated

'' Typically, grave diggers are necrophiliacs looking for a little action.'' Hodgins said

'' Um, eww.'' Angela said

'' Excatly what I was thinking'' I said and then I say. '' Dental exams show lower incisors in stride and enamel.''

'' Indicating''? Mom asked

'' Mal nutrition which is consistent with amp metrics suggesting the victim from Central America.'' Zack said

'' The body was found in a Salvadorian neighborhood.'' Mom stated

'' In Pikeville, Tennessee, a guy dug up the graves of all these people cause he wanted to make sure they're bodies were still there. They weren't.'' Hodgins said

'' Make a sketch of the face. I'm not sure if we'll find a match. She might have been undocumented. Goodman is an expert in religious iconography maybe he'll be able to determine where this rosary was made.'' Mom said

'' Depression fracture on her occipital bone straddling the left lambdoidal suture. Looks like one hard hit say congruent with a baseball bat.'' I said

'' She was religious. She should have had a casket, proper burial with her name on a headstone. We are going to find out who she is and we are going to give her that.'' Mom said

'' I agree'' I told Mom

The Skeleton is on the table and the bones were all clean. Mom and I were both looking at one of the bones what Mom was holding. Booth comes running up the stairs to the platform.

'' Okay, I have it on good authority that the guys who shot at our killer were doing it so he would have a chance to escape.'' Booth stated

'' The victim was pregnant when she was hit over the head.'' I told Booth

'' Pregnant''? Booth asked as he leans on the table

'' Yeah, five weeks along.'' I said

'' And Get your hands off of there.'' Mom told Booth

Hodgins is down lower next to the platform and talks loud to Mom so she could hear him. '' I ran samples from the body, shovel, and burlap through the gas chromatograph and it all came back full of organic compounds, plant detritus, root remnants, fertilizer''

'' Sounds like stuff you'd find in a cemetery.'' Booth said

'' Yeah well I also found this. Fernaldia pandurata otherwise know as loroco buds.'' Hodgins said

'' Loroco is an edible flowering plant. It's native to El Salvador. It's grown in vegetable gardens not cemeteries.'' Mom said

'' She was buried in a vegetable garden''? Booth asked

'' It sure looks like that way'' I stated

'' Okay, can you recognize this Loco plant''?

'' Loroco, I've eaten it but I wouldn't recognize the plant.'' Mom said

'' It's quite distinctive. I'm also analyzing the dirt and particulates on the shoe you got off the suspect, first glance it matches the vegetation you've already found but with a couple extras I'm still checking out.'' Hodgins said

'' Okay'' Booth said as he claps his hands and then he says. '' Hodgins, suit up you're coming with us. We're going to the Barrio.''

'' Field work. Cool. Do I get a gun''? Hodgins asked

I rolled my eyes at him

'' You...you can't arm Hodgins and not me.'' Mom stated

'' What is it with you people and the guns, huh''?

'' That's what I like to know'' I said

Zack, Mom and I were in the bone room and the skull from the skeleton is placed in a clear box with sand under it, Mom is sawing into the back of the skull and all three of us have goggles and faces masks on. Booth walks up behind us.

Booth leans in and talks loud. '' I spoke to the city development office. The sire was scheduled to be excavated next week for construction. My guess is -'' Booth said and then Mom turns the saw off and then Booth says, '' we interrupted a gang banger moving the bodies of two murder victims.''

'' A gang banger who buries his victim with a rosary''? Mom asked

'' What? You find any gun shot wounds''?

'' Nope, just head trauma'' Zack said

Mom starts the saw back up and Booth speaks loud again. '' You really like this part, don't you''?

'' I like answers, yes'' Mom told Booth

Mom pus the piece of skull under a microscope that's hooked up to a computer and Zack, Booth and I were watching her.

'' Localized staining on the endo-cranial surface indicating''? Mom said

'' Subdural hematoma. The head wound caused internal bleeding but death was not instantaneous.'' I stated

'' She may have been conscious for some time after the assauly'' Mom says

'' But there's no sign of bone remolding'' Zack said

'' She died soon after the assault'' I said finishing and then Mom flips the bone fragment over and then I said. '' There's patterning on the ecto-cranial surface.''

'' Whatever weapon was used, it left a mark.'' Zack stated

Booth, Mom and I were walking through the lab and talking

'' Our gang unit is going to bring in the leader of Mara Muertes, see if we can identify the gang banger that got away.'' Booth said

'' 'We' as in you and Mom right''? I asked Booth

'' Yes sweetie'' Mom replied and then she said. '' Why would a gang leader cooperate''?

'' I'm going to ask him very, very nicely, Bones'' Booth said sarcastically

'' You know that book I'm reading about getting along with your co-workers; it says that sarcasm is never helpful. I can lend it to you if you want.'' Mom said

I chuckled

Hodgins walks up to us and we all stopped and then he hands Mom his findings and then he says. '' I found spodoptor ornithogalli and tetranychus-urticae on the suspect's shoe and on the victim. I also found notonectidae and corixidae. It's an aquatic fauna typically found only in and around ponds and streams.''

'' There were no ponds and streams at the burial site.'' Mom told Hodgins

'' Yeah and here's the kicker. There was also evidence of genetic material from a franklinia alatamaha on his shoe.'' Hodgins said

'' You're kidding. I'm in shock, Frankie Alabama, you don't say.'' Booth said sarcastically

'' Did you hear what I said about sarcasm''? Mom asked Booth

'' Probably not, Mom'' I said

'' It's a rare flowering plant that hasn't been seen in the wild since eighteen hundred. The only known specimen in this area, outside a specialized botanical garden, was given to Senator Alan Corman as a gift. Oh, I love going after senators.'' Hodgins said

'' Whoa, just you know, simmer down there Hodgins, okay. We're going to check out the botanical garden first.'' Booth stated

'' Fine, it's at the White House'' Hodgins

Mom and Hodgins smile at each other and give each other a high five

'' Okay, i'm confused here'' I stated

Booth does a fake laugh and then he says. '' Okay you guys should do that even less then normal people.''

'' Make sure to keep your eyes open for backswimmers and water boatman when you're there. Remember the notonectidae can be different colors. You know some are-'' Hodgins said

'' That's a nice try okay'' Booth interrupted Hodgins and then he says. '' You're coming with us.''

'' I call shotgun'' Hodgins said

Hodgins, Mom, Zack and I were on the platform.

'' Puparial casings of tineid moths puts the time of death of this one at about a year, six months before the girl'' Hodgins said

'' Heart shaped pelvic inlet, long abjections of bones to the rib cartilage suggests we have a male over sixity'' Zack said

'' Amp metrics suggests Hispanic origins.'' Mom stated

Dr. Goodman walks up onto the platform and then he says. '' We're reassembled the rosary found on the young woman. The caving of fire in the centerpiece is an architectural symbal found in an area of El Salvador since the Chaparrastique volcano erupted in 1787.''

'' So this might indicate where the female victims from''? Mom asked

'' Yeah, a village called Milagro de la Paz in the southeast of the country'' Dr. Goodman said

'' I was there three years ago identifying victims of the death squads'' Mom said

Angela walks up and then she says. '' I finished the sketch of the woman. She pregnant, starting over in a new country so I gave her a smile, made her look helpful''

'' Thanks Angela'' Mom thanked Angela and then she says. '' Alright, let's clean the bones so we can find a cause of death''

'' I think I just found it'' Zack said and then he pulls a lighted magnifier over top of the body and Mom comes up to look

'' It's a bullet. It looks like steel core, copper jacket'' Mom stated

Hodgins comes up behind them and looks over our shoulders and then he says. '' Military issue. Those are the kinds of weapons gangs like.''

'' They escape from the death squads and wind up being killed by the same weapon the were running from.'' Mom said

Zack and I were both looking at a computer screen with Angela, Mom and Hodgins looking on. We were getting a close up of the male skeleton's chest.

'' This is interesting'' Zack stated

'' Interesting or horrible? Cause sometimes it's the same thing with you'' Angela said

'' This hole in the sternum. It's definitely not a gun shot wound.'' I said

'' It's a sternaln foramen.'' Mom said

'' I fond the same exact thing on the female victim's sternum. It seemed like a meaningless anomaly.'' Zack said

'' It's a hereditary condition. The two victims were related.'' Mom said

'' Well based on their ages father and daughter''? I said

'' So father and daughte buried next to each other right. Then dug up but the cops pulled him over.'' Angela says

'' This is the stuff that Booth is good at, the murky ways of the human heart.'' Mom said

'' Yeah'' Zack said

'' All that'' Mom said

'' We work with hard evidence'' I said

'' We've used up all the evidence.'' Hodgins stated

'' Okay, okay, let's just you know what, let's just pretend we're Booth. Okay'' Mom said

'' Ooh, let...let me try'' Hodgins said as he trys to act like Booth and then he says. '' The daughter got pregnant from the killer in El Salvador and then came here. The father catches up to him, they fight.''

Angela laughs at him and then she said. '' He joins a gang and then kills her.''

'' The father comes after him seeking revenge and the killer kills him. Ahh, oh'' Hodgins said

'' No, no! The father's death preceded the daughter's by a least six months'' Mom said

Zack looks at the bones and then he said. '' I found something. I can't get this bullet out of the pelvic bone.''

'' Oh wow'' Mom said

'' The bone started healing around the bullet, see the remodeling.''

'' This wound healed years ago. He didn't die by being shot.''

'' Tough old bastard''

'' How was he murdered''? Angela asked

'' He wasn't murdered'' I told Angela before Mom could

'' Metastatic carcinoma.'' Zack said

'' Probably originating in the prostate.''

'' So he survives being shot then he dies of cancer''? Angela asked

'' It seems that way'' I said

'' Mega tough old bastard''

'' Yeah''

Mom is sitting at her desk looking at her computer and I walked into her office.

'' You beat up a gang leader''? I asked Mom

'' Booth told you that''? Mom asked back

'' You did, Mom'' I said angrily and then I asked. '' You...you got into a fight with a gang leader''.

I sit down in the chair

'' You mad at me''? Mom asked me

'' The guy is a killer, Mom'' I told him

'' Emmy relax. We we're in the FBI building'' Mom said

'' Look, I know you're all about self reliance and fighting your own battles and standing up for yourself, but now as your daughter and knowing how much you hate psychology here, you need therapy.'' I said

'' I'm sorry I upset you. It's just that I've dealt with him before.''

'' With who'' ? I asked Mom

'' People who get what they want through fear. Gang bangers, members of death squads...''

'' I know it's psychology again but you said him, like one guy''

'' I didn't mean Ortez specifically. I meant people like him. On my last trip to El Salvador...''

'' Yeah, I remember. I tried to get you to go to Italy with me and Angela.''

'' I was in a tent set up by one of the grave sites. I was working with the remains of a young girl, maybe thirteen. She'd been shot in the head and dumped into a well. This cop shows up and he might have been a soldier, it's not easy to tell. I thought he was there to guard me but he told me to stop. When I refused, he called in two others. They put a bag over my head and tossed me into a cell with a dirt floor and no windows''

'' For how long''? I asked Mom

'' Later I found out it was three days but I thought it was a week, maybe more. He came in everyday and made me believe I was going to die.'' Mom said tearing up and then she says. '' He said that he would shoot me and toss me into a well and no one would ever know who I was or what became of me. I promised myself if I ever had the chance, I'd get even. That doesn't mean I need therapy.''

I nodded at her and Hodgins enters

'' I identified the type of wood in the weapon that killed Maria.'' Hodgins said

Mom and I both looked at him and he looks back at us

'' Am I interrupting a female moment''? Hodgins asked us

'' No, what was the wood''? Mom asked back

'' Cortozon cumeru, definitely not from a shovel handle.'' Hodgins said

'' What is made out of cortozon cumeru''? I asked Hodgins

'' Very expensive furniture.'' Hodgins said

'' Senatorial expensive''

'' Most definitely''

Mom, Angela and I were in the holograph room and Angela is entering data to reenact scenarios.

'' You top three suspects are Senator Corman, six feet one, Logan Corman, five foot ten, and Hector Santiago, five foot six.'' Angela said to Mom.

'' Maria was five foot one'' Mom told Angela

'' The bed is a California king with seven foot posts.'' I said before Angela could

The holograph shows Logan arguing and fighting with Maria near the post.

'' Assuming that they argued near the foot of the bed.'' Mom said

'' Given their relative height to the angle of impact doesn't match.'' Angela said

'' Her skull connects well below where you found the traces of blood.'' I said finishing.

'' What if they were standing on the bed''? Questioned Mom

'' Well it's high enough but her head struck the outside of the post'' I told Mom.

'' How tall would our assailant have to be to fit the evidence''? Mom asked

Angela enters how tall the assailant would be on her pad. The image of Logan stretches until he's a little taller then the post.

'' Wow, that's tall' Mom stated

'' It's seven foot eight, somebody you would notice around the house'' Angela said

'' Okay, let's think outside the box'' Mom said

'' What do you mean, go non human''?

'' No, what else explains striking the bedpost in that manner''?

'' I guess falling'' I said

'' Falling! Maria was a maid. Do you have a schematic version of the room''? Mom asked Angela

Angela changes the holograph to the schematic of the room

'' If she fell backwards...''

Angela adds Maria on a ladder cleaning a chandelier in the room next to the bed.

'' But it doesn't explain the damage to her skull''? I stated

'' Okay, what force does explain the damage''? Mom asked

'' Two hundred and six pounds per square inch which means she would have had fallen from a height of...ugh...it's no good.''

'' I know what happened. She was yanked off the ladder''

'' You mean somebody pulled her off''? I asked Mom

'' Yes, the missing eighty-four pounds per square inch can be explained by a hard yank from a full grown man. I don't know if it's murder but someone is definitely responsible for Maria's death.

Mom, Angela and I were in the graveyard. There is a funeral going on for Jose's father and sister. There were two caskets with red roses on top of them. A priest is doing the service in spanish. Logan was also at the funeral.

'' This is nice of you. Not many people would pay for a funeral like this.'' Angela said to Mom

'' And you know what else is nice.'' I said

'' What's that sweetie''? Angela asked

'' Getting out of the lab and getting some fresh air'' I told Angela

Angela chuckles

'' Where's Booth''? Mom said with a sigh and then she says. '' He said he would come.''

'' He be here, Mom'' I told her

Few minutes later Mom is talking to Jose. Angela and I were both standing next to Mom while she does so.

'' I will pay you back for this funeral.'' Jose told Mom

'' Don't worry about it'' Mom said

'' It's my family it's my duty'' Jose stated

'' Aren't you leaving for El Salvador tonight''? Angela asked

'' Well my child is an American. He's not going to grow up the way Rosa and I did'' Jose said

Rosa speaks in Spanish

'' She says that we are going to bring him back'' Jose transulated

'' I understand'' Mom said and then she says. '' One way or another, your son will have a better life then you did.''

'' Gracias.'' Rosa said

'' Gracias.'' Jose said and then he and Rosa walks away

Booth runs up to us and then he turns to Angela and I. '' Am I in trouble''?

'' You're late for a funeral of course you're in trouble'' I told him

Booth turns to mom and then he says. '' Sorry. I apologize. I...everything okay here''?

'' Where were you''? Mom asked Booth

'' I had something to do.'' Booth replied

'' More important then a funeral''?

'' I thought so at the time.'' Booth said

The End


	14. Chapter 14

'' So Emma, how have you been''? Dr. Riley asked me as I layed down on the bed.

I was at the doctors having another regular check up. Angela was here with me as Zack couldn't be here.

'' I am fine thank you, Dr. Riley'' I told her

'' You must be getting really uncomfortable''? Dr. Riley asked me

'' Just a little bit'' I replied

'' How's you're back been? Do you still get any back pains''? Dr. Riley asked me

'' It's been okay and yes I still do get back pains'' I said answering her two questions

'' How often do you get them''? Dr. Riley asked me

'' She often gets them when she's standing up for too long'' Angela said before I could

'' Okay'' Dr. Riley said and then she writes it down in my notes. '' Are you still taking paracetamol''?

'' I am yes''

'' Are you still using ice and the hot water bottle''? Dr. Riley asked me

'' Not so much with the ice but I am still using the hot water bottle'' I told her

'' And does it work''

'' It does work yeah, especially at night''

'' Okay'' Dr. Riley said and again she writes it in my notes.

'' Is there anything else that she can try, Dr. Riley''? Angela asked her. '' I mean I hate seeing her in pain and so does her boyfriend and everybody else.''

'' I'm afraid not, Miss Montenegro'' Dr. Riley said and then she says. '' The only option there is is to stop working for couple of days and rest.''

'' For how long''? I asked

'' I don't know, maybe a week, maybe two weeks or three. But you need some time off, Emma.''

'' I agree.'' Angela agreed

'' Once we have done the scan I will write a letter to you're mom and explain to her that you need some time off.'' Dr. Riley stated

'' Okay'' I said.

After Dr. Riley finished writing down in my notes, she then puts my notes at the end of the bed and then she gets the jelly from the stand. I then pull up my top and then she puts the jelly onto my stomach and I couln't help but to flinch at the coldness, once Dr. Riley done that she then puts the jelly back onto the stand and then she gets the monitor.

'' Are you ready''? Dr. Riley asked me

'' Yeah, I'm ready'' I told her and then she puts the monitor onto my stomach and she moves it around. Angela and I both looked at the screen and there was mine and Zack's baby.

'' Whoa'' I said surprised

'' Look how big she's getting'' Angela said

'' I know'' I stated. '' How is she Dr. Riley''?

'' She is doing fine, Emma'' Dr. Riley said and then she says. '' Have you and your boyfriend decided where you going to have the baby''?

'' Yeah, we both decided to have our baby at the hospital.''

'' Good choice'' Angela said.

Minutes later the scan was finished and Angela and I were both just waiting for my letters to give to mom and Dr. Goodman. While we was waiting for the letters, I was at the reception desk booking myself another appointment with my doctor, once I have finished booking myself another appointment I said thank you to the receptionist and Angela and I both went over to the chairs.

'' I can't believe how big you're baby is getting'' Angela said

'' I know, I can't believe it either.'' I told her as she and I both sit down and I couldn't help but to sigh.

'' Are you okay, Emmy''? Angela asked me

I looked at her and then I said. '' Yeah, yeah I'm fine.''

'' But''?

'' How do you know there was a but''? I asked her

'' There's always a but'' Angela said and then she says. '' Tell me what's wrong''?

'' Nothing's wrong, Ang'' I told her and then I say. '' It's just...what am I going to do when I have my days off. I have never had a day off from work before, I have always worked and working always keeps me busy. What am I going to do''

'' I thought you was going to do the apartment'' Angela said

'' I was but you heard Dr. Riley Angie, I need to rest.'' I said and then I say. '' And I can't do the apartment if I am resting and besides I don't think Zack will let me do the apartment on my own.''

'' Well then I will take a few days off and come and help you.''

'' I can't let you do that, Ang'' I told her and then I say. '' Look don't worry about it okay, I will come up with something to do'' I said

And with that point Dr. Riley office door opens and Dr. Riley comes over to us and she hands me the letters that she did for mom and Dr. Goodman.

'' Thanks Dr. Riley'' I thanked her as I take the letters from her

'' No problem'' Dr. Riley said and then she says. '' And the question that you asked me how long that you should take off work. I advise you take three weeks off''

'' Three weeks off'' I questioned

'' Yes three weeks'' Dr. Riley said then she says. '' I will see you soon Emma'' Dr. Riley says and then she walks away from us and she heads back to her office.

I turned to look at Angela and then I said. '' Three weeks, did you hear that Ang. Three bloody weeks off work.''

Angela chuckles and then she and I both leave the doctors and then she and I both got into the car and then Angela starts the car and then she drives off and we head to the Jeffersonian.

Mom and Zack are riding to the crime scene in a golf cart

'' We'll be meeting with agents from the FAA, the NTSB, and the local police.'' Mom told Zack

'' Usually Booth handles those people'' Zack stated

'' Plane crashes don't belong to the FBI'' Mom said

'' Why not? FAA stands for Federal Aviation Administration. The NTSB stands for National Transportation Safety board. That sounds Federal to me and FBI stands for Federal Bureau...'' Zack says but he got cut off by my mom

'' Zack'' Mom cuts him off

'' This is the third time in a row we've investigated without Booth. I don't like it.'' Zack told Mom

'' Why? He mostly ignores you'' Mom said to him

'' Ignoring me is Booth's way of acknowledging my presence. It's a guy thing'' Zack stated

'' Have you heard from Emmy''? Mom asked Zack

'' Yeah, she texted me a couple of minutes ago. She and Angela are back at the Jeffersonian.'' Zack said

'' Here we are.'' Mom said as she pulls up to the crime scene tap and then she and Zack both get out of the cart and they both grab their cases. They both walk up to the scene.

'' Dr. Brennan''? Questioned Ian

'' Yes'' Mom answered

'' I'm Ian Dicen with the NTSB'' Ian said and then he and Mom both shake hands.

'' This is my assistant, Zack Addy'' Mom introduce Zack to Ian

Ian escorts them to the plane and then he says. '' At approximately zero four hundred last night, a private jet with five passengers on board reported horizontal stabilizer trouble, two hundred miles southeast of Norfolk. Yeager Airport in Charleston tracked them for thirty minutes until they dropped off the radar screen at zero four thirty. The plane tried to make an emergency landing here when it clipped some trees and slammed to the ground. We found another mostly intact body over near the trees. The rest is bits and pieces.''

'' What makes this one of our cases''? Zack asked Ian

'' I beg your pardon''?

'' We're kind of special. We're elite. We don't sort though just any set of bodies.''

'' It was a state department flight with a bunch of VIP's on board. Is that special enough''?

'' I apologize if I have offended you. Usually we have an FBI Agent who mediates our interpersonal encounters.'' Zack said

A medico -legal worker walks up to Zack and Mom

'' We found another skull'' The worker said

'' Two skulls, those pieces are from two different skulls'' Zack said

'' I'll leave you super elite types to it'' Ian said and then he walks away.

'' Zack, we don't need Booth to mediate our interpersonal encounters.'' Mom says as she leans down and looks in what's left of the cockpit of the plane. '' Okay, pilot, copilot, brings our count to six. Three mostly intact sets of remains, one partial, and two fragmented.'' Mom said and then she gets up and walks a little ways away from the cockpit and looks around on the ground.

Zack leans down on the other side of the cockpit and then he says. '' Obviously bodies are burnt to a crip but no dermis, very little soft tissue, indications of high impact trauma, burst fractures to the lower thorasic and lumbar vertebrae consistent with injuries caused by the vertical impact of the falling aircraft. Should I keep talking as though you are paying attention''?

Mom picks up a bone fragment and then she says. '' What do you make of this''?

Zack walks over to her and bends down to look at it and then he says. '' Femur fragment.''

'' No Charring.''

'' You think this fragment doesn't belong to the plane crash''?

'' What are the odds''?

'' A crashing plane falling directly on a human being? One in ten million.'' Zack said

Angela, Mom, Zack, Hodgins and I were in Dr. Goodman's office. Angela, Mom and I were both seated opposite of Dr. Goodman who is standing behind his desk. Zack and Hodgins are both standing behind us.

'' Before you begin Dr. Goodman, I have a letter for you'' I said as I passed my letter to Dr. Goodman

'' A letter''? Questioned Dr. Goodman as he takes it from me

'' Yeah, it's from my doctor and she's advicing me to take some time of work.''

'' Which you need'' Angela said

'' And you've also got a letter to Mom but I will give it to you later'' I told Mom

'' Okay'' Mom stated

'' How many weeks is she advising you to take off''? Dr. Goodman asked me.

'' Three weeks'' I told him

'' Three weeks''Mom asked shockly

'' Yeah, starting from tomorrow'' I replied and then I said. '' Is that going to be okay, Dr. Goodman''?

'' Of course it is and I agree with Miss Montenegro, you need some time off.'' Dr. Goodman said as he puts the letter down onto his desk and then he says. '' Okay! The information that I'm about to tell you must not leave this room.''

'' I am philosophically imposed to institutional secrecy in all it's forms.'' Hodgins said

I rolled my eyes at him

'' Fine, get out.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' Pfft.''

'' Two communist Chinese trade attaches were on that plane when it crashed both high ranking party men.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' Well obviously we shot it down.''

Dr. Goodman sits at his desk and then he says. '' The FAA and the NTSB can prove that it was an accident. Also on the manifest was an American business man, a pilot and a co-pilot, five people.''

'' Dr. Goodman, we found six sets of human remains on that airplane.'' Zack stated

'' Not to mention, three bone fragments which were on the plane.'' Mom said

'' Is there any chance those bone fragments were on the plane''? Dr. Goodman asked

'' What, you mean as carry on luggage''? Angela asked

'' No, everything on the plane burned. They were untouched by fire.'' Mom told Dr. Goodman.

'' Hm. Then forget about the bone fragments for the time being.'' Dr. Goodman said and then he says. '' The state department is extremely anxious to find the identity of that sixth person. No one wishes this to become an international incident. Therefore, this is our only priority.''

'' I disagree'' Mom says

'' For the love of god, why''?

'' Because the plane crash was an accident. The bone fragments were not.''

'' How do you know''? Dr. Goodman said

'' Zack found unusual cut marks.'' Mom stated

'' Cut marks congruent with dismemberment.'' Zack said

Dr. Goodman sighs and then he stands up and then he says. '' People, one hour ago I received a call from the secretary of state requesting that the unidentified extra passenger be our first priority.''

'' So now politics are more important then murder''?

'' I'm not saying please. I'm not being reasonable. I'm making the decision. First and foremost identify that sixth body.''

Mom, Booth and I were in the bone room and Mom is holding up a bone fragment and while she holds the fragment she is looking at Booth. The other two fragments that Mom and Zack found are on the lighted table.

'' You got it or do you want me to explain again''? Mom asked Booth

'' No, I got it okay'' Booth said and then he says. '' The plane goes down, Kablooey, there's an extra body on board which you really don't care about because your more interested in these bones.'' Booth said as he reaches out to touch one but Mom slaps his hand away.

I chuckled

'' Fragments that you found on the ground.'' Booth said and then he says. '' Hm. Is this all you got''?

'' So far, a piece of skull, a chunk of vertebrae, part of a femur.'' Mom said

'' Not much to go on.'' Booth stated

'' These fragments come from a person who was hacked.'' I told Booth

'' Hacked to little bits.''? Questioned Booth

'' No, medium sized bits'' I said

'' I'm not sure how it turned into little bits yet.'' Mom told Booth

'' Okay and I'm here why''? Booth asked

'' Dismemberment, little bits, it's a murder.'' Mom said

'' Well FBI doesn't have jurisdiction at a golf course.''

'' Well who does''? Mom asked

'' I don't know. Try the PGA. Uh huh. You know you've done a couple of cases without me and you miss me.'' Booth said

'' Actually Booth Zack's the one who misses you.'' I told Booth

'' Yeah and not me, I don't miss you.''

'' Zack and I don't even talk'' Booth said

'' He seems to think it's a male bonding ritual'' Mom said

'' Maybe he's right''?

'' No he's not'' Mom told Booth

'' Could be''?

'' You told him that so you wouldn't have to talk to him'' I said

'' Well it was nicer then shooting him'' Booth said

'' Mm. Goodman has ordered me to investigate the other extra body.'' Mom said

'' Well then you better get on that.'' Booth said and then he says. '' Next time you know, you miss me, pick up the phone and call me and we'll do lunch or something.''

'' I do not miss you''

'' Yeah you miss me. C'mon.''

'' I do not miss you''

'' Just say it Mom'' I told her

A security guard walks in and then he says. '' Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, you have a visitor'' The security said and then he leaves

'' You miss me'' Booth said

'' No I don't'' Mom said and then she walks out

'' You miss me. You miss me'' Booth said and then he follows mom

I rollled my eyes at him

Mom and I were in the bone room and the both of us were looking at the three bone fragments. Angela walks in with Zack and Hodgins.

'' We've made some progress on the mystery passenger.'' Angela told Mom

'' Fill me in'' Mom said

'' Nasal ridges indicated she was a cocazoid female approximately five feet 10 inches, epiphyseal fusion puts her age somewhere between twenty-five.'' Zack said

'' I have a theory.'' Angela said

'' What a kind of theory''? I asked

'' Femme fatal assassin.'' Hodgins said

'' Unregistered flight attendant.'' Zack said

'' Young, beautiful girl, doesn't appear on the flight manifest, group of how powered politicos.'' Angela says

'' Oh'' Hodgins said

'' Wait! What? What?'' Zack said

'' Someone on that flight might have been doing his daughter or girl friend a favour'' Mom said

'' Ugh, you're so sweet, honey. You really are.'' Angela told Mom

'' Oh, you think she was the flight entertainment.'' Zack said

Hodgins just shakes his head and rolls his eyes

'' Yeah'' Angela says and then she turns to Mom and then said. '' Anything you want to tell us about the bone bits you care about''?

Zack turns around and looks at them displayed on a screen and then he says. '' Supra orbital margin is rounded suggesting a male.''

'' Yes and there are signs of osteolytic lipping or polish on this piece of vertebrae.'' I said as I pointed

'' Arthritis''? Questioned Hodgins

'' So middle aged guy.''

'' Weathering and discoloration suggests these bones have been out there for approximately five years.'' I said

'' I'm going to ask you guys to help on this.'' Mom said

'' You mean after the Communist thing''? Angela asked

'' No, immediately.'' Mom said

'' I'm in'' Hodgins said

'' You want us to defy Dr. Goodman.''

'' I'm in'' Hodgins said again

'' Not defy per say, do both jobs but keep one a secret.'' Mom said

'' Ooh I like the idea'' I told Mom

'' I'm in.''

'' We get it. You're a rebel'' Angela said

'' Zack, I need you and Emmy to analyze the cuts on the bone.''

'' I was kinda hoping to keep my job'' Zack stated

'' Which you will'' I told him

'' There's not enough skull here for me to do a reconstruction'' Angela said

'' If I gave you a picture, you could tell me if the skull piece doesn't match'' Mom told Angela

'' Ah, I could construct a schematic and see if the shard fit the general shape of the skull if I had a picture'' Angela said

'' Has anyone noticed that I was the first to offer help and apparently I'm useless.'' Hodgins said

'' Not true'' I said

'' You are the one that's going to keep Goodman from finding out.'' Mom said to Hodgins.

'' I'm in''

'' See, you're not useless'' I told Hodgins

On the platform were six bodies lined up next to each other on tables. They all have pictures of the victims except the last one which is the unknown one. It just has a card with a silhouette on it. Hodgins, Zack, Angela and I are down next to the platform looking at the bone fragments on a computer screen.

'' Well, one of the bone fragments has distinctive ridge mark identations.'' Zack said

'' Knife mark'' Hodgins said

'' Yes specifically a carving knife'' Zack said

'' What about the other ones, the jagged marks''? Angela asked

'' Some kind of machine blade'' Zack said as he sits down

'' What like a jigsaw or a chainsaw''? I questioned Zack

Dr. Goodman clears his throat and we all looked up from the screen

'' Are you suggesting one of the Chinese diplomats was wielding a chainsaw''? Dr. Goodman asked

'' Ah, good one sir, very droll. '' Hodgins said and then he says. '' Zack knows much more about this then I do but we weren't discussing a literal chainsaw cut but rather the pattern it leaves on the bone. Right? Zack''? Hodgins said

Zack just stares at Dr. Goodman with his mouth open

'' You know blades move in several distinctive ways.'' I told Dr. Goodman.

'' Several distinctive ways.'' Hodgins agrees

'' Circular elliptical segmented, chainsaws are designed to cut soft materials at high speed when cutting hard materials like bone they create wave marks by the action of the blade. This pattern is too organized, too linear.'' Zack said talking fast

'' Therefore, no Chinese chainsaw massacre scenario.'' Hodgins said

'' Hm, yes, fascinating.'' Dr. Goodman said and then he says. '' What has it got to do with the victims of the plane crash''?

'' We not only have to reassemble each of the plane crash victims but figure out how their remains were scattered.'' Hodgins said

'' Not by being cut up, that's for sure.'' Zack said

'' Now we've eliminated blades'' Hodgins said

Dr. Goodman rolls his eyes and walks away

Hodgins leans down and then he says. '' Never freeze on me again.''

'' Phew'' I said

'' I find Dr. Goodman scary'' Zack said

'' That makes two of us'' I agreed with him

'' Well, I'm never trusting any of us again'' Angela stated and then she says. '' We're that good at lying, huh''

'' We're going to do much better'' Hodgins said

Mom, Hodgins, Zack and I were in a room discussing the bone fragments at a table. Angela is with us but she is peeking out the door keeping on guard.

'' Hack marks were caused by a hietal carving knife.'' I told Mom

'' The osteological profile suggests evidence of post mortem freezing.'' Hodgins said

'' Max Kane disappeared mid winter.'' Mom said and then she says. '' What about the jagged cut marks''?

'' This is the part that makes me queasy.'' Angela said

'' The victim was frozen, dismembered, and fed into a wood chipper'' I said

'' And spread over a golf course.''

'' Either talk loudly enough so I can hear all the way or whisper so I can't.'' Angela said

'' Maybe if we told Goodman what we knew'' Zack said and then he says. '' He'd authorize a change in priorities.''

'' Or he'd suspend us all for defying him'' Angela said

'' Angela's right'' Mom said

'' So we're going to drop this and get back to what Dr. Goodman told us to do in the first place''? Zack said

'' No, we are going to keep doing what we are doing behind Goodman's back'' Mom said as she slaps Hodgins in the back with a file as she leaves the room.

Hodgns claps hands and rubs them together and then he said. '' That's the spirit'' He said and then he leaves.

'' Great, more lying to Dr. Goodman'' I muttered

Angela and Zack both sigh

Mom and I were both walking through the lab and talking.

'' Are you hooking up later''? I asked Mom

'' We didn't arrange anything'' Mom said

'' Why not''? I questioned Mom

'' Cause you were right there hovering'' Mom answered

'' I was not. I was being your wing man.'' I told mom

'' What's that''? Mom said

'' I was rendering assistance and enabling where needed.'' I said

'' Booth thinks he might be a suspect.'' Mom told me

'' Oh now you're just looking for excuses not to get involved.'' I told Mom.

Mom, Angela, Dr. Goodman and I were in the Holograph lab and all four of us were looking at the holographs.

'' Plane crash victim number four, Captain Jacob Howard, pilot, age forty-seven, height five foot six, weight approximately one hundred and sixty seven pounds.'' Angela said

'' Overlay the photograph. Frontal zygomatic sutures line up, cranial meninges are in sync.'' Mom said

A skull appears and then a face is placed over it

'' Excellent that's one more off our list.'' Dr. Goodman said

'' Victim number five, Shen Ru Fong, age fifty-six, height five foot six, weight approximately one hundred and forty pounds'' I said

'' Yes that's terrific except we knew all of these people were on the plane.'' Dr. Goodman said and then he says. '' What the state department wants to know is the identity of our mystery woman. I hope I can count on your full energies on this Dr. Brennan''

'' If I could be completely honest sir...''

Hodgins walks in with Zack and he says. '' Toxicology reports came back from all six victims. Pilot and co-pilot were clean'' Hodgins said and then he says. '' Our two chinese nationals had elevated levels of alcohol and sildenafil more commonly know as Viagra and our mystery girl showed traces of alcohol and cocaine'' Hodgins said and then he says. '' So will the cover up start now or somewhere between here and the state department''?

Dr. Goodman turns to Mom and he said. '' You were saying about being completely honest''?

'' Yes sir'' Mom said and then she says. '' Regarding the bone shard...''

'' Uh, the prostitute was six inches taller then anyone else on the flight and she had occupational stress markers.'' Zack said

'' Let's not call her a prostitute yet, Mr. Addy'' Dr. Goodman told Zack and then he said. '' What occupational markers''?

'' Eh, it's a foot thing.'' Hodgins said

'' She was a fetishist''? Dr. Goodman asked

'' Both her cuboid and medio malleolus show signs of wear.'' Zack answered

'' You can relax Dr. Goodman'' Mom told Dr. Goodman and then she says. '' She wore extremely high stiletto heels.''

'' I reconstructed her face from the partial skull'' Angela said as she enters data and a blonde woman's upper torso shows up

'' She was hot'' Hodgins said

I rolled my eyes at him

'' What's our next move''? Dr. Goodman asked

'' I suggest we try to match this reconstruction with escort ads both internet and print in the DC area.'' Mom told Dr. Goodman

'' Oh, I'll do that'' Zack said and we all looked at him and then he says. '' Was that overly enthusiastic''?

'' Thank you for the update'' Dr. Goodman thanked and then he said. '' This case continues to be your top priority, correct''?

'' If I could suggest...''

'' Dr. Brennan has been very cleat about your priorities on this, sir.'' Hodgins said

Dr. Goodman nods his head and leaves

All the security was around the wood chipper. Hodgins and Zack roll out a gurney with something covered on it. There were several lab people standing around watching them.

Zack looks around and he notices everyone and then he said '' Too many people'' Zack said and then he says. '' How are we going to keep this from Dr. Goodman''?

'' Ah, he's having lunch with the President of Harvard.'' Hodgins said

Angela and I walks up to them and we both notices the lab people and the gurney. Angela and I both had lunches in our hand.

'' What's going on''? Angela asked

'' Yeah, why is every guy from from the Jeffersonian out here''? I said

Hodgins puts on the gloves and looks to the crowd and then he says. '' Their scientists, this is a fascinating scientific inquiry.''

'' Oh my god'' Angela said

'' They're all out here because you're going to feed something through this wood chipper'' I stated

'' Not just something'' Hodgins said and then he removes the sheet on the gurney. '' Ta da! A frozen pig''

'' Oh my god'' I said

'' Oh, ugh'' Angela said with a disgusted tone.

'' The morphology of pig bones is almost identical to human bone.'' Zack said

'' By feeding the pig through the wood chipper we'll be able to determine the dispersal patteren of the fragments.'' Hodgins said

'' By comparing the pulverized pig remains to the fragments we found at the golf course we'll be able to tell if this is the actual wood chipper the victim was fed through'' Zack stated

'' Liars'' Angela said to them

'' Yeah, you just want to see what happens when you toss some frozen pig into a wood chipper'' I told them.

Hodgins hits the button to start the chipper up and then the crowd cheers and claps. Hodgins grabs the frozen pig by one arm and leg on his side while Zack does the same on the other side.

'' Ready''? Hodgins asked and then everybody shoutd with him and then he counts to three. '' One, two, three''

Zack and Hodgins release the pid mid air tossing it into the chipper. It grinds it up and shoots it out into the air.

'' Poor piggy.'' I said to Angela

'' I know'' Angela said

'' Yeah'' Hodgins said as he claps

Zack claps and watches the pieces fly through the air. Chunks go flying into the crowd and people move to avoid getting hit by them. Angela and I were both disgusted and we both throw our lunches away into a nearby garbage can. Zack notices Dr. Goodman standing a little ways behing Hodgins. Hodgins turns and sees him too. Dr. Goodman flicks a piece of meat off his lapel on his suit and glares at them.

'' You are so in trouble boys'' I told them

Angela, Mom and I were in Angela's office. Angela is sitting at her computer and Mom and I were sitting next to her. There is a overhead picture of the golf course on the screen with three red dots on it.

'' Satellite imagery of the golf course.'' Angela said

'' These three dots show where the bone fragments were found.'' I told Mom

'' Can you show me the results of the wood chipper test''? Mom asked

'' The V shape indicates the maximum distance from the point of origin a bone fragment could have traveled given similar wind speeds and ambient temperatures.'' Angela said

'' Okay and remove the plane crash it's irrelevant to this.'' Mom said

'' The question is, in order to use the guy's pig grinding experiment, where do we place the wood chipper'' I said

'' I bet the murderer aimed the wood chipper over the stream.'' Mom said

'' So the evidence would wash away.'' Angela said

'' Mm, hm'' Mom said and then she points to a clear section of the map. '' What's that''?

'' That is a small access road for maintenance vehicles.'' I told Mom

'' Try putting the wood chipper there'' Mom said to Angela

Angela enters some data and moves the wood chipper to the maintenance road facing sideways towards the stream.

'' Ooh, fresante of success.'' Angela said

'' We should see if we can find anymore bone fragments here and here'' Mom said

'' Are we any closer to identifying our mystery woman''? Dr. Goodman asked

Angela hits a button on the computer and the screen changes to the labs logo. Angela, Mom and I both turned around and we saw Dr. Goodman

'' Um, I'm not...I'm not certain'' Mom said and then she clears her throat.''

'' Mom is still waiting for an update'' I told Dr. Goodman.

Hodgins enters the office and then he says. '' I saw you come in, sir and I have an update. I have a list of possible matches on out Geisha in the sky.''

'' She is Caucasian, our mystery woman is definitely Caucasian.'' Mom said

'' We sent a list to the FBI and they're checking it out.'' Hodgins said

'' Ah, well in that case you might want to turn your attention back to the bone fragments. '' Dr. Goodman said

Mom smiles at him and she notices his glare and she quickly looks down.

Hodgins is standing near a table with more bone fragments they found from the site. Mom and I were standing at the top of the table and Mom had her arms crossed. Zack is sitting behind us with his back to us and he was at a computer.

'' Amazingly we found a finger with a nail still attached and underneath that nail'' Hodgins said

'' Polyurethane, the tough stuff. The victim must have been scraping at something before he died. I...I can't identify this bone anomaly. It's full of osteoids, thick, maybe part of the mandible'' Zack said

Mom walks over to him and she looks at the screen and then she says. '' Human, something odd with the cell structure.''

'' A wood chipper wouldn't do that damage at the cellular level'' Hodgins said

'' It's a non-malignant bone tumor'' Mom said and then she says. '' I need the most recent bone scans from Max Kane's medical records.'' Mom said and then the phone on the table near them rings and Hodgins picks it up.

'' Hodgins'' Hodgins said into the phone and then he turns to Mom. '' It's Booth'' Hodgins said and then he says. '' The locals just arrested Jesse Kane for attacking Karen Anderson.''

Mom and the rest of us were sitting around a computer talking. Booth is a few feet away leaning on a railing playing with a lighter in his hand.

'' If the bones don't belibe to Max Kane, who's our dead guy''?

'' We can send out a description of the chondroma to area hospitals.'' Mom said and then she says. '' See if it leads to any missing patients.''

Booth turns and faces us and he says. '' Yeah we can do that'' Booth said and then he turns to Zack. '' List the pertinence.''

'' Me? Are you talking directly to me''? Zack asked Booth

'' Yeah, you can tell because my eyes are looking at you. My mouth is aimed in your direction'' Booth said

'' But what about our guy thing? If you're speaking to me then does this mean I'm not on the team'' Zack said

'' Zack, lets concentrate on the work'' Mom told Zack

'' Pertinence''

'' Pertinence''

'' The victim died. We...we don't know how'' Zack said and then he says. '' He was then frozen, dismembered with a Hietal carving knife, then pushed through a black mantis 1200 wood chipper''

'' The exact wood chipper you fed the frozen pig through'' Angela said

'' The exact wood chipper that Ray Sparks had access to.'' Booth said

'' But Ray Sparks was in jail'' I pointed out

'' Ray was in jail when Max Kane disappeared.'' Hodgins said

'' But our victim isn't Max Kane'' Mom said

'' Well who else would Ray Sparks have motive to kill'' Angela said

'' The victim is a middle aged male'' Zack said

'' His brother'' Booth said

'' What motive''?

'' They both inherited the house.'' Booth said and then he says. '' Okay, you guys, you look at the tumor and Bones and I will go talk to Ray. Come on.''

'' While you're there, look for a large freezer'' Zack told Booth

'' Why''? Booth asked

'' Because the body was frozen'' I told Booth

'' Polyurethane is a common insulating liner in freezers.'' Zack said

'' We found it under the victim's finger nail like he was scratching to get out.'' Hodgins told Booth and then Booth and Mom both leave the lab.

The End


End file.
